Merging Monsters
by Anavas88
Summary: A normal epic battle, blood splatters the ground, all is right with the world...except wait...Ichigo actually dies? How did he even end up in his regular body. What are these strange creatures merging with Espada, Shinigami, Hallows and anything else they can eat? Where did they come from? When Ichigo Dies and is sent to Soul Society he disappears! Why Does Byakuya care so much?
1. Chapter 1 Death of the Hero

_Re-Edited Version: Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a long fanfic, and only my second fanfic ever! Its been years since I wrote the other and seriously you don't wanna read that nonsense. I feel I have improved somewhat and hope you enjoy this. Its very dark at the beginning so be prepared. It gets better so no worries. I am thinking of making this a BOYXBOY...only cause I love those and am a huge Ichigo X ANYONE and everyone...course I shall choose one so no worries there. Bet you will start picking up who I wanna pick right away! Now you have been warned so run away if that offends anyone!_

 _I have no one to edit this but I worked hard so hoping it turns out ok...sorry if i messed something up in the Bleach universe ( If you see something that needs fixing let me know!) I put this somewhat after the Quincy arc and Kenpachi gets to keep his pink haired sidekick...merely cause I love her. (Love Kenpachi too if I had to be honest)_

 _Don't own bleach but love the universe we can play with! Here we go!_

 ** _Merging Monsters_**

The water on the ground shouldn't be that color. Especially not murky red…the color of blood, rain and mud mixing together. Really though, Ichigo had long since become used to the ground holding blood, just another day. Yet it wasn't, this day was so much more ethereal then all the others. After all… that was his blood mixing in the mud and rain, his corpse crumpled on the ground in the arms of his father and sisters, and he wasn't standing beside his body as a Shinigami right now…but a plus. He even had a chain on his heart to prove it.

He stood off to the side, taking it all in, Byakuya stood at his left, the older Shinigami had almost his normal stoic self about him…yet his face was even more paler then it ever was, and his eyes held a sadness in them. His human friends were huddled together beside his family, Orihime was in the arms of Uryuu, crying in shock, her power had not been able to save him this time. Uryuu was holding her tightly. His face showed his powerful grief, eyes scrunched tightly in a losing battle not to let tears fall himself. Chad was sitting on the ground one hand over his face, he made no sound…but he was shaking.

Somewhat to the side of them, kneeled Rukia and Renji, the later had full tears falling down his face but he gripped his friend with all he had as she sobbed her heart out.

Others were there, Urahara had his head down, but his arm rested around Yoruichi, who had her hands curled over her face, the shake of both their bodies depicting grief unspoken. Squad 11 all stood respectively, sadness written on their faces, they stood too rigid, as though they were keeping their grief in. Yumichika had one hand gripped tightly on Ikkaku's arms, who in turn took no notice of the bruise growing as he was biting his lip enough to draw blood. Their Captain…Kenpachi, his look was almost comical, frozen and wide eyed…his pink haired lieutenant was crying on his shoulder, yet he made no movement, shock for once in his life.

Shinji and the Visored grouped around one another, even if some were captains again, they went to each other in their anguish like so many years shared. Shinji was gripping his Captain Haori like it was a life line, his eyes tightly closed.

Even the resurrected and surviving espada were there, though most looked on the scene in a curious fashion, some showed their own type of sadness, Grimmjow had punched the ground and now kneeled in its crater. Weather he really grieved for the lost sometimes friend or he missed his appointed rival was hard to tell. Nell meanwhile kept saying Ichigos name in her odd way, like he would get up again.

The captain of Squad 10 had also showed his displeasure in a similar fashion to the blue haired Espada, he considered the substitute his friend, though he didn't always show it. An ice-covered wall with a large missing piece blasted of right next to Toshiro and Rangiku was enough to show his disquiet. His lieutenant had her head down, silent tears flowing, as Kira rubbed her shoulder, the burden was felt on all of them. All other captains, and Shinigami stood with heads downcast, similar looks of grief, regret and shock written about their faces. It didn't seem real after all…. Kurosaki Ichigo, the legendary boy made hero. The boy that was human, Shinigami, Hollow, Visored, Quincy and Savior…couldn't be dead. Yet the rain had stopped a while ago, and the mud died murky red still stained the area around his body. His father was drenched in it. Tears falling unstopped. His daughters gripped at the boys clothing…. human clothing. Yuzu loud and crazed, Karin sampling saying "no" again and again.

It was all surreal….it shouldn't have happened, he had won, he hadn't lost the battle, so why was he dead. He had gone back into his body like he was supposed to, yet died violently within a few breaths, his last breaths. What had happened?

 _1 Hour prior to death_

"Come on bastards! Give me a real fight hahaha!" Grimmjow dodged an oncoming claw by flipping backwards, landing almost cat like he threw a powerful swipe that obliterated the creature in front of him.

A maniacal laugh nearby showed a large man with bells attached to the tips of his very spiky hair style, cutting down several in one slash of his blade. "where's the strongest?! Let me fight him!"

"Kenny, I think he might be over there!" His pink haired ever shoulder riding lieutenant pointed half hazard in probably the wrong direction.

Orihime dashed past the duo, her hands up "Release!" a shield appeared between Uyruu and a goliath of a monster, "Thanks Inoue" He aimed a well-placed arrow at a creature crawling up behind her, just as Chad leaped out of the air, his punch obliterating the Goliath.

"You kids keep getting stronger" Yoruichi chuckled as she kicked off another monstrous creature with her lightning like speed.

"Ichigo, can you keep up with my numbers dumb ass!?" Renji Swung his zanpakto down, whipping four of the beasts in one deadly arch. Blood splattered the ground and he pulled his blade back for another swing.

"Renji…this is a battlefield" Renji Froze as the Captain of the 6th Squad appeared behind him.  
"Ri-right captain, Of course, we are just-" though the captain seemed to not give the red head much attention as he released his sword, killing 10, he glanced at the other man, a single eyebrow slightly lifted over his steal eyes. Renji Gulped…Byakuya had of course just beat him in numbers quite easily, he really hoped no one was paying attention.

"Hahaha, Renji why so slow!?" The Substitute Shinigami blasted 15 away easily before waving at Renji and rushing off for the next batch leaving behind a very disgruntled Renji. Renji quickly took up his sword and not to be outdone rushed back into the fray.

Ice frosted the ground as both Rukia and Toshrio activated their Zanpakto, the most powerful and beautiful destroying several in their wake.

"Matsumoto!" The Tenth captain yelled, she leaped out behind him, severing two creatures who had been missed. She followed her captain she he advanced on another group. Rukia went in the opposite direction, now looking to help with Ichigo fights.

Shinji, Mask in place was fighting off a midget of a Visored who was insulted by his lack of speed. She kicked him in the face before pulling on her own mask and leaping into a fight. Dirt on his face he groaned before slashing another creature.

It was an epic battle, a war coming to an end against creatures unheard of and deadly. Espada, humans, Quinces and Shinigami truced to take out the strange creatures terrorizing all plains of existence. Thanks to that always watchful shopkeeper in clogs they had found out they had been slipping into each world and sucking in the ones they found and morphing them into strange horrid creatures. Similar to the hallow that had once stolen the Shiba man long ago, these creatures had bits of those they had taken, mostly their power. The leader was a creature so despicable that it had whipped into hell and sucked up a devastating creature. Of course, Ichigo now faced it, while others watched from the side lines too injured to help or dealt with lesser creatures of power. As Ishigo tore into the creature's face, pushing all his power into the last thrust, ripping it into pieces, all other creatures seemed to freeze. A few died before the battle driven allies realized it was over, abet strangely.

The leader had controlled everything it seemed and Ishigo had saved them all. A cheer went up. Ichigo smiling saw his body serenely placed on a bench nearby…not thinking it strange to have it in plain sight, nor questioning his desire to return to it, he reentered his body as though it was perfectly normal to be a simple human in a war-torn battlefield. Yet realization hit, he could hear voices screaming his name, yet it was too late.  
"Wait why…" Before he could even finish his words, gutting through his stomach was a great long black spear. His blood splattered the ground, his body seized up. _Maybe Orihime would…._ but she was too far away, he could just make out her figure…running. He saw Byakuya and Renji skid to a halt nearby, their swords raised in futile attempt to stop what happened next. The orange head boy looked to the side, a creature he had not known was holding him, and its white eyes met his brown, the thing in his stomach was one of its long legs, now its mouth was on his neck, he could move. Long teeth extended, he could hear screaming in the distance, so far away. Pierced…skin ripping, he was screaming now, his throat was raw from his yells, or was it the teeth in his neck. Blood splayed to the ground, power ripped out in a great circle. If Ichigo could have been able to see he would have watched everyone he knew, all those who could have saved him, being brushed away forcible by his own reiatsu. It tore them away, just as Renji's blade almost connected, just as Kenpachi jumped into his direction, just as Byakuya said "Bankia" Just as Grimmjow landed on the creatures back, just as the shopkeeper approached, his father close beside him, just as Rukia and Toshiro activated their swords and right when Orihime reached him. All blown away, everyone.

Then he died.

Surprisingly so did the creature, it sucked up the boy and then it exploded, Ichigo being way too much a meal. Ichigo didn't even remember when he died, just that the pain seemed to stop, and he had felt a sucking feeling, like he was being dragged down a dark hallway and his soul gripped the sides in a vain attempt to stop himself.

The world had stopped moving after that. Ichigo didn't regain awareness for a long time. When he woke or his spirit came out…everyone was grouped around him, someone had told his sisters…as they were there. Yet that seemed strange to the boy…until he realized that it had taken an hour for him to come out.

Everyone had stayed by his body, waiting for the spirit of the fallen hero to manifest, terrified it had been destroyed while mid-merge with the dreadful monster. So, by the time Ichigo had finally risen to stand by his body, an hour had elapsed. It took a few moments to even notice the boy, too grief stricken were the warriors. Ichigo took in his surroundings, noting everything down.

"Ichigo?" the question had come so softly, from the captain now standing beside Ichigo, that no one but Ichigo had not even noticed him speak. The boy was too in shock to notice the use of his first name, he merely nodded at the Kuchiki heir. Byakuya's had sighed heavily, before approaching him.

"I…I don't' know what to do?" The boy mumbled. Byakuya's eyes narrowed, he nodded before turning towards the others.

"Rukia" He said, then before anything else could happened, the now dead boy's name was heard again, it was yelled in anguish, and the other Kuchiki present had pulled from Renji's arms to run towards him. After that was a blur of yelling, crying, begging forgiveness (So many blamed themselves) that Ichigo couldn't say what he actually said to anyone…except his family. They had not moved, mostly because Yuzu was unable to see much of the spirit world, and Karin was too in shock. His dad though…he was looking right at Ichigo, the tears were still spreading but he merely nodded. Relief, sadness and acceptance enveloped his expression, but he settled on resignation and pride as he looked at his son.

"D-dad" Ichigo choked out. Karin's head whipped up.

"Ich-chi Neesan..." It was dreadful to hear that in Karin's voice, desperation, anguish.

"Karin, I -I'm right here." He tried to keep it calm, his voice, steady for her. She kept staring, until Yuzu's voice rang out shrilly, "ICHIGO NEESAN!" "He's Here, he is isn't' he?" At Karin's nod and her dads' assurance she turned back to look hurriedly around, grazing over Ichigo's spirt. Then she started begging.

"Ichigo Neesan stop this, com-come back into-in-in-into your body, tell dad he's wrong, you can't be dead yo-you can't die!" Suddenly His dad was taking Yuzu into his arms, Karin was staring at Yuzu…fear in her eyes, then she looked back her brother, Ichigo was in shock. Karin looked hateful. She blamed him for Yuzu's pain. His sisters meant everything to him, this was too much, he felt horrible guilt and shame, why had he gone back into his body, why?

"Yuzu by child please calm down, calm down, your brother can't return to his-"

"NO NO, he is not even old yet, he can't, he can't just die!" Ichigo froze, her words hit home. He wasn't old yet…wasn't an adult officially yet. Wasn't….

"Yuzu-"

"No! NO~! Ichi ICHI STOP PLAYING STOP IT! " Yuzu had gone hysterical, Ichigo shook his shock off and took a step forward.

"Stay back!" Karin stood between her brother and Sister. Anger lit in her face, pain etched in her scowl. "Stay back, what can you do now?" Ichigo felt as if he had been slapped.

Their father whipped around, "Karin wait- what are you—" Yuzu was fighting him so he was drowned out.

"You said you would protect US! You died for them!" She pointed at the Shinigami, they all flinched, "You left us! You hurt…you hurt YUZU! How can you leave us now Neesan!?" Suddenly Karin's eyes rolled backwards and she fell to her knees, Toshiro appeared behind her, catching her, sadness in his eyes as he held her. He had made her sleep, before she said anything else she was sure to regret. He looked up at his friend, and sighed, the hurt there in his eyes was evident, damage had been done now.

"Ichigo" Isshin approached his son, carrying his other daughter, he had knocked her out with a kido spell at the same time Toshiro had done the same with Karin. "Please don't take this to heart Ichigo…they are in shock, Karin…. she's angry at all the wrong things, she will know this soon and- "

"Dad its ok" The young man was amazingly calm…he had died…failed his sisters yes…. but there was nothing to be done…. he couldn't bear to listen to anymore kind words. "I'm dead now huh?" He looked around…avoiding looking at either his dad or his own corpse. "So, what do I do now…I don't know what happens…I mean…" he stumbled with his words…. showing he really wasn't ok with it all. "I guess its time I go over ri-right?"

There was silence. Then the leader of the 13 Squads stepped forward. Shunsui looked old, and tired as he approached him. "Ichigo, by custom and law you need to be…." He sighed resigned. "Sent to Soul Society." He waited, but Ichigo had known this so he just nodded his head in understanding. Some sobs broke out around him. He tried not to listen.

"When will I need to go?"

"You can have a few minutes to say goodbye," Only a few minutes then….so short, so small a time to say and do everything. "of course, they can visit on the other side, just give it time and adjust and we can let them through. You've earned it Ichigo." Wasn't' that simple, they could visit…but could he? What of his friends and family. Could he come see his sisters…. who they want him too?

The goodbyes were hard…though his friends promised to see him as soon as they were allowed. He smiled for them…. Shook his head at their worried looks and told Orihime it wasn't her fault, that she'd saved him so many times. Then he turned to his father. Isshin looked to have aged by 10 years in a matter of an hour. He had Yuzu cradled in his arms. Chad carried Karin. Ichigo stared at his father for a long second, then said, "Dad-I'm sorry" The old man shook his head and told him never to say it again.

"I'm proud of you son, and your mom would be proud, and when Karin calms down she'll be even prouder. As will Yuzu, don't worry we can help Yuzu to come see you, its ok." Ichigo took a shuddering breath at that…he had thought he was cut off from them. He kissed (though they couldn't physically feel it) Both girls. Yuzu suddenly smiled which gave Ichigo hope and Karin said his name. "I love you Karin, Yuzu, take care of dad"

His dad placed his forehead against his spiritual form and whispered, "Take care my son, I love you"

Then it was time, he turned back towards the soul reapers…waiting for them to speak. None did, they merely stared back and when he went to ask one to do what needed to be done they hesitated. Even Rukia. No one wanted to be the one to send him. Even Toshiro sighed and looked away.

"Alright let's get this going, Byakuya, could you do the honors?" He knew regardless of feelings the rule abiding captain of the 6th squad would do what was needed. Ichigo wanted to hurry now…it was too much. Byakuya seemed shocked at being asked but walked forward anyways.

"I am honored Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Just get on with it-um-please" Byakuya stared back then closed his eyes, was that pain on his face? The Moment passed quickly and when Byakuya stood before Ichigo he was normal again. They all watched the dark-haired Shinigami place his hilt against the spirit of their friend. "Rest Ichigo, there is a place for you in Soul Society" Then a door opened…and Ichigo vanished.

Hours later when Karin awoke…after being told it wasn't a bad dream, she filled with guilt. How could she say what she said! How could she do that to her brother, the greatest protector. She wanted to apologize to beg forgiveness, to promise she would protect them now, that it was ok. She sobbed into her pillow, till her father told her they could visit their brother as soon as they figured out how to allow Yuzu to see Ichigo. The other daughter, though visibly shaken, had now also calmed down. With this promise in place Karin resolved to face Ichigo, and tell him how grateful she was, and how sorry. Days passed and the people who cared for him started planning to visit Soul Society. They met at the shop or at Ichigo's house to plan.

Then Rukia appeared at the Kurosaki household…news, horrible news.

Within Soul Society, no one had been able to find him. Though he was sent to Soul Society and should have found his way to the Serieitei by now, no one had seen him. Kurosaki Ichigo had vanished.

 _There ya go, Chapter one is complete, its like 2am here so I gotta skip off to bed._

 _I love Karin btw so please don't think I am hating on her, I just feel she would be angry at the soul reapers and possibly even Ichigo if he died...just cause it adds a bit of something. Yuzu and Karin will be great in the Chapters ahead and I really hope you see lots of strength in them. I think they are amazing._

 _Did you guess who might end up with Ichigo if this story ends how I want it? No? Oh well, keep reading. Will try to update fast._

 _Anavas88_


	2. Chapter 2 Moving On

Chapter 2 Re-edited is up! Warnings ahead, this fic is slightly dark, especially in the beginning; BUT I promise romance which means it isn't 'going to be dark all the way through. (And that should end somewhat in this chapter I promise!) I took some cannon to describe some of the characters futures but also changed some cause well, I like it better that way! Also, I plan on making this BoyXBoy so if that irritates anyone please walk on out of the room before I continue this tale…. oh good, now it's just the fans of this genre, or those who are interested in trying something new!

Don't' Own, wish I did! Thanks, Tite Kubo!

Five months after Ichigo Kurosaki's tragic death, the search continues for the soul of the departed hero, but no sign nor hint has given his friends and loved one's hope. Human friends have reluctantly returned to their lives in the living world, praying their Shinigami friends send word that the orange topped boy had been found.

Orihime, Ishida and the others in their class prepare for their exams. While Ishida decides on joining the medical career like his father, Orihime considers going with education, her power of ultimate healing being a dead giveaway if she followed Ishida. Chad now worked as a trained fighter while working at the dojo Tatsuki took over. Ichigo's father continues at his clinic, while his sisters get ready for high school. Urahara's shop reopens for business, though Urahara often sends his feline friend into Serieitei for news.

Serieitei goes on… The 12th division continue their strange experiments, Captain Ukitake is constantly stalked by his subordinates, Kenpachi often gets lost while taking advice of his second in command and Shunsui, though now Captain of the 1st division can be found periodically not in office. While their lieutenants disappear periodically the Captains sit in their offices working on paper work, at least for the 10th and 6th divisions. Life does move forward, yet at the back of everyone's mind remains the bigger questions that won't go away. _Where is Ichigo? What is he doing now? Why hasn't he returned? Is he even in Soul Society?_

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was working on the paperwork his red headed missing lieutenant had left him with these very thoughts eating away at the back of his head.

Byakuya sat at his desk as stone faced and quiet as always. His hand moving across the parchment, the only sound the scratching of pen and rustle of paper as he shifted through the documents. They had a ruckus in the 53rd district of the East Rukongai. That district wasn't usually covered by the 6th division but as Soul Society had had to deal with so many upheavals in recent years it had been passed on to the Captains desk in hope of some relief. The area was a sea fearing area of Soul Society, and much of their fish and seafood came from its small island shores and lakes within the landscape. People had been disappearing at an alarming rate and food shortages would be felt if people continued to refuse entering their fishing boats. He knew something had to be done but his mind kept wandering.

"Captain Kuchiki," Byakuya looked up at the sound of Renji Abarai's voice, he hadn't heard him come in. "I dropped off that report with Captain HItsugaya." With a nod from his captain the red head sat at his station and started on his own reports…smaller then his captains. Byakuya took notice of the ever present extra paleness of his lieutenant these days. The circles under the mans eyes had grown darker, his shoulders drooped slightly when he thought no one was watching. He had seen that in many a person close to the missing young man. Rukia also had took on def notes of sleep deprivation and Shinji and Kenpachi were less talkative at captain meetings. The captain of the 10th division had grown even more scowling then usual. Byakuya didn't comment. He knew his subordinate, like the others, were still searching for Ichigo, Byakuya himself would send out his reiatsu when he could, looking for the tell-tale signs of Ichigo over powering all others in the area. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and continued with the missing souls in the East.

Then a flash of orange caught his eye, he looked out the window, only to find orange lilies growing by the open window. He let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. He wondered when that had been planted, ignoring the fact that he had once again been looking for a certain substitute Shinigami. He Tapped his pen across the paper. A cough caught his attention, he looked back at the other man in the room. Renji was staring at him wide eyed. Byakuya realized he had been caught staring out the window as though in a daydream. He glared pointily at the man but Renji merely smiled, long gone were days when Renji feared his ice-cold stares. He understood his captain more then Byakuya liked to admit, even if it was appreciated most of the time.

With understanding eyes Renji asked, "What of the reports of the disappearances in the East captain?"

Thankful the man had chosen wisely not to comment, Byakuya replied, "The number of souls missing has reached a high enough toll that it highly suggests an infestation."

The other man took in a sharp breath, "Hollows?"

"Most likely, if that is the case this requires more than one soul reaper, we are not sure the number of hollows, and after the recent battle we can never be sure what we may find."

The red head nodded, "Should I get a task force together right away?" Byakuya shook his head.

"No, at the current moment we are limited, we are still cleaning up the last big battle, many areas are being rebuilt and though most recovered from injuries there is a lot of work that has been put off within Soul society." He stood up and looked outside the window at the orange lilies. His grey eyes narrowed, but that was all the emotion he showed. When he spoke again his voice was as level as always, "We shall investigate together, you, and I as well as a couple from our squad. We will leave first thing in the morning, though maybe we should ask the 10th squad if he could allow his lieutenant to accompany us. She is good with people."

Renji stood wide eyed at his captain's orders, as he usually sent others for this type of task. Then he affirmed and left to inform Toshiro of the request. Byakuya stood at the window a long time, contemplating. He wandered if he would feel that man's reiatsu if he branched farther out, into the farther Rukongai districts. They had of course searched but there was so much ground to cover. _Where is he?_ He shook his head and stepping away from the widow he closed it, so he would no longer be distracted by the vibrant orange dancing outside. Hours later, to the captain's annoyance, the color wouldn't fade from his mind. Like so many around him, he only had the appearance of moving on.

53rd District of the East Rukongai: Morning

"Mister, Mister?" Two pairs of eyes appeared through the wooden planks of a small door.

A man 'hmmmed" groggily within the small shack.

"Mister, please!" they tapped at the door till they heard another muffled response, "C'mon mister it be time to meet!"

"Kye! Kye! I'm up and going don't worry none," though sleepily the man had started moving. "Who's it this time?"

"The butcher, mister, his son gone missing and he blaming the town drunk for a stealing him"

A snort, "If that drunk could string two words together I might think him smart enough" the man replied.

"That be why ya gotta hurry on Mister, butcher gots that big enough knife to run poor old Ginsho throughs"

"IF the butcher could think past breakfast I might be in a hu-u-u-urry" he ended with a yawn.

"No mister the butcher ain't the one with the knife, it be his wife!"

" _Shit!"_ The door banged open and the kids fell to their butts on the ground, their dirty faces looking up at the man they had been calling on. " _What the fuck you leave that out for?! She's scary!"_ the two grinned up at him.

"Cause your no fun if we go telling you right away mister." One had pigtails to the side, only sign it was a girl, she was covered in old rags, that had been recently patched. The other was a boy, with a pointy nose and chin. He had a toothy grin as he galled their friend on. "Go on then mister or you going to let poor Ginsho be done it by that she thing of the butcher's wife" The man glared at them and grunted. He started stalking off in a hurry toward town.

Under his breath he grunted, "Why I took two creepy ass midgets in," He glared back over his shoulder as they followed, "Why the hell you are following Kinta, Shiro?!" The two just continued to laugh.

"You'd miss us mister, you be lonely without us!" He rolled his eyes before picking up speed to get to the center of town. The butcher shop was next to the local bar, which probably gave the butcher's son a place to drink during his time from home. Where the butcher wife got the idea the town drunk could drag himself out of his stumper to kidnap a fully-grown man was beyond him. They guy was huge, at least 6' foot with muscles and large head to add to the picture. No way the old guy with thin arms and vacant eyes could touch that. He slowed as he neared the butcher shop, looked slightly to the left at the long stretch of peaceful blue sea, then caught the arm of a furious woman wielding a large blade as it came crashing down on the half-drunk beaten man on the ground.

"Ahhh _Dammit, you!"_ The woman glared daggers as he disarmed her, then lightly pushed her backwards into the arms of her waiting and slightly calmer spouse.

"Now Mrs. Ginsho, killing your brother in-law isn't going to find your son." Yeah, the drunk was her husbands brother, but that really wasn't important now, she often found excuses to do away with the man. The spouse sighed appreciatively at him before taking the chance to speak his mind.

"Honey there be no way he could have stolen Kinzo, ya know he probably been snuck out like the rest round here." Sadness and fear entered his eyes and the anger his wife showed him showed her anxiety at the idea her son was gone like the rest.

"Like hell! You're damn drunken brother taken Kinzo out one to many times, he done lost the drunken fool somewhere and I be getting the answer right quick so- "She glared daggers at the drunken brother laying on the floor.

"We will find them, we already sent word to Serieitei and we should get answers soon Mrs. Ginsho." The young man tried to placate the angry mother.

"Like hell I'm goanna sit here awaiting. Them slow soul reapers, they only care when the food stops!" He let out deep breath, she needed assurance, though he didn't have much to give her.

"Alright I will help look for him- "

"What can you do?!" came the angry retort.

He took another breath to calm down, irritation in the voice wouldn't help. "I know he likes to keep to the tavern near the shore and I will ask about his hangouts, and yes I know where they are and I'll double check the docks, I will find him Mrs. Ginsho, Mr. Ginsho" He stared Mrs. Ginsho down, she terrified most men, him included but she eventually backed down, though it was obviously not easy for her. She grunted then turned away to walk back into their shop. Mr. Ginsho, the butcher nodded at him and gave small thanks before following her inside. They ignored the drunk Mr. Ginsho. He sighed and looked up at the young man who had saved his neck.

His eyes were clearer then they had been in years.

"You'll be finding that young nephew of mine, don't let him be a missing long." It was a statement, not a question. He believed in him.

"I'll do all I can, I will find him" The old man smiled again, a large gapping toothed smile.

"Thank ya mister, be good, when you show up here, town folk needing a strong back like yours with spirit and nobleness," he stood up on wobbly legs and brushed his hands free of dirt, "It's not many take to helping us poor folk, yet in all your strange looks, with no idea in that head who you may be, you take care of us, Thank ya mister!" He grinned wider, then sobered up and went off to the bar, he obviously needed to catch up on his morning drink.

The young man watched him go, relief and bitterness warring. He was glad he found a place to be accepted. Since he was happy to help people they seemed to take him in so easily, yet he always felt he was missing some vital clue, that he was supposed to be somewhere else. He shrugged it off and walked towards the dock, it was best to start with Kinzo's drinking friends, the local fishermen. A breeze went through his hair, and a tanned hand came up and ran through orange locks.

End of chapter!

Ok that was hard…. obviously more dialog then last chapter. Dialog is not easy haha. Hope it came out well. SO, you like the ending? Probably saw it coming right! There is a reason Ichigo doesn't remember who he is, I promise. It will come out with time.

I plan on having him meet up with people very soon, I am not sure if it will be next chapter or not. Let me know if you have any problems with my bleach universe vocab, I have been doing all the research, but I could still mess it up! I am going out of town for a couple weeks, but I'll try to get another chapter done first, if I don't then it will prob be done a little later then this time.

Anavas88


	3. Chapter 3 The Hero and the Searcher

Chapter 3!

Ok not sure how long this one will be, since I will be out of town I will not be able to post anything for a week or two however I will keep the writing going so I can bring you more chapters next time. If I get a chance I will update sooner! Quick note: Ichigo doesn't know who he is, though his drive to protect is always surfacing. He gains a nickname, I did not mention it last chapter, but you will learn it in this one!

Let's begin! Warnings you remember right? Also, I really don't own Bleach!

"Eat your supper, I need to leave again this evening, got some news this afternoon that I might find some clues if I check at old Reo's inn." The young spiky haired man dropped a basket of slightly burnt bread slices and three apples on a small rickety table near the door of their shack.

"Did they say something about Kinzo at the pub then Mister?" Kinto asked, she pulled on one of her pigtails before picking up a piece of bread.

"Nah, they had not seen much since the day before he was last seen, they said he played some cards, drank his usual and left near 2am, but nothing unusual bout that day."

Shiro, who had been gnawing on one of the apples swallowed a bite and asked, "Wait then Mister how ya find out where to go, if not by them drunk asses?" He picked at a piece of apple stuck in his crooked teeth then took another bite. The young man chuckled darkly, tore a bite out of his bread, but didn't answer immediately. He thought back to early that afternoon, when he had hit a dead end and was glaring into the waters near the docks in desperation.

He had contemplated walking back into the pub and punching the bartender till he gave up useful information, though he doubted very much that he would get any. The barman was easy to read, he wasn't fibbing when he said he knew nothing. The young man new that in his gut, not that it helped his growing frustration. A low jingle sound alerted his senses and he quickly looked towards the deck of a small sail ship nearby. A young woman was sorting some cages that looked to be used for catching crab. _Of Course!_

He walked forward and approached the boat woman, clearing his throat to get her attention. She didn't acknowledge him as she was too busy fastening small chicken bones within the centers of the traps. It wasn't until he said, "Miss, excuse me miss," That she looked up and saw him. She didn't seem too surprised by him. He heard that soft low jingle sound again as she sat one of the cages to her side and lifted another. He blinked, he knew this lady. Since he came to this town he had spoken a few times to her. "Moeko!" _Shit, of all the women…._

"Ah…Mister Hero you come round me deck just to chat me up today?" She winked at him. He felt his face flush crimson. When he saw her chuckle at his embarrassment he glared. She knew he hated games like that, and she flirted all the time, not expecting much back but to amuse herself with his innocence. It always reminded him of someone he used to know, though he couldn't fathom who it was, though he always wanted to avoid the local cat strangely when he found himself thinking too much about it.

She continued working while he tried to ignore his embarrassment. "Look I could use your help Moeko…"

"himmmmmm my help? And what could an old crap trapper like me self-do for someone like you Mister Hero?" She tied another chicken leg with a tight pull of a line and dropped the trap with the other. He tried very hard to not role his eyes. He would have to compliment her; her normal game was obvious.

"You're not old, and we both know your eyes are definitely sharp, maybe you saw something I could use in my search for Kinzo?" He smiled at her as benign like as he could muster. Though he tended to scowl. Her features indeed softened, and she had let up on her game, for the moment. The sound of metallic jingles sounded through the air as she lifted her hand to brush away hair from her face, two silver bands jingled together.

"Aye, Mister Hero, I see things pretty sharply. It's that foolish feather of a girl at the older inn in town, she be the one you need to go look after, if you want to know where the butcher's son gone off too."

Mister Hero blinked, "The innkeeper's daughter?" He scratched his head, "Why that girl?" He couldn't even recall her name. She didn't much stand out, kept to the inn most of the time. Moeko chuckled again.

"Silly boy, why else would a young lass be knowing some boy like Kinzo?" At Hero's shocked face she shook her head, "still green bout the way of this life boy, I can always show you what you don't know yet." At his redden face and disgusted scowl she started to laugh loudly. Leaving her to her chuckles and traps he left the docks. Glad to be away from the perverted woman.

Hero decided to give an abbreviated version of this tale, "Ran into an old acquaintance who saw him with someone from the inn the day he went missing." He swallowed the last of his bread, licked his fingers clean and not feeling the least bit full told the kids to share the last apple between them. They needed it more then he did.

"Thanks Mister!" They chorused as he exited the shack. He sighed. The kids never called him Hero, even though they were the ones who were at fault he even gained the name, having none his own.

He had found them being terrorized by a creepy decrepit man who had sworn he raised them out of the kindness of his heart. It later came out he had forced them to work on his boat. They were half starved and beaten severely when he found them. He hadn't a clue where he was, who he was or why he was there…though he knew from asking around him that he had died and come there, though this place couldn't be much better then Earth's life. He could still starve for example.

He had been that way when someone had dropped a half-eaten apple in his lap. He quickly ate it, before looking up at a retreating back. The person had been the young annoying woman he had gotten the information from. Moeko he found our later. She didn't even let him say thanks, though he begged her to let him work for her to show gratitude. He had followed her down to the docks, when a scream rent the air. Looking up the two of them saw two young children cowering in the boat moored besides hers. They were so dirty and scrappy there was no telling their age or genders. A man was whipping them with a fishing rod. Moeko had inhaled sharply before grunting out a "Stinky bastard, always so shitty to those brats." No one nearby did anything, fear showed on most peoples faces, the man was huge and a terror no one wanted to deal with, so they ignored it. Hero had been so furious, not even knowing how he ended up in the boat with the children and had found himself in an all out fight with the man. In the end, after nearly shattering a rib, gaining a very bloody face, and pulling the two kids off the boat with him, he had managed to knock the monstrous man out cold. The locals had been ecstatic, they threw the man into jail, and gave the hero a job. The young man had blushed at being called hero and stated simply, "I just wanted to protect them." Thus, he gained his name. After that incident, he kept getting involved when people desperately needed protection, earning a good reputation.

The job, though basically it was town janitor, allowed Hero to earn enough for some scraps, and he built himself a small shack. After realizing that the two kids were stalking him he had cornered them and told them they never had to pay him back, which they had been trying to do secretly by cleaning up too and invited them to live with him. Knowing Hero hated being called a hero, they only called him "mister." Which suited him just fine. Why he had invited the two in was beyond him, though it was probably because he was lonely.

Hero found he had already reached the old Inn. Standing outside he wondered how he should approach the daughter, as she might just deny anything, many girls liked to stay respectable in front of their fathers after all. Lost in thought, scowling at the door, he failed to notice several men dressed in black with swords sheathed at their sides. approach from the back of the Inn.

"Captain Kuchiki sir, the local head would like to set up a meeting as soon as we are settled at our accommodations." A curly haired Shinigami kneeled at his Captains side as he spoke to him. Byakuya was surveying the landscape, a faraway look in his eyes and didn't imminently respond. Matsumoto, arms relaxed at her sides was talking to a local fruit bender, the laughing eyes of the old man showed he greatly enjoyed the conversation. Renji, who had been watching his captain, turned toward the lower subordinate and took pity.

"Thank you Teiko, you can assemble all the supplies and go on ahead with the others. We will meet you at the inn within an hour." The man nodded, and glancing very swiftly at his preoccupied captain, vanished. Renji also looked at Byakuya, he sighed and looked at Matsumoto who had caught his eye. She nodded understandingly and continued talking up the fruit man. Matsumoto and Renji had realized early on that Byakuya really enjoyed scenery and would periodically stare into the distance for long periods of time.

They also realized that was all a front and he was really sending his reiatsu in all directions. It wasn't like no one had missed he had been doing this in the Serieitei, what with being the master at cloaking his power most of the time, but it was more obvious now that they were traveling together. Renji had spoken to Rukia before they had left, he knew Byakuya spent hours in his gardens, his reiatsu scanning the area. Late into the night he would keep vigilant. Byakuya was intently searching for something…or someone. Seriously though, there was no point in hiding it from them, they had no doubts in who the person was after all. The enigmatic man had stopped his search presently but was instead staring at an orange tree nearby, its fruit not quite ripe. Renji's heart went out to him, though he would never say anything, the man would slice him if thought he knew his weaknesses.

"Captain the Inn should be up ahead, we should walk through the center of town, see if we can feel any unusual reiatsu in the area. _Ichigo's included of course._

The captain looked at him sharply before nodding and they continued along, Matsumoto gained a free plum with her purchase of apples, which she bragged about, constantly. Renji, annoyed had snapped loudly how she had gained it free with all her flirting when she smiled agreeably at him.

"Of course, Renji, but free fruits are not all my gifts can accomplish" Renji froze his eye roll, as she continued smiling. "Seems there is a local that just went missing three days ago, he was last seen at the older inn in town, smooching with the daughter of the caretaker," she sauntered along merrily, "this might seem like a simple case of father gone mad and murdered his daughter's boyfriend, but apparently the daughter had been heard speaking of monsters before her dad shut her up." Renji couldn't help but applaud her abilities.

"Should we run down to this old Inn then and ask her what happened?"

"Not likely, in the off chance her father allows us to be near her, the girl would probably clam up if asked directly, or she would lie due to fear. I got the feeling from Ashai that she isn't' all that brave."

"How can he figure that and wait who exactly is this Ashai?"

"Oh, the fruit stall guy of course, very easy to chat with, but he said the dad is very protective and the girl cannot deal with the outside world very well, something about her mom dying young too. "

"Of course, you got his name, So, what do you suppose we do then? "They were both passing their ideas across to one another, arguing about the effectiveness of their ideas when the Captain spoke.

"Renji send word, we are moving our accommodation to the older inn, the newer one lacks the old-time scenery I have come to enjoy." Renji and Matsumoto froze mid-conversation to stare at the man walking in front of them. They hadn't expected him to answer them so readily. Then they both grinned at each other. The cold captain might not speak much but he did have some really good ideas. The innkeeper could not hide his daughter, who served guests, from the very guests she was supposed to serve. Renji quickly dashed ahead to take care of the arrangements. Matsumoto started speaking to a local grocer and Byakuya sent out his reiatsu again, trying to ignore the orange dress hanging from a shops window.

Chapter end.

Hello everyone!

That was pretty, long right? I wasn't expecting to write so much, but it got away with me. Sorry to land on a stereotypical cliff hanger but I am so tired haha. Now if you noticed I started changing the spelling of reiatsu, I realized I was spelling it horribly wrong. I apologize and will attempt to go back and edit. I saw quite a few errors in my last chapter. Please bear with me on that, I am proof reading myself and sometimes I notice the errors days later. I will attempt to update the previous chapter with the changes, I already did in my saved folders but not on here yet. Again, I am going out of town so don't expect a new chapter for a week or two. I wanted to get this one on here before I left. Sorry for the OCs I need them to keep the story going, but no they're not the focus. They do serve good points in the story though for Ichigo and friends!

Hope ya'll are enjoying this story! Please like and leave feedback it really helps!


	4. Chapter 4 Her Gift

___**Hello Everyone! I apologize for how late this is! I have been very busy since coming back from my traveling. Work is so crazy. I am living abroad and am very busy most of the time, but I will try to keep updating as much as possible! If I can I will attempt two chapters, this time!**_

 _ **As you guessed last chapter, the soul reapers and Ichigo did have a bit of a time difference, this keeps the story going I believe, and hopefully it is not too confusing. This will all catch up in this chapter so no worries there.**_

 _ **Bleach of course does not belong to me, wish it did, but hey we can't get everything in life! On word towards the story below!**_

Renji could not help but appreciate the ability of his fellow Lieutenant, Matsumoto. The overly bosomed woman had a knack for getting what she wanted. Currently she was talking to the men who ran the kitchens of the ancient inn that, though limited due to its size, served for a warm place to rest and a nice simple meal to fill a traveler's belly. These two men looked out of place in the kitchens. They were big, gruff and hairy, but they cooked a good stew and from what Renji could tell, kept a clean work area. They absolutely refused to serve anything, but the meals listed on the menu that evening. There in lay the problem. Though the stew was different every night, it was still fundamentally stew and the noble captain they traveled with was getting irritable, not that Byakuya would complain of course. Renji thought it was pointless extra work to press the men for a change of meal for the Captain, but Matsumoto had been adamant that a change of palate would liven up the reserved man they followed. Truth be told, Renji had not been against the idea overly much, his captain had been more then a little moody since leaving Serieitei. Then again, Renji doubted a change of menu would entice the captain, not unless it tasted of strawberries or something…course that would probably just piss him off. The tall man sighed deeply. Byakuya spent all his time sending out waves of reiatsu. It wasn't' like the two Lieutenants weren't able to feel it after all. He felt for the man he served.

He sighed again, this time in frustration. Wherever his orange headed friend was, he prayed he was safe. Byakuya wasn't the only one who felt the young mans absence. He shook his musing off and focused on the smiling face of his comrade, evidently tonight's dinner would be lamb, roasted. There would be some vegetables as well. Not a huge meal but not stew. How did she manage it? Was it just the smiling face and large breasts that made the men cave?

"Come now Abarai, I want to hear just how great I am?" She laughed at his dumbfounded face. With an annoying poke to his side she teased, "Come now don't' be shy~"

"Damn woman…" She giggled.  
"Don't' be like that! I did get more then good meat out of my chattering after all." At his apathetic look she gave an overly sweetened grin. "The girl usually serves the breakfast later in the mornings and lunch on the earlier side, her father has her working the laundry after that." He stopped glaring at her.

"Hehe, now shall we inform the 6th Captain of this recent revelation?" She sauntered away. This was indeed the break they wanted. They had been sleeping in the inn for five days with only a glimpse of the maiden they wished to speak too. It was almost impossible to be around her for more than a minute without her father whisking her off. She didn't really like speaking to the customers either. It would explain why they hadn't seen her even during meal times, when it would have been expected of her to serve clients. They left early after breakfast and if they did make it for lunch they were of the later crowd. She didn't even serve dinner. He grinned devilishly and wondered just how she did it, it was just impossible to fathom. Then again it was Matsumoto, she was good with people, and sneaky, yeah very sneaky.

A few hours later the two of them were enjoying an early lunch at the inn when the young woman in question came in with a plate of bread. Renji eyed her as he reached for his water. She was of average height, hair pulled back in a short pony tail with wisps of the light brown hair escaping in fly always about her slightly freckled face. She was cute, if not a little thin. She quickly dropped a piece on each person's plate. Her smile was a little strange. Soup was ladled out next, and as she poured his portion he caught Matsumoto's eye across the table. She looked to be considering something deeply. He nodded and kept up a steady pace of conversation with the chap who had been his table buddy for the last several minutes.

"It's a beauty of a town ya got that's for sure, but the Captain is just obsessed with the scenery."

"Ah that odd pale noble looking man you traveled with, the one with no facial expression?" The man was dipping his bread in his soup and pointed the bread up at the ceiling, Byakuya had not come down for lunch. Renji chuckled at the description.

"Yeah that one, he loves nature, can't get enough of it, I don't' mind myself but personally it feels much too stiff here for my liking. Everyone a bit on edge, no idea why, maybe its us?" He heaved an overly regrettable sigh. The man nodded in understanding then shook his head in reassurance.  
"No, no, we have no problems with you soul reapers, we get plenty of business for our seafood, nah it be the vanished folk that has people on needles so to speak"

"Vanished?" Matsumoto did an extreme gasp that had Renji doing an inward cringe, but the man grinned, he had a willing ear for his tale and was enjoying it. "what do you mean?"

"Well the people around here have been strangely disappearing for months now, many of them fishermen and the like." Matsumoto covered her mouth in a good version of feigned surprise. The man nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, they all be the younger folk and stronger youth, though they could of just ran off, it doesn't seem likely as they have families." He shook his head sadly. "It's a mystery to be sure."

"When did this last happen?" Matsumoto looked a little freighted, though Renji knew she already knew most of this information. _She knows how to lay it on that's for sure._

"The last time was shortly before you arrived. The butchers son- "The sound of a chair falling over stopped the conversation. The man coughed and finished his meal. Evidently shaken up. He left soon after. While they ate Renji and Matsumoto watched the person who had caused the disturbance. The innkeeper's daughter. She looked visibly shaken. As she grabbed the dishes the man had left she flashed Renji a smile before leaving the room. Renji stared after her, that look….

"So that was interesting." Renji turned back towards his comrade. She was sipping on a cup of tea. "she had that look, **the I am permanently happy look**." Renji nodded. They had agreed to just watch her this time, knowing she was the skittish type. From what they had witnessed it was obvious she was scared and was forcing herself to smile. That was the odd feeling he got from her, she wasn't one to fake niceties, but she was one to hide her unhappiness. Something had happened, something she knew. The way she had reacted had not been the simple reaction of someone who was worried about their sometimes lover. It was someone who was scared to even think about what had happened. When the chair had fallen they had glimpsed on her face a look of pure terror. What had she seen? If they had not been so caught up in their conversation they might have noticed the man sitting at the back of the inn, slowing sipping his soup.

The man had a tattered hood over his short hair. Hero had been listening to everything. He too was watching the woman. He also happened to overhear the two Shinigami. The two he accidently eavesdropped on seemed to be researching the disappearances too. That was obvious, from the way they kept talking long after the girl had left. When they got up to leave he dropped his spoon and followed them out. They were his new lead…. though where they were heading he had no clue.

When they came into the sun the lanky tattooed man's hair shone brightly in the afternoons sun. The woman's laugh reached Hero's ears at the same time he caught sight of the man's hair color. His heart stopped. He didn't' know why but the sound and vision gave him a nostalgic feeling that made his head spin and his heart squeeze. He leaned against the side of the inn, where he was watching, his hand clutched at his chest. He didn't feel right. The world was turning foggy, his body trembled, and he found his breathing had become uneven. It really didn't' feel normal. He gasped, his right knee hit the dirt.

"Can you save Rukia?!" _The Red headed man was dripping in blood, his hair was whipping about in tangles, and he was screaming in rage and pain_.

Hero gasped, his mind torn back to the present, his vision cleared, he was staring at the dirt at his feet. He found himself swallowing vomit, the vision had been intensely real.

 _Rukia_ , that name had felt so familiar. Like he should know who that person was, yet he didn't. He whipped back around at the two Shinigami who were talking and laughing out of earshot of the very dazed man stalking them. The tattooed man grinned and made a joke that had the bouncy woman punching him in the arm. They both laughed. Hero felt his heart twist agonizingly. He didn't' like this feeling. Like he was missing out on something vital. Who were these two, why did they bring bizarre reactions to his body.

The two suddenly went straight, their faces serious. Hero's body was calming down. He narrowed his eyes, another was approaching. This Man was also tall, with long black hair, pale skin and he wore a white haori over his robes with the number 6 painted on the back. The back was all the young man could make out at that distance. He couldn't hear what was said. The other two nodded then they made their way down the road. Hero forced himself to follow, his body still unnerved but working properly, he would ignore the abnormality for now.

Byakuya heard the report of his subordinates. He himself had been scanning the area with his reiatsu. Not just to search for their fallen comrade but because he was admirably one of the best captains at picking up strange reiatsu. Soon enough he had felt a disturbance at the docks. It was faint, but disgusting. After informing the other two that they would approach her again in the morning he set off towards town. The other two followed his lead.

He didn't let up his in his expression nor his speed, but he felt something else in the air. _They had a stalker, someone was watching._ He didn't' let this show in his face, but most likely Renji and Matsumoto felt it too. They would wait, and attack if it came too close. If it distanced itself, one of them would pursue.

Renji and Matsumoto had felt the presence about a minute after their captain. They acted normal and prepared for the inevitable confrontation. Hero, oblivious to the danger, followed. In the shadows another flited about, its built smaller then Hero. It pursued the Shinigami, though it's eyes lit up in interest as it observed the orange headed man, a mischievous grin plastered on its face.

 ** _Phew…this chapter was a doozy to write, I cannot wait to have them meet, its coming soon I promise! Most likely in the next chapter. I am going to try to get it mostly written or even published tonight. I have an idea about what will happen! So, who is the stalker? Hehe secret! Again, sorry for the late updates, I am trying to find time to write it. I must edit it all myself. If there are errors I apologize!_**

Had to re upload this because Fanfiction did some weird stuff to my text. Should be good now though.

 ** _Till next Time!_**

 ** _Anavas8_ **


	5. Chapter 5-Murky Waters

**_One problem living overseas…especially in China…VPNS! I am having a fun time getting my VPN and Fanfiction to be nice to each other…no worries this does happen from time to time. I cannot log into my account, keeps saying error. So, I figure I will get this typed up so I can update two chapters when it stops being a pain in the ass! This is somewhat shorter then the previous chapters, but I wanted to get it written down. Enjoy!_**

 ** _Fun part starts now I swear! Well the more action part anyways. Again don't' own wish I did, love ya Bleach fanfics and here we go!_**

The water was murky, why it was polluted was anyone's guess. Considering most of their editable seafood came from these shores, it bothered the noble. He found himself caught between glaring at the waters and glaring at his subordinates, who seemed to be enjoying themselves. They had realized the _"disgusting feeling,'_ Byakuya had sensed was a bit further out in the waters, thus they had had to borrow a boat.

The woman who was sailing it was rather old but strong and friendly. She was also very flirtish. Which Matsumoto found hilarious, as she kept flirting with an extremely red faced 6th division lieutenant. Renji, though finding it increasingly embarrassing to have the old lady send very dirty comments at him, took it good naturally and tried to ignore his captains pissed off glares. After all, some people were just like that. Wasn't' his fault…though the Noble man obviously thought so from the look he was giving them. They had found this woman at the docks, she was a crabber and had to go into the waters to fetch her traps. She told them to come back in 15 minutes, so she could ready the sails.

They waited at the pub nearby. They heard much the same gossip, though they found it interesting that others had come stooping for information. That, of course, was gleaned from Matsumoto's chat with the bartender.

The noble had said nothing since leaving the inn. Whether it was his normal non-talkative stoic attitude, or he was just grumpy the other two didn't' know. What they did know was that the strange feeling of being watched vanished when they boarded the ship. Now they were a half hour sail from shore and the old lady was attempting to get Renji to join her down below. Byakuya ignored his gibbering lieutenant and focused on the disgusting waters.

This wasn't' right, the waters shouldn't be this polluted. The elder lady approached from behind, Byakuya tilted his head slightly in respect.

"Once a time these waters were much sweeter, the craps be smaller now and the waters rocky then they should be," the woman, Moeko, was adding her own glare of disgust at the sea. "I never thought so many would be lost on this water, and maybe that's why they so dark."

"Lost? Dark?" Matsumoto kneeled beside the edge, the water had a funny smell. "You think they are linked Miss. Moeko?" Moeko had said not to call her _Mrs._

"Aye, see no other reason for it, once the young started leaving the waters started dying, at least that is what it feels like to us fisher folk" She scratched her ear and the sound of jingle could be heard with her heavy sigh. Really the woman was like a sea gypsy.

"Captain?" Renji stood beside them now, staring down at the murkiness with a scowl. He glanced up at the man to see him nod his approval. The three of them raised their hands, a light appeared, they surged their reiatsu into the waters.

The feeling of being watched returned and intensified, this time they felt like the one watching wanted to kill them. They stopped and whipped around. Standing in the water, ankles half submerged, was a kid.

"Don't let it fool you, that is no child." Byakuya stated. The two lieutenants nodded, taking our their zanpaktos. They leapt into the air and landed on small rocks near the child's form and waited. Byakuya, watching, heard a thump, he turned. Something was thrashing below.

Moeko looked terrified. She had been staring at the child intently but jumped a foot in the air at the loud racket below and a horrified look appeared on her face. _Something was on the boat with them._ The Captain wasted no time, "Stay here!" and he rushed below. The sound of something large thrashing against the tables and shelves could be heard.

As he reached the bottom, he pulled his zanpakto, eyeing the thing on the floor. He froze. The creature seemed in agony. It was wrapped in the heavy netting fishermen used. Its head was hooded, and its clothing was ragged. Every few seconds it spasmed. It was holding its head, whimpering.

"Don't let it out!" Byakuya didn't take his eyes off it, but he acknowledged the woman at the top of the steps. Her voice was trembling in fear.

"This creature is dangerous possibly, more so as it seems in pain," He stopped as the creature let out an agonized cry. Its hands were clutching at its chest now. "what is it?" An eerily wine came out.

"In pain?" the confined creature now seemed to relax. "I didn't know it was hurting that bad." The woman sounded worried. "What should I do?" She wasn't' talking to Byakuya, more so to herself. Byakuya slowly approached it.

"NO, DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Byakuya stopped.

"Him?" at the same time he spoke three things happened. One the woman gasped in alarm, two the male creature started whining and thrashing in agony again, though to a lesser degree then previously.

Third…the boat shook from a heavy impact.

Byakuya skidded on to the floor, his body hitting close to the thrashing figure. He heard the woman crash into something above. He looked up to check on her just as the ship shook violently again. There was a splash. Him and the captured creature started to slide dangerously. The creature cried out and without thinking the captain braced himself on the stable table and grabbed it. He pulled it up, even as it thrashed more violently in his arms. Forcing himself into a standing position he pulled the thing over his arms and stumbled towards the exit as the ship rocked back and forth. He pushed the creature out and followed it. Once on deck he looked around to find Renji on top of the boat, his banki out and the child wrapped within it its long reach. Matsumoto was kneeling on one of the rocks nearby. The boulders her and Renji previously occupied were obliterated. Blood dripped down her arm, and Renji sported several gashes along his chest. Neither acknowledged the captain, too intent on the small child like creature that looked, if anything, bored. Byakuya stared at the scene then heard a moan. He looked down at the still enveloped creature. Without much debate he sliced open the ropes.

A young man lay tangled in the debris. A patched and frayed cloak lay over his face. His kimono went down to his knees, it too was ancient. His body shook. _Had the woman done this to him, it didn't seem like she could. Where was she anyways?_ Byakuya glanced around but his eyes kept going back to the young man.

"It's alright" He reached out to the boy but as he spoke a shudder went through the boy's body as though Byakuya's very voice had caused him pain. His hand froze, instead he reached up to the hood. "Relax, I won't harm you." Again, the man's body involuntarily shook. He gasped out in agony. Though it was less then before. Byakuya slowly approached, the man was like a wounded animal. He carefully took hold of the hood. The boy, oddly, didn't' react.

He pulled and the hood fell back.

The world froze. For a millisecond Byakuya couldn't speak, think nor breathe. Orange locks fell around a face he could never forget. Brown eyes he knew so well locked with his wide grey ones.

"I-I-Ichigo Kurosaki?" The young man's eyes filled with torment and he gripped at his heart with one hand while his other held his head and he screamed.

 ** _AHHH sorry cliffhanger! This was totally deliberate I swear! (Evil laughter) but seriously there is a very good reason poor Ichi is suffering so much here. The next chapter will tell Ichigo's side of the story._**

 ** _Hopefully Fanfiction will let me upload these two chapters asap! Also, next chapter is in progress. Gotta a fun couple surprises for you guys! This story is going a little differently than originally planned…which is better I assure you! More fun to come, please comment!_**

 ** _(I wasn't able to post these two chapters yesterday, so they are getting updated tonight! I am going to attempt another chapter this evening or tomorrow so keep a look out!)_**

 ** _Till Next Chapter!_**

 ** _Anavas8_**


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

**_So here it is, in this chapter you will see Ichigo's point of view, what happened? How did he end up in that boat? Lets go!_**

"Kurosaki-Kurosaki?!" The young man was screaming, holding his head and gripping the front of his rope in a clawed hand. Byakuya was at a lost, every time he reached for the boy, his body would thrash in pain, slapping the lord's hands away. He felt desperate. What was happening. He forced out his reiatsu to sense if anything was abnormal, but his healing kido was limited. He felt something strange, but he couldn't find anything fundamentally wrong. _What was happening?!_

An explosion erupted nearby, Byakuya forced himself to look away from the man to scan the surroundings. The old woman was gone, he couldn't' feel her spirit nearby… _did she leave on a life boat?_ No, he was sure there wasn't time for her to have used one, and he could see the small vessel nearby, tied down so it wouldn't be in the way.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Matsumoto cried in warning. Renji was laying half submerged in the water, he was being dragged from its depths by his fellow lieutenant who frantically gripped his forearm. Blood dripped down his face, but one eye was open and glaring up at his captain. His bankai was in pieces around him.

" ** _TAICHO!"_ **Renji pointed with his other hand as his legs came to rest on the same boulder as Matsumoto.

The Noble turned, just as the child like creature landed on the railing of the ship. The ship tilted from the weight alarmingly, as though the creature's weight was heavier than reality. As the vessel rocked in the water Byakuya and the creature locked eyes.

It looked somewhat like a girl. It was wearing robes so tattered and patched it was hard to tell what color it once was, and its hair was done up at the sides in twin pigtails.

She/it stared into the Captains eyes. The creature was balanced perfectly on the railing, standing absurdly still as the boat rocked precariously back and forth. She felt…. _dangerous but there was something else, he couldn't place it._

Through the heavy tension a low moan broke the silence. Byakuya glanced down, the man who looked so much like Ichigo had stopped wreathing in pain. He pulled himself to his knees and his eyes slowly opened. He was dripping in sweat, pale and shaky, but his eyes were steady. However, the brown eyes barely looked at Byakuya, then drifted to the girl. The young man blinked his eyes confusedly. Recognition flited across his face.

"Ki…Kinto?" Byakuya's eyes widened. Ichigo knew this child?

It started to rain. The area was soaked instantly

"Kinto? Kinto wh-what?" The young male sounded uncertain. The girl turned her head to the side but kept one eye locked on Ichigo.

"Mister, you seemed shocked, did all this come as a surprise?" Ichigo's mouth fell open, his eyes wide.

"Kinto why? Where is Shiro, why are you standing there, why are you here!?" The last came out in a gibbering rush.

The girl sighed dramatically. "Mister is somewhat slow, that is why I enjoy teasing Mister," She looked off to the two Shinigami still near the water. "They were pretty slow too mister, such a disappointment, I haven't' played in so long." Byakuya put his hand on his Zanpakto. The air felt way to heavy.

The orange haired man shook his head, eyes still wide, "what are you saying, your just a child what can you mean-" A non-humorous giggle rent the air. Kinto put her hands behind her head and glanced back at Ichigo.

"I tricked you oh course, Shiro liked to play with me, though he didn't like fooling you, he was more attached to mister." Her words were serious yet there was a strange teasing feel to them that didn't fit the conversation.

"Tha-that's impossible, I saved you two…I-"

"You became the ' _Hero'_ yes Mister?" Ichigo froze. "Come now mister…." She giggled unnaturally again, leaning forward, "After what happened today, you must know it was a set up yeah mister?"

The boy started shaking again, his breathing coming out harshly. She giggled again and shook her head. Then she glanced backwards once, "Hmm so it starts mister….it was nice to eat bread with ya"

She leaped backwards just as the two-water bound Shinigami landed on the railing beside her. They both lashed out with their zankpaktos at the air between them, but she had already landed on the rock they had vacated. Renji was drenched both from the murky water and the rain. Matsumoto growled in frustration. As they started to turn back towards their advisory their eyes glanced over the two men on the deck. Their heads lurched back in shock.

" ** _Kurosaki_**?" they said together. The man didn't' even flinch at the name. He was staring at the form in the rain behind them.

"Kuro- "Renji's expression showed shock, disbelief, confusion. The emotions warred for a second before settling on relief. He let out an air of relief and begin to jump down from the railing.

"Abaira!" Renji flinched. His Captain's eyes were narrowed on the creature behind them. Renji shook his head to clear it, nodded and forced his eyes away from his long sought-after friend. Happy reunions would have to wait. They had an enemy to deal with. He exchanged knowing looks with Matsumoto. They needed to end this quick. With renewed vigor at that prospect of their fallen alley's appearance they leaped after their prey.

"Bankai!" Renji Hollard. A blast of smoke and Renji fell through the sky with his amazing long reaching blade. He pulled back his arm and slashed. His comrade leapt behind their target, releasing her sword she prepared to attack. The girl leaped into the air, just as the blades slammed into the stone she stood upon. She landed on another rock nearer to the ship. Renji growled and whipped his sword back, in an arch it came slashing around the child. She giggled, and then she was standing on edge of the ship again.

Byakuya prepared to pull out his own blade.

"NO!" Ichigo was stumbling to his feet, gripping the sails mass, he pushed himself up. "Don't!"

Byakuya hesitated for a breath then pulled his zanpakto. He aimed it at the creature named Kinto. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I said STOP!" Ichigo fell forward, and his hands were on Byakuya's hilt. Shocked, the noble tried to calm the young man  
"Kurosaki, she isn't-" Ichigo's face registered suppressed pain. He was trying to pull the sword from Byakuya's grip. Byakuya found himself grappling with the man he had been trying to save. "Kurosaki! Release my-" Ichigo shuttered violently. Byakuya hadn't realized. The young man wasn't as strong as when he died, his body felt weaker. With a great pull the 6th Captain had his Zanpakto free and had accidently thrown the young man against the ground. Regret laced his heart, but he forced the feeling to the side, so he could face the present enemy.

"Bastard! Don't hurt her!" Ichigo screeched from the floor. Byakuya ignored him and turned his zanpakto back towards the creature. Renji hurled himself forward, his blade above his head, Matsumoto thrusted hers out.

"STOP!" With a large thump Byakuya was nearly thrown off the ship. Ichigo had grabbed him around his legs.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya was getting frustrated. Ichigo was now holding the railing and his chest. He looked back to the creature. After dodging the lieutenants blows she giggled, flipped in the air and with a last glance at Ichigo fell into the dark polluted water. A splash erupted, and she was gone.

"Shit!"

"Where did she Go!" Matsumoto and Renji searched the water around the ship, but the creature couldn't' be sensed. They joined the two on board.

The atmosphere was awkward, their long missing friend was kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily but glaring defiantly at the dark haired Noble, who was looking back impatiently.

"Kurosaki" Byakuya started to speak. Ichigo grimaced in pain.

"Who the fuck is Kurosaki." The boy snapped back.

Everyone froze.

"Ichigo" Whispered Renji. The boy snapped his head towards the man.

"Ichigo who?" the boy gasped out. "Who the fuck are you people?!" Sun hit Renji's hair, lighting it up like fire. The color reflected in the boy's eyes, which grew wide in shock before he whimpered and grabbed his head again.

Concern lit up Byakuya's usually impassive face. He reached forward, "Kurosaki you-" The boy moaned at the sound and his two hands squeezed at his chest and head with renewed vigor, then his body fell forward, unconscious. The noble caught him in his arms. He stared at the shivering man, shock on his face, then he looked up at his fellow Shinigami.

"Taicho what…what's going on?"

The man didn't' answer him. He lifted the fallen warrior into his arms and held him till they reached shore. None of them spoke. They would take the boy to the inn.

Hours before leaving shore:

The same man had followed the three Shinigami to the very pub he had been shaking up for leads days prior. They had not noticed him surprisingly. _I thought Shinigami were supposed to be good at sensing others?_

He watched as they spoke to a crabber he knew; the lady Shinigami had requested a ride to shore. Hero was hiding in the shadows nearby. He waved at the woman and motioned for her to keep quiet. She smiled and told the three black cladded soul reapers to come back in fifteen minutes. Once they were gone she waved him over. Hero approached cautiously, in case they came back quicker then expected.

"What's Hero doing following a bunch of Shinigami?" The jingle sound Hero had come to associate with this sailor reached his ears as he got close. "The girl is a breasted beauty, so I get if you want to take up stalking, though I could show you what your craving if you asked nicely." She winked. Hero flushed.

"Moeko!" he growled. The young woman giggled her hand on her hip.

"Don't be shy Hero, so many girls wouldn't mind showing that to you, you could get around so easily!" He rolled his eyes in utter frustration and she laughed louder. "So, what does our Hero need from them?"

He glanced at the pub before jumping on to her vessel. "Mostly I need a favor from a good friend, can I play the stowaway?" Her grin was all the answer he needed. He quickly ducked into the lower decks of the ship where she lived.

The compartments below held a table that was permanently fixed to the floor, a couple storage shelfs, a couch and a pull-out bed. Hero looked around for a place to hide in case one or all the trio found their way down there. He wanted to get intel without dealing with them. For some reason the very color of that mans hair had his body reacting bizarrely. The woman's laughter also caused him to feel somewhat ill. He wanted to avoid them at all cost. Maybe it was a Shinigami thing, some people couldn't' handle the power of their kind. Maybe Hero was weak to it. The third member hadn't had the same effect, but Hero wasn't taking chances. Maybe that man was weaker then the other two, or maybe he could hide his powers. If the later were true, then Hero might get a worse feeling from him.

He would need to ask Moeko to keep them up there, the room didn't' have much in terms of secret hiding places. He turned to ask Moeko to help him when he heard that jingling bracelet. Then there was a movement behind him.

Something obscured his vision, slamming him to the floor. He grunted and tried to throw them off. They forced him down harder. He was trapped. The person rolled off him. Whatever had been thrown on him was limiting his movements. He stilled his body and looked up through his hood. Moeko was kneeling nearby.

"Mo-Moeko?" She sighed and rose, her breathing perfectly normal, considering she had just wrestled a person larger then her. "Moeko, what are you doing?" Was it some sort of joke? She smiled almost in a sad way then shook her head.

"Wish you had just stayed away hero boy, been less messy." She looked up at the ceiling. "They will be coming back soon, can't have you around them. Best keep quiet." She rose her hand and Hero heard the jingle again. His vison got blurry, then he fell against the floor. He wasn't unconscious, but he felt very weak, his voice wouldn't even come out.

"My friend and I will take care of them three so just relax hero boy." She left the bound man lying face down on the floor. Hero tried to move, to speak, but nothing came out. Frustrated he relented and waited for the sounds of more people boarding the ship. He contemplated what had accrued. Moeko, the woman who had first helped him, had knocked him to the floor, bound him and using some sort of strange power had kept him from speaking. All to keep him from meeting those three? Why? Moeko had always been kind, if not a bit teasing. His mind reeled, this didn't' make any sense.

He didn't' wait long. Only a few moments had passed since Moeko had ascended the stairs when a rough man's voice could be heard.

"Old lady we ready?!"

"Miss Moeko thanks for taking us so far again, Renji looks forward to the time spent with you too!"

"Matsumoto!" Growled the man called Renji.

"Ah, no worries young lad, I know your type, you play hard to get," Moeko laughed. Renji could be heard spluttering incoherently. The Woman Shinigami giggled. At the sound of the giggle Hero felt extremely sick again.

 _Shit, I want to puke._

"Shall we depart" A voice cut in sharply. This voice was new to Hero, deeper, almost colder then the others. There was an order in his tone the others didn't' posses. The voice reached Hero's ears, and as his brain registered what was said, the sound caused a reaction in his body Premont to torture. His eyes squeezed shut. His head was splitting open from the pain. His heart felt like it would burst from his chest. His very soul was pulsating in agony.

Yet he couldn't' move, his body stayed rigid on the floor. The strange spell like thing Moeko had placed on his body kept him still, even as he body wanted to scream and thrash around. After a few minutes his body finally calmed. He gasped and wondered what had caused it. Since following these three he had nothing but pain and sickness. Why?

"Captain, I see some dark clouds, there may be a storm later."

"Should we turn back?"

"I sense it is within an hour travel, so we should be fine." That man was speaking again. Once again Hero's mind felt bombarded with horrible pain. As it passed a wave of nausea replaced it. This wasn't normal. These three were killing him.

For thirty minutes, every time the man would speak the trapped boy would suffer. If the woman giggled he would feel sick as well. Hero realized that the man's voice and the woman's laughter was causing his discomfort. The other one, called Renji wasn't causing him pain now, but earlier he had. A flash of red appeared in his memory. Yes, the color of the man's hair had also made him feel sick.

"Captain?"

A ruckus had started above, there was a sound of something slapping against rock.

"Don't let it fool you, that is no child." Once again, the feeling of pain returned. This time something else happened. _A dark-haired man was speaking "This doesn't concern you, leave this to Soul Society. Return home."_ Hero's eyes flew open. What had that been?

His arm was sore, he looked over his shoulder, then realized he could move again. Whatever had kept him frozen had lost its power, or the last batch of pain had broken through it.

"Stay here!" The voice cut through the young man's body, sending waves of agony down his limbs. He twisted and crashed into one of the shelfs, they fell with a loud bang. He gasped, his body spasming every few moments. Someone had entered the room. Hero could make out his hakama through his binding. He groaned as the pain continued.

"Don't let it out!" Moeko screamed. She sounded frightened.

"This creature is dangerous possibly, more so as it seems in pain," Another shot of pain ripped through his frame. His heart was squeezing, he clutched at his chest desperately.

"what is it?" Hero let out a pitiable cry. It was too much. Why did this man's voice cause him agony?

"In pain?" Moeko sounded strange. "I didn't know it was hurting that bad, what should I do?"

"NO, DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Then three things happened. The man spoke, "Him?" The whole ship seemed to shake as something slammed into it and Hero cried out in pain once more, but this time the pain was reduced. Was the effects becoming less?

The ship shook again then he felt arms encircling him. Hero tried to fight him, not sure if it was a good idea to be grabbed by someone whose voice could injure you. The man was persistent however, and threw him over his shoulder, before he was carted up to the top deck. The pain was fading, he moaned involuntarily. Unexpectedly the world turned bright, the man must have cut the ropes. Hero shivered. His body still feeling wretched.

"It's alright" His voice cut at the young man, he shuddered again. "Relax, I won't harm you." Hero grimaced and gasped. The hood he was wearing was pulled down. Hero forced his eyes up, into grey eyes that were wide in shock.

"I-I-Ichigo Kurosaki?" the grey eyed man stuttered. Another blast of pure agony ripped through his body, starting with the head and entering his heart. It was too much this time. The voice echoed in his mind, and the gray eyes flashed repeatedly in visions playing behind his eyelids. He ripped open his mouth and screamed.

From far away that deep voice was speaking again, "Kurosaki-Kurosaki?!" His body was convulsing. He didn't understand. What power did this person have over him, how could he be reduced to such anguish? He felt something go over his body, like a wave of energy. The man's face flashed in his thoughts again. Was the man doing that? The feeling he got from the power was so desperate.

Hero heard an explosion, the ship rocked sharply. His body started to relax. He gasped, letting his body shutter into calmness.

"Captain Kuchiki!"

" ** _TAICHO!"_ **

There was a thump, then the boat angled sharply to the side. As though something heavy had latched on and pulled it sharply down. For a few moments there was silence. His body felt less tortuous, though sore all over, like he had been beaten severely recently.

 _Something was nearby, something he knew._ He groaned as he maneuvered into a kneeling stance. He looked up, his eyes glanced over the dark-haired man, before turning towards the thing that was weighing down the ship. _What?_ He blinked several times, why was she here? Memories flashed through his mind.

 _A young pigtailed girl cuddling beside him, eating bread, Shiro was sitting crossed legged on top of the small table, his sharp toothed smile flashing. Kinto looked up at him a happy grin lighting up her freckled face. "Thanks for the bread mister!"_ It had been their first day together. When they started living with him. They had followed him around everywhere after that. Bread was about the best he was ever able to get them, yet they had been happy.

"Ki…Kinto?" He voiced. Her eyes locked with his. Something wasn't' right. It started to rain. It came down in heavy torrents. "Kinto? Kinto wh-what?" She looked to the left but kept one eye locked on Ichigo. She did that all the time, that sideways look. _It was Kinto_!

"Mister, you seem shocked, did all this come as a surprise?" Ichigo's mouth fell open, his eyes huge.

"Kinto, why? Where is Shiro, why are you standing there, why are you here!?" He was desperate to make sense of this, why was she standing there, how could she stand there, balancing perfectly on the railing.

The girl sighed dramatically. "Mister is somewhat slow, that is why I enjoy teasing Mister," She looked behind her, motioning at the two he could not see, "They were pretty slow too mister, such a disappointment, I haven't' played in so long."

This was nonsense, he shook his head disbelieving. After everything else today, it was too much to handle. "what are you saying, you're just a child what can you mean," She giggled, it didn't' sound like she found it funny at all. Kinto put her hands behind her head and glanced back at Ichigo.

"I tricked you oh course," His heart froze, he felt like he was hearing everything from deep within a well. "Shiro liked to play with me, though he didn't like fooling you, he was more attached to mister." _What is going on?!_

"Tha-that's impossible, I saved you two…I-"

"You became the ' _Hero'_ yes Mister?" Ichigo froze. "Come now mister…." She giggled unnaturally again, leaning forward, "After what happened today, you must know it was a set up yeah mister?" His body started shivering, this time not from pain of the physically sort, this was shock, pure shock. She suddenly glanced behind her, "hmm so it starts mister….it was nice to eat bread with ya."

Her body flipped backwards off the railing, as the two other soul reapers landed where she had been standing, they slashed at the air, but she had already gone. The red head was drenched in rain, the woman was bleeding from her arm. Hero was too shocked to even register the unease of his body at the color of the man's hair. Meanwhile, they were staring at Hero.

" ** _Kurosaki_**?" they shouted out. Hero didn't register them at all, too intent on Kinto, who stood on a rock face protruding from the water. _Had she always been that nimble?_

"Kuro- " The tattooed man showed signs of joining Hero and the dark haired man on deck.

"Abaira!" Both Hero and the red head flinched at the sound of the other Shinigami. The tall man shook his head and with a regretful face thrown at Hero jumped with the woman after Kinto.

"Bankai!" A blast of smoke and he fell through the sky with a formidable weapon. He pulled back his arm and slashed. His comrade leapt behind their target, her blade turning into a smoky substance. The girl leaped into the air, just as the blades slammed into the stone she stood upon. She landed on another rock nearer to the ship. With an angry growl the man pulled his sword back, in an arch it came slashing around the child. Fear gripped Hero's heart, _Move Kinto!_ It missed and then she was on the boat again.

Relief flooded the young mans senses then he saw the dark-haired Shinigami place his hand on his hilt, preparing to join the fight. Something snapped in Hero, _that was Kinto! Protect Kinto!_

"NO!" he stumbled up, gripping the area around him to keep his feet steady "Don't!"

The man glanced at him for a breath then pulled his zanpakto. He aimed its blade at Kinto.

"I said STOP!" Ichigo threw his body forward with all his strength, gripping at the man's hands, desperately trying to stop him.  
"Kurosaki, she isn't-" the man was speaking. Pain raced through his soul again, but Hero ignored it, attempting to pull the sword away.

"Kurosaki! Release my-" a violent shudder went through his limbs. They wrestled for a few moments then the man over powered him, throwing him to the ground. The man spared him an unrecognizable glance then faced Kinto again.

"Bastard! Don't hurt her!" Hero felt enraged. They were attacking a child. He looked at Kinto, the other two Shinigami swung their blades. The dark-haired Shinigami raised his own. The man was too powerful for Hero's weakened body, but he had to stop him.

"STOP!" He grabbed him around his legs and using his own body weight dragged the both of them down.

"Kurosaki!" The man sounded frustrated. Hero clasped at his chest, his heart was beating unnaturally. He held on to the railing, like a life line it kept him centered. There was a splash, Hero glanced back, the other two were searching for Kinto, angry faces signs she had escaped. He sighed in relief. Then turned his eyes on the tall man before him. They glared each other down. It was almost nostalgic. Hero felt this had happened before.

The other two joined them. Staring between the two with confusion.

"Kurosaki" Hero felt a pang in his chest. This was pissing him off.

"Who the fuck is Kurosaki." He growled.

The man froze, it was almost funny. His eyes had opened wide. His mouth was ajar. The look was strange on a man like this.

"Ichigo" the red head was approaching him. Fuck this shit, they were trouble.

"Ichigo who?" the boy gasped out. "Who the fuck are you people?!" Sun hit that red hair again, lighting it up like fire. Flashes of that hair loose in what seemed a battle ripped his mind apart.

"Kurosaki you-" said the other man. The sound of his voice and the color of the other man's hair was too much. Pain overwhelmed him. He fell into unconscious, vaguely registering someone catching him.

"Taicho what…what's going on?" echoed in his ears as blackness took over.

 ** _OHHHH that was long, sorry if it was confusing. I wanted Ichigo's point of view put in second, so it seemed I repeated a lot, but it has its merits I promise. I need a little angsty to get the story moving forward. Hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and review! If I messed up anything let me know. It was hard to write the battle scenes, especially twice, from different points of view. Poor Ichigo, so much grief, and yes that will be explained too! Till next Chapter!_**

 ** _Anavas8_**


	7. Chapter 7 Muffled Noble

**Well they finally found each other, but what of Ichigos lost memories and intense pain? Read to find out more!**

The 6th Captain was a quiet man by nature, at least he had been since the death of his wife. Yet now he was going to new extremes. Since bringing the young man back to the inn, they had had some startling revelations.

They had decided on not speaking about the man to the rest of soul society. Not until they were sure why he was reacting so strangely. Something was off. When he had awoken, several hours later, he had balked at they're continued insistence that he was Kurosaki Ichigo. Renji had approached him first, as they were good friends. Upon laying eyes on the tall man Ichigo had become violently ill. Anytime he approached him after the same effect happened. Matsumoto seemed to not affect him in this matter. Yet Ichigo had glared defiantly at her when she told him who he was. Byakuya recalled with pain what had happened when he had approached the young man.

"Captain he can't be in the same room as me and he doesn't' believe Matsumoto."  
"He won't look at me anymore, and flinches if we attempt to joke with him, like it hurts him." Matsumoto despaired, "most people will warm up with a little joking to relieve the tension but that just aggravates his body." It was true, anytime the woman had tried to tease or joke with those in the room to put the man at ease he had had the tendency to puke. Renji found it absurd that the one person who didn't' relent to that woman's jovially was Ichigo.

"Captain, you should try speaking to him." Renji stated. Byakuya shook his head. That seemed pointless.

"He is right he might respond if its you Captain."

"There would be no reason for Kurosaki to listen to me. Maybe we should send word to Rukia." He started to walk away when Renji surprised him.

"No, you would be surprised, Ichigo always looked up to you!" The 6th captain froze. That was absurd.

"That is highly unlikely, he showed nothing but disrespect when speaking to me." Matsumoto and Renji laughed.

"True he never called you Captain Kuchiki"

"He never listened to you either."

"Plus, he took advantage of your manor every time he was in soul society, without asking."

"Though Rukia invited him sometimes, he could be pushy in your presence."

"It was always a laugh to see your face when he dropped by!" They were chuckling at some memory when they realized the Captain was glaring coldly in their direction. They both coughed and looked away sheepishly.

Scratching his head at the awkwardness Renji attempted to convince him again. "Captain, he really did look up to you, he thought you were powerful." Byakuya snorted in disbelief.

"No seriously! He told me you had super abilities in battle, he was glad you two were on the same side now, so he didn't' have to fight you!" This wasn't the best thing to say, as Byakuya greatly regretted the time they had been at odds with the man, when he had let Rukia almost die. Seeing the dark look in the pale mans eyes Matsumoto pushed Renji aside with a nervous laugh.

"Captain he has fought beside you many a time over the last couple years, there is sure to be a bond there." When the captain still wouldn't' relent they told him that really he was their last resort for now.

That had brought him into the room with the young man. The man had had a strange reaction upon seeing the older Shinigami. He had covered his ears and glared. Was he being obstinate? Refusing to listen. No, it didn't seem like it. He seemed almost nervous in the dark-haired man's company. His eyes kept glancing at him then fleeting towards the window. Not that he could leave, they had put a barrier on the room. Only allowing him to leave when he had to use the restroom.

"Kurosaki-" The boy visually grimaced. Byakuya stared, his mind racing. The boy, though continuing his glaring tactics, wasn't meeting his eyes. Byakuya thought back on the previous day's strangeness. Ichigo had shown pain when Renji was in the room. Had at time felt ill around Matsumoto. Now he reacted to Byakuya. Yet it seemed different from the other two. Just looking at Renji caused a reaction. Yet, he could look at Byakuya without getting ill. So why was he reacting now? "Are you comfortable?" The boy gasped and clenched his stomach. His skin gone pale. Byakuya started to reach for the boy, the words on his tongue to ask if he was injured, then realization hit. He nodded to himself and left the room.

"Abarai, Matsumoto?" They walked up to him expectantly, their eyes asking what happened. He ignored their questioning stares. "Renji I need you to go back to the Serieitei. Find that annoying woman who reports to Urahara. Get her to deliver a message to him. Only him, no one else must know we found him till he looks him over. He might know what is going on." Renji nodded surprised.

"Rukia?" He asked. Byakuya thought it over then agreed.

"Only Rukia, but do not allow her to come, we are unsure what may happen if he meets others. Something is not right, and that man might be able to figure out something before the rest of soul society affects him. Find Yoruichi fast, she will most likely be in her cat form." Renji nodded and took off, preparing to depart right away. He wanted his old friend back. Byakuya turned toward the lieutenant still in his presence.

"I need paper and pen, bring that and a food tray to his room." She looked surprised.

"Why do you need writing tools?" He looked at her over his shoulder, then walked back to Ichigo's quarters.

"To speak."

Upon entering the room, he noticed how the young man took up his absurd stance, covered ears and a strong glare that averted Byakuya's eyes. Byakuya closed the door behind him. Then sat at Ichigo's bedside. He kept his eyes on the mans face but kept silent. The boy would glance at him from time to time but quickly look away or focus on Byakuya's midsection. _Why is he avoiding my face?"_

"So, you are quiet, now are we?" Byakuya raised his eye brow, so it began. "You going to try and convince me you're here for me or something like that?" The boy glared at him, though his glare was focused on Byakuya's chin. The effect was sort of lost. It was almost amusing to the Captain. He knew the power of those angry eyes, having been on the receiving end of them a few times. Yet at the same time he felt sad. The boy wasn't meeting his eyes, and he wanted him too. Shaking that feeling off he noticed the boy was debating with himself.

"Why won't you speak?" when Byakuya didn't replay the boy huffed in frustration. "Are you going to stay quiet then?" Byakuya nodded. The boy stilled. He gave him a sideways shrewd type of look, then shook his head up and down softly. Hesitantly he let his hands fall. "Good, your voice was driving me mad."

Byakuya had guessed as much, though it was painful to hear. "How long must I stay here?" When he got no reply, he blinked then chuckled darkly. "So just yes and no questions then?" Byakuya gave him a nod.

"Very well, then can I leave now?" _No,_ the boy grunted but didn't' seemed surprised. "Have I done' something to piss you people off?" _No,_ He did an extreme eye roll. "Do you plan on letting me go eventually?" _Yes._ The boy nodded in satisfaction. _"_ At least I know that, though not letting me leave now is shit, what reasons could you possibly have to keep me here is beyond me. "Of course, he got no reply, nonetheless he didn't seem to have directed that question at Byakuya. He was talking to himself. He scratched his head in contemplation, his eyes glancing back but not quite meeting the older man's eyes. _Why does he avoid my eyes? He doesn't avoid the others._

Do you insist I am this Kurosaki person?" _Yes,_ the young man growled in frustration.

"Will you remain quiet?" _Yes. "_ Good, and keep that red head away, that color is aggravating." Byakuya blinked, color? He would need to investigate that a bit more.

"Can I send word to my friends in the village?" There was not a quick reply. Byakuya thought back on the child Ichigo had protected, the one that was obviously something that had ensnared the young man. It was possible others had done the same.

He shook his head, Ichigo growled again. Slamming his head on his sheets. "You bastards! You try to hurt Kinto and your keeping me from checking on her and Shiro!" He glared up at Byakuya, for the first time since yesterday their eyes met. Byakuya barely had time to register the fury and annoyance in his stare.

The boy gasped and looked away, abruptly pained again. He threw his hand out at the captain, trying to push him away. On instinct Byakuya caught his wrist, holding it in his grip. _The boy was looking away again. That annoyed him._

" _Bastard_! Let…let me go!" he attempted to pull out of Byakuya's hold, looking towards the wall and not at Byakuya. The noble's eyes narrowed. _Frustrating. Annoying. Irritating._

Why he did it he didn't know, but with a sharp pull of his arm Ichigo was dragged forward. Byakuya seized the boys chin with his other hand, forcing it up to his face. Brown eyes met steel. In shock, the boy's face flushed. Byakuya felt satisfied. He couldn't' fathom why, but the boy refusing to meet his eye was like a pin in his side.

The satisfaction lasted for about five seconds. Then the brown eyes flooded with agony, his face paled, and a pitiful whimper escaped his mouth. Byakuya released him as though burned. The boy collapsed onto the bed, covering his eyes and clenching his robes. Heaving breaths were coming from his lungs as he shivered.

Byakuya stared, shock flooding his system. He had hurt him, that much was obvious. When his body relaxed, the boy shot him another glare, pissed at his action. Angry at the pain. Byakuya purposefully looked to the side. He didn't' want to cause him anymore discomfort. He heard a few colorful swear words from the man in bed.

There was a knock on the door. Matsumoto came in. She carried a tray of food and some writing utensils. She set the tray down before Ichigo who was still giving Byakuya an ' _eat shit_ ' stare.

She looked between the two of them then grinned. She had missed something interesting. She contemplated staying but knew that she wouldn't be welcome. She started to leave when the sixth captain grasped her arm. She looked down. He ripped off a piece of paper and handed it too her. She glanced at it, gasped then looked back at the captain. He shook his head at her expression and motioned for her to leave. As she left she glanced back into the room. The dark-haired man was writing on the paper again. Ichigo was looking curiously at his actions while attempting to still looked pissed. It was an odd site.

When she shut the door, she looked down at the note the captain had handed her.

Written in perfect writing were four words: " _I Need a blindfold"._

 ** _So that was a fun chapter to write, finally some interactions between the soul reapers. Hope to update soon! Its so late here now, I want to sleep and edit this tomorrow, my brain will miss the bad mistakes right now, but it should be uploaded tomorrow. I already have the next chapter planned out. I did not forget about Rukia in this story, she will make appearances I swear! Obviously, this story focuses on her older brother! (Evil laughter)_**

Anavas8


	8. Chapter 8-Old Threats and Blindfolds

**_So, this chapter will jump between Serieitei, living world and Ichigo and company. Hopefully it is not too confusing, but I wanted to get this all out of the way, so the story keeps moving forward!_**

Renji new better then to avoid his friends when returning to Serieitei. Rukia was the first to feel his return and she would pick up on the fact that something had happened. She read him all to well. The others would at least believe his story of dropping off a report, she would not. That was one of the reasons he had asked his captain to tell her of Ichigo's return, she would get it out of him anyway.

The other reason was the obvious one, she needed to know. Rukia and Ichigo had a strong bond that went deeper then most. Renji was often jealous of this bond, though he knew neither had any romantic feelings between them. Yet the agony she had went through when he died and the suffering she had endured these last five months were something he wanted to relieve right away. Rukia had blamed herself, for pulling Ichigo into their world. Though he was obviously always meant to be a soul reaper.

Renji and her had grown closer in their shared pain at the loss of their friend. They both mourned his death and when they realized his soul wouldn't appear they were devastated. The two of them were the forefronts for the continued searching within soul society. They had even attempted entering Hueco Mundo, just in case. Grimmjow had been helpful then, but they did not find him. When Renji had been close to accepting the loss Rukia had stepped in…. or should he say she had kicked him in the face, **_hard._**

It had helped, and they kept their hopes. She would be overjoyed at his return, though he knew his memory loss would still bring sadness. He walked towards Kuchiki manor. He sensed she was at home for once.

"Arabria?" a deep male voice came from somewhere beneath him. He jumped, snapping his head down to glare at the black cat that was by the gates of the manor.

"Yoruichi!" she chuckled at his anger. She loved surprising people. "I was looking for you, didn't expect to find you so easily." She cocked her head at his words then stood up to follow him.

"I was sent by Kisuke, there has been some news on our end that he thought it prudent to pass along to Soul Society." Renji glanced back down then nodded. That man always seemed to know things before any other. Though the things he knew were never very good to hear. He shuddered at what new dark thing was on its way.

"So, what awful bad guy are we facing this time?" the cat turned and glared him. "what? It's always the same news! Something trying to take over or kill off all soul reapers or something?" She jumped onto the porch, flicking her tail around anxiously.

"We can talk about it inside. He trusts young Byakuya, but there might be others who make a mess of things before he figures it out."

"Hmm" Renji scratched his head, "well that aside, could he make a trip to soul society?" She blinked up at him. "we need his help." Renji said awkwardly. Talking to a cat, especially a cat that was a kick ass fighter was always uncomfortable for Renji. She had airs about her, you had to listen.

"Explain, lets go in." She transformed into a woman, making Renji's face the same color as his hair.

"YORUICHI!" he covered his face. "At least go somewhere to transform, then cover up." She grinned at him before walking into a spare room, not a bit abashed. She came out fully clothed, evidently, she kept clothing here. He sighed in resignation. She was difficult to deal with, though good to have around.

"Shall we start?" She motioned to the dinning room, "we can have lunch while we discuss it."

Renji shook his head, "Let me grab Rukia first, she needs to hear this right away." At the tanned woman's surprise, he grinned, "Some of it is good to hear I promise."

Several minutes later they were sitting down to a small lunch and tea. Rukia was excited to see the cat woman, they talked about the living world for a few minutes before Renji cut in.

"Rukia, we found him." It was almost funny, the girl was so strong, yet she froze. She slowly looked back at him, her dark eyes wide, unsure. "We found Ichigo." Her mouth fell open and her eyes watered, before he knew it he was in a hug, and she was laughing.

"He is here? He made it? Yes, Yes!" Then she pulled away from the now blushing Renji, "Wait, where is he?! That idiot, making me worry, I am going to hit him!" She glared about as though Ichigo was purposefully hiding to avoid her wrath.

"Uh…he isn't' here Rukia." Renji flinched as she turned those eyes, now full of anger on him. _Shit, now comes the hard part._ "Rukia he…can't come here yet." Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Yoruichi, who had been excited at the news of the missing young man, now watched in a mixture of amusement and worry. She had picked up that something was amiss.

"Renji," Yoruichi started, "what is wrong?" Rukia stilled her body. _Wrong? What could be wrong, they had found him!_ She looked up at her childhood friend, he looked tired. Something was missing.

"Tell us Renji!" she said. The lieutenant lowered his head.

"Ichigo…he can't remember, remember anything." Silence met his words. He looked up to see a pale Rukia, staring at him in a dazed manner.

"This does sometimes happen, though its unheard of for someone with power like Ichigo." Yoruichi put in, a sad but contemplative look warred on her features. "Renji is there anything else?"

Renji nodded, then let out a breath of air to relax his tension, "he is reacting oddly, painfully, to Captain Kuchiki, Matsumoto and myself, it is something we know isn't right."

There was a sharp intake of breath from both woman.

"Pain? Ichigo is in pain?" The dark-haired girl was chewing her bottom lip.

"What sort of pain, what are the symptoms?" Yoruichi asked.

Renji thought back on the previous days. "He clutches at his head and chest, and he has been very nauseated, throwing up if it becomes intense enough."

"When do these moments happen? You said this had to do with you three?" Renji nodded.

"Yes, when he even looked at me he reacted as though his head was splitting open, the captains voice seems to trigger him at other times, we just figured that out before I left, and from what Matsumoto was telling me, he can't even look the Captain in the eyes either."

"What about Matsumoto?" asked Rukia. Both woman looked alarmed, though Rukia had calmed down.

"He gets ill when she is sometimes in the room, but sometimes not. The reaction isn't' as severe but we can't pin point what is causing it."

They both nodded and settled into silence, both thinking what it could mean.

"Where is he located?" Rukia looked determined, but from the look Renji was giving her she knew what he was going to say. "I am not allowed to see him yet then?" Disappointment was clear in her voice.

"Sorry Rukia, but your brother thinks anyone who comes near could cause him worse damage, until we figure out what is going on its best no one even knows we found him, you're the exception." She nodded in understanding, though she looked sad. It made Renji feel a deep pain, he hated her sadness, she had suffered too much already.

"So that is why you want Kisuke to come to Soul Society?" Piped in Yoruichi. Renji nodded again, she looked serious as she debated with something. "Ok I will get him here, but first, about our early conversation, he has been getting strange readings." The two Shinigami became super attentive, what new monsters were coming this time.

"The problem lies in the fact that they have the same feel as those monsters that killed Ichigo."

"What?!"

"They were obliterated, we made sure of that!"

"Yes well, we thought that too, but we missed one, or many. The reiatsu shows a mix of different creatures. Like Ichigo has hollow, human, soul reaper and Quincy powers. These are meshed together, but it feels off. Whilst Ichigo is balanced, these things have powers that seem to be fighting each other."

Horror was written on both their faces. The things had murdered their friend, had nearly torn down all the worlds. Now they were back?

"How is it just now we are sensing them?" Rukia demanded.

"That is the bigger problem, they feel the same, yet are different, something about them has Kisuke worried. They seem smarter…" She took on a dark look.

"Smarter?"

"Yes, because we sensed them, but we know it was because they let us."

Rukia took in a sharp breath, "It's a trap."

Renji's next word summed it up nicely for the three of them.

" _Fuck_."

Yoruichi left that evening, appearing in Karakura late at night. She flashed towards Urahara's shop. The man was busy in the basement. Karen had taking up training with the funny scientist.

The transformed cat decided to observe the spar session in silence, as she didn't think alerting the Kurosaki family was in Ichigo's best interest now. Karen was enjoyable to watch. Though she didn't have soul reapers powers like Ichigo her spiritual gifts were amazing for a human. She was into kendo, so she brought a wooden sword. It was interesting to watch her use it with a blast of spiritual pressure like Urahara was teaching her. Though she could never reach the levels her brother had found in his Substitute days she could hold her own if a stray hollow appeared before the Kurosaki household. Which was why she had been coming to the man in the first place. Karen was determined to fill the role her lost sibling at left at home, the protector.

As Urahara threw a well-placed blast in her direction she swerved, slicing the power in half. It hit on either side of her but missed her completely. She grinned cockily and jumped bringing her katana down on the green clad Shinigami. Yoruichi grinned as the man's body exploded into smoke. He appeared behind her, and with a jab of his real sword she went flying away. She gasped as she rolled to the ground. She was powerful but Urahara was trickier. As the Kurosaki girl gained her feet Kisuke noticed the cat sitting on the rock nearby. He waved, then grabbed the katana as Karen swung it at him again. There was a swirl of air as the spiritual energy she had covered it in dispelled rapidly. She glared for a moment then let out a frustrated snort.

"Now, now Miss Kurosaki, you have made enormous improvement!" He chuckled at her flat expression. So much like her brother, it even made the transformed cat snicker. "We can continue next time, its getting late, and your father likes to remind me you have school in the morning." Karen rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. She threw it over her shoulder then glared back at the shop keeper.

"Next weekend, early, and this time show me some more blocks and capture techniques. I almost lost my arm the other day when this large hollow attempted to eat dad." The shop keeper nodded jovially which made Karen's glare all the fiercer. She had gotten over her anger at the soul reapers, but this one liked to piss her off, he was way to giddy. Everything was a joke to him. Of course, this is how he liked to be seen, and Karen had no idea he was super respected. Then again, many people found him just as exasperating as she did. She left right after that.

"You really like to tease the Kurosaki kids" Yoruichi leapt down from her viewing spot. He chuckled at her comment.

"They just ask for it, so adorable." She shook her feline head; this man was just like that.

"News from Soul Society." He motioned for her to follow him upstairs.

"I figured that it was something that young Kurosaki need not know, else you would have appeared in your other form." He sat down at the table, poring two cups of sake. When he turned back around a beautifully tanned woman was taking one of the cups from his hand. Her nakedness already covered by a robe hanging at the door intended for such instances.

"Obviously, though more so then usual to be honest." She sipped her Sake and contemplated how to approach the subject. She needn't bother.

"So, when should I leave?" He grinned at her surprise. "I thought that if you were to take the time to dress it must be something that involves convincing me to return, as I hate to force my presence on most in soul society." He took another sip, staring at her over the rim of the cup.

"Ichigo has been found." It satisfied her that he could show surprise. He even sat his glass down. Nonetheless he was one the most intelligent men, and the look of surprise morphed to one of dark understanding.

"What is wrong with Kurosaki?" She sighed, her face shadowed.

"You should leave right away, to be honest."

Hero couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Sure, the man had been purposefully quiet. This was greatly helping the continued weakness his body dealt with each time the man spoke, but to go so far as this?

The man, which Hero now knew was not only a proud noble, but a captain of the 13 squads, was blindfolded. All intentional. He looked strange, so proud yet wearing that about his eyes. It both calmed Hero and made him feel unnerved. Something about it was slightly beautiful. Still, that might just be because it was this man.

He cleared his throat, "Um, are you sure your comfortable with that over your eyes?" The man nodded. "You got pen and paper to write though, how will you go about talking to me?" The man, called Byakuya turned around, he pulled his blind fold up, wrote something on the paper, then recovered his eyes. He faced Hero again, holding his script up for Hero to read. _This way you won't be in pain._

Hero gawked, it was hard not to when a man like that went to such measures. He hesitated then asked, "Now what happens?" The man turned back again and started writing. This took some time. When he showed Hero what he wrote, Hero realized this man was a perfectionist. Every word was very neatly written.

 _We need to know the source of your pain, how we cause it. We want to help you. We also wish to discuss your name. I understand you do not wish to be known as Kurosaki Ichigo. What should I call you?_

Hero read these lines and debated. He did not want to be called that name because he didn't recognize it. Yet he did not want to be called _hero._ Especially after what happened with Kinto.

"I am not sure, they call me Hero, but I do not like that name. I hate to be referred to it, but I have no other name I can recall." The captain nodded, then started to turn around again, "Wait! I will just shut my eyes." The captain tilted his head unsure. "Its pointless time wasted when I can just shut my eyes when you write, just point to the paper when you want to say something. I will shut them till your done. You can tap my shoulder or something." The captain nodded then tapped the paper. Hero closed his eyes. It felt weird being in the dark. He had to trust this man not to attack him. Was this how Byakuya felt?

Byakuya was astonished Ichigo had suggested closing his eyes, he didn't think he trusted them much. He took his time writing, glancing up at the man before him. His eyes were scrunched tight, a scowl that made Byakuya's lips twitch adorned his face. The boy looked extremely unconformable. He was fidgeting, while trying not to fidget. He would wiggle then still himself, then let out a sigh. Byakuya reached out and tapped the boys shoulder, pulling his blindfold down at the same time. The boy jumped then forced his eyes open.

Hero glanced at Byakuya, the man had the notebook's face aimed in his direction. Several lines written.

 _What causes you pain from Renji and Matsumoto?_ _Why_ do they call you Hero? If Hero displeases you can we call you Kurosaki? Or Ichigo if it is discomforting? _Is there something else you need from us?_

Hero blinked a couple times, "That tall tattooed guy? His red hair seems to set me off, I got so sick the first time I saw it, I am not really sure about the girl, she has moments where she doesn't hurt me at all." Byakuya nodded, satisfied, he motioned for Ichigo to continue.

"I am mostly taken care of, though I want to know what is happening to those kids. Hero was a name given to me when I saved them actually." The young man was shocked to see the corners of the blindfolded captain's mouth start to curve. Was that a smile? What did he find funny about saving people?

"I don't' like being known as a hero but everyone started calling me that. The kids don't, they call me…Mister." He felt a wave a depression sweeping through his body. _Where were they? What were they doing?_

He heard a soft tapping noise. Byakuya wanted to write again. He grunted and closed his eyes. When he felt the rap this time he didn't jump nearly as much.

 _The Kurosaki Ichigo I remember often saved people without asking. It was both an irritating and wonderful habit of his. That is good you saved them. I understand they mean something, I will investigate. Kinto and Shiro?_

Hero stared at the writing for a moment. "If you investigate them…does that mean you'll attack them again?" The man shook his head, _No._ "You won't' hurt them?" _No._ "You promise?" He glared at the captain's face, though he knew the man couldn't' see him. The man nodded then tapped the paper again. Hero shut his eyes. Becoming way too relaxed within this means of conversation.

When next he opened them, he saw that the man had written a small sentence.

 _I promise you Kurosaki Ichigo, we don't want to hurt you, we will do what we can._

The young man read the words, then stared at the mans blindfolded face. He was earnestly trying to win him over, to prove he wasn't dangerous. Though Hero felt overwhelming power from the Captain, he also felt an awkward gentleness.

"So long as you don't' hurt them and you tell them I am ok too." The captain nodded.

Hero debated a second then said, "Oh and…Ichigo is ok… I guess, you got to call me something." He blushed as the man before him smiled.

 _Thank you Ichigo._

 ** _OK that was a good long chapter! This story is coming out faster then I expected! Its highly addicting for me. What did you think of a blindfolded Byakuya? Heartthrob! I hope its not over done, but as I was writing their interactions that vison of Byakuya willing to wear one to ease Ichigo's pain really spoke to me! I am not sure yet how long this fanfic will be, I was going to say 15 chapters, but it will possibly be longer, maybe 20. I want to do the story justice and not rush storyline to get to the end. Hope you all understand! I promise Byakuya and Ichigo get there moments!_**

 ** _Till Next Chapter! (Update should be soon!)_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	9. Chapter 9-The Two Deals

**_Thank you for the review Blank Bankai, Adelene 900 and ctofi1! It means a lot to see people taking the time to leave a message. This is my first time doing a long Fanfic, or really any type of story I am willing to share with others. So, it's a huge boost to my growing confidence as a writer. I hope others will review if you find it good! I am curious what ya'll think as I am not sure if it is making sense or interesting. I will of course continue! I get lots of joy out of writing it. Its like an addiction to coffee, I don't feel I have had a good day if I haven't written out at least part of a chapter (Or two chapters if the obsession takes over and I can't keep away from the keyboard.) Let's see where this chapter takes us!_**

Hero, or should he refer himself to Ichigo? It was highly debatable, but he had given the soul reapers permission, so he had to deal with it. Byakuya had tried 'Kurosaki' on paper but Ichigo had felt that was crossing the line of his patience, and thereafter the noble had only referred to him as Ichigo. He seemed to like writing his name. Ichigo highly suspected this was intentional, like if he read the name or heard it enough by others he would swiftly accept it as his identity. This didn't work, but Ichigo found he was using the name more and more, it was easier.

The captain had just set down, blindfold on, notebook within his pale hands. Matsumoto brought in a try of tea and some fruit. Ichigo wasn't ill anymore, after a couple days he was quite keen to leave the room. He was going to press that issue as soon as possible. The woman waved, smiling then left the two men to themselves. She was sorely tempted to take a picture of the Captain of the 6th squad, it would sale for a healthy price amongst the woman back in Serieitei. Sadly, the captain would realize who snuck this candid photo of him blinded folded once it hit circulation, so she resigned to enjoy the memory.

Byakuya tapped his pen, and the young man let his eyelids lower. Scratching noise could be heard. The two had become increasingly used to their peculiar silent blindfolded discussions. The boy now could remain calm, almost waiting for the dark man's touch on his shoulder or knee. They sat at a table now, by the window. A small brush of fingers on his wrist and the boy lifted his eyes to see the re-blinded Byakuya. He had turned the notebook around. Ichigo let his eyes read the paper, sipping his cup of tea.

 _Ichigo, we are having problems locating the hut you spoke of, can you give more details on where it is located and where the children might have run too?_

The young man opened his mouth then shut it again, thinking back on the location. It was somewhat difficult to tell a person, it was usually easier to draw a map. It was built somewhat in a field, but so was several other huts designated to the poorer people. There wasn't anything that stood out about it either, having built it himself he knew it was just a simple hut to serve simple means.

"I think its easier if I draw a map, if that is ok." The man nodded. Ichigo reached for the pen, lightly touching the man's hands to let him know he needed it. The man started a little when Ichigo brushed his fingers, the noble's hands were somewhat colder than the youngers. Ichigo's warmer ones had shocked him a few times. He let the pen pull from his grip. Ichigo pulled the paper towards him. He scribbled for a moment, jotting down some quick directions at the bottom. He then placed it back on Byakuya's side. "Ok done, open your eyes."

Byakuya opened them and looked at the drawing. Though it did look like a decent enough drawing if you knew the area, it was confusing to someone who was not a local. Also, there were odd plants and funny looking shapes with arrows curving around or the young man had circled.

"When you get to the field look for the water trough, horses or oxen should be nearby. Then go to the funny wiggle like shape, that's a burnt building, maybe an old watchtower, turn right three huts done from it. When you see the plotted herbs, you've reached my street. Go up the stairs and you will see a small green hut, I've circled it. Three huts to the left of that is mine. The green one stands out, so it helps as a marker." When he didn't hear anything for moment he opened his eyes.

Covertly glancing at the man Ichigo saw a confused look on his face, Byakuya realized he was watching and attempted to cover his face.

"Wait." The man froze, his fingers holding the fabric, mid cover up. "Um, keep looking at the map, I will come around you, but don't look up." Byakuya nodded and waited.

The younger male found his way to the noble's shoulder. Byakuya continued to stare down, so as not to look him in the eyes. Ichigo leaned over him, having to get close to show things on the map. He pointed out the shapes. "Go around this area, then up this road." He leaned closer, Byakuya felt his hand rest on his shoulder, the younger man was slightly pressing his body against his side. "Here go past this plant looking thing, that's the herb garden." This felt uncomfortable, Byakuya was warm where the man was touching him. His skin always a bit colder, it felt nicer then it should. He wanted to look at the substitute Shinigami, but he refrained. If they should lock eyes the boy would be pained. Ichigo was slightly shorter then him, but since Byakuya was sitting his mouth was close to the noble's ears as he leaned over him. His eyes were only a few inches away. He never thought he would miss the color of brown so much. It was difficult not to turn slightly, to glance upward. He purposefully focused on the street the man was pointing out now. He wanted to protect this man.

"Here this is the green hut, it stands out, only colorful hut around there, and I am here!" Byakuya focused on the finger pointing at a small crude looking drawing that looked more like a hill. His fingers were long and thin, the arm attached still muscled and tan from his living days. The dark-haired man had to shake his head to clear it. So many strange thoughts.

"What? Doesn't it make sense?"

Byakuya started to say yes it did, but only made a spluttering noise. The smaller frame behind him stiffened. _I can't speak._ Forcing his mouth closed, Byakuya pointed towards the pen.

"Uh… yeah ok." Ichigo walked back to his seat, distinctly nervous from the nobles near mistake.

After writing quickly he poked the man with the notebook, mostly so he didn't have to feel that warmer skin again. The boy jumped, then took the paper.

Ichigo had heard a voice almost, he waited for the words to come out of the man's mouth and for the pain that always followed, but the Captain had refrained. _It must be difficult to sit in silence and darkness._ When he felt the notebook tap his arm he had been lost in thought, which was partly why he jumped. The other reason was that part of him had really wanted to hear the man's voice, even if it caused him pain.

 _I didn't' mean to confuse you, I understand, I will send Matsumoto out at once._

"Thank you, Captain…um…Kuchiki." Ichigo had looked away when he said it, to take another sip of tea, if he hadn't he might have noticed that Byakuya had frozen for a moment. By the time he looked back the man was leaving the room.

"Matsumoto?" He had found the red headed woman in the kitchens, talking to the cooks again. Maybe dinner would be something interesting, Byakuya would never say it but he had enjoyed the change the last time she had finagled it.

"Oh! Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya ignored the honorific, it had bothered him when Ichigo had been respectable, but it did not with Matsumoto. He wasn't a fool as to why. Ichigo showing respect when addressing the Noble, or anyone for that matter, just didn't feel normal.

"I have the directions to Kurosaki's hut, see if you can find out any information." She took the map, and after he explained what Ichigo had shown him she tried to take her leave. He called out to her again. 

"Don't' hurt them, for his sake if nothing else." She blinked. They both knew the likelihood that the children were not in cohorts with each other to hurt Ichigo was very low. "Capture them alive or find out their whereabouts and report back to me first before interacting if possible." She smiled sympathetically.

"I promise to keep your promise to Kurosaki" He thanked her but as she turned she wore a gloomy expression. "Though you know Captain, this will affect him eventually." Of course, Byakuya knew this, so he didn't' reply.

After that he returned to the young man. He renewed the pot of tea and made his way back to the fallen warrior's soul. The man was by the window, staring out with an air that made the noble quite sure they wouldn't be keeping Kurosaki for much longer. He hoped Urahara arrived before the man did something reckless.

He put on his blindfold and then tapped on the wooden door.

"Ah, Captain…Kuchiki." Again, Byakuya did not like the boy being so…refined. He settled at the table, having walked within this room many times over the last few days he could find his way in the dark, which he technically did, every time he entered it. He heard the boy sit down.

The captain reached for the teapot, then attempted to pour each of them a cup. He burnt his hand. Wincing he slowed the pour.

"Ouch, you ok? Better let me pour it." The teapot was removed form Byakuya's hands. The sound of liquid sloshing and the rattle of china echoed in the silence. "Here you go." Byakuya felt the long fingers touch his hand.

Ichigo had heard the man come in, long before the knock on the door, but he had been contemplating something. He liked the Shinigami, he had spent enough time in the presence of this man to know that they were not innately cruel. However, he had the two children to look after, plus a promise to keep. He also needed to go outside, or he would be driven insane.

As the noble blindly tried to pour the hot liquid, Ichigo took pity on him. When he finished setting the table he reached over and took the pale man's hand in his own. He marveled at the light skin, and the cool touch he got from him. The hands were clean and soft looking like a noble should be, yet the fingers and thumb bore the signature dry spots that every swordsman would carry. He was an enigma. In one way almost dainty, in another pure power. He placed the cool fingers about the warm cup, helping the man take hold of it so he wouldn't drop it. The man took a sip, almost missing the mouth, but catching it on the next try.

"Again, thanks for being patient with me, with the whole eye thing." Byakuya nodded with a small smile. Then attempted to sip his tea again. Ichigo watched for a few seconds before making a choice. "Byak- Captain Kuchiki, lets make a deal." The captain set the glass down, less awkward then most would have achieved. He motioned for Ichigo to continue, his interest peaked.

"I was thinking that it might be better if you can see, and if we don't' look at each other's eyes, we might be able to make it work. It's difficult for you to drink, communicate, or even walk around, so you can take that off now, I trust you not to look into mine intentionally." Ichigo waited. The man seemed honestly surprised but had remained still.

"I mean it its ok, take it off." Byakuya was shocked, and for once a little nervous. He didn't' want Ichigo getting hurt from this. What if they accidently locked eyes again? He found himself shaking his head.

Getting annoyed with the man's hesitance Ichigo reached forward and grabbed the ends tied at the back of Byakuya's head. "Seriously, what are you waiting for?" He pulled, and the blind fold fell, Ichigo looked to the left as he did it. "There better now?"

Byakuya had opened his eyes on instinct when the binding came off, he almost closed them again when he realized the boy was so close, but the boy's eyes were averted. Instead the noble surveyed the man in front of him who had so little patience. The young man's face was tinted pink. He was glaring at the wall with a strong intensity that the noble felt was extreme for the square piece of green painted wall. He doubted any other wall in the world had been glared at in such a way. He almost chuckled. He did feel the corners of his lips turn.

The impatience, the worry of someone else and the scowl….it was all so like Ichigo.

So, like Ichigo…. Ichigo had almost said Byakuya. He had restrained, which wasn't like Ichigo. That really was bothering the noble. He picked up his paper and wrote something down. He then reached forward, surprising the man by touching his shoulder. The young man gave a startled jump then looked down at the paper.

 _I will make a deal too Ichigo._

"You want to make a deal?" He sounded amused.

 _Call me Byakuya_

"Wait that is too informal! You're a captain!" he choked.

The dark-haired man chuckled at the response, then tapped the man again, watching as Ichigo brought his face towards another set of words, the man scowled again, shook his head, sighed and then smiled.

 _It never stopped you before._

"Fine," he resigned, then he gave a cocky grin, "but…if that is what you want I want something else, if you agree I might start calling you by that name." The captain grimaced. This was also like Ichigo. He remembered the feeling he had had when entering the room. He knew the boy was going to suggest leaving. It wasn't something he wanted the boy to do. Not when he was in such danger.

"Let me eat my meals in the dinning room down stairs, with the rest of the inn." Byakuya's eyes went wide. That wasn't what he had expected at all. Why wasn't he requesting time out of the inn, to look for those kids? "I am sick of these four walls, I don't' liked being cooped up, I think going down stairs and possibly sitting in the gardens would be an adventure compared to sitting by this window."

Byakuya eyed the boy, Ichigo's eyes were trained on the window, looking out at the gardens. He mulled it over, knowing Ichigo now and before he had died he knew there was one similarity of the two personalities. They didn't like to sit idle. Being kept in a small room was probably torture. Yet he also knew there was a good chance the boy would slip away if he wasn't careful, to go 'protect' those kids. He debated, but couldn't deny the man's request, as it would have been detrimental to their building trust if he denied him some freedom.

He wrote down his answer.

 _Very well Ichigo, however, I do not want you leaving the premise, in case someone should attack you. Is that a deal?_

The young man smiled. Nodded and made the Noble's heart skip a beat with a simple, "Thanks, Byakuya."

Saying his name like that, really it did suite the substitute Shinigami better. Byakuya left the man staring out the window to let the staff know someone else would be joining them for dinner.

Ichigo stared after him for a moment, a guilty look on his face. He had come to really trust and like the captain. The young man clenched his chest, a feeling of shame he didn't' understand coursed through him, but he also looked determined. He needed to settle some things, he needed to find someone. He glanced out the window. In the garden was a young woman. She was picking strawberries. He did like strawberries. He really wanted to ask the innkeepers daughter if he could have some.

"Thanks, Byakuya, really…thank you."

 ** _Ok! I hope this chapter was good, it was difficult to write the interactions between the two! However it was also very fun! XD_**

 ** _So Ichigo is stubbornly out to help and protect people, he can't lose that part of himself! Urahara makes an appearance possibly in the next chapter! Wonder what Byakuya will think of Ichigo if he gets away hehehehe. Please review!_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Avanas88_**


	10. Chapter 10 Secret Revealed

**_Hello! Welcome to the 10th Chapter of "Merging Monsters!" I cannot believe I have made it this far and that all of you are following me, so thank you so much! This chapter should clear up a few things! I wanted to build a bit of bond between the characters before delving into this part of the story. Sorry for the wait on the explanations!_**

 ** _Ctofi1, I had to put the strawberries at the end haha, it's Ichigo after all! It gets overwhelming the amount strawberries mentioned in Bleach fic, but I had to throw it in, but it should only be a tidbit from time to time. Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Please read and comment, I want to hear what everyone thinks! If I mess anything up too, please let me know._**

 ** _Again Don't' own Bleach, but this particular story is all mine!_**

Urahara had finally arrived in the 53rd district of the East Rukongai. Before him lay the shores mentioned by the lieutenant of the 6th division. In the report these waters held a dark disturbance that was possibly the cause of the missing souls in that part of Soul Society. He knew something wasn't right before he had reached the edge of the water. Like Byakuya he was quite able to sense odd disturbances in the surrounding reiatsu. Better than that noble, the shop owner had equipment that only the famous ex head of the 12th division could effortlessly acquire. In route to this part of the 53rd district he had put that equipment into use and discovered that the strange readings he had been getting in Karakura town were in abundance here. That did not bode well to the man in clogs. He scratched his chin, currently staring out from the shore with the perceptive calculating look that many never knew he could possess. The lieutenant that had brought him there was eyeing that very look with trepidation.

Renji and Urahara had arrived to a clear sky, very different then it had been the day they had fought the child like creature. The red head was grateful for that. He stood farther from the water, keeping out of the way of the genus scientist. He had sent word to the captain, letting him know they would be meeting up with him in the late afternoon, once Urahara had finished his readings of the disturbance both captains had detected.

The man held a thin black pole, thinner then Renji's finger. It had long transparent tubes pulling out of its side. Some of them were bobbing in the water, others were floating in the air. What they did Renji had no clue. It seemed to matter to the shopkeeper. He was watching the tubes, they were changing in color, turning black, purple and brown. These changes flooded up the long contraption before hitting the pole itself. The pole split open in four ways, opening in a perfect square. The man raised his hands, placing them in the air above this opening. Then he started to wiggle his fingers about, if Renji had not watched him do this on their trip here he would have been surprised to see the man 'air typing.'

The scientist wasn't typing air, he was using his own invented portable computer. Of course, this was Urahara, and this wasn't a normal CPU. For one thing, it read the energy waves in both Soul society and the living world, probably the hollow world if Renji had to guess. You could also type without those annoying keyboards, using your own reiatsu to establish a grid. This would not work for someone like Ichigo, so overpowered he had little control of his reiatsu, but for someone like Urahara, the possibilities were endless.

There was a small choking sound, the scientist had evidently found something amiss. He nodded to himself, then sent the tubes back into the water, repeating this process several times. His face grew darker and eventually he lifted the pole out of the ground. The tubes sucked slowly back inside the machine. Then Urahara took both ends of it, twisted, and pushed it into a much smaller size. _Compactible Soul Super computer_ was all Renji could call it. Only Urahara could think of that.

"We should go see young Kurosaki now I think."

The sun was setting as they made their way back through town towards the old inn.

"So, what did you find out?" Renji asked. The man smiled darkly.

"What did I find out?" His chortle was darker then it needed to be in the red head's opinion.

"Every time my equipment caught a reading it attempted to follow it, then for some reason, the trace would break. Like the energy it picked up was cut off."

"So, you found out nothing from all that?!" Renji was bemused, they had spent three hours in the bright hot sun and had little to show for it.

"Come now Abarai, after all the time spent freeloading at my shop you would think that you knew me better than that." Renji sweat dropped. This guy had a knack for brining those days up way too often. "I learned quite a bit." The captain had a dark sneer in place as he walked beside him.

"And what did you learn exactly?"

"That there is more going on than we primarily thought and that our enemies are doubtless more in number then what my original readings were telling us."

"That is not much old man." Again, the shopkeeper chuckled forebodingly.

"Hmm…and that these adversaries are intelligent."

"How do you figure?

"They know we are here." Renji couldn't help but feel that the genus scientist was taking this as a challenge, and the future would not be tranquil.

Matsumoto had come from a place like this…she had lived in a Rukongai district. So, it wasn't' surprising for her to see the poorer areas, though it did bring back some memories, both good and painful. The Captain of the 6th squad had probably wagered on her know how of these types of areas, which was why she was sent over going himself. Byakuya would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Matsumoto was very aware that her Shinigami robes already depicted her as an outsider. Minus the whole soul reaper occupation being pronounced, she had on clothing that was relatively new. She could stake that the newest item in this area was a least several years worn. Yet compared to the straight-backed noble she could swagger and talk like the rest in these parts.

She had followed the map as instructed past endless crumbling huts that served as homes for more then a few people in each one. The green hut…as she had been told, was like a patch of green grass growing in an endless field of brown weeds. Whoever lived there had covered the hut in big expanses of moss colored fabrics of different textures and styles. The way they lay on top of the structure probably allowed them to air dry. Though she couldn't help but call it gaudy it did have its own charm Matsumoto mused. She checked her map, Ichigo's hut was nearby, the children possibly within its thin wooden walls. She would need to approach the shelter cautiously. She took a detour and went around back, to spy on the land first.

She noticed that the hut in question was slightly higher up than those around it, Ichigo had placed it on what seemed to be a natural hill. Other than that, there was nothing remarkable about where their fallen friend had taken shelter these last few months. It was four walls, barely big enough to hold a table, maybe a chair or two and an expanse of floor for which they all probably laid out blankets to sleep on. She felt a stab of pain to realize the young man had probably huddled on the floor with the two children for warmth. She herself had grown up in a similar area but it saddened her to picture him here, when he had grown up with such a loving family in a decent house on earth.

There was the sound of a door banging shut. She shook her head to clear it and placed her hand on her hilt for precaution. She stood behind a large birch tree that was located on the larger hill behind Ichigos hut. Here she could see most of the area, just not the front door. She waited as the seconds ticked by. She saw movement, a small frame was walking down the dirt road. She believed it was the gir-

"I wouldn't be following that chit miss."

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped her sword out and aimed it upwards at where the voice had come from. Directly above her, leisurely laying in the branches was a boy. He grinned down at her. His teeth were crocked, his smile somewhat wicked. He had curly jet-black hair that dangled around his pointy face. She couldn't see his eyes, he was wearing sunglasses.

He giggled. "Now-now miss I won't be hitting a girl, calm your tits." At her affronted expression his grin grew, and he pointed out at the hut behind her. "That girl I may, though I may be taking a burn for it." She quickly glanced behind her, the girl could just be seen making her way past that green travesty of a hut. She forced her eyes back on the boy above her.

She desperately wanted to follow the other childlike creature, as this one probably stalled her on purpose, but she didn't dare let up her guard with him. More than likely he was just like the other child. He continued to smile, it was almost manic. He didn't seem bothered by her zanpakto currently pointed at his face.

"Explain yourself!" Matsumoto glared, she wasn't' the lieutenant of the 10th squad for play and knew she could hold herself in a battle reasonably well but this creature was an unknown. Plus, she really didn't like him being above her. With demand in her voice she hollered up at him, "Come down!"

"Yeah-yeah miss, don't twist your panties too tight," She glared at him as he stood on one of the branches, leapt, grabbing a slightly lower one with his hands, "down I go!" He swung himself and landed on his knees before her. She kept her blade held high. Smiling he cocked his head as he stood. "Silly chit, I won't bite ya!" His teeth flashed crookedly as he spoke. He was getting on her nerves. Children shouldn't speak this way!

Yet now as he stood away from the shadow of the trees the sun shown brightly on him. He really did look like a child, a very naughty child but still his appearance was a kid. The sunglasses were overly big on him, dangling almost off his face. His clothing was patched and frayed. His feet were bare. She felt nostalgic, though she couldn't understand why, maybe he reminded her of Gin, he had liked to smile way too much too.

 _Don't be fooled Matsumoto, they are not who they pretend to be._

With Captain Kuchiki's warning crossing her mind she regarding him shrewdly. "Who and what are you?" He chuckled darkly.

"Guess you can't be too trusting huh miss?" He had his hands in his pockets. His back slightly slumped. He was way too relaxed for a child with a sword pointed at him. _They are not who they pretend to be._

"Who are you?" He kept smiling, she wished he would lose the sunglasses. She could read him better that way.

"Shiro is what I call myself, and I ain't no enemy of his."

"Who?"

"Mister of course, though his name is Kurosaki to you lot."

Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to jump right into speaking of Ichigo. "What are you?" She demanded again. He kept up that infuriating toothy smirk.

"Not one of them, though they don't really recall that." He said darkly. Then he whipped out of his pocket a glass bottle. Matsumoto took a jump back at his action but stilled as she caught sight of what was inside it.

Wreathing and twisting was a small black monstrous thing. Its body similarly like gas, liquid and solid. It appeared to be enraged and kept hitting the glass as it twisted about. Matsumoto could just catch a form of teeth opened wide, before they evaporated back into its ever-morphing body.

"What…what is that!?" The thing was making her gag. Disgusting.

"This little pest is what is hiding in that chit down there, and in that woman by the docks, and…" He looked almost revolted as he spat out the rest. "what tried to digest me!"

She stared blankly at it. Something didn't seem right, if that had 'digested' the others, why did they look normal, and how was he able to survive.

"Why don't' they look like monsters, are they dead?"

"That's a good question miss, dead, not sure, but they aren't what they used to be, as for why they look as human's might…I guess you could call it…evolution?"

She didn't get it at all, so instead she inquired about what bothered her the most. "You…how did you escape, it's unlikely a kid could fight that off?" To be honest it was freaking her out, he held that thing up as though it was morbidly interesting.

"Ah…that is also a good question." He grinned toothily, "I hide it on my person because them monsters are beastly things yet smart and can sense another like them. If it's still living and hidden in my robes they think it's me they sense, and therefore one of the pack." She nodded then glared at him again, her question still burning in her eyes.

He laughed, "So you guessed it then, your right chit, I'm not one of them, but I neither did I ever say I was a kid." She somehow wasn't surprised. She tightened her grip on her zanpakto. He ignored her apprehension.

"Now I think you should take me to him miss." He stuffed the bottle back into his robes.

"And why should I do that? You're not one of them maybe, but I don't even know what you are!"

He sighed dramatically, and with an air of someone who loved to pull pranks, pulled off the sunglasses and sneered up at her face. If she had been a lesser soul reaper she might have dropped her zanpakto in shock.

Blinding gold pupils on black. She knew those eyes, and she realized the nostalgic feeling she had felt before. _But How?!_ His grin now was once again manic. Forget dropping the sword, she felt her fingers cramp from how hard she was squeezing the hilt.

"Now ya goanna take me to him miss? Those monsters are hungry, and they already been gnawing on him for quite some time, they won't leave something as tasty as him so easily. He needs me nearby," He chuckled again, but his next words were almost said seriously, "More so then ever, I gotta protect the king."

 ** _OK a lot was set up in this chapter, some things explained, next chapter I will explain even more! Sorry there was no Byakuya and Ichigo though it will be returning to them pronto next chapter! Did you like my surprise? Did you already guess it before? Just so you know there is even more to Shiro then you're already guessing. I made him into more than I originally had planned. He was just supposed to be like Kinto, but well, my imagination went on overdrive! It will be explained more in later chapters but please enjoy! I hope I explained Urahara's computer well, it was difficult to write. The next chapter should be very entertaining for everyone! Keep a look out._**

 ** _Comments appreciated! Till Next chapter,_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	11. Chapter 11 Therapy

**_AHHHH I just realized I write smaller chapters then I thought…that saddens me…so this chapter I am going all out! Enlightenments, some good old BYAXICHI fluffy moments and you know Plot. I like plot haha. Black Bankai, thank you! I am glad you are enjoying the story! Ctofl1, yes, your correct! Glad you picked up on it! Also, there is always chances of more strawberry moments haha. Now let's continue with the story!_**

Byakuya was not one to be easily surprised. However, he felt the last few days warranted that very sentiment. Ichigo had not tried to escape, in fact, except for picking strawberries on that very first day, when he had requested more independence, he hadn't even gone outside unless accompanied by the noble. Currently he appeared to be perfectly at ease just chatting and laughing with the inn's cooks. It was late morning and nearly lunch time, but the two giant men were presently arm wrestling the orange headed man. Ichigo was winning. Byakuya marveled at his increase in strength this past week. Then again, he had not had to deal with any of the negative effects the soul reapers seemed to give him for several days now. Byakuya had been very careful they didn't accidently meet eye to eye in the dinning room, and he never spoke when around him. A young woman glided over, giggling at one of the men now nursing his wrist after loosing to Ichigo.

"Kia, I thought you were the strongest in this area!" He glowered up at her then laughed.

"I ain't taken it down miss, I will get my revenge on this upstart tyke!" He watched as Ichigo beat the other cook just as spectacularly as he won his last match.

"Tch! Tyke? there isn't no kid who can be that strong" Grumbled the other cook, he too rubbing his sore wrist. "Seriously boy where did you get them strong arms?" Ichigo chuckled.

Byakuya watched in enjoyment, if only these guys knew where Ichigo had gotten his strength. He sipped at his tea, watching with down cast eyes the scene before him. Ichigo leaned over and asked the girl a question, she smiled delightedly.

"If it won't be a bother to you sir! I won't turn down help mister Ichigo!" He smiled and waved it off.

"Not a bother, miss Lila, I hate sitting around and you know how much I liked picking the strawberries, gardening is the least I could do!" She nodded happily, her pony tail bobbing up and down behind her like an excited dog's tail.

"If it doesn't rain tomorrow we can pick some then, the squash is ready and the potatoes too." She made her way back to the other customers, lunch was beginning. After eating Ichigo went back to where the noble was sitting. The older man closed his eyes as he approached.

"Ya know you could have joined us at the other table if you wanted, just because I wanted out of the room doesn't mean your banished." He chuckled. Byakuya smirked. Pulled his notebook forward and scribbled a remark that had the younger man going silent.

 _"Ichigo, I am not one for large gatherings and I would find it difficult to keep my eyes closed in a bigger crowd. Plus, I did not think it would go unnoticed if I wore a blindfold while we were eating._

He could almost see the man's face. The boy undoubtedly had a sheepish look about him. He probably felt guilty. When he responded his tone was indeed embarrassed, "yeah well, did you get to eat then?"

They made their way back upstairs. Ichigo entering his room, the noble following. As he closed the door behind him he removed the white cloth from his kimono, wrapping it about his eyes. Then he made his way to the chairs they sat in. He could hear the boy sigh. It had entertained the noble that the young man had been bothered at his continued insistence of the blind fold. However, unless he was eating he did not dare to risk hurting Ichigo. He had been through enough as it was. They sat there for a while, from time to time Ichigo would speak, Byakuya would write, and then they would repeat.

 _What are you doing with Lila?_

"Lila? Oh yeah, well, the innkeeper's daughter has so much work, she has to garden every few days and comes in so tired, I am bored so thought I could help her out, its relaxing." Byakuya was surprised that Ichigo was getting close to her so fast. Matsumoto had not been able to get near her yet. Though she was much busier with Renji being gone and had not had much time to talk to the woman.

 _Ichigo your always so kind hearted, always helping when you see there is need._

After reading the noble's words the young man spluttered in another wave of embarrassment.  
"Nothing kind about being bored! Hey don't laugh!" Byakuya wasn't laughing, but Ichigo had spotted the upturned corners of the man's lips, which had been the closest thing to the man's laugh since he met him.

There was a knock on the door, both men turned towards it.

"Captain!"

"Ah…that Renji guy is back."

Byakuya stood and made his way back to the door, taking off the covering from around his eyes, he opened it and looked down the hallway. Renji stood to the left, his arms crossed. A bemused grimace on his features. The noble stared in shock. His hair was pulled back by a long cloth, because of the length the man almost looked like he was wearing a wedding veil. The man was glaring at the wall.

Deciding not to comment, not that he could speak with Ichigo so near, he glanced at the green cladded mad scientist standing at the right of Renji. That man was grinning, his stripped hat blocking most of his face. "My-my young Kuchiki, your more silent than usual, and that is saying something." He chuckled at the Nobles narrowed eyes. "So where is our Kurosaki?" Byakuya gestured behind him, but hesitated. What if Ichigo responded to this man too?

"I need to see him to find out what's wrong Kuchiki, so we will need to face this hurdle sooner rather than later." The captain sighed, the man had guessed his hesitance. He beckoned him in reluctantly. Urahara handed his hat to Renji before facing the entrance.

"Kurosaki?" Urahara asked. Standing in the doorway. Ichigo stared at him, for a few moments no one said anything. Nothing happened. Grinning Urahara raised his hands taking a few steps forward to his long last pupil, "I am glad I am not damaging you my old friend, now lets find out wha-"

He froze. The young man was spluttering, grabbing his stomach as his knees hit the floor. His hands came up and covered his ears. Another trigger was found.

Byakuya rushed forward, almost having to cover his own mouth as he grabbed hold of the boy's shoulders, desperately wanting to call out to him. Instead he pulled the agonized man into is arms. Rubbing his hands up and down the man's trembling back as he coughed and gasped in pain. Slowly it settled. He glared up at Urahara.

For once the scientist looked a loss for words. Sadness flittered across his features. "I guess something of me is a trigger too?" he mused. The boy wasn't reacting to his speech, and he wasn't reacting when he looked up at him through red eyes. What had set him off?

The ex-Shinigami scratched his head, he had handed his hat to Renji before entering so that the boy could look at him fully. He took one step toward the boy. Again, the man convulsed on himself. Gasping and tearing at Byakuya's haori. The noble gripped his shoulders bewildered. This didn't' add up, what had Urahara done to cause the reaction? He glanced back up at the shop keeper, who had a strange look on his face. He was still mid step, he waited till once again the boy was calmer before letting his foot hit the ground. Ichigo spasmed in pain.

"Ah…well that is interesting." The noble glared, what the hell was interesting about Ichigo's continued terror? The shopkeeper smiled somewhat in understanding then reached down and pulled off his clogs.

When he walked back towards the door again Ichigo didn't show any more signs of pain.

"You always did call me hat and clogs. It's a good thing I left my hat with Renji just now, it may have caused a similar reaction." Again silence…then:

"So, wait…your stupid _clogs_ are making me fucking hurt!?" Urahara couldn't' help the smile that lit his face at the sound of his ex-pupil's voice. He had missed Ichigo too. Renji was smirking in the doorway, the outburst had been highly amusing to the man.

..

An hour later Ichigo was laying on the bed, bare-chested, with lots of strange wires protruding all over his body. The now barefooted green cladded man, that went by the name Urahara, was busily messing with the strangest thing Ichigo had ever seen. It looked like a long black pole… except it had weirdly opened at the top, spreading out in four directions. The man was now typing over these four smaller pieces…without a keyboard. The Noble was nearby, sitting with his eyes closed in a chair beside Ichigo. Ichigo didn't know this Urahara man, but he weirded him out with all his tests. Having the noble next to him had relaxed him enough that he relented to have the wires attached to his body.

"Kurosaki, I-"

"Ichigo."

"I'm sorry?" The scientist asked.

"Just Ichigo, I haven't accepted the whole name yet." Urahara blinked, then grinned.

"Of course, _Ichigo,_ I think it is best if we do a series of tests. Some might be better if I have our Captain here able to see clearly, as I might need his assistance." Ichigo nodded hesitantly.

"If your worried we can possibly put the blindfold on you?" Ichigo sweat dropped. He felt a hand close on his lower arm, looked up and saw Byakuya, his eyes shut, shaking his head at Urahara. A wave of guilt washed over him. _He has had to deal with a blind fold for over a week._

"I can do it, Byakuya give me yours." This startled the Captain, but he pulled out the white cloth. Ichigo went to retrieve it but was stopped by all the wires. "Dammit, how am I supposed to move?"

"Captain Kuchiki would you mind putting it on him for now?" Urahara was obviously really entertained. Ichigo glared up at him. "Come Ichigo we need to hurry, you could just close your eyes though they might open accidently." Ichigo grumbled loudly about crazy ass scientists, before telling the noble to hurry up.

Byakuya reached out, his hands touching Ichigos face. The young man couldn't help but feel startled, Byakuya's fingers were cool to the touch and soft.

Blind fold in place Byakuya could now stare down at the boy. It was strange to seem him laying in the bed connected to the computer. Ichigo's face was flushed, probably from a mixture of the earlier pain, embarrassment and irritation at Urahara's teasing. It was rather endearing to the noble.

 _He must feel nervous, laying there in the dark, but having to trust people he can't remember_. This thought and more crossed the Kuchiki heir's mind. He felt that Ichigo was brave and loyal no matter where he went or what he could recall. The noble didn't realize he was smiling at the boy so fondly. Urahara, meanwhile, had highly amused eyes dancing in their directions. He gave the man a moment before clearing his throat. Byakuya jumped then the cold stern face was in place again.

"Now Kuchiki I need to enact the reaction, with this I can see what it is doing to Ichigo's soul." When the noble just stared at him, with a slightly blank expression on his face the man smiled, "I need you to speak to him Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya's mouth widened in surprise, Urahara felt he was staring at a very handsome looking fish. For a second no one spoke, then, "So is he hesitating again? I bet his face shows nothing but stupid shock." They both looked down. Ichigo, though appearing calm showed signs of stress. His skin was paler and sweat was dripping down his forehead. He was also clenching the sheets harder then necessary.

"Do we have your permission then young Kurosaki?" The barefooted man asked with a smile. The boy grunted.

"What the hell, you seem to have an idea of what is happening. After all, I would rather get it fixed, this shitty problem of mine."

The scientist felt a pang of fondness at the gruff words the boy spoke with, the he looked up at the Kuchiki heir. "Shall we start then Captain?" Byakuya caught his eye then looked away stubbornly.

"For fuck sake Byakuya! Just open that mouth of yours already!" With Ichigos indignant voice breaking the silence again, the noble's eyes squeezed shut. He knew the boy was being brave, but Ichigo obviously wanted Byakuya to go along with it. The noble was uncertain, he just didn't want to hurt him ever again.

"Please Byakuya." Byakuya opened his mouth, unsure what to say.

" _Ichigo_." For a moment nothing happened. Urahara marveled at the Kuchiki choose of name when referring to the younger man, Ichigo felt a strange relief at hearing the nobles deep voice. Byakuya contemplated the fact the he was pleased to finally say the name out loud.

Then Ichigo felt intense pain in his head, it spread to the nerves in his body and caused his heart to thud dangerously fast. He screamed.

"Hold him down!" Byakuya, desperately held the boy's shoulders down. Renji, who had been in the room watching the exchange, and thus far held silent, jumped in, laying his weight down on Ichigo's legs. Urahara was shocked at the intensity of the reaction. The boy was wreathing on the table, gasping in such agony. He quickly scanned the readings he was getting from the young man's body while trying not to focus on the boy's endless yells of distress. A few minutes passed then Ichigo's body shuddered, and he went silent. He was shaking and pale, but it seemed as if the pain had fled.

"What the hell!" Renji lifted off his friend, shock and sadness in his eyes. "What the Hell old man, that is way worse then before!" Urahara glanced at him sharply.

"Worse then before? Is this true?" He directed the question at Byakuya.

The man nodded, terrified to speak again.

"Shit" Renji spat. "What did you get from that test Urahara?"

The noble's eyes were unfathomable. The scientist could feel pain and anger rippling off the stare he was receiving from the Kuchiki. Obviously Byakuya had not enjoyed being forced to hurt the younger man, and blamed Urahara.

"Give me a moment." When Byakuya's glare became colder, Urahara hurriedly added, "I think I have a solution, but I am checking Ichigo's vitals." Byakuya conceded, by staring down at the boy worriedly. This act did not escape the other two Shinigami. Renji was watching his captain suspiciously, the scientist with more amusement.

A few minutes later Urahara felt a sense of dread at what he would have to tell the Noble. He might be breathing his last breaths with how protective the man had gotten over Kurosaki. "I have a solution, though it might be slightly painful for our friend here," He sweat dropped at the looks he got, cleared his voice and addressed the patient. "Ichigo, it is your decision, but we can help you recover."

Ichigo had been listening, blindfolded, for several minutes. Content to remain silent as his body slowly recovered. "What do you suggest?"

"First let me explain what is wrong with your soul, as there is, fundamentally, something very wrong with it presently."

"What do you mean wrong with it? Is this why I can't remember anything?"

"Hmm yes, this problem is probably the main cause to your continued memory loss."

"Will I remember things if you fix it?"

"I can't guarantee how much you will remember, but yes, I think it will be a step in the right direction."

The boy nodded, "I want to remember, even if is a little. I hate not knowing shit, it is like I am missing things, vital things." The three men exchanged glances over the boy's bed. They desperately wanted to help this man.

"Ichigo first, have you recalled anything at all? Even flashes of faces, voices, anything is important." The boy bit his lip, trying to think back.

"Yes, sometimes… When I heard Byakuya's voice, I would get these flashes, of his back, or him holding a sword. At times I saw him facing me with that sword or standing beside me fighting something together." The boy bit his lips again, "Also him telling me to go back, though back where, I have no idea." Urahara glanced up at the noble, his face had flushed at Ichigo's words, his eyes clouded. Ichigo, oblivious to the discomfort he had caused, continued speaking.

"Sometimes when that woman, Matsumoto, was around I would get a picture of her with someone shorter then her, someone fuzzy but wearing the same thing as Byakuya, the white haori." Renji chortled, thinking of a certain icy captain. From Urahara's smile he was thinking the same thing.

"When did you get these images? Was it when Matsumoto walked, talked?" The boy shook his head.

"No…when she spoke, most of the time I was fine, and I could obviously look at her. Actually…thinking about it, I would say I frequently had reactions when she was joking around, her humor causing me to get sick seems stupid though."

Urahara scratched his chin, eyes narrowed in thought, then he smirked. "Did she perhaps laugh?"

Byakuya blinked. Ichigo's mouth opened and Renji said loudly, "That is so going to piss her off!"

With his characteristic smirk in place the scientist waved it off, "one mystery solved, we should inform her not to laugh too much around young Ichigo." The boy snorted, not amused.

"Wait!" Renji looked down at his friend, hesitantly, "what about me…is it really my hair color that gives you pain." Renji loved his hair…he didn't like the idea of it hurting someone. Especially one of his best friends.

"Uh...yeah, the color just sends these scenes flashing through my head." Renji felt a deep pang. Both from sadness and a slight trepidation at what Rukia might do when she heard of this, maybe shave Renji's head.

"Scenes?" Urahara inquired.

"Yeah…like a movie, I saw his hair flying all over the place, he was fighting, again like Byakuya he was fighting me…then beside me. Oh, and he kept asking me, ' _Do you think you can save her?'_ all the time. That kept playing in my head again and again, seemed important to you Renji." Everyone froze. Byakuya had a guilty look on his face. Urahara looked somewhat sad.

Renji's mouth fell open. "Ah…you mean Rukia."

"Rukia?" The young man asked, then he gasped, clutching at his heart. His back spasmed off the bed.

"Shit! Ichigo!" Renji held legs again, as Byakuya forced down the young mans shoulders. Urahara, quickly scanned the computer. For a few seconds no one said anything. The computer beeped. Then Ichigo relaxed again breathing heavily.

"W-what the fu-fuck was-that?" he asked angerly.

"What set him off?" The scientist glanced at the gasping man.

"Ichigo, at what time did you feel the pain increase?" The boy breathed a few deep breaths as he thought about it.

"When I said Ru- That name."

"What about when Renji said it?"

"No, only when I said it I think." Urahara glanced at Renji.  
"I am going to say it once more Ichigo, tell me if you feel anything." The man nodded, reluctantly.

"Rukia." Ichigo didn't react. "Arabria, you try." Renji hesitated, then:

"Rukia." Again nothing.

"Ok, now Ichigo you try…sorry but we need to be sure, this is different then the other reactions." The boy sighed.

He opened his mouth, "Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia."

Everyone's eyes opened. He had spoken the whole name. He shouldn't remember that. Then he gasped again. Urahara watched the whole time, the boy seemed to suffer less the second wave. After he shuttered back to normal however his next words shocked them. "I remember something, or I can see something. A girl, dark haired, pale, big eyes and short. She game me her name…I gave her mine. It seems so important…that moment." There was silence.

Renji smiled, Rukia would be happy that he remembered her, even if he didn't' know who she was, he was connected to her, "She told me, that you two exchanged names, right at the beginning. The moment was very important to ya'll, I think."

"Who is she? Her name…I remember her name…it's the same as yours Byakuya, is she your wife?"

Renji chuckled. "No, he is her brother, though adopted. His late wife was her sister." The noble had gone slightly stiff. He always looked solemn when his deceased wife was brought up.

"Your-your sister? I see." Ichigo ignored the relief that she wasn't Byakuya's wife, though he had no idea why he felt this way. "Who is she to me?"

"A very good friend, and you to her." Whispered Renji, a smile in his voice.  
"Hmm you sound like she is very important to you." Renji blushed. His captain was eyeing him now.

"Um…well yes she is, we have been friends since childhood after all and well… we stayed close."

"I am glad, tell her I am trying."

The red head grinned, "I will"

"One thing I guess I got from that…I can finally believe I am this Kurosaki Ichigo." There was a warmth that spread through the room. The man had never once agreed to being who they said he was, and now he had accepted it. It was improvement.

Urahara coughed. They all jumped. "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Ichigo chuckled darkly, "Well what did you find out then?"

"The biggest thing is that these reactions have a very interesting cause. Learning about Rukia has almost cinched it for my theory. Ichigo when you hear or feel or in the case of miss Rukia, hear yourself say something, you react in a violent way. The causes, Renji's hair, Rukia's name, my clogs, Matsumoto's laughter, and Kuchiki's eyes and voice, they all are important to you in some way."

"Important?"

"Hmm yes, think of it as pieces of your soul, they are tied with you, you remember me most by the clothing I tend to wear, Renji by his fierce fighting and hairstyle." Renji glared at the older Shinigami, who chuckled. "These things represent the pieces of you that are missing. They were significant in some way."

Renji asked, "Ok, but how does learning about the reaction he gets from Rukia support your theory?"

"That was actually what helped me cement my theory. Young Rukia and Ichigo have a very colorful past, in their first moments they nearly died and then they exchanged their names. This signified their bond and thus that is what Ichigo's soul remembers, though we may never know what transpired at that moment and why the names were so important to them, it cannot be denied."

"So, her name is part of my…of my soul then?" Ichigo was trying desperately to hold on to what the man was talking about. It seemed so farfetched. "If it's a part of me then why does it hurt to speak it?"

Urahara grinned, "That part is more interesting Kurosaki," He picked up Ichigo's arm, bending it at the elbow back and forth. "Think of it as a pulled muscle or ligament, when you hurt your body in such a way it is extremely painful to move it or touch it yes?"

"Ok, but what does that have to do with my soul."

"Your body is now your soul, you're technically a spirt, therefore you feel the pain as though its physical." He let Ichigo's arm go. "Let me explain, like a pulled muscle, pieces of your soul have been pulled, or stretched out. Like someone has grabbed hold of pieces of you and pulled them to almost breaking point. That explains the stress you go through when something 'touches' your soul in some way in areas that have become…pulled and sore."

"So, wait...my soul is broken!?" The genus chuckled again.

"Broken isn't quite the right word. Like if you pulled a muscle in your back, your back would not be severely broken, maybe out of commission for a while, but it would be fixable."

"Fixable, how?" Renji asked excitably.

"How do you fix a pulled back or muscle?" Urahara asked smiling.

"Ok old man, out with it already!" grumbled Ichigo.

Urahara picked Ichigo's arm up again, lifted it and started to stretch it this way and that, "With physical therapy of course." He said with a sneaky smirk, and over the top of the younger man he caught Byakuya's eyes.

A few hours later, after they took it in turns trying to convince Byakuya that it was a good idea, the man was being very obsidian, the noble agreed to speak about it after Ichigo had had some supper. Freshly fed and again laying blindfolded and hooked up to the green cladded man's computer Ichigo was listening to the scientist attempt to persuade the stubborn noble to perform, "Physical Therapy." Though there wasn't nothing physical involved. Ichigo dubbed it, "Soul Therapy." Urahara had explained that the adverse reactions would get better if they slowly used parts of the soul that were damaged.

Basically, by allowing one of the triggers to be used in Ichigo's presence for small periods of time, it would theoretically, mend the soul. Though from what Ichigo understood, where muscles became less inflamed, the soul was being pulled back into place after being stretched very thin and far. It still gave him a headache trying to comprehend it.

Urahara was explaining another thing to Byakuya that Ichigo found interesting.

"I believe that his memories can return, if we are able to work on parts that are broken then these parts of his soul will heal with time and he will recall aspects of himself. However, if we leave it alone, then the reactions will become worse. Like a pulled muscle that becomes stiffer if never worked."

Byakuya had his arms folded, he was pointily glaring out the window. Renji was staying out of it, he sat near Ichigo, fighting a loosing battle to keep the grin off his face. He thought his captain was being…cute. He really did care about Ichigo, which caring about anyone other than Rukia was bizarre. However, it was his overprotectiveness that was endearing. He couldn't wait to tell Rukia about it.

"Byakuya, the reason you must do it is that, according to you, he has already felt the reaction several times from your voice. This happening when you first found him. Therefore, most likely, he is closer to gaining a part of his soul back that is attached to memories of you, then if either of us attempted it." Byakuya glared up at him, not convinced.

Urahara sighed heavily, "Ok I can have Renji do it and then young Ichigo will suffer longer, because he has felt Renji's effect less. If that is ok with you?" Byakuya whipped his face back around, eyes wide, at Renji who gulped. Byakuya motioned for the scientist to follow him from the room. Outside and out of ear shot they continued where they left off.

"What of the reaction Urahara? It was much worse then it was originally."

"Ah, that is probably because he had not felt the reaction for several days, like what I explained before, if a muscle that is sore isn't worked, or used, it stiffens, therefore hurting more later when it is finally used."

"I am not happy about hurting him more then he needs to be."

"I understand how you feel, it's very beautiful to see you taking an interest in someone Byakuya." At the noble's glare Urahara chuckled. It was interesting to see this protective side, though it was getting in the way, it served another purpose. Urahara was insisting on Byakuya because he could tell there was a bond there, one that went deeper now that the two had spent so much time together. The noble had the young man's trust. This would work better with that.

"It will lesson, the pain I mean, it may hurt a lot in the first couple try's, but it will definitely become more tolerable. We will take it very slow too, if it seems to much we can stop. We also will only start with your voice, as I feel using both eyes and voice could overwhelm him. We don't want to hurt his soul by overstimulating him. Again, like a sore muscle, if you work it out its fine, but if you overdo it then they will have more pain." Byakuya let out an aggrieved breath. Urahara felt he had won.

"I promise, in no time the pain will be nothing but an annoyance. So minimal, it will feel like a pesky bug. I have no interest in damaging our hero Byakuya." With these last words said very seriously the noble relented.

"Very well…but I will stop it if it becomes too much for him Kisuke."

The scientist smiled. "Of course!"

Upon entering the room again, they were greeted with, "Bout the fuck time!" The Young man looked pissed, though they couldn't' see his eyes they could see a trade mark scowl that had them all reminiscing. "Byakuya stop dragging your ass and let's start, I am already sick of this bed and these stupid tubes!" The man gestured at all the things attached to his body. "Its itchy as hell."

Byakuya let out another breath but smiled. The impatient brat was so much like the Ichigo they knew.

"Ok take his shoulder's again Byakuya, Renji his feet, I will monitor his readings. This has two purposes of course. One to retrieve and pull back the pieces of Ichigo's soul, and two…I might be able to find out what on earth has hold of the other ends of them. What has hurt him."

"What seriously?! "

"Wait, something has hold of my soul?"

"Well yes, Byakuya doesn't seem too surprised. He undoubtedly picked up on the fact that the reason Ichigo's soul is so…stretched and damaged, is because something pulled out pieces of him and kept pulling. Ichigo is alive…or should I say his soul has not disappeared. There is a very good chance that something doesn't want that. Subsequently, let's begin, Captain?"

Byakuya took hold of Ichigo's shoulders, staring down at the man. He was glad Ichigo's eyes were covered, he didn't' want to see the pain enter those eyes.

"Hurry up Byakuya." The young man whispered to him, a smile curving his lips. This had a calming effect on the noble. He relaxed his tension.

Byakuya and Urahara had decided they would start softly.

Therefore, with a whisper he said, " _Ichigo."_

The Man jerked in his hands, pain traveling through his body. His nerves convulsing. He gasped, and then relaxed.

"That wasn't' so b-bad, maybe the softer sounds help a little Byakuya."

The older Shinigami kept whispering, " _Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo."_

Urahara watched, the boy would gasp, work his teeth and clench at his heart or the sheets. It was still painful, but it seemed to become less each time.

"Shit!" He Finally ground out, "Shit…can't you…can't you freakin say anything but my name Byakuya?!" The older man blushed…actually blushed. Renji who had chuckled at Ichigo's words had glanced up to see what sort of reaction his captain had made. His jaw dropped. How could the captain of the 6th squad have red cheeks? Urahara just chuckled darkly.

"Now-now Byakuya. Don't bore the young man…you should talk him through it, though I am sure his name is interesting to you." Renji bit his lip to keep from laughing. Ichigo flushed, Byakuya glared downwards, vehemently swearing to murder the green clad man the next time they were alone. To avoid the awkwardness, he started speaking.

"Ichigo…Rukia is important to me, I won't let her be hurt ever again." Byakuya didn't' know why he said it, but he felt that if Ichigo gained memories of him, he would remember that time he didn't step up to save her. As the boy spasmed in pain, Byakuya ignored Renji's face, as the red head was looking at him awe struck. Byakuya glared at Urahara, who was smiling like an idiot. The boy shook violently, the noble glanced at Renji who pounced on his legs again. A couple minutes passed.

Slowly the boy's anguished breath slowed…and he lay there motionless, exhausted. Lifting his hands off the younger man's shoulders, Byakuya glowered up at Urahara acidly.

His look needed no voice: **We are done for today**. Ichigo, too mentally and physically tired to speak, didn't' object. The scientist agreed. The noble made to leave the room. A pull on his sleeve stopped him. Glancing down he found a very tired Ichigo gripping its edges uncertainly.

"Can you stay?" The man was trembling, sweaty and in pain because of Byakuya's voice, but he wanted the captain to stay with him. _Why is he like that?_ The noble sat down beside the bed. The boy kept his hand on the noble's arm, not letting it go. The older man placed it on the bed, so the weary boy wouldn't need to raise his arm. _Is he taking comfort from me?_

The other two men left them, Urahara smirking as he carried his computer out, he had readings to look over, but the scene behind was interesting too. Renji stopped at the doorway, after a brief peek at the two of the them, he smiled and left. It was odd for either to show such vulnerability, and he felt he was in the way.

For a long while the dark-haired man stared down, watching over the orange headed boy in the bed. The young man was still breathing in and out laboriously, like he had run several miles. His fingers were entwined in the sleeves of Byakuya's kimono. The older man could feel the heat of his skin, and the shivers that, occasionally, ran through the younger's body.

"Byakuya."

The older man glanced at the boy's face. He still wore the blind fold, but his eyes were directed in Byakuya's direction.

"I saw it, saw what you were talking about…with that girl…your sister." He avoided saying Rukia's name, a testament to how drained he really felt. "How you tried to stop her from being saved." Byakuya felt his heart clench painfully. _Would Ichigo hate him. He always felt he might hate anyways._

"It's ok, I know you care for her, I know you wanted to save her." Byakuya took in a sharp breath. His arm tensing under Ichigo's arm. Guilt still flooding his mind.

"Byakuya!" The boy said again, his hand tightly gripped the nobles arm. "Its ok, she knows too…you won't ever let it happen again." When the noble continued to be tense the boy groaned and pushed himself up. He felt dizzy, but this was important. "Baky-"his body didn't have the strength to even sit up long, he fell forward slightly. Two hands grabbed his shoulders, steadying him. Ichigo placed his hand over one, squeezing it. "Byakuya…I remembered …so many times you saved her after that, so many times you rescued her. I was proud of you for that. I know she is happy, that girl." If Byakuya had been able to talk he would have been speechless…he was at a loss for words. The young man had alleviated his fears, quieted his worry. It was shocking. _How can he reach me like this?_

The boy shuddered, falling forward again, if the noble had not had his arms out he would have fallen off the bed. Instead he fell against the older mans chest. Byakuya could feel the shivers in Ichigos shoulders. The younger man gripped the front of his haori. Breathing on Byakuya's neck, he whispered, " _Thank you Byakuya."_ The dark-haired man felt his heart skip a beat.

The noble hesitated then slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. He squeezed, Ichigo clenched his fingers tighter in the cloth. Byakuya tried to ignore how his heart was reacting, it felt too good, way too good, to embrace Ichigo like this.

They stayed that way, till Ichigo's depleted body stopped shivering. "Will you stay nearby?" He asked softly. His breath cascading against Byakuya's neck again. The older man ignored how that made him feel. Byakuya untied the blindfold, then laid the boy back onto the bed, covering him up. The boy was too drained to move at all.

Ichigo thought the noble might leave, but felt a cool hand rub down his arm and then slowly grasp his hand. The young man smiled, squeezed the fingers back, then fell asleep. Byakuya stayed there the rest of the afternoon. The sun set, night had started. For several hours he never let go of that warm hand.

 ** _Oh my gosh! That was long, I wished it could have been even longer! I just felt this was a good place to end this chapter. Did my explanations make sense? I was trying to explain it as best I could. Urahara is very difficult to write. I feel I can't get his character down…I hope it improves. Hope you enjoyed the BYAXICHI moment... its not much but I promise more! I am going to sleep now, when I wake I will reedit…I always edit what word points out to me, then come back to the chapter the next day…. fresh eyes can catch what we missed before after all. I will post tomorrow after that!_**

 ** _Thanks for reviews! Please keep them coming, they really inspire me haha._**

 ** _Till next Chapter!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	12. Chapter 12 Hollow Revelations

**_Hello everyone! So sorry for this late update, I got really ill the last few days and I refused to try writing when my head was so foggy. I think bad story plot would appear, and did not want that! Ctofl1, Matsumoto wasn't forgotten I promise! She returns in this chapter rather quickly actually. Hope you all are enjoying the story! Please review and comment! Let's continue!_**

Renji was more aware of things then Rukia or others gave him credit for, for example, he noticed when Rukia was depressed, and pissed her off on purpose to alleviate said sadness. He noticed when Matsumoto attempted to weasel him into something, and often passed it on to one of the other guys, usually Kira, who never realized it until it was too late. He also knew when Ikkaku and Yumichika would get a hold of good sake and would 'randomly' show up to visit them, and he knew when to leave the party when the same two started getting overly friendly with each other, something they till swore never happens.

However, the 6th squadrons lieutenant was starting to become aware of something he couldn't quite figure out. The red head knew his captain had been searching for Ichigo harder than he let on. He also knew the man was deeply troubled by the boy's painful plight. You would have to be downright blind not to see the two of them had formed some trusting bond these last two weeks, even more ignorant would you need to be not to see that Kuchiki Byakuya had become increasingly protective of the young man. Yet the warmth that his captain had shown was something that had the red head both smiling appreciatively and scratching his head over. _How deep did this bond go?_

He had appeared in Kurosaki's room multiple times over the course of the late afternoon and early evening. Each time checking on both his sleeping drained friend and reporting to his ever-vigilant captain. What had shocked him each time was that the Noble had not only stayed in the room to watch over him but had let the boy hold his hand. The entire time since the young man had fallen asleep he had neither let go nor left his side. It had been an hour since he last approached the room, night had fully taken over, and most people had eaten supper.

Urahara had told him that their friend was unlikely to awaken till morning, but Renji still fixed a tray to feed two. Ichigo had the habit of surprising people, and Renji did not feel comfortable at the thought of him waking up hungry after his ordeal. Besides, he knew his captain fairly well. The noble would have sent him down to fix Ichigo's plate regardless. He had just lifted the tray and turned to leave the kitchen when the back door opened. Glancing quickly back he caught the form of his fellow lieutenant standing in the doorway, he let his body relax again.

"Matsumoto, its about time! Been gone all bloody day!" She grunted, and he realized she was wearing an unusually grim face for such a bubbly character. "What's up?" She stepped into the room, moved aside and motioned at the smaller figure behind her. Renji nearly dropped the tray on the floor. Standing there, wearing a shit all grin, was none other than the other child that they were supposed to be weary of, since the girl had attempted to kill them. The boy had one hand in his pocket, and wore overly large sunglasses. The child raised his other hand and waved.

"Yo," He chuckled darkly, "Pineapple head looks ready to shit himself." Renji slammed the food back on the counter with a loud clang.

"Fuckin little bastard!" Face red as his hair, he spat at Matsumoto, " _What the Fuck is he doing here_?!" He pointed at the kid, his finger shaking in obvious rage. The boy cackled, throwing his head back.

"Yes, why is this boy here Matsumoto?" The three twisted their heads in the direction of the hallway, standing in the entrance, still barefoot, was a smiling Urahara. "I feel it's past this child's bedtime.

With a groan that spoke volumes of what she was feeling, Matsumoto waved vaguely at the child. "If this thing's a child he has never heard of bed time Kisuke."

" _Thing?!_ Ain't you nice woman," He cackled at her eye roll and pointed upwards. "Is the king sleeping again?" Renji froze, only one person ever called Ichigo that.

Urahara merely smiled wider, he had suspected something was off about the kid the moment he walked into the room. "So…your Kurosaki's hollow, I see..." Shiro tilted his head, grinning.

"How exactly are you standing…outside young Ichigo? Its…curious you understand?" The boy like form that was the dark side of their young friend just shrugged his shoulders.

Reaching up he pulled off the sun glasses, golden pupils now stared back at the three soul reapers. "That's a long story blondie, and there are quite a few things we need to talk about first." Renji spluttered on the nickname the older Shinigami had received.

"Show some respect!" Shiro smiled at him.

"Oy pineapple, calm your ass," Rolling his eyes he glanced back at the scientist. "Hey, I can show respect, no worries…how's **_Mr._** Blondie? That fucking better?" Matsumoto had to hold Renji back from jumping the hollow.

Chuckling the blond man said, "considering my nickname from your counterpart I feel very respected, now shall we sit down and have a decent chat?" Ignoring the stuttering Renji he motioned for them to take a seat at the table. The boy sat down, one elbow on the table, chin resting on his hand. Matsumoto followed suite but before they could start speaking Renji pointed at the ceiling again.

"What about Captain Kuchiki?"

"Ah…yes…the young Byakuya would be highly displeased if we left him out of this new development. Arabria, would you bring up Kurosaki's food and alert the Captain?" Renji nodded at Urahara, glanced at Shiro, then retreated upstairs.

"Matsumoto would you make us some tea? This may take some time." Rangiku quickly complied. She needed the hot beverage rather badly and knew it would calm all their nerves, especially a certain cold noble who would find this hollow vexing.

Shiro chuckled smiling darkly at the scientist across the table. "Ya'll would think your soul reapers didn't like me very much." Urahara smiled shrewdly.

"Now-now little hollow, we don't detest you in the slightest." The boy snorted in amusement. "I myself, have always found you highly amusing and I am sure a certain scientist in charge of the 12th division would be overjoyed if you dropped him a visit at his lap…he like's things he can take apart and play with you see."

Matsumoto swallowed audibly, sweat pouring down her face, as she rejoined the table. The two powerful males in front of her, though different in both height and appearance, were uncannily similar. They were obviously sizing each other up. They sat smiling darkly, amused by what they saw.

"Next time I get free reign of the King I will be sure to visit all of Serieitei, I am sure there are plenty of fun things to play with in soul society, though personally your shop was always a hoot, you still have them brats looking after it?" The blond man's smile darkened.

Rangiku hoped Renji hurried back with the Captain.

Byakuya stood by the window, the sky now dark, he could have been looking at the moon. The bright evening sky did not hold the noble's concentration. Instead he was transfixed on his own hand. This hand had held the boys for hours. That warm hand had held onto Byakuya's tightly. The dark-haired captain could still fill the skins heat. His palm felt tingly. He placed his hand against the cold glass of the widow. _What was wrong with him. Why did he wish to protect the boy to this level?_

He remembered holding his wife's hand, her illness leaving her bedridden most of their time together. Hers had been warm too, till the end, when it went colder, as death took her. He shivered and shook the thought off. He glanced back at the man sleeping in bed. The boy was breathing steadily, though he remained pale. He had finally stopped moaning fitfully an hour ago. Obvious bad dreams had plagued the man for most of the day. Knowing what the child had been through in life and after the soul reaper wasn't' surprised, though he did wonder if Ichigo recalled what he dreamed. The boy had always been prideful however, and the noble doubted if he would ever find out, as the boy would not likely speak about it later.

He watched as Ichigo snuggled into the pillow, a softer face then he had worn for the last several hours. He looked content, relaxed. This made the noble happy. His head cocked to the side. The boy may never speak of what hurt him, but he had asked for the noble to stay with him. That had surprised and pleased him. For this strong-willed man, it was so rare for weakness to be known. Captain Kuchiki felt that if he could help the young man feel calmer, even if only slightly, then he could start repaying the substitute soul reaper for all he had done.

He tried to ignore the fact that he wanted to be the one to give the boy this type of comfort. The younger man's hand clenched at the blanket. Byakuya looked away, his eyes dancing back to his own which had held onto that very hand only thirty minutes ago. It tingled again, he rubbed the palm slightly, wondering why the boy was giving him this reaction.

The boy had asked him to stay, not his best friend Renji, nor his previous sensei Urahara. Ichigo couldn't remember them now, nonetheless, the noble couldn't help but feel slightly contented that he had asked him to stay over them. That hand had been so unlike his own, the fingers warmer. He glided his own fingers across his palm, recalling the warmth of Ichigos. He was glad he could support him. He smiled. A choking sound alerted him to someone else being nearby.

When Renji found him standing there, his captain wasn't moon gazing, he was staring down at his hand. He didn't seem to register the room's door opening, or that his second in command stood close by. Renji found himself observing the noble for several silent moments.

The pale man seemed utterly fascinated by his palm. He kept rubbing his thumb over its surface, as if the skin would change. As Renji watched, the man squeezed his hand a few times. What shocked the red head was the look of serious contemplation that graced his leaders features as he studied his hand. Renji opened his mouth but froze in the act of speaking as he witnessed the man's other hand lifting slowly. He watched fingers carefully caressing the flesh. Then he let out a shocked gasp as the cold noble smiled. _He Actually smiled!_

Byakuya jumped, his eyes darting to his right, his hands falling to his side. Standing there was his Lieutenant. He inclined his head in acknowledgment. His facial features showing nothing. Renji kept the grin hidden as he reported the predicament downstairs. Renji wasn't blind, he knew that his captain was feeling attachment to Ichigo. He just didn't understand why this attachment was confusing the noble, it was highly amusing.

Renji noted that his captain kept his eyes on the boy longer than normal before leading the way downstairs. He let his lips curl up in a smile and followed.

Shiro was a thought-provoking child, especially since he wasn't really a child at all. When the noble and his subordinate joined them once more in the kitchen they found that the hollow had taken 'relaxed atmosphere' to a whole new level. A smirking Urahara was peering over the top of his tea at the creature, and poor Matsumoto had a twitching eye that told of frustration. The hollow, meanwhile, was yawning with his legs crossed and up on the table. He was leaning back drinking his own tea in great gulps while chortling at something the scientist was saying. He stopped at the approach of the two soul reapers, and gave Byakuya a mock salute.

"Yo Capt, looking like you got stick up your ass like always I see." Byakuya stilled, one eyebrow rising as the only sign of emotion. Renji continued the spluttering from before. Matsumoto groaned, her face now covered by her hands. Urahara laughed.  
"Is this the creature Abarai was speaking about?"

"Yep, no other fun monsters in the room now is there Byakuya?" The hollow snickered. Sitting upright again. "Shall we start then? Getting tired of trading snarky comments with this crazy blond fucker." He quirked his thumb at the scientist who chuckled darkly. They motioned for Byakuya and Renji to join them for tea.

"Now would you mind telling us why you are detached for Ichigo, what happened to Ichigo and how you came to be known as a hapless child to him?" Urahara started. The hollow raised his face up from his hand, his elbow again resting on the table.

"First off, I ain't separated from the king, second it would be best if you don't go spilling the beans to your friend that I am not that weak little boy he has gone adopted." Byakuya shared a glance with the blond scientist.

"Why is that? Shouldn't he be aware that your you?" Matsumoto asked.

"Whadda ya mean you're still attached, you're sitting here, and he is up there snoring!" Renji pointed in a general direction of his sleeping friend. The hollow snorted, glaring at the red head.

"Fucking say I am attached then I am, our souls' can't be separated or we both die asshole."

"Both die?!" Byakuya interrupted sharply.

"Course, I am apart of his soul, he is my king, though maybe one day I change that, fact is I would need him as he needs me. Like surviving without your lungs, ain't possible is it?"

"Then why are you sitting at this table?" Urahra inquired.

"Simple…I fell out or should I say jumped, when the King died, had too, or the soul would have been obliterated." There was a collective intake of breaths around the table.

"Now hold your shit, I am still here, and so is he, see I say jumped out but what I really mean is he pushed me, as the king was dying, as far as possible away from him."

"Ichigo pushed you-"Renji began.

"Fuck not him, he couldn't have done much at that time, he was trying desperately not to get devoured wasn't he? Nah it was that other part of Ichigo, the other half of us." They all stared at him then Urahara made a gasping sound, his eyes wide.

"Yeah that guy, the annoying Quincy, the curly haired emotionless dick." He smiled fondly. "Course I took a bit of him with me too." He reached up and tapped the dark messy curls on top of his head.

"That's why I can disguise myself as long as I got the eyes covered. Course a bit of me is left behind in the King, clinging to the Quincy part of him." They all sat contemplating this information for a few moments.

"But…but why did he push you out at all?" Rangiku asked, her tea long forgotten. The hollow sighed, a strange look of frustration on his face.

"Cause if he hadn't pushed me out at that second we both knew the king wouldn't have survived what happened. The king was nearly devoured when he died. His soul ripped and pulled in different directions. Our mutual powers were much to strong for the kid to handle so we had to force some of it out."

"Why you then and not the Quincy part?"

One eye closed as the hollow thought on that, "hmm I would say because I can be unstable in my helping the king, my powers are erratic, while the Quincy is focused. Course that isn't really the point, my mind may have taken over this form," he motioned at himself lazily, "but the power in it is from both hollow and Quincy. The Quincy stayed behind to piolet that mixed bit that is left of both of us inside Ichigo." He grinned toothily, "Poor bastard has very little power, as most was sent off with me."

"Your saying the two powers are mixed?" Urahara asked.

"It was always mixed, remember Ichigo has a double sword, that is from his mixed heritage. I am one side, and Zangetsu is the other." He smiled happily again, "The king even accepted that when we fought the quinces. He chose me too." His voice was full of pride.

Urahara scratched his chin, shared another look with the noble before continuing his questions. "can you return to Ichigo now?"

"Now? No. Ichigo is much too weak, that would utterly destroy us. No, not now, in time hopefully, once his soul is healed."

"You want to return to Ichigo?" Byakuya asked seriously.

"Tch...course I do, we are the same, feel like I am missing bits of me too, not that I don't like taking over the reins here and there, but I am not supposed to be apart from him, it is unpleasant."

Everyone took that information and filed it away.

"So why haven't you told him anything yet?" The hollow eyed them humorously.

"Fuck knows I approached him with this thought, yet he didn't' recognize me. Knew at once he didn't know shit bout himself neither. I knew something wasn't right. Getting a head of myself though. Should start from the beginning, when death came for the king." A Hushed silence darkened the room, no one wanted to remember the young hero's last fight on earth. Shiro smirked. "Yeah not pleasant bedtime story is it?"

"First off, those things, the creatures that merge with everyone, I take it you all have gotten suspicious bout them yes?"

"I thought they were destroyed?" Renji's fist was turning white as he clenched it on the table.

"Well sure, you destroyed one, the queen bee so to speak, wiped out quite a large number. Unfortunate, that same thing had set in motion another, they had already merged with a dead hollow. The king remembers this one well, it was the grand fisher." 

"What!?" Urahara waved his hand out in agitation, "he is gone, Issin took care of it, I watched it die!"

"You watched it get sent to hell, where, if you recall, those creatures liked to visit and that is where it found him." Urahara cursed.

"He can 'lure' things to him, and he lured Ichigo, with his own body, after stealing it."

"That doesn't explain why Ichigo chose to jump back into it without a care to the battle."

"It was unlikely that Kurosaki would have entered his living body nonchalantly."

"No…but the grand fisher had acquired some hypnotic tendencies. Those powers were used on the king, and he felt he had every right to return to his weak human mortal body."

Matsumoto had her hands over her mouth, she brought them down shakily, trying to forget the scenes playing out in her head. "But why…it makes no sense, they could have killed Ichigo with his body being empty. Why bring the soul in first?"

"Was it just to cause pain?"

"No, that wasn't it was it?" Asked Urahara, his eyes dark. Shiro spat on the ground, eyes livid.

"Fuck no!" He snarled, "The little shits wanted the power in his soul, so they needed him incapacitated, they lured him into his weak human form and tried to merge with him." Silence followed that outburst. Matsumoto had her hands over her mouth again. Renji's head was down, his fist still white, Urahara's hair covered his eyes, lips set grimly.

Byakuya sat stone faced, thinking. _Ichigo, Ichigo had died, and they had tried to merge his soul with a monster, they had tried to destroy Ichigo completely._ Shiro was watching the noble intently. Locking eyes Shiro's face showed interest. Byakuya wondered why the hollow was looking at him that way.

"The merge didn't' happen right?" Shiro kept staring at Byakuya but responded to Renji's question.

"Not exactly, Ichigo was more than that thing could chew, he fought with his all, and nearly destroyed himself in the process." He shook his head, grimly recalling. "I remember we died, then we appeared inside this hallway, and we were being dragged down it, it was agonizing, pieces of us were ripping apart, shredding and flying down that hall into a dark doorway. Ichigo was clawing at the sides, screaming, " _Fuck no!"_ he was scared." Everyone had felt a pang of both happiness at hearing Ichigo's trade mark stubbornness and sorrow at hearing his terror.

"What happened next?"

"He started throwing himself at the sucking hole, well bits of himself, his power mostly. The thing was ripping him to shreds. Then it seemed to gorge too much. The hallway started to shake, the door bulged outwards, the power caused that creature to explode out, at that moment his soul almost shattered.

They all thought back at the time when Ichigo's own reiatsu had caused a back lash that had hit them all.

"For a long time after things were very fuzzy. It took time to even realize we were still there. His soul was barely together. He came out of his body, and we were sent back to soul society, but…as we started to go back his soul couldn't take it, it started breaking apart. Something was still attached to him. Pulling this way and that. The power that was in him was destroying what was left. That is when we decided to separate from him, or pull away, to keep him from breaking." Byakuya felt a deep guilt, he had done the deed that had nearly destroyed Ichigo, he had sent him to soul society.

"Ichigo and I were separated once we arrived here. It took me a few weeks to find him. People didn't like my eye color…so I stole sunglasses from a stupid man who tried to attack me, calling me monster. I was starving within a day or two however, and a child and her mother took me in. I stayed with them till I started to regain my strength back but then the girl's mother died mysteriously a week later." They were shocked to hear what sounded like regret in the hollow's voice. Shiro shook his memories off and continued speaking.

"Around that time these strange creatures appeared." He pulled out the bottle he had shown Matsumoto, laying it on the table softly. Everyone stared at it disgusted.

It rippled and formed teeth then lost shape again. Shiro grinned evilly at it. "This one was for me, didn't know what hit it." He laughed darkly. "The girl was infected, I realized it within minutes of capturing this one." He tapped the jar, the creature turned into a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, that seemed to roar at him silently before becoming shapeless once more. "they are so like the other monsters that I can only fathom they are evolved from them. I pretended to be infected too, wasn't hard, they just need to sense one of their own alive on me to believe it."

"May I look?" Shiro nodded, Urahara reached out and lifted it to eye level. "It is uncannily like the merging monsters from before, but instead of just gaining the powers they inherit the bodies too." They sat in silence a long time before he voiced an unpleasant idea. "Ichigo's death may have caused the infected Grand Fisher to spread his seeds."

"What?!"

"They take the form of someone they infect or kill." He lifted the creature high, so they could all look at it. "But only one can merge and collect that gift, unless it separated into multiple pieces, and thus kept a shared trait."

"But how could it do that?"

"Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo." Urahara glanced back at the hollow, whose eyes had narrowed. "Am I right?"

"Yes…That could be plausible." Renji and Matsumoto looked confused, Byakuya looked ashen.

"Let me explain," Urahara placed the bottle back down, it wreathed about revoltingly "for a new colony to be made, a great jolt of power would have been needed, that great jolt came from an unlikely source. As he died, Ichigo fed his devastating reiatsu to the creature that had ate Grand Fisher, a hollow that could take the form of things it killed, that power it ate… gave life to a whole new set of them, as though the new queen bee gave birth to a swarm of evolved wasps."

An echoing gasp of dread filled the room.

"What happened after that, how did you find Ichigo?" Shiro sighed, rubbing his temples.

"That part was easier than I thought, a fisherman took us two children on as apprentices, he was cruel, but only when people were watching. This was because he was being controlled too. A set up was made, to lure in a bigger prey, and I could sense who it was, and played along. I needed to know what they wanted." He narrowed his dark eyes in thought.

"It was obvious they wanted to eat Ichigo, the girl and I were 'saved' by Ichigo and eventually adopted by him, and then we watched over him. Of course, once alone I attempted to speak to Ichigo, but he never could recall me, and my eyes caused him pain."

"Pain?" Byakuya asked sharply.

"Similar to what your steal eyes do Byakuya," The hollow grimaced at the memory. "He didn't' take to it at all, so I took to never taking my sunglasses off."

"Why isn't he eaten then?"

"Why the elaborate ruse, if he was weak couldn't they finish him off?"

"That is because they cannot handle him all at once. They do it slowly. I need to return to him before they finish him off." He glared at the creature again, eyes full of hate.

"I can't return to him till he is whole…. but he can't become whole until he regains his lost bits. They are slowly sucking it out of him, those parts of him are going somewhere, but I haven't been able to find it." He slammed his hand down hard on the wood, anger in his gold eyes.

"Is that why you haven't fought them off yet?"

"Sheesh, I can't fight what I can't find. We sometimes met up with this other woman, Ichigo called her Moeko. She looked to be older, but Ichigo always called her young. He is hypnotized by her. Like he is hypnotized by Kinto. He ignores or oddities."

"Hypnotized?" Shiro nodded grimily, then pulled his sleeve up, reveling two silver bands.

"These suckers, they cling together and Ichigo gets all strange, only worked on him so far, not sure why. Maybe they use something else to enthrall others, but these silver bands work on him alone." Urahara reached out his hand, palm up. Shiro shrugged and removed them, allowing the Shinigami to study them.

"They have strange carvings on them, maybe a from of spell." He handed one to Byakuya who twisted it in hand, glaring down at the thing that had ensnared their friend. "What have you been doing if you haven't stopped them?" The hollow snorted in anger.

"Fucking keeping the King alive, long as I am here they can't get all of him see, and I sent word to you lot, hoping you would send some strong ones this way."

"Wait what?!"

"Yeah, I sent word of the missing folk, had too, the people round here refuse to admit anything is amiss, like to be ignorant of monsters living about." He grinned, "Glad you finally made it, waited long enough."

"So, the report that I read in Serieitei was instigated by you?" Asked Byakuya, slightly thankful and slightly irritated that a hollow had brought him to Ichigo. Shiro glanced at him, his eyes narrowed in thought again as he studied the noble.

"Ya know…I think I know why Ichigo seems so obsessed with your voice and eyes captain," Byakuya glared at him, "Yeah has to be that."

"What exactly are you speaking about?" Ask Urahara, glancing between the two. "We have been curious at the connection."

"Well…He was, not happy, but relieved when you stepped up back then, when you sent him on to soul society." Byakuya's was surprised.

"Ichigo…felt relived?" He had felt guilt since this conversation started. After he heard what had happened since he sent Ichigo into Soul Society, about Ichigo's soul nearly breaking.

"Course he felt relief, he had to go, and everyone else couldn't do it. He knew he could count on you." He cocked his head to the side smiling slightly. "Yeah, the king thought you looked cool, standing there. Last thing he remembered before he forgot it all, your eyes looking into his and then…you spoke, and those eyes and your voice followed him as he disappeared."

Shiro recalled those words…they kept repeating in Ichigo's head as he fell apart… _'Rest Ichigo, there is a place for you in Soul Society.'_ Those eyes and those words had kept the king from allowing himself to be destroyed, Shiro was grateful to the dark-haired Shinigami.

"Kurosaki knows he can trust Captain Kuchiki?" Renji felt a small smile form on his lips. "That is good news, right?"

"Hmm, I would expect that is why Ichigo has taken to Byakuya more so than the others, he feels safer with him, even if he doesn't know why."

Byakuya thought back on the previous hours, on the boy cradled in his arms shivering in pain. He suddenly wanted to say those last words to him again, wanted him to know he was safe now. Mostly he wanted to be able to look the boy in the eyes again, and not cause him pain. Shiro was still eyeing him, the noble looked away and the hollow snorted, amused.

"So now what happens? What about Ichigo and Shiro?" The hollow glanced at Matsumoto who had kept mostly silent throughout the explanation. "Do we keep it a secret or what?"

The green cladded scientist leaned back, humming to himself for a moment. Then he stood, and walked towards the stairs, "For now we should not force more than young Kurosaki can handle. We will continue with the therapy in the morning. We will hopefully be able to trace the cause of his pain from the readings we get."

"Arabria allow the hollow to sleep in our room with you, I will take the spare bed in Ichigo's room." Byakuya stood and followed the ex-Shinigami up the stairs.

"Wait!" Renji jumped to his feet. "Why do I gotta share a room with…wait Captain!" Shiro laughed.

"Where is my bed then pineapple head?" Renji glared at him. Matsumoto chuckled, stretched and patted the red head on his shoulder when she left the room.

"Easy Renji, that nickname suits you, and Ichigo always liked it too." He spluttered at her laugh then let out a breath of resignation.

"Little shit better not snore." The Hollow grinned. Matsumoto stopped at the stairway and caught Renji's eye again, her face in confusion.

"Wait…what was the therapy Kisuke mentioned?" Renji abruptly recalled an interesting bit of information. He grinned evilly.

"About that Matsumoto…no laughing around Kurosaki." He left her looking bewildered and took the hollow to their now shared room.

 ** _I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I got a lot of explanations out of the way and the fun therapy sessions get to continue in the next chapter. It was really hard fitting in Shiro's back story, mostly because I changed his importance after all this time. I hope it all makes sense! You know I didn't realize how much I liked Matsumoto until I started writing this fic. I never gave her too much thought before but have loved writing her character. I am usually a huge Kenpachi fan, and yes, I will write a fanfic with him eventually. Sad, I haven't had much use for him in this story. Hope you all enjoyed the update, another soon to come!_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	13. Chapter 13 A little Bit Closer

**_Story continues! Hope you all enjoyed last chapter, this one is hopefully going to be a fun one! So sorry for the late update, I got fuzzy with how I wanted this chapter to go! Every time I tried to sit down to write it I would only manage a couple paragraphs. I realized I was experiencing a major case of writers block so needed to take a breather. I refuse to publish forced words, haha._**

 ** _Let's begin!_**

 _His knees were sore, he was kneeling on the ground, something hot dripped down his face. As the liquid reached his mouth he got a strong metallic taste. It burned his obviously chapped and cut lips. He looked down at the ground, he was wearing dark clothes that billowed in the air around his knees. Something long was gripped in his hand, in the light it glinted black. Nearby a young woman stood by a man in a long white haori. Short, dark hair framed her face. She smiled up happily at the tall man. Only moments before she had been nearly killed and the man had stepped in to save her. "Thank you Nii-sama." The young man smiled in relief, as the tall man turned in their direction. Steal gray eyes locked with his own._

"Byakuya!" Ichigo's eyes flew open. His heart was hammering. He was in a room at the inn, the beginning of dawn's light was streaming in from the window near his bed.

"Ichigo?" A voice whispered nearby. Pain coursed through his limbs, but it was duller then he remembered the effects being previously. He grimaced but looked to his left. Byakuya was sitting up in the spare bed, but his eyes were still closed. "Are you ok Ichigo?" He murmured softly. The boy shivered in discomfort again but ignored it.

"Byakuya…what…what are you doing here?" The noble had slept in another room with Renji since Ichigo had joined them. "Why are you speaking now?" He looked down at his chest but saw no strange cables attached. "We aren't doing the therapy now right?"

The usually silent noble shook his head, "No, not this early, but Kisuke assured me that it would be alright to speak in your presence. Your soul is healing." Ichigo nodded, even though the captain's hushed tones made him shiver again. It was true, he recalled the terrifying agony the voice of the captain had originally brought him, this was much more bearable.

"What about the readings? Urahara said that he was tracing them back to their source, right?"

"Yes, he said we will continue normally when you have had breakfast." Ichigo nodded then looked around the room again. The noble had not answered his first question.

"Why did you change rooms?" He noticed the man's eyebrows raise slightly. To anyone else this wouldn't be strange but Ichigo knew the older man was not one for facial expression. He felt Byakuya was practically fidgeting from that action alone.

"Safety." With that one word the noble rose from bed and pulled his black robes from inside the wardroom. "Ichigo please shut your eyes for now, it is difficult to dress when I cannot see." Ichigo blushed, and quickly looked away.

The young man felt confused at his embarrassment, but the idea of the older man changing in the same room as he made him feel uncomfortable. He tried to ignore his rapidly increased heart rate too. It was absurd to feel self-conscious over this situation. Meanwhile Byakuya was watching the younger man as he pulled on his robes. The boy was acting strangely. For one, his face was pink, as though he had a fever. Unlike Byakuya who showed little movement when emotions took over, the boy was _actually_ fidgeting. He kept moving his body about, turning his head side to side, and his hands kept clenching the sheets. The noble found it amusing.

"Ichigo?" The boy jumped and then rose out of bed himself. Maybe the boy was shy around others. "I will wait downstairs for you, so you can dress now." With that the man left the blushing Ichigo to change on his own. Ichigo felt mortified that the man had obviously noticed his anxiety and quickly changed.

"I'm telling you that you can't just steal my food, hey are you listening you hollow eyed pipsqueak!" Byakuya walked into the dining room as his lieutenant, red faced, lifted the hollow child out of his seat by his collar. "IF you call me Pineapple one more fucking time!" The boy cackled, not the least bit scared of the taller man glaring in his face. He took a large bite of the stolen fruit. Renji growled and pulled his fist back.

"Arabria." The red head froze mid swing and turned towards his captain. The boy looked bored, dangling in the air. "Stop embarrassing your role as lieutenant." Although the captain showed no outside sign of anger, nor did he use any force in his command Renji responded immediately. Gulping he dropped the boy onto the floor. Grumbled a quick apology at his captain and took his seat. Shiro grinned down at him before taking another bite of the pear. The noble ignored them and instead addressed the other Shinigami in the room.

"Kisuke, you wanted to discuss Ichigo's treatment?" The scientist was sipping tea, a large smile indicating that he had been enjoying the mayhem that Shiro had instigated.

"Hmm yes young Kurosaki should be joining us shortly, but before we discuss anything else we need to decide what to do with this little boy." He motioned at Shiro who flipped him off. "What are we going to tell Kurosaki?"

"Well, first off you need to know that I have to be around the king." The Shinigami glanced at Shiro, who was cleaning his pointy teeth with his nail. He rolled his eyes at them. "IF I am away Ichigo gets weaker, if I stay nearby he gains some support."

"Gains support? What will happen if you are removed?" Urahara asked softly. The boy let out an annoyed, 'humph" sound.

"You soul reapers would love to get rid of his hollow, but considering I am part of him it would be like cutting half his soul away so stop considering it. His soul weak as it is right now without someone fiddling with it." Urahara placed his fingers together and took on a serious face. He looked the boy in the eyes as he spoke his next words.

"I have no interest in destroying you hollow, as you know I helped keep you around in young Kurosaki and am fully aware that he needs you as you need him." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes going darker. "What I wish to know is what would happen if, perhaps, the enemy were to destroy you?"

Shiro glared at the older Shinigami, but after a few moments he answered. "If the king lost me…he could survive, maybe, for a limited time, but eventually his soul would break into pieces, basically his essence would vanish."

Everyone went silent, as this dark prospect filtered through their minds. Renji couldn't imagine what the world would be like without his friend. Urahara felt a sickness in his heart he rarely felt, then he looked up and saw Byakuya's face. Urahara was one of the few people who could read the cold nobles emotions. It shocked him to see the fear in the man's eyes now. He locked eyes with Renji across the table and saw that the red head had also noticed the Kuchiki's heir's reaction. Urahara smiled, he felt happy the noble had gained someone else that understood him.

"We won't let you be destroyed then." The captain said sternly. The others grinned.

"Then I won't die then." Dark eyes flashed up to reveal a devilish smile.

Ichigo heard a knock on his door, and the sound of Kisuke Urahara calling his name, "Ichigo! You have a visitor!" Opening the door, the young man nearly fell over when he caught sight of the child standing in the hallway.

"Shiro!" Happiness flooded Ichigo's heart, he couldn't believe he was here. Then the boy jumped over the threshold, his arms wrapping around Ichigo.

"Mister!" Ichigo threw his arms about the boy's body laughing. "Mister I found ya!" Toothy smile flashed up at him. "Bet your happy to see me aint' ya mister!"

Ichigo pushed the boy back by his shoulders so he could get a better look. The dark curly haired boy looked up with his familiar toothy grin and overly big sunglasses dangling off his face. He felt himself laughing in relief as he rubbed the boys head affectionately. "Shiro, man am I relieved you're here! Are you doing alright?"

Shiro smile grew bigger, he put his hands behind his head and giggled. "Sheesh, mister, you worry too much, course I'm alright!" Ichigo failed to notice the other Shinigami standing in the doorway at first, then he realized that Byakuya had walked in to join them.

"Ah Byakuya, this is Shiro, the boy I told you about, did you guys find him?"

"Something like that," Matsumoto walked in as well, smiled slightly at Ichigo before remembering not to laugh around him. They were not sure if smiles counted, so she was being extra careful. Renji on the other hand giggled at her expense. She elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. Grunting he fixed the head piece covering his long red hair.

"The pineapple man here looks like the world's ugliest bride don't cha think Mister?" Shiro snickered. Ichigo snorted. Renji growled. Matsumoto had to cover her mouth to keep the giggles from escaping.

"Shiro be nice to Renji, he is wearing that for my sake, um I guess I need to explain that huh?" Shiro glanced back at the Shinigami, grinned and grabbed Ichigo's hand. He pulled him to the table in the center of the bedroom.

"I know all that Mister, the soul reapers told me. You remember who you are right?" He smiled up at Ichigo and ignored Renji's gagging sounds.

They had decided that it was best that Ichigo be reunited with Shiro, for both their sakes. However, this was on the condition his identity be kept firmly a secret until Kurosaki could recall more about himself. Urahara worried that the shock could damage his healing.

Speaking of healing, the scientist couldn't help the warmth that spread through his body at the large smile on the young man's face. The boy was positively glowing. From the rare tender look on Byakuya's face, he wasn't the only one enjoying the change. It was something they had not seen yet, and the other Shinigami felt relieved at knowing he was capable of such an unguarded pure happiness.

Ichigo was listening to the hollow child and seemed to be both joyous and relieved at the young boy's antics.

"I think the pineapple head here would benefit from a taste of Mrs. Ginsho's shop Mister!" Renji glared at the child, not liking being referred to as fruit, but he ignored him for the sake of his friend's chuckling response.

Recalling the overzealous wife of the area's butcher Ichigo shook his head. "If I introduced Mrs. Ginsho she would probably chop him in two for his dress code before she gave him something good to eat Shiro." Renji glared again at the tiny hollow, who grinned evilly at him. Ichigo ruffled his head again. "Leave him alone now, seriously Shiro its good you're here, I've been worried sick about you two."

They watched as he glanced around the room as though expecting someone else to be there. "Where is she, where's Kinto?" He glanced at the Shinigami who were blocking the doorway.

"Ichigo Kinto isn't here." Urahara stated. He had a grim look on his face, his eyes were hidden. "Ichigo-"

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Ichigo's smile was gone, which wasn't lost on the others. Byakuya was attempting to not meet the mans eyes, but even he could tell Ichigo was agitated.

"Ichigo, we attainted Shiro however Kinto wasn't present." Matsumoto explained. Ichigo caught her eye, then nodded, his eyes narrowed.

"What aren't you telling me Shinigami?" His voice was rougher then they had heard it before. Distrust laced each word as he glanced towards each one. Kisuke felt a wave of respect at the young mans shrewdness though he wished it wasn't present at this time. He had a knack for reading things others missed.

"Hey mister," Ichigo looked back down, a hesitant toothy grin met his gaze. "Isn't Shiro good enough?" The orange head blinked, then smiled fondly at him. Patting the child shoulder before answering.

"Yeah Shiro, of course, I am just worried about her, have not seen her for a couple weeks is all." They noted he left out that Kinto had attacked many of the occupants in the room the last time he had seen her. Shiro knew this but pretended otherwise.

"Sorry mister, I haven't seen her in a bit either." He dropped his head. Ichigo sighed, then kneeled.

"Its ok Shiro, we will find her, I think these guys want to help too." He jabbed his thump at the others, who felt relief at his return to calm. The hollow was good. Shiro smiled again.

"So, you figure out your name yet mister?" Ichigo smirked.

"Yep sure did, name's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Guess the locals don't need to call Mister 'Hero' no more!" The young man grimaced.

"Ugh don't' say it, that was a ridiculous name." Renji chortled. Ichigo shot him a pointed glare.

"Wasn't my choice I promise you that!"

The hollow child put his hands back behind his head, stood on one foot and laughed, "Nah he got that name saving Kinto and I from this stinky fellow who thought he was good at sailing." Renji and Urahara joined in the laugh before realizing Ichigo had gone silent again.

Glancing at his face they could see he was lost in thought about the missing child. Renji scowled at Shiro who bit his lip before wrapping his arms back around Ichigos stomach. Burying his face in the young man's robes.

"Hey…hey…Shiro what's wrong?" He tried to pull the boy away to look at his face, but the child squeezed him tighter. "Come on what's the matter?" He asked worriedly.

A small muffled but very hearable response came from Ichigo's midsection. "I don't want to lose mister again." Ichigo gapped down at him surprised at the usually cheeky boys show of emotion.

"You won't lose me, I am right here."

"But I want to stay with mister." Ichigo chuckled warmly before squeezing the child back.

"Stupid kid, of course you're staying with me, I am not letting you out of my sight again." Renji admired Shiro's acting skills, grudgingly, as Ichigo seemed to have temporarily been distracted. Arms still wrapped around Ichigos middle Shiro flashed the red head a nasty grin before flicking him off, Ichigo seeing nothing, asked if Renji was alright. The red head was coughing in rage.

"Renji and Matsumoto are distracting the little boy with lots of snacks down in the kitchen Ichigo, so we can talk without worry." The young man nodded in thanks before sitting on the chair the scientist was motioning for him to take. "We won't be needing the large computer today."

Ichigo was very relieved to hear he would not be hooked up to the strange machine of Urahara's again. He was very uncomfortable being so exposed and vulnerable.

Instead the green cladded man had had him sit down at the table and told the noble to do the same. They were both interested in how this therapy session was going to go. Urahara was presently opening a small box and playing with something inside. Then he pulled out a small band, brown in color.

"Kurosaki your hand please?" He hesitated before reaching across the table. The scientist slipped the band over his wrist. "This will sting for a second." He pressed two circles imprinted on the band, imbedding his reiatsu inside. Ichigo gasped and jumped slightly at the sharp sting that pulsed around his wrist. It was like several needles pierced his flesh at the same time. It quickly faded however, and the man glowered up at the scientist.

"What the fuck old man!" Urahara eye smiled.

"Sorry Kurosaki this mechanism needs to meld slightly with your soul to get the readings I am after."

"Meld?" Kisuke smiled. The band slowly faded in color, till it looked almost the same color as the younger man's hair. The scientist chuckled at the change of color.

"So why do I need to wear jewelry then?"

"Its pointless to have you hooked up to the large computer day in and day out, hours after hours, this little thing will allow you to roam about less restrained, while still helping us hunt down the bad guys." Ichigo gulped at the thought of sitting there for hours, let alone days hooked up to that monstrosity and asked nothing else about the wrist gadget.

"Now Byakuya can you please speak to Ichigo." Byakuya, who had watched out of the corner of his eyes quickly shut them now to begin.

"Ichigo, did you rest well?" he whispered the question softly. Ichigo didn't react.

"Yes, I slept very well thank you." Urahara was staring into the box, which seemed to be a minorized computer, it was receiving signals from Ichigo.

"Increase to normal volume captain Kuchiki."

"You seemed a bit restless this morning, was it something you remembered?" Ichigo cringed painfully.

"Yes, I had a dream, but it was like remembering something from long ago."

"Was it something unpleasant?" Ichigo, who had shivered when the noble was speaking now thought a moment before answering. He smiled fondly.

"No, it was not unpleasant." Urahara glanced up at the noble and watched the pale man's lips quirk up in a rare smile. Ichigo, who was staring out the window, missed it.

"I see, I am glad you remembered something good from your past Ichigo.". This time the reaction was like an irksome itch, that Ichigo chose to ignore. Instead he turned back towards the noble, and chuckled.

"Well yeah…your sister was there you know." Byakuya arched his head sidewise.

"My sister was there?" The young man didn't even flinch this time.

"Yeah! She was all happy cause her big bro came to save her!" Byakuya was speechless. Of all the memories it was this one, and he felt Ichigo was telling him because he knew the noble would like to hear it. In truth Rukia's happiness was very important to the noble. The fact that she experienced happiness being near her brother warmed the nobles heart greatly.

"Thank you Ichigo, for sharing your memory with me." Ichigo shook his head but realizing the older man couldn't see him spoke his next words out loud.

"Nah…Byakuya, it was a good memory, I was also relieved you see, when I saw you there." He stretched his arms up and yawned slightly. "I remember, I was so happy to see you." He smiled at the noble again. Then froze. The Shinigami's cheeks had gone slightly pink. It was slight, but it was obviously caused by what the young man had just said.

"Um...I mean, I thought she might die, that I was going to die, and you appeared!" He ended embarrassingly. For a moment there was silence. Urahara watched the ordeal with amusement. It was interesting to see that the noble was pleased about what the young man had said.

"Thank you Ichigo" Ichigo blushed himself then averted his eyes to the scenery out the window again.

"Tch…not like I did anything."

"No…you shared this memory and you told me I had done something to help you. For this, I am honored." Suddenly the young man's eyes opened in awe. He jerked back around.

"I- "

"What is it Kurosaki?" Urahara asked.

"I remember…you said that before!"

"Said what Kurosaki?" The scientist insisted, he was getting high readings.

"That part, the last part, the ' _I am honored,'_ shit. You've said that to me before, right?" The young man was overly excited, he hadn't realized he had stood up. "I can't remember when, but you said it right?!"

The noble was contemplating. His brow frowned down in thought, then he relaxed his face. "Yes. I did say it recently actually."

"What, when?" He had moved towards the older man. Very excited that he was remembering something so vividly. The Shinigami had gone slightly rigid. He turned away from the younger man. Urahara abruptly realized the last time Byakuya had said those words.

"Come on, when!?"

"Ichigo, I said those words on the day you died." Ichigo stilled. His mouth agape. _He knew he had obviously died, but why would this man had spoken to him prior to death? Unless…_

"You were the Shinigami who sent me to Soul Society then?" _A picture of a man standing on wet ground, his dark hair lay drenched from a previous rain. He walked forward, his hand pulling a zanpakto from his hilt, he placed it on Ichigo's head-_

 _"_ Ichigo?" Ichigo blinked the memory away and realized that the captain had spoken to him. He shook his head to clear the image.

"Its fine, I guess, it happens to all of us, right?" He chuckled darkly and sat back down. From the heavy atmosphere he could tell the other two were remembering something they would rather forget. He had been on the verge of asking about his death but stopped. It was obviously painful for the Shinigami to talk about. He now wondered if he wanted to remember such a thing. "Well, that aside, Urahara, you get any readings?" He directed this at Kisuke who was alternating between looking up at Ichigo and the device in front of him. 

"Hmm…I got a small trace, but it's so faint I can't quite snag it yet. We should continue, though we may need to change it up again."

"Change it?" Asked Ichigo. The scientist grinned. This didn't make the young man feel excited.

"Well…as you can tell my young friend…young Kuchiki tone of voice is not effecting you presently."

Wha-wait what!?" Ichigo thought back and realized he had had an almost full conversation with the noble without hurting at all. Not so much as a flinch. "So, its fixed?" Byakuya felt relief, he was glad his voice wasn't causing pain anymore.

"I wouldn't say fixed, so much as I would say your in a state of recovery. You need to intensify the therapy." At both men's look of disappointment mingled with dread Urahara smile grew. "Ichigo, please move closer to Byakuya." Ichigo scooted closer.

"A bit closer please." Ichigo eyed him suspiciously then moved his chair right beside the other man. Their shoulders practically touching.

"There close enough?" Urahara chortled.

"Just about, please give me your hands, your _right_ ones please." They both obediently leaned their arms across the table. Urahara grabbled both and folded them across each other. Placing the palms against the other. Ichigo tried to pull away imminently.

"What are you doing exactly?" He grumbled, unable to brake the green cladded man's grasp. Byakuya remained silent but had opened his eyes slightly over Ichigos' head to glare at the scientist. Said scientist just hummed his amusement before tugging the hands back together.

"Yes, I believe Byakuya here needs to be as close as possible as he continues his talking, the skin ship mixed with voice should push the treatment onwards." They both looked astonished and didn't notice that Urahara had wrapped their arms together again and was now attempting to interlock the fingers. "The vibrations of the voice through the skin will increase the effects, and I should be able to get a good reading that will help me trace the creature attacking you." Now with fully in laced fingers the two men scowled at Urahara.

"Please continue Byakuya- " They both let go.

"This seems highly improbable Kisuke." Byakuya said in his monotone voice.

"If that were true, at all, why the fuck do we gotta hold hands!?" Ichigo said loudly.

Urahara smirked. "Well…if you want to continue with treatment, as the present genus in the room, this is my suggestion. As for the hand holding…" His smirk turned slightly dark. "…the best option is of course having one of you sitting in the others lap, if you prefer that method?" Ichigo sweat dropped and Byakuya's eyes went wide momentarily.

"Fine." They said in union. Awkwardly they reached back out, taking the others hand.

"It would work better with the fingers in between I believe, more skin on skin as possible." Ichigo blushed as Byakuya changed the grip on his hand.

Now, Byakuya, please place your arm around Ichigo's shoulders and place your hand against his arm here." The noble allowed Urahara to maneuver his limbs in silence as Ichigo protested this new familiarity noisily.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked.

"Yes." Said Urahara. Byakuya reached around and let his arm rest on the younger mans back, the palm of his hand against the skin of the boys exposed left arm. He felt Ichigo tense up and knew the boy was highly shy. He decided to kill the scientist when this was over.

"Ichigo, give me your left hand." Urahara continued, amusedly. Ichigo starred daggers at him but didn't move. "Come now Ichigo, Kuchiki is doing all this for your sake." He watched the boys face flush in shame and knew he had won. Even if he had no memories the boy was still easily motivated when it came to these types of things. Sure enough, Ichigo let the scientist place his hand on top of Byakuya's right arm. Nodding in satisfaction he then sat back to admire the set up.

The two looked extremely uncomfortable. This was highly entertaining to the scientist, but this wasn't a joke, well mostly it wasn't. They needed to do this to get results.

"Ok…Byakuya speak." Byakuya hesitated then feeling guilty that the boy had to deal with the overzealous man in front of them he asked for forgiveness.

"I apologize Ichigo." The response was instant. The boy shuddered violently. Not as painfully as the frist time they started this but enough to cause Byakuya to grip him tighter lest the boy jerk right out of his arms and off the chair. His breathing was labored as he calmed. Ichigo's head fell back, he didn't even realize he rested it on Byakuya's arm.

Urahara felt a twinge of guilt but focused on the readings. Sure, enough he could see that fuzzy bit of power that was latched onto Ichigo, it was pulsating on his scanners.

"Very good, I think we can get somewhere with this, continue." However, after a minute Byakuya had gone silent. He was looking down at a heavily embarrassed Ichigo, who clearly didn't want to talk any more.

"Is it too painful for you Ichigo?" He asked. The boy spasmed in his arms, but as he calmed back down he shook his head in reply.

"I am just really uncomfortable. This feels overwhelming, plus Urahara is just sitting there watching while we try and talk in this situation. Sorry Byakuya, I am trying." Byakuya stared down at him a moment then glanced at the scientist who caught his eye.

Urahara would have rather sat and watched the two strong men he knew be reduced to highly edgy boys but he took pity on the young man as he was already suffering from the therapy. He picked up his computer.

"How bout this, I can monitor from my room, you two can be alone to talk." He turned to leave then stopped, glancing back, "Make sure you hold on tightly to him Kuchiki, or it won't work." He chuckled at the sputtering mortification of the younger man and the death glare from the dark haired noble.

Once the snap of the door could be heard the two sat awkwardly for a moment. Ichigo felt utterly humiliated and even tried to pull out of the older mans arms. He was shocked when Byakuya's hold increased, trapping him. "Um…Byakuya can you let go?" He was now talking to the captain's collar as they their bodies had twisted closer. His response was to be pulled in even tighter.

"No Ichigo," Ichigo felt his body shake. "I won't let go, we need to do this to heal you." Ichigo gasped as the noble's voice filtered down across his skin and into his ears. Urahara had been right, being closer intensified it.

"But its uncomfortable for you isn't it?" Ichigo gasped out as his body relaxed again. Byakuya didn't speak for moment. Though it had been awkward with Urahara in the room, now that they were alone he didn't' feel it was embarrassing to hold the boy. In contrast he felt it was pleasant to feel the boy's warmth against his body and hear the boys voice so close.

"I am fine Ichigo." He held the man as Ichigo shuddered again. "I am more then willing to hold you." He finished in a whisper.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Does it still hurt?" The boy let out an involuntary whimper. Shame coursed through his body. He didn't like how weak he appeared in front of this Shinigami.

"Gosh this really sucks, what exactly is going on with me?" Ichigo grumbled. His free hand had found its way to Byakuya's chest, his fingers twisting in the material of his robes. He could smell Byakuya, his scent was soothing.

"It's fine Ichigo, your healing, that is what you need to focus on." As the boy shivered again the noble rubbed his back reassuringly.

Feeling shame that the older man was trying to comfort him he changed the subject. It was something that was on his mind all day.

"What is going on with Kinto!?" He felt the noble's body still. "Sorry I didn't' mean to bring her up again."

"You don't need to be sorry Ichigo." The noble said surprised. "We know you care greatly about her."

Shivering Ichigo managed to respond, "Well you guys seemed bothered when I brought her up, I know she tried to hurt you, I am aware of it, I understand if you don't enjoy talking about her." Byakuya marveled at the man's compassion.

"Ichigo," The boy shuddered again, Byakuya brought his hand up and laced his fingers into the younger mans hair, pulling him closer. "I know it is hurting you, but we will find her. I promise." What they found when they found the girl was another story, but the boy needed assurance.

For a few minutes they were quiet as Ichigos body shivered within the noble's arms. Ichigo squeezed his fist, pulling the older man's robes more tightly. His voice was muffled, and Byakuya tried to ignore the sad relief that came from it. "Thanks, Byakuya."

"Your welcome Ichigo." He patted the boys head; the boy was leaning almost all the way off his own chair. Byakuya wondered if pulling anymore would cause the boy to land in his lap, then shook off the notion. The young man scared too easily.

"Byakuya, it is already dark, and I am tired." Glancing down the noble agreed, the boy looked drained. As he tried to pull away he realized he could not get very far. The boys hands wouldn't let go of the front of his robes. The boy was also still shivering.

"Ichigo?" he asked concerned. He couldn't see the boys face anymore, he had ducked his head and was pressing it against the noble's chest again. "Are you ok?" The boy's ears were turning red. "Ichigo?"

He tried to stand but as he stood the boys body, which had lifted with his own, began to crumble beneath shaky legs. "Wait, Ichigo!" Byakuya wrapped his arm back around the younger man, supporting him. For a moment there was quiet. Byakuya watched as the younger man's ears grew progressively redder, and the blush flowed down to his neck. Then it dawned on him.

"Ichigo, you can't move?" the boy flinched. "It's alight Ichigo I can help you."

He reached down and lifted the boy into his arms. Being too tired the boy barely managed an undignified gasp. Disregarding the flustered response, the noble placed the younger male into bed. "Sleep Ichigo." He made to remove his arms but found he couldn't move. He glanced down again. Ichigo's eyes were closed in humiliation. He was still holding onto Byakuya's haori. "Ichigo?"

"I-I can't move my fingers, I can't con-control any-anything." He breathed out. Each word was a noticeable struggle. Byakuya glanced from the strong hold of the fingers in his robes, to the embarrassed faced of Ichigo.

"I see." The noble touched the fingers, attempted to pull them off, they wouldn't budge, and he didn't want to force them, in case it harmed the boy.

"I-s-sor-ry" Ichigo gasped out. Byakuya patted the boys head, not sure why he was doing it, but it made him hurt to see Ichigo in pain.

"Ichigo, relax, its ok." When the boy didn't' look assured Byakuya glanced back at the closed door, then back down at Ichigo. He made split minute decision. Without thinking he re-lifted[KM1] the boy, who seemed shocked. Carried him to the candles and blew them out swiftly.

"Bya-kuy-a W-h-a-t are- yo-u-"

"Quiet," Ichigo shivered at his voice but stopped talking. He was having problems even staying conscious. He felt rather then saw Byakuya lay down in a bed. He could feel Byakuya arranging their bodies comfortably on the small mattress. His head was laying on top of the older mans arm, his forehead could feel the warmth of the other man's skin. "Now sleep Ichigo."

 _They were in the same bed together..._ passed through his mind as he entered sleep.

A couple hours later sleep was still avoiding the noble. He was lost in thought, those thoughts centered around the person pressed against him in bed. Ichigo's grip had loosened at times, but every time the Shinigami made to leave the boy had then re-latched his hands to the front of his robe.

Byakuya didn't feel this was bothersome, if anything he felt relieved to feel the heat of this man. That proved he was indeed here. Byakuya stared at the man's sleeping face. _The boy didn't scowl as much in his sleep, you can almost believe he is his age when he is like this. It seems strange that this young man held so much destructive power._

With thoughts coming back to Ichigo's power the captain thought back on the hollow currently resting in his lieutenant's room. The hollow child had said Ichigo would disappear if he lost his hollow side. He felt his heart twist painfully. Memories of the last few months, the endless searching for the young man, the constant days that were spent without him near. He pulled the younger man close again. Wrapping his arm around him. Reassuring himself that the young man was indeed beside him.

 _I don't want Ichigo to disappear._ His eyes opened wide. He stared into the darkness, shock and confusion flashing within that gaze. _Unbearable, the idea is painful. I can't let Ichigo disappear. When had this happened?_

 _I care too much about Kurosaki Ichigo._

In the other room Urahara watched his monitor with a smile on his face. The readings were good today, they were so close.

 ** _Ok! Made it through that chapter! Hope you enjoyed. I think Byakuya can be very dense at times, but Ichigo can be even worse so wonder how this will work out in the story? Please comment! Sorry for the late update again!_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	14. Chapter 14 Rising Feelings!

**_Hello All!_**

 ** _I am so glad the last chapter got a good response! Thank you Adelene900! I am glad this story makes you happy! I couldn't stop smiling myself as I wrote the last part, then again…I am a rather strong fangirl myself! Hope you all enjoy this chapter too, more Byakuya X Ichigo moments to come!_**

 ** _Let's go!_**

Ichigo woke in the early hours of the morning, when almost everyone else was still sleeping. The sunlight filtered in through the partially covered window. As the hazy light hit his eyes he scrunched up his face annoyed. He was feeling so content that he had no desire to crawl out of bed yet. To avoid the light he rolled over, his body searching for the heat he could feel against his back. It felt so warm, so safe. Since waking up in Soul Society he had never felt these things, not when he couldn't' even remember his name. He curled into the warmth surrounding him protectively. This felt so good. He pressed his face into the heat in front of him, his fingers curling into the fabric to pull it closer. _What's that nice smell? So flowery…almost like Sakura Blossoms. It was so nostalgic._

He coasted back into near sleep as the scent brought an image to his mind. Dreams that had filtered through his subconscious all night. _A tall man was standing before him, his sword in front of him, the blade facing the earth. As he dropped it the man spoke, "Banki." Giant swords erupted on either side in two long rows. The man looked up, just as the large blades shattered around him into a million pieces, almost like the petals of Sakura trees. He looked right at Ichigo. This man was-_

"Byakuya."

"Ichigo?" Whispered someone close by. Ichigo's eyes flew open. Not only did he feel sparks of pain from that sound, but the sound was heard closer than expected. So close he could feel the vibrations through the hands curled in the other man's clothing. He jerked backwards, only to be stopped by two strong arms, that were wrapped around his frame.

"What!?" Ichigo looked up, pushing with all his might, still trying to force the two of them apart. His heart was beating rapidly, "Where?"

"Calm down Ichigo," The arms around him stayed firm as the younger man struggled in their grasp. "It's ok, I placed you here last night, when you couldn't stand, remember?" Even though the voice filtering through his panic was causing him some pain, it was spoken softly and calmly, which caused the boy to slowly relax.

"Easy Ichigo, its aright." Ichigo shuddered involuntarily as a sharp pain went through him.

" _Stop talking already!"_ Ichigo snapped. The noble went silent at once, leaving Ichigo to regain his bearings, while feeling guilty for snapping.

Byakuya watched the young man through half lidded eyes, careful to avoid meeting his gaze. The boy was slowly gaining his calm. Though he was still gasping for air he had stopped shuddering. The noble had known the man might react like this and was still holding him to keep him from falling. He didn't mind holding him, he felt he could keep him from fading away if he held him in his arms. After a few moments he could feel Ichigo's muscles become less tense. He pulled back slightly to give the man some space. Instantly he missed the other man's body heat, which had him wondering: _What, exactly, did Kurosaki Ichigo mean to him?_

The noble closed his eyes fully as the younger man looked up. He could feel Ichigos breath on his face. He liked it. _Why do I like feeling him near me?_ He ignored his thoughts as Ichigo started speaking.

"So, you put me to bed but why are we sleeping together?" He demanded. Byakuya admired the man's ability to sound pissed off and tough when he was obviously embarrassed. He could feel the man's heartbeat through his palm, which was still resting on his back. The boy could be adorably easy to read at times. His mind went blank for a moment. _Why am I thinking this man is adorable?_

A sharp jab to his chest had him realizing that he had not in fact answered the question. "Hey! You sleeping or what? I know I said to be quiet but going back to bed is a little much." Byakuya chuckled at the man's grumbling. "Tch! What the fuck do you think is funny?"

"Sorry Ichigo, I was trying to figure out how best to answer your question." _And he kept getting distracted by strange thoughts, and the warmth on the other side of the bed._

"Stop being polite, I don't' got all day." Ichigo growled, obviously losing his patience. Byakuya thought a moment then smiled. He pointed down at Ichigo's hands, which were still gripping the front of Byakuya's robes.

Ichigo glanced down to where the man was indicating. He took in his fingers, still tangled in the fabric. Even though he had tried pushing the man away a few second ago, his hands had not let go this whole time. He could see a slight indication on the skin near Byakuya's throat, where Ichigo had rested his head. Ichigo's cheeks suddenly felt very warm.

"Though you have loosened your hold, last night I could not get you to let go of me." There was silence. Then he heard a spluttering sound, Ichigo seemed to have understood. The younger man jumped out of the bed so fast the noble had to fight back a rare laugh. The young man was truly… _adorable._

Ichigo couldn't believe he had slept curled up next to Byakuya all night. The man had even held him in his arms. Not that he had given the noble any choice. Humiliation flushed across his face as he recalled the look of the nobles haori and robes. They were creased and ruffled, where he had squeezed them in his fingers all night. He shook his head at the memory of the less then polished look of the 6th divisions captain.

 _I hope he has extra clothing._

He really didn't want the others to know they had slept in the same bed all night, that would be really mortifying.

"Ichigo?" He jumped and focused on the woman beside him. He had apparently ignored her several attempts to get his attention.

"Oh so-sorry miss, a little lost in thought." The innkeeper's daughter smiled.

"Not at all and call me Lila." He smiled at her. She handed him another potato that she had pulled from the ground. He placed it in the basket, before dropping down to help with the harvesting. A few minutes passed. Ichigo's mind started to wander back to earlier that morning, breakfast had been so awkward. Though they usually avoided eye contact for obvious reasons, Ichigo felt he was being extra jumpy around the captain. This was something Shiro and Urahara had pointed out. His cheeks heated up at the memories of their teasing, it was like they knew how to work as a team to make mayhem.

He recalled handing the noble a dish he had requested, only to nearly drop it when their hands touched. Shiro, laughing as Ichigo made a show of catching it, had asked if Byakuya's skin had given him an electric shock. Urahara had given Ichigo a funny look of mischief before asking if the shock came from their intensive session of therapy the night before. He had then redropped the dish of rice all over the table.

Ichigo groaned, rubbing his face with his right hand, while the other threw another starchy vegetable into the basket.

"Is something the matter Ichigo?" Lila asked concerned. "The sun is a little warm, is it bothering you?"

"Not really, just stuff on my mind." She nodded in understanding but didn't press. He glanced up at the window of his room, he could see the noble in the window again, watching. He flushed as the dark shape turned its face towards them. _Shit did he see me watching…wait what does that matter? I can damn well stare where I want too!_ He nearly dropped the next potato as he realized what he had been thinking. _Why the fuck would I want to stare at him anyway?_

He glared down at the obviously offensive potato. _I can't believe he laughed at me earlier._ Ichigo had jumped from the bed so fast he had nearly fell onto the floor, but when he glanced back at the man in the bed he had been shocked to see an amused Byakuya. Though the man had obviously restrained from laughing out loud, the humor had been written all over his face. Ichigo's face was feeling warm again. _That face had been breathtaking, he hadn't known the man could look like that, happy and peaceful, his face warm from the sunlight, his lips turned up in an endearing smile._ He growled, making the innkeepers daughter stare at him and the potato he was strangling. He laughed it off, remembering he was supposed to be getting something out of his time spent with her.

 _It was all that Stupid Shinigami's fault, making weird faces and pissing me off._ He threw the vegetable into the basket harder then he meant too. It nearly fell over. Face red he quickly righted it and apologized. He went back to harvesting and kept his body busy trying to keep his thoughts from the annoying Shinigami watching him from above.

The annoying Shinigami stood staring down from a window on the second floor. The report he had been reading over from Serieitei lay forgotten on the table. He watched as Ichigo allowed his head to fall back, the young man's eyes closing as he seemed to take in several deep breaths. As the captain's eyes lingered on the scene he noticed how the sunlight warmed the boys tanned skin. How the front of the boys robs revealed his surprisingly slender neck. He shook these thoughts from his mind, instead allowing himself to think back on the early hours of the morning, when that man lay beside him. _His eyes had been closed then too, as he softly breathed in and out, sleeping peacefully._

Byakuya could still remember the feel of that warm air against his neck, where the boy laid. The boy had rolled unto his back and Byakuya had been able to see a different side of their comrade. _His face had been gentled, there was no worry or stern scowl that often fitted the boy's features._ Byakuya had been mesmerized. Before he had thought about it his own pale hand had reached out, his fingers lightly touching the boy's temple, caressing down his face. His cold finger tips felt shocking heat from the flesh.

Then the sunlight had caused the boy to awaken, but only to some extent. Byakuya had been shocked when the man had turned back towards him, his fingers re-curling into his haori, his face burying itself back into the flesh of the noble's neck.

As the boy let out a hot breath against the nobles flesh a wave of heat had coursed through Byakuya's body. He felt his arms tighten around the sleeping form, pulling its warmth closer. That was when the boy had said his name again. " _Byakuya."_ His heart had started beating rapidly. In truth the boy a whispered his name a few times throughout the night. Obviously, he had dreamed about him in some form. He hoped the boy wasn't recalling something that would cause him worry. With that thought flashing through his mind painfully he had spoken Ichigo's name. After that the entertaining scene in the bedroom unfolded. He still smiled at the boy's fast exit from the bed.

Byakuya wasn't a foolish man, he was older than he looked and understood certain things faster than others would give him credit. For instance, he wasn't ignorant of the growing affection he had for the orange haired man currently knocking over a basket of potatoes. After all he had been married. What shocked him, was how fast he had come to care for him and how blind he had been to that growing affection till now. Also, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about it yet. He should choose to ignore it, as the boy had more than enough to deal with presently. However, all he had thought of that morning was the sleeping face of that man, and the way it felt to hold him during the night.

 _When had he started wanting more from him?_

Since the boy needed a break from the treatment they had not argued when he had stated that morning that he would be helping the inn keepers' daughter harvest the small field adjacent to the inn. This declaration had come when the boy had dropped rice all over the dining table. It was obvious the boy was flustered. Byakuya rubbed the hand the boy had touched when he had handed him the bowl of rice. He could tell the boy was reacting to being near him. His eyes narrowed on the man, as he profusely apologized to the woman. _The boy's sudden reactions didn't help his resolve to hide these growing feelings. If anything, it made it more difficult. How had he gotten this addicted?_

As promised Ichigo was allowed freedom, to go outside for example. Byakuya had kept vigil most of the early afternoon, he couldn't seem to stop himself from looking out the window. He watched as Ichigo went back to work, a few minutes prior the man had looked up and he was sure Ichigo had seen him. It was amusing to watch him fluster about, obviously still embarrassed from that morning. He found himself chuckling at the memory again.

"Find something amusing then Kuchiki?" Byakuya wiped the smile from his face as he acknowledged Urahara.  
"Did you get any readings Kisuke?" Smiling amusedly the scientist leaned against the window. He could see the substitute Shinigami toiling in the field with the inn keeper's daughter.

"Always the hard worker our Ichigo, though why that brought a smile to the usual stoic Kuchiki heir is beyond me…did he perhaps trip over something while walking?" Urahara kept up his smile, his eyes still averted from the noble as he watched Ichigo laughing at something the woman said. _They seem close._ "Perhaps it was something the woman did?"

"Answer me Kisuke." Said the cold captain. Urahara chuckled then went serious.

"Well I certainly got closer than ever last night, there was a high spike in Ichigo's readings, then I managed to find something…something dark, its tangled within Ichigo's reiatsu. Right now, I have it pinpointed. But…"

"You haven't been able to track it down?" The scientist closed his eyes in reply. Byakuya placed his hand on the glass of the window, staring down at the orange head of the man they were trying to save. "What now?"

"I need another spike of reiatsu…another large surge of power and then I believe I can fully grasp that dark parasite and follow it back to its mother."

"I see, then you can remove it?" Byakuya asked softly. Ichigo was talking to the woman, she was smiling at him, telling him something that had the young man laughing. He didn't notice his fingers curling into a fist.

"Not exactly, for one thing I need to find out where it leads, for another…think of this as a creature with many heads, all trying to take a bite of him." Byakuya tore his eyes away from the two below so that he could stare into Urahara's eyes.

"To fix this, we got to get rid of as many heads as possible, the best shot would be to track it to its body, I can't do that if I lose my lead by breaking it from Ichigos soul, as much as I want to be rid of it now." The scientist sighed. He closed his eyes again, wariness in each line of his face.

"Then treatment continues?"

"As soon as possible." They stayed standing there for several moments, neither speaking. They didn't look away until Ichigo returned to the inn.

When Ichigo walked back into the inn he found Shiro sitting on the table in the large dining room attached to the back of the inn. His feet were dangling off the edge of the table and he was busy laughing with the two men who cooked for the inn. They waved at Ichigo as he approached.

"Ah! Mister, look what I gone won off these two!?" The boy lifted a nice set of travel robes and a rather comfy looking pillow. The two men sighed deeply.

"Took off? Did Shiro happen to play a game of cards with you sirs?" The instant look of sheepishness answered that question. Lila had entered behind Ichigo.

"What!? Gambling with a child? Father won't like that you two!" They both gulped.

"Aw come now miss Lila we was just having some fun!"

"We took it easy on the tyke!"

"Hmm…easy they say, more like I easily took things from them!" Cackled Shiro. They both blushed immensely.

"Easy Lila, these two probably got swindled, Shiro has a habit of gambling, and they became his victims…as he never loses." He glared at Shiro who shrugged. The two men glared at the boy for a moment too but eventually chuckled.

"Can't say we didn't ask for it, smart little lad knows how to play the game." Lila coughed into her hand and the two excused themselves. She followed with the potatoes. She needed to prep them for dinner. Ichigo turned to Shiro who was grinning devilishly.

"Come on Mister, like that old geezer said, they were asking for it!" Ichigo pulled him off the table by his arm.

"I take it you didn't suggest a friendly game of poker before dinner then?" Shiro averted his eyes. "Don't' sit on the table, even if you have something to hoard over others, this isn't our shack." Shiro glanced at him from the side, his ever-present sunglasses glinting in the light from the open door.

"I know it isn't mister, too many rules in this type of place, too many naggy red heads." Ichigo chuckled.  
"It's ok though…. after all I get to stay with mister." Ichigo smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah well you better start acting the good kid around here." he liked being close to Shiro. Even if the boy was a notorious gambling bratty kid, he made Ichigo feel he had a piece of himself returned when he was near. Even before the whole mess with Moeko and the Shinigami and Kinto…When the three had been together, he had felt like he was more whole. Shiro yawned loudly. His pointy canines made him look like an overgrown dog. Ichigo grinned.

"So, mister, where is the stupid pineapple?"

"Fucking brat." They turned to see Renji entering from the front door. Matsumoto behind him.

Grinning Shiro sent Renji a little wave of his hand, which Ichigo grabbed. Glaring at Shiro to stop his ruddiness Ichigo asked the soul reapers if there had been news. The two had been out searching for Kinto.

"Sorry Ichigo, I thought I saw her the one time near the shack, but she hasn't been back that way." Ichigo nodded in thanks before acknowledging Byakuya and Urahara, who entered the room from the front as well, having just walked down stairs.

Determined to act normal around the noble Ichigo tried conversation. "Did you get your report finished Byakuya?" The man turned slightly to Ichigo's voice but kept a distance.

"Not as much as I had anticipated."

"Maybe you were distracted by the natural scenery Byakuya." Smiled Urahara. The noble ignored him.

"Supper is about ready if you all want to have a seat." Lila announced as she brought in the bowls and chopsticks. They all thanked her and sat down to eat.

"Mister can you pass me the meat." The mischievous boy was already wearing his new robes, which were much to big on him. Ichigo had taken the pillow. Renji had attempted to steal it, which resulted in a tug of war over the table. Angry Ichigo had confiscated it.

"Eat some vegetables too Shiro."

"I will, but we don't get to eat meat like this often, been three weeks since we had some good meat!" Ichigo sighed and handed him the cut beef, ignoring the questioning glances from the others in the room.

"Did you not eat properly Ichigo?" Asked Byakuya, concern in his voice. He had noticed the boy was rather thin, _or is that always how he feels when you hold him?_

Ichigo groaned annoyed, "We ate fine, not like it matters, and I made sure the kids were well fed don't worry none."

"I wasn't questioning your ability to provide, I was just concerned about- "

"Nothing to worry about." Ichigo growled. He didn't like others feeling sorry for them or questioning his ability to take care of another.

"Yeah mister always made sure we ate, he often left us his share too." Shiro said satisfyingly. He tore a huge bite out of his beef as Ichigo's once again flushed red.

"I see." Said the noble.

"I said its fine." The noble said nothing more but as the supper went on Ichigo started to realize he was getting more to eat then normal. _Stupid Shinigami bastard._

"We will continue upstairs after supper Ichigo, if its ok with you?" Interrupted the scientist. Ichigo glared up at the noble, as he once again managed to slip food on Ichigos plate without the orange head noticing. _How the fuck is he doing that? Since he isn't showing any sign of moving in my direction I can't yell at him!_ Shaking his head, he addressed Kisuke.

"Right, first though I want' to wash up, only managed to wash my hands before this and I am all sweaty." In fact, he felt somewhat filthy and didn't want to be that way for some reason. He glowered at his chopsticks and tried not to think about being sweaty while having to touch the noble.

"Very well, please hurry then."

"Oh, after our session, Shiro should probably move into my room don't ya think?" The table went silent. Shiro, who had swiped another large slice of beef, glanced up from his plate to smirk at Byakuya. Byakuya didn't like that smirk. Ichigo continued as he took a bite of bread. "Let Renji and Byakuya share a room would probably be better for us, right? Shiro drives Renji nuts." _That fight earlier was a good excuse as any. At the moment he was feeling too uncomfortable around Byakuya._

The noble sat rigid. Not sure how to answer. He didn't want to trade rooms, though that was probably for the best. Yet he would rather be nearer to Ichigo. _How would he explain that it was best for them to stay in the same room without making it seem like he wanted to be near the man?_

"That isn't a good idea though is it Captain?" Byakuya blinked and glanced at Renji who had a serious look in his eyes that the noble couldn't read. "Ichigo gets really weak after the sessions, right? Be better if ya'll two share a room, in case you need to protect him or something." Byakuya was surprised at his lieutenant's words and internally grateful. Renji was giving him a strangely knowing look.

"It's not like you guys can't sense something coming to attack me. Isn't that something Shinigami do? So, it shouldn't really matter if it's one room over." Byakuya shifted his eyes back towards Ichigo, the man was fiddling with his rice. It became blindly clear that the man did not want to share a room with him anymore. A flash of irritation surprised the noble further. He ignored it, as it wasn't something he needed to deal with right now. _Is he still conscious of this morning?_

"Ichigo I don't believe you want the child to witness you in that state, do you?" whispered Urahara. Shiro grinned again but pretended to not hear. Ichigo shot a glance in the boy's direction, his look contemplative. He sighed in resignation. His shoulders drooped in defeat.

"I understand." Nothing more was said. Everyone continued their meals, talking about other things. Byakuya wanted to also say something on the subject instead he placed more potatoes on Ichigos plate, the other man scowled at it, a small growl escaping his lips. Byakuya fought off a smile. His irritation slightly abated.

"Ok please get into the positions I placed you in yesterday and we can begin." Urahara had his computer out. The others were downstairs, ready to leave at a moments notice. Shiro was helping Lila wash up so he remained out of the way. Ichigo felt his body heat up, his hands suddenly sweaty.

"Must we hold…, I mean sit like that again old man?" He grumbled, his eyes imploring the floor for an escape.

Chuckling the scientist pushed Ichigo into the chair. "Kurosaki, if you could recall who I was at all you would know I always make you do what I say." Rolling his eyes Ichigo felt Byakuya slide into the chair beside him.

The noble found his eyes lingering on the man's wet hair as Urahara was talking. The boy had just showered. A small drop of water was slowly rolling down the back of his neck.

"Fuck, whatever." Ichigo threw his hand out for the noble to hold, willing his hand to not tremble. _What the hell is going on with me. Get over it already._

Byakuya was astonished at the young man's attitude. Not sure if it was amusing or irritating. The noble reached over, placing his hand in Ichigos. He felt the faint tremble in the boy's body. It was obvious the boy didn't want to touch him again. That part **_was_** irritating. Without warning Byakuya pulled the man closer. Ichigo gasped, then reddened as the taller man's arm went about his shoulders. _Shit why is my heartbeat so fast?_

For some reason, Byakuya felt satisfaction. Ignoring the younger man's embarrassment he started speaking. "I will be resting in this room tonight Ichigo."

At the noble's statement Ichigo made a choking sound. Whether from the treatments' effects or at what Byakuya had said, Urahara, who was watching, wasn't certain. What he was sure about, however, was that the two men had grown closer than he had expected. All within such a short amount of time. Ignoring the fun sight, he focused on the readings. Surly they would get somewhere today.

"I just thought Shiro would like to stay with me, that Renji could use a break." Ichigo reasoned.

"This is my room as well Ichigo." Silence.

"Well, the Room you shared with Renji was your room first right?"

"Actually, I had a room to myself before we brought you here." Said the cold noble.

"Wait, then why don't you go to your room then? Why share at all?" Said Ichigo indignantly. He rose his head to glare at the noble's ear, as the noble was looking away.

"I did go back to my room Ichigo." Byakuya answered calmly.

With a growl Ichigo said "When the hell did you return anywhere? You Slept here the last couple nights!"

Unexpectedly finding the conversation amusing the noble nodded at the dressing cabinet.

"I never removed my clothing from this room since I came to stay at this inn Ichigo." The young man stared at the older man's ear, then looked at the cabinet that held the captains clothing. His eyes went big, his cheeks several shades redder.

"So…this is your room?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

"You switched when I came?"

"Correct."

"So…shit…so I was trying to give your room away?" Byakuya nodded. Ichigo groaned and dropped his head down. "Fuck…I'm an idiot…" he mumbled. "Sorry, I should have asked or something like that."

"Its fine Ichigo, don't worry about it." Ichigo glanced at the noble sideways. Byakuya smiled. Eyes wide Ichigo stared at the amused noble, his heart once again making him think he was going crazy. He quickly glared at the scientist. _It was just a fucking smile._

Urahara, though in some ways highly amused at the near argument between the two, was having some serious problems. As he stared at the computer his face became progressively darker.

"What is the problem old man?" Ichigo inquired, his face showing that he understood it wasn't going to be good news. Glancing up the scientist leaned back. His fingers tapping on the table.

"Well I can still see what I am after but…"

"What?"

"The powerful surge we need for this to work…I am not getting it."

Confused Ichigo tried to let go of Byakuya, who didn't budge. Glaring up at the noble again, he gave a frustrated sigh. "What surge?" Urahara glanced into Byakuya's eyes, raising his eyebrow at the man's actions. The noble gazed resolutely back. Hiding his curiosity, he faced the orange head once more.

"Well I spoke to Captain Kuchiki about this but, it seems last night you two did something that sent a powerful flare of reiatsu through the scanner your wearing." He indicated the orange band about the younger man's left wrist. "That allowed me to get the readings I was after. My computer picked up the creature's power.

"That's good then right? Then you should be able to remove it now?"

"Hmm, I could, but your therapy does that on its own, the creature becomes weakened and will eventually be thrown off. However, that would defeat the purpose of the scans we are taking."

"Why?"

"Well…your soul is being devoured by multiple sources. This is only one of them. We can't very well have you go through this with everyone around you correct? Else Renji would have you play with his hair for a few hours at a time, and I would have to tap dance for your amusement." Ichigo shuddered at those terrifying thoughts. "If we can use these scans to trace the parasite back to the hideout then we can destroy them all at once, thus giving you back your memories and restoring your soul."

"Ok I get it, but what's the problem?"

"You're not reacting like you did yesterday." Ichigo stared. Confusion written all over him he shot a glance at the noble who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Byakuya, do you perhaps no why?"

"Hmm, possibly." He glanced at Ichigo, who quickly looked away.

"Care to share?" The scientist asked, curious at the man's stony face.

"Last night, Ichigo's and I were able to piece together something in his memory, as we did he got weaker and held on tighter to me." Ichigo could feel his face growing warmer, he really hated all the humiliation he kept dealing with lately. "We held each other…very close as I talked to him, and that might have been when we made a breakthrough."

Urahara was nodding, his eyes taking in the blushing Ichigo and the stoic noble. He understood the Captain and knew he would not talk about these things if he could avoid it. Deciding not to tease the man, for now, he looked at the computer again.

"Then we need to have you two in that hold again. The closer the proximity you are the better it seems." He smiled as he spotted the red cheeks on Ichigo. "Let's try just once and see where it takes us? There is something I wish to test." When Ichigo didn't' move, "Kuchiki if you will?"

Without a word Byakuya pulled Ichigo towards him. Ichigo spluttered incoherently. Letting go of the boy's right hand he took hold of both of Ichigos wrists and forced the boy's hands to his own chest. Ignoring Ichigo's attempts to push away he wrapped his arms around him tightly. Ichigo struggled but couldn't' move.

"What the hell, Byakuya let go!"

"Easy Ichigo this is for the experiment." Urahara said reassuringly, attempting and failing to keep his amusement out of his voice. The boy was so tightly held he couldn't turn his head to glare.

Still Urahara earned a muffled "Fuck you!" that had him chuckling.

"Ok Byakuya, start."

The dark-haired noble was close enough that Ichigo could feel his breath on his ear. "Relax Ichigo." When the man spoke the first thing Ichigo felt was a deep flush of heat, as the voice sent shivers down his spine. Then he gasped in pain, a small moan fell from his mouth. The noble squeezed tighter.

"Ah!" Urahara grinned, "I can see it clearer now, the creature, we have it! We just need to…." The man went silent, his eyes narrowed. "Byakuya again." The noble glanced over for a second before complying.

"Just hold onto me Ichigo." Groaning in pain Ichigo did just that, his fingers twisting the fabric, his face pressed against the noble's shoulder.

"Tracing…tracing…Shit…it went still again." He shot a glance at the noble who begrudgingly continued. After thirty minutes the boy was gasping, his body limp in Byakuya's arms. His face pale, the last thing the man heard before passing out was, "This isn't working."

Urahara watched as the dark haired noble placed Ichigo into bed, he noticed the tender way the man lifted the covers and arranged his limbs. The raw look on the man's face was very telling.

"It's not really you Byakuya that is hurting him." He said, shrewdly guessing the man's fears. The noble ignored him, his hand now resting on Ichigos forehead, the scientist didn't know Byakuya could look that affectionate. Approaching he glanced sideways at him. "It isn't ideal but it's the only option we have right now, without this Ichigo won't recover, and those things will destroy him."

Byakuya knew the scientist was right, that if they let them be Ichigo would disappear, but seeing the boy in pain, having to cause that pain, was excruciating. He wanted to kill those that were eating him, but to get to them they had to continue the treatment.

"Calm yourself, I can feel that murdering air Byakuya, and that isn't what he needs from you right now." The other man whispered softly. Byakuya took a breath, squeezed the bridge of his nose with his two fingers and thought.

"What are you thinking Kuchiki?"

"That the only way to track something is to follow its trail." The scientist shook his head.

"That is what we are trying to do."

"No, a trail like this should be followed on the ground. Right now you watch it, attempting to trace its reiatsu back to the source, but we won't reach the end with you sitting here. The flow of reiatsu from Ichigo when he reacts to me allows you only small chances to follow that trail. It would be best if you took Renji and Matsumoto and followed the readings, on foot. Move closer to it each time a surge comes through. Eventually you should reach the area they are hiding in."

Urahara thought on the logic of that, but "In order for this to work we need to know he can keep it up till we reach the end. That is a constant flow. His spiritual energy cannot keep up with it."

"If I feed him my reiatsu then he won't need too." Urahara's eyes went wide.

"That might work, but you will need to keep in contact, for most of the day."

"That would fine." The scientist chuckled, he supposed it would be fine for the Kuchiki heir, as Byakuya obviously didn't mind holding the boy. He glanced down at the sleeping man.

"How do we know he won't get used to your voice again, like he did before?" That was important, and as he voiced the problem he was surprised to see the other man's cheeks turning slightly pink. "Unless you know something I don't?" The man shifted his eyes away.

"It's possible. Last night I held him all night, as he was sleeping. Oddly, being that near to me, it seemed he was recalling memories in his dream about his past. Sometimes it would cause him slight pain. I think if we are…" the man hesitated then went on steadily, "if we need to we can lay beside each other again and attempt to unlock his memories." It sounded absurd even to Byakuya's mind but there had been something that had transpired the night before so they might have chance.

Urahara was shocked, he stared at the noble for a long time, till Byakuya sent him a death glare. Grinning the scientist picked up his computer.

"Well if we are going to attempt this tomorrow we should all get some rest tonight. Tomorrow you should do the usual method first. Hold him till it stops working, then move to the mattress. Kurosaki seems shy and may run if you tell him he must stay in a bed with you all day. Good night Byakuya."

Byakuya's mind was racing at the man's words. The idea of lying next to Ichigo a whole day was giving him mixed thoughts. _Can I deal with it? I need to stop these feelings from surfacing._

A knock on the door, brought him out of his head. Opening it the noble found his own Lieutenant in the hallway. "Arabria." The man looked serious. His eyes found Ichigo's sleeping form.

"The effort took its toll on him again captain?"

"Yes, and it doesn't look like it will be much better for him tomorrow."

"Kisuke told us the plan." Byakuya kept his face blank but glanced at Ichigo.

"I see, and are you prepared for the morning?" The man nodded but didn't leave. "Is there something on your mind Renji?"

"That boy, Shiro, annoys the shit out of me at times." The captain lifted one eyebrow. Typically Renji avoided complaining to him. The red head smiled, "Infuriating as he can be, why do you think I didn't take Ichigo up on his offer to change rooms?" Byakuya recalled the strange look the man had given him at the time.

"Why is that Arabria?" The lieutenant glanced at Ichigo.

"Its rare to see caring for someone this deeply."

"Caring? For Ichigo? Of course, I Do Arabria, he saved soul society and Rukia multiple times."

The red head scratched the back of his head. His shoulders shrugging.

"You can deny it if you want but do you really need to Captain? Its obvious Ichigo reacts to you." Renji chuckled as his captain's mouth opened, then closed, unable to respond. "I know, you are not one to act on your feelings, but sometimes you shouldn't hold back, sometimes its' ok to try." Still smiling at his quiet captain, he turned to leave.

"Anyway, that is what I wanted to say. Just give it some thought Captain, we will support ya'll."

When the door shut behind him Byakuya let out a breath of air. His chest was very tight. He was experiencing an inner turmoil. He sat on the bed, the boys body slid slightly over towards him. He leaned down, one hand resting beside Ichigo's head. The boy was steadily breathing. He didn't' get to look at this face much, not when the man was awake. If his eyes were to look into Ichigo's eyes than the boy might suffer. _Can I have him?_

Thinking back on the painful expression Ichigo had worn earlier Byakuya lifted his other hand, cupping the boys face. The skin was warm. He let his eyes trace in each line, each dimple, the way the eyes were relaxed in rest. He wanted to memorize it all. His hand curved down, stroking the boys check. The boy had freckles around his nose, he curled his fingers around the boy's chin, lifting it up. His gaze shifted to the shape of Ichigo's lips. His thump moved, lightly rubbing the bottom lip. _He wanted the boy._ With that thought a flash of heat curled downward.

Dark hair pooled on the white pillow, cascading around Ichigo's head. He leaned in closer. He could feel Ichigo's breath on his own. The tip of Byakuya's nose brushed against the younger man's. His heart had not beat so strongly since Hisana. _I want to have him._

Closing his eyes, he froze. With an effort he pulled back. _It's obvious these feelings are strong. I want the boy, but can I have him?_ His eyes narrowed. A sharp pain told him that he didn't want to let the man go. He leaned back down and kissed the man on the warm skin of his forehead. Rising he fluffed the man's hair.

"No Ichigo, I won't let you go."

 ** _OK! That was a very fun chapter to write! I hope it all makes sense! Anyone fangirling? I might have made the characters OC somewhat, but these are my versions of them falling for each other. The fun therapy session will be in the next chapter. For those who think I have forgotten Matsumoto, don' t worry I bring her back in the next chapter. While Byakuya gets Ichigo to himself for the day the other Shinigami are going on an adventure of sorts. Got to keep the plot rolling! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for those who have followed me so far._**

 ** _Till next chapter!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	15. Chapter 15 Theories tested

**Haha I seem to have made a typo with Renji's name! Thanks, Adelene900! You are correct, his name is Abarai Renji. When I was editing my spell-check changed it. It was similar enough to Abarai I missed it. I think Byakuya calls him by that name more, and I keep trying to remember its spelling when he speaks to Renji. Writing fanficition can be interesting when it comes to the spelling of names and titles…I often have my google up, so I can get the spellings right! That will be fixed in future chapters!**

 **Here we go!**

Byakuya was silent. Of course, Renji knew this man to be mute on most days but this was something else. Matsumoto, who was passing the red head the orange juice, gave Renji a questioning glance. Her eyes traveled back to the noble, who would rise his chopsticks up to his mouth, stop, then lower them back to his plate, without eating. His eyes would stare out the window, then turn to follow Ichigo, who was chatting with Lila while they put out the food. When the gaze turned to Ichigo they narrowed momentarily, before Byakuya focused again on the field through the window. Renji grinned, shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a glass of juice.

The red headed lieutenant was happy to see the Captain so lost in thought, as it was obvious their 'chat' the night before had stuck in the stubborn man's head. Matsumoto gave Renji a pouted glare but left it alone. Renji knew she would pick it up eventually, she was much to shrewd.

Urahara was busy upstairs, getting the equipment ready for their monster tracking later that morning. Shiro was busy, trying to steal food off Renji's plate, grinning appreciatively each time Renji caught him at it. Shiro had agreed to _help_ Lila with the laundry that day and other such chores around the house. This was to keep Shiro around in case Ichigo needed extra help and to allow Ichigo peace of mine knowing the young boy was safely out of their way. The 6th squads second couldn't fathom how the little bastard would go about helping. He rolled his eyes with a growl, smacking the hollow child on his outstretched hand as he attempted to snag his bacon.

"Ouch!" Ichigo glanced over, eyes locking on the boy massaging his fingers. He glanced at Renji, who still had his chopsticks facing in the boy's general direction. The red head blushed and grunted out a quick apology. He glared down at the annoying hollow as Ichigo focused back on Lila. The boy grinned toothily up at him. Renji couldn't' help but feel he was stuck in some absurd twisted game the creature had concocted.

"Everyone done eating?" Urahara had appeared in the doorway.

"I'm Done, Miss Lila I'll wait outside for ya!" Shiro jumped down and ran towards the gardens. Renji cursed as the hollow snagged his last egg before running out the door cackling. Lila smiled fondly after him. She lifted the plates from the table.

"I am really grateful for the help, are you sure he doesn't' mind spending the day with me?"

"Nah, it will do Shiro good to learn some chores, I just hope he isn't more of a hindrance, he can be very mischievous." Ichigo winked at Renji who glowered back. Then the young man started helping Lila collect the dishes.

"It's ok Mister Ichigo, you can rest." She took the bowl from his hand and placed it on her pile. "Thank you though, you are always helping out, but you're a guest." Renji fought back a chuckle when he realized Matsumoto was giving Byakuya a penetratingly strong stare. Glancing at the man he wasn't surprised to see a dark look on the man's face as the noble watched Ichigo and Lila talking. The female lieutenant had a dawning look of comprehension as she glanced back at Renji wide eyed. Renji smirked.

"I'll see you all for supper then sirs, miss." Smiling, Lila left the room.

Ichigo stretched, then turned to Urahara, who had also been observing the scene. Eyes shifting towards the dark-haired man the scientist beamed.

"Ichigo, you seem to have made a good friend with miss Lila." Byakuya's face had gone darker. Urahara wondered how long the noble could fight what was obviously boiling over.

"Yeah, she's a nice person, always kind." Ichigo said, gulping down the last bit of his milk. He wiped the stain from his lips and glanced back towards the kitchen. "I hope Shiro doesn't give her too much trouble, he can be a pain in the ass at times."

"Like hell!" The red head already regretting not eating the egg sooner, "Pain in the ass doesn't' cut it!" Grumbled Renji. Ichigo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry he gives you trouble, but it's amusing to watch." He laughed at Renji's scowl.

Shrugging off his discomfort with a grin, Renji asked, "So you like spending time with Lila then?" The red head could feel a strong set of eyes coming from Byakuya's direction. He caught Urahara's glance and they both suppressed their amusement. Ichigo blinked, oblivious to their shared joke.

"Well, I guess I do, she is easy to talk to at times."

"Hmm, she is also cute, isn't she Ichi-kun!" Chimed in Matsumoto, catching on. For a moment the boy was silent then his face enflamed. She had to fight back her normal chuckles at the boy's reaction.

Waving his hands about he spluttered, "That-That is, I am not talking to her for that!"

"Aw, Ichi-kun, I think she likes when you are around, you don't need to worry!" Matsumoto winked at the younger man before giving Renji a flash of teeth. Leering, Renji threw his arm about Ichigo's shoulders, pulling the man in.

"Come now Kurosaki!" He said conspired, "Is that why you're helping her out so much?" He whispered loudly. Ichigo's face spoke volumes of his innocence. He pushed the red head away.  
"Fuck, stop playing around you idiot, we have work to do!"

"That's right," Clapping his hands to get their attention, Urahara pulled out his small travel computer. "Ichigo's love life aside- "Ichigo spluttered again, "we do have important things to discuss today."

Ignoring the mortified young man, the two lieutenants stood beside Urahara to get a look at his data. The three could feel a murky aura in the room that was completely directed in their directions. Smiling happily the scientist explained the plan.

"Matsumoto and Abarai will come with me. Kurosaki and Captain Kuchiki will stay at the inn." Ichigo, who was still flushed with rage and embarrassment grunted his accent. Folding his arms, he leaned against the table.

"Ichigo, Captain Kuchiki here will continue with the treatment. Each time you have a reaction I will get signals on my portable scanning system." He lifted his small computer, Ichigo nodded. "As the scans come through we will latch onto the parasite and follow it to its location. This will take some time unfortunately." Again, Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"When we receive a scan from your reiatsu during the periods of your reactions it will only last a few moments before it becomes blurry again on the computer. Therefore, we will track this thing on the move, when we receive a clear scan we follow it until the computer becomes blurry again. This scan will allow us to get closer each time we get a reading." Ichigo stared at him for moment but had a perplexed look on his face.

"I understand the gist of it, but I wonder about one thing."

"What are you worried about Kurosaki?" The scientist asked, sure of what the man was going to voice.

"Each time I have these…sessions," he hesitated, stood straight and continued, "I get weak over time, this sounds like it would take all day, I would like to promise I can keep up with it, but…" Urahara grinned, the boy looked pissed at his own perceived weakness.

"It's ok Kurosaki, Byakuya here has already suggested a way to remedy that, he will explain it during the therapy sessions when you come across the problem." Ichigo glanced at the silent noble, who had been acting strangely all morning. Byakuya, whose eyes were averted, nodded but said nothing. Ichigo raised his eyebrows but agreed.

"Then I guess we need to get this started old man." He said determinedly. The three standing Shinigami smiled at his normal bravado. Byakuya sighed, causing the young man to jump slightly at his sudden use of sound. The noble nodded at Urahara, glanced at Renji and then went up the stairs. Ichigo stared after him confused.

"It's ok Ichigo, he has a lot on his mind." Matsumoto told him.

"That's right Kurosaki, he has had to face some… unyielding realities recently." Renji agreed, smiling.

"Is it alright to do this today then? Is there something he needs to deal with now?"

Laughing Urahara told him to hurry along, "He is more than capable today Kurosaki, and his silence this morning was because he didn't want to waste your energy." Urahara patted the orange head on the shoulder.

"That makes sense I suppose." Ichigo mumbled. "Good luck today." He said to the other three.

"Leave it to us Kurosaki!" Said Renji, pulling a fist to show his passion. Ichigo smirked.

"Hmm wonder if your reliable?" Renji cuffed him in the shoulder. Ichigo couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat nostalgic.

Pushing the other Shinigami out of the way Matsumoto said, ""Yeah, leave it to us, and you go spend the day with Bya-kun!" She mimicked Renji's power pose, fist in the air, signaling a good fight. Ichigo colored and scowled at them to show he wasn't' finding their jokes humorous, which amused the other three. Turning he followed Byakuya's passage up the stairs.

Alone Matsumoto elbowed Renji in the side, "So, when were you going to tell me _that_ was going on?"

" ** _Ouch!"_** The red head rubbed his ribs, glaring at the big chested woman, "You crazy Bitch!" She smirked. "I didn't tell you because it was obvious," He sneered, "What you didn't notice?" He ended his words with a grimace when she elbowed him again. "Fucking Bi-"

"Hopefully someone isn't going to be stubborn today." Urahara spoke up. His eyes focused upwards. The two froze, glancing back up the stairs, they nodded in agreement.

"If Captain clears his head he might see an opportunity here."

Snorting Matsumoto disagreed, "He doesn't need a clear head, he needs his head to work a different way." Renji sighed, wondering if his captain could even think that way anymore.

"Shall we?" Asked the scientist, abruptly serious.

"Yeah, let's go save Ichigo for once." Murmured Renji. Turning they left.

Ichigo didn't' know if air had ever been thicker. From the moment he entered the room it had been awkward. Byakuya was standing by the window. Ichigo sitting in one of the chairs. He waited for the man to join him to begin. However, Byakuya, hadn't moved. Seconds ticked by and the man didn't even bat an eyelash for all Ichigo could see.

Scratching his head frustratingly Ichigo supposed he could start, "Um." _Yeah that was about all he had here._

"Ichigo." The young man jumped, his heart thudding from the man's sudden voice. _Scratch that, the air didn't seem thick…more like static charged._

"Ah…yeah?"

"Come here." Ichigo stared at the table surface, confused and irritated.

"Wait," he said confused, "We are starting the…uh…session, right?" He glanced back and saw the noble nod in his direction. He let out of growl of annoyance, _I know he needs to be quiet until we start but could he be a little more social, this is awkward for me too!_

Deciding not to say his thoughts out loud he rose and approached the older man, thinking he had some sort of plan. "Ok, now what?" he asked when he was closer. Byakuya wore a strange expression on what little Ichigo could see of face. The man's gaze was focused beyond the window, face scrunched up in deep thought.

Byakuya had stayed up most of the night, his thoughts had been in turmoil for hours. Relaxing his features, the older man closed his eyes and swiftly turned toward the younger man. In a few seconds Ichigo found himself wrapped within Byakuya arms, the man's chest against his, his face against his shoulder blade. Byakuya's robes swirled about him from the speed in which he had pulled Ichigo against him.

"Byak..Byaku…Byakuya!" He stuttered, breathless. The older man leaned down, Ichigo could feel his hot breath against his neck, Ichigo's heart started up an abnormal rhythm. Byakuya turned his mouth to Ichigo's head. The younger man shuddered involuntarily as the heat reached his ear. _What is Byakuya doing?_

" _Ichigo."_ Byakuya spoke in a voice deeper than Ichigo had ever heard him use. As his body felt a wave of pain, his cheeks flushed as an unknown heat flashed through him. He squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers fisting in the man's clothing, he tried to push him away. 

"Wait-Byakuya." Disregarding Ichigo's attempt to escape Byakuya held him tighter.

"Ichigo, relax, let me hold you." Ichigo blinked, the man's words held a strange meaning he couldn't quite grasp through the pain. "The others are searching for the cause of this, let me take care of you." Ichigo gasped, his head now pushing into that shoulder to fight against another wave of agony.

"Ichigo."

"Shit!" Ichigo tried to pull back again, using his legs to force the man back. This was too intense for him. The noble twisted his leg around Ichigos ankle, causing the boy to stumble. Grabbing Ichigo's arm he forced him against the wall. Byakuya pushed his body against the boys, laying his forehead against the others. Ichigo grunted in disbelief. He stared wide eyed up at Byakuya, whose face wasn't the relaxed calm face he knew. The younger man's cheeks grew gradually warmer.

"I can't let you go this time Ichigo." Byakuya's voice came out throatily. Ichigo shuddered. A wave of dizziness causing his vision to blur. His body was already feeling weak. He felt something on his cheek, and realized the man was stroking him with his cool fingers. Looking up he saw a concerned expression on the man's face. _What is he doing?_

"Byakuya, move away." He whispered, but it was so soft he wasn't sure if the man could hear him, even if he was that close to him.

Byakuya continued to stroke his fingers down his face, speaking near enough that Ichigo could feel each of his breaths on his lips. It made him feel strange. His head was spinning.

"Ichigo, I want to help you, so you need to trust me." Pain coursed through him, but it was the man's voice that was making him shudder again. His fists clenched at the other's shoulders, mostly to keep standing. _Am I already nearing my limit today?_

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Ichigo felt he should tell the man to stop touching him like that, but he felt so tired. His eyes closed, and he found he was being held up by the older man. His feet left the floor.

Byakuya carried him a few steps, Ichigo couldn't see where they were headed as his eyes couldn't open anymore. A few moments later he was leaning against something nice and warm.

Matsumoto, Renji and Urahara would follow the strain every time they received readings from Ichigo. They had made their way into town, once there it took only moments before the first readings were sent. The dark arura pulled them along past the markets. Near the butcher shop it froze and blurred. They waited and once again it cleared up. A few moments more they were leaning against the fruit stand, waiting for Ichigo's reiatsu to be sent through the device. Matsumoto met up with the old fruit man and the two chatted away happily for a several minutes, before they got another reading. So, it went for the rest of the morning.

"The signal is untraceable presently." Urahara sighed, "Ichigo must be resting now."

"Is he alright?" Renji hated to think Ichigo had to suffer more than he already had.

"His energy is just low, Kuchiki will sort it out." The scientist explained leaning against a tree. "It will take some time, so we should eat lunch why we are stranded." Agreeing they broke out the packed food Lila had packed them.

They hunched down next to the dirt road, guessing which direction the parasite would lead them too next while they ate.

"Wonder how Captain Kuchiki is handling Ichi-kun?" Chuckled Matsumoto.

"Hmm, especially with this strong of a reading huh?" Smirked Renji. They both laughed, not really thinking the cold noble would act on anything anytime soon.

Urahara smiled, he had known the noble in his youth, and knew he could be very passionate. If he did act on that passion, he wondered if Ichigo could handle it, though Ichigo wasn't' a man without passion himself.

"No way?!" Matsumoto was pointing towards a pub. They glanced where her finger was indicating and Renji swore. The three bolted between the two stores nearest to them. Eyebrows raised the scientist watched as a young girl approached a shop keeper. They both conversed too low for the Shinigami to hear.

"That little one is Kurosaki's adopted kid?"

"Oh yeah." Whispered Matsumoto, her eyes narrowed, hand on the shaft of her zanpakto. "And that one is stronger than she looks."

"I am getting another reading, and since she is here…"

"We are close then?" Renji asked sharply.

"According to this, the reiatsu has increased, we are very close…oh my!" The young female had looked over her shoulder, eyes locking on the three Shinigami hidden away. The two lieutenants and Kisuke readied their zankpaktos. They took a step forward.

The girl cocked her head. Then she abruptly turned and fled, Renji swore loudly.

"She can't escape, go!" Urahara snapped. Nodding they took off after Kinto. The green cladded man looked towards the computer screen in his palm. If they didn't catch her, they would possibly loose the trace all together. The girl was most likely on her way to the source of their problem, to warn that somebody was catching up.

Someone was rubbing his stomach. A heat was coming from where the hand touched his skin. That heat was spreading through his body and he felt better and more energized each second. _Who is that?_

"Ichigo? Can you hear me?" The voice was coming from far away but Ichigo could feel vibrations against his back that told him the person was closer than he perceived.

"Bya-Byakuya?" Mumbled Ichigo, slowly he opened his eyes, he could see his legs spread out in front of him. He was laying on his bed. On either side, he could see two other legs covered in the black cloth that Shinigami wore. He looked down, the front part of his robes had been unfastened. A black sleeve was pultruding from the inside. It took a few seconds for Ichigo to realize what was going on. He could feel something warm touching the flesh of his abdomen and chest. _I can hear Byakuya behind me, so I'm lying on top of Byakuya and…. Byakuya Is touching me?!_

Ichigo tried to rise, but his body felt heavy. His attempt alerted the noble who forced Ichigo back against his own chest, wrapping his free arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Stay still, this is taxing on both of us, I don't want to waste my reiatsu." Ichigo shuddered painfully.

"Why are you touching me!?" He said indignantly, his face warm. The hand stilled then continued. It moved over his stomach, soft cool fingers splayed across his front. Ichigo shivered.

"I am giving you a reiatsu transfusion. That way we can continue treatment, I need to place my hand in this area to generate the correct dosage." The noble pressed down gently to indicate the abdomen. Ichigo whimpered at the voice but felt a pulse of power enter his skin front the man's fingertips. _This felt strange. His body felt too itchy._

"I see." He grunted, and they stayed silent for a while, Ichigo trying to calm his discomfort. Eventually Byakuya stopped. He rested his head on top of Ichigo's with a sigh. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, his back felt hot where Byakuya was leaning. The man nodded, Ichigo could feel his chin moving on top of his head.

Wanting to get out of the bed now Ichigo asked, "We can restart the session then?" Again, the man nodded.

"Yes, we should, I am sorry this surprised you Ichigo." He sounded somewhat strained.

"Um…I'm fine, can we stand up again? Are you ok?" Byakuya leaned backwards, pulling Ichigo with him. Till they were both laying on their backs. "Hey!" The noble pulled Ichigo against him.

"I think its best we stay like this, it would be tiring to have to return here each time we need to do a transfusion." Ichigo could hear the strain in the man's tone, so did not push it. However, he wished Byakuya would remove his hand, as it made the boy feel weird. He wasn't sure how he should approach the subject. Especially since his skin felt so bizarre. _I feel so odd, where his hand was moving before, it feels almost tingly._ His body was too warm. Ichigo felt the older man could feel his heart beating rapidly. Ichigo ignored his discomfiture.

"Ok, how many times do we got to do that transfusion thing?"

"We will need to do the transfusion again occasionally, depending on your body's endurance. However, we will rest normally sometimes, to allow both of us a chance to gain energy back" Murmured Byakuya. Ichigo shivered uncomfortably, he wondered how long they had to keep this up.

Lost in thought Ichigo didn't' realize when Byakuya had twisted them to their sides to drag him nearer. However, he did notice when the man's hand slid against his chest and accidently rubbed against his nipple. He let out an involuntary gasp. Pushing the man away he jumped up, trying to escape, his face red. _Shit, what was that?!_

Byakuya had been struggling all morning. He had had a restless night, if he slept his dreams centered on the man currently jumping out of his arms. The words of his Lieutenant, words that meant he should pursue this man played in his thoughts. His heart kept beating excitedly each time he considered the possibility. That morning he had convinced himself that it was utter nonsense to give in to those desires as the boy was obviously not ready for anything.

He had been tested when watching the man speak to the inn keeper's daughter. Lila and the man had laughed and joked, and each time Ichigo had smiled at something she said Byakuya had felt a sharp pain. He never knew he could feel jealous, and it didn't amuse him. Neither did the other Shinigami's hints. Resolutely ignoring his growing desire to drag the boy away from the woman, he had gone up the stairs to start the session.

Standing alone in the room with the younger man had caused the pint up longing to rapidly increase. It had been all he could do not to wrench the boy towards him the moment he stepped into the room. For the session to work he knew he needed to touch Ichigo, but how he was going to do it without giving in to the desires was beyond him.

As he stood staring out the window, lost in thought, Ichigo had spoken his name. All reason went soaring out the window. The boys voice sent revelations coursing through his mind. He was glad he now had the chance to be near Ichigo and would take full advantage of it.

Having the man in his arms now, laying on a bed, cradling his heat, was heaven. He felt bad the man was in pain, however, and wished Urahara would hurry so Ichigo wouldn't suffer this problem ever again.

To hide his rising desires, Byakuya ignored the obvious: _That the younger man was responding to his presence_. It was more than likely he was seeing these reactions now because of his own hope. Plus, a certain red headed lieutenant had told him so. The rapid heartbeat he could feel through Ichigo's skin and the shocked gasps were only wishful thinking.

However, when Ichigo had moved closer during one of his spasms and Byakuya's hand had slipped down, and when his finger accidently brushed the man's nipple, the sound the boy had made had given Byakuya sudden illumination. _He is responsive._

As Ichigo jerked away, face red, he was shocked to be held back by a strong grasp on his arm. Looking down Ichigo stared at the noble's dark head, which was bowed.

"Ichigo," Byakuya's voice came out deeper than before. His heart beating loudly. The noble felt the man shudder and knew this time he wasn't mistaking what the younger man was feeling.

"I need a break." Ichigo said defensively. Smiling the noble increased the pressure on the man's arm.

"I understand, it is difficult; however, we need to be close for this to work Ichigo." Again, the boy shivered. This one was full of pain, Byakuya could tell the difference. "Come down here Ichigo." He tugged on the younger man's arm. The boy started to fall sideways. Byakuya grabbed his smaller frame. Looking into his face Byakuya found that Ichigo had passed out from energy lost again. He pulled him back onto the bed, wrapping his arms back around him, the noble slipped his hand inside Ichigo's opened ropes. His fingers cascading down the warmer flesh. He started up the transfusion. _When he wakes, I shall see._

"Shit she is fast!" Renji complained, they were still chasing the young girl. She was nearing the harbor now.

"If we don't catch her then this is a failed mission." Urahara whispered. Swearing they shortened the distance between them. "She is slowing."

Sure enough, Kinto had slowed her steps. They ran forward, thinking the girl had given up. Glancing back, however, the girl pushed off with her legs, jumping higher than was normal and landing absurdly graceful on a boat. She ran behind the sail.

"Shit, where did she go!" Renji bellowed, as they approached the area.

"There!" Matsumoto shouted, gesturing at the figure of a girl on top of the boats mass. "that child is balancing too perfectly." The girl stared down, her head to the side, one of her pigtails in her mouth. Jumping up both lieutenants attempted to block the young girl into a corner. Shaking her head, the girl leapt, she jumped on top of Renji, pushed off and sent him flying into a tree beside the shore. She whipped her legs about, kicking Matsumoto, who blocked with her swords hilt. As Matsumoto swerved her blade back around, Kinto propelled herself from another tree, slamming her knees into Matsumoto's head. The woman flipped from the impact, landing on her back.

Mouth bleeding, Matsumoto forced herself back to her knees, Renji jumped behind the girl, blocking her in.

"This would be a lot easier if we didn't' need to hold back." He growled. Matsumoto spat out some blood, glaring at the child.

"She's enjoying this too…like she's playing with us…almost like…." Gasping, both their eyes opened widely as realization struck them.

"No!" They both turned, Urahara was staring at the boat the girl had vacated. On its bow was an old crab woman. She fell off the boat backwards with a splash. She disappeared into the depths. Jerking their heads back to the girl they saw she was smirking. She was a distraction, so that the older one could get away.

Chuckling she said calmly, "How is mister these days, you are watching him for us yeah?" Without warning the girl twisted, pushed off the ground, landing on a tree branch, she propelled herself far. Her powerful legs taking her down the street in a few moments.

"She's gone, damn." Matsumoto spat out some more blood.

"Urahara, did you get another reading?" Renji asked pissed.

"Yes, but." The scientist was wearing a face of consideration, his palm holding the computer tightly.

"But is it on a boat…or out there." He swept his hand on out over the water. "My readings tell me it's near the water. Let's follow it slowly, I think we are close now." They stood up, eyes still focused beyond the nearby shore. _Would they find this thing before it was warned?_

Byakuya had given Ichigo two more transfusions. During them he had tested his theory out. His hand rubbing slightly lower or higher than need be, to see how the man reacted. From the gasps and blushes the noble felt more confident.

Ichigo on the other hand, was more embarrassed than ever before. After the latest transfusion he tried to stand again, attempting to put distance between them. Before he knew what Byakuya was doing he had already pulled Ichigo back, the boy fell on the bed. The younger man struggled to get back up.

"Ichigo, stay."

"Fuck no!" Ichigo jerked around, trying to punch and kick his way out. _This was too much, the man's driving me insane!_ Byakuya grabbed his wrists.

"Byakuya what the hell!" To keep Ichigo's legs from kicking Byakuya rolled his body on top of him, forcing the man's wrists above his head with one hand. Byakuya looked down at the man, whose eyes were clamped shut, and whose face was a deep red. He was heavily breathing. There was an electric current going through the two of them, and Byakuya would have been a fool to not see it now. With this thought Byakuya decided on what he wanted. _I want him._

"Ichigo, I can feel your heart beat." He whispered huskily. Ichigo shuddered. Turning away red faced.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" The young man growled, trying to free his arms. "Let go!" Byakuya leaned down. He slipped his free hand back inside Ichigo's kimono, his palm right over the man's warm chest. He could feel Ichigo's body freeze. The thudding beat against his fingertips was all the noble needed to know.

"I can feel it here Ichigo, tell me what you are feeling?" Ichigo, eyes still shut, growled.

"Pissed off, now get the fuck off me." For some reason that line really amused the noble. Ichigo was nothing if not brave, even when he was scared, and it was obvious that this was slightly terrifying him. Wanting to calm him, he reached down and pulled one of Ichigos hands up, pressing it against his own chest. Letting the boy feel his own rapidly increased heart rate. He leaned down right against Ichigo's ear and closed his eyes.

"I am excited too." He said roughly. Ichigo's eyes opened wide. Confusion battled fear. _Byakuya is excited? Why? Why is his heart beating like that? Why is he so close to me now? Why is he-_

Without warning, Byakuya pressed his lips against Ichigos.

Closing his mouth around the youngers, he leaned forward. Softly, barely a kiss. It was enough to send a need down his body like an electric shock. Byakuya pulled back and waited, his skin hot. He heard a gasp as his lips left the boys. There was also the sound of Ichigo gasping for breath.

Byakuya opened his eyes to the barest minimum. He wanted to see the boys face. The man was flushed, his eyes open but staring off into the distance in shock, he was breathing unsteadily. _Cute._ He forced the other hand back up, grasping both wrists again. He covered the man's eyes with his other and recaptured the lips. This time the kiss was deeper. He pressed down and let his hunger erupt.

Ichigo was going crazy. His heart wouldn't stop beating traitorously. His body felt hot and strange. When the man had kissed him, he had not been able to move. His system had been in shock. What was worse: _he had not hated it._

When the other man had grasped both his wrists he realized Byakuya had guessed he didn't' dislike it. He opened his eyes just as the other covered them with his free hand.

He opened his mouth in protest, then Byakuya kissed him once more. This time Ichigo was kissed with a force of passion he never thought possible from such a man. When the noble kissed him, Ichigo's mouth had been open, and Byakuya took full advantage, his tongue playing against his own, forcing Ichigo to react and do battle in their connected mouths. _The man could kiss! Fuck! What am I thinking!_

Heat coiled downward, Ichigo couldn't' believe this man was causing him to feel so strange, so turned on. _Fuck._ He struggled slightly but the kiss was overwhelming. He let out a moan. Blushing as the man pulled back.

"Ichigo." He whispered hoarsely. The voice sent shivers of the usual pain and a new feeling of pleasure down his spine. _What is wrong with me?_

Byakuya was staring at the man's blushing face, the moan had given him a pleasant surprise. His eyes lingered on the exposed skin where Ichigo's kimono had fallen. Without thinking the noble brought his lips to Ichigo's neck, kissing it softly. When the boy responded with a gasp, he licked the collar bone, loving the "oh!" he was rewarded with.

Ichigo felt dizzy, this time not from pain but a different feeling. His skin was hot, too hot. The man was licking and nipping at his throat and shoulder, his teeth grazing his jaw line affectionally. The boy whimpered slightly, he felt totally lost, but couldn't' help but enjoy the new sensations.

Byakuya couldn't believe how responsive Ichigo was being. His teeth caught the edges of the boy's robe, pulling it down and off his shoulder, exposing his chest. He kissed his way back, letting his lips and tongue trail a wet path to the man's nipples. He twirled his tongue around a nub, a slight tingle went through him as Ichigo groaned involuntary. Wanting more he bit down. Ichigo gasped loudly but couldn't speak, his lips opening and closing in silence.

"Are you enjoying it Ichigo?" Byakuya whispered. He kissed the nipple, "can I touch you some more?" He pulled it back into his mouth. Ichigo jerked beneath him.

"Fuck!" Ichigo gasped, this man was nuts. Yet his insanity was making him feel good, it was crazy. As his mind was overwrought with pain from the voice and pleasure from everything the man was doing with that mouth, he didn't' know what to do. _Where had this desire come from?_

"Can I Ichigo? Can I touch you?" Ichigo growled. It was all he could manage. The hand over Ichigo's eyes was removed, it rubbed down his neck and joined Byakuya's mouth, playing with Ichigo's other nipple. The younger man bit his lip to keep the groan from escaping. He couldn't figure out what to say anymore.

"Please Ichigo, let me keep touching you." Whispered Byakuya desperately. "Tell me its ok!" He squeezed down on Ichigo nubs. Ichigo Jerked up from the mattress, his body slamming against Byakuya's.

"Shit Byakuya…" He blurted out, his mind unfocused, "just…fine!" He didn't realize his wrists had been released, until the man was touching the back of his head, pulling him into another deep kiss. Ichigo brought his arms down, slowly fisting them in the man's clothing. His fingers were shaking. Byakuya tour away, his face laying against Ichigo's cheek breathing deeply. Ichigo felt so dizzy. Both from the normal pain, and Byakuya's ministrations. He wondered if the noble felt faint too.

"Ichigo, you make me feel…good." He whispered, his fingers locking into the orange locks. "So good." Ichigo shuddered as the man started kissing his neck once more, his trailing kicks ending at his Adams apple, nipping and sucking.

"Byakuya." He gasped, "I-I feel dizzy." He really did feel weak, realizing he was near the end of his energy.

Byakuya smiled, not wanting to stop there. "I can fix that remember Ichigo." The boy inhaled when a hand pushed down on his stomach, fingers splayed out. "Let's do it a little bit stronger than before Ichigo." Power surged through him, fast strong, it made his body vibrate, his flesh hot. He blushed as he realized it was causing heat to spread down, turning him on like the kisses had done. He looked up and blushed. Byakuya was smirking, eyes closed.

"What…what the fuck was that!?" The man chuckled, capturing him in his lips again.

"That was something lovers do for their partners Ichigo," His hand slipped down the back of Ichigo's neck, gliding down the man's spine, sending sparks of pleasure to Ichigos groin. "Did you like it Ichigo?"

"Like… what the hell." The boy mumbled embarrassed, annoyed he attempted to push the newly touchy-feely Shinigami away, but the man just chuckled again and let the hand on his abdomen drop down, landing on Ichigos thigh. Ichigo jumped, a small hitch in his voice making the noble grin. He whispered in Ichigo's ear.

"You did like it right, Ichigo, shall I show you something else?" The boy gulped, too nervous to move, before he could muster up anything to say the man had placed his hand directly between Ichigos legs and squeezed. The boy whined. There wasn't' much between Byakuya's hand and his cock. Byakuya squeezed again, Ichigo pulled his leg together mortified as he squealed loudly. Pleased, Byakuya gently pushed the boy backwards, laying on top of him. He placed one leg between the other boys two, spreading them. He started kissing the boys neck again.

"Relax." He whispered into the younger man's ear, he nibbled the lobe. Ichigo shivered. _Why am I listening to him?_

The boy's mind went blank. Byakuya had suddenly slid his hand into Ichigo's underwear, his hand curling around his hot length. Ichigo moaned. Byakuya pressed the tip with his thump, putting pressure on a sensitive spot. Ichigo jerked his body upwards, embarrassed he closed his eyes, turning his head to the side. Smiling the noble started a steady rhythm, the younger man's body pulsating with each stroke. Ichigo clenched at the noble's robes, his voice coming out in partial squeals. Self-conscious he covered his own mouth, but the sounds kept coming.

"Shit, wait. Too much!" The heat was overwhelming. Byakuya swirled his thumb over the tip again, rubbing the slit up and down, spreading the precum that leaked out down the shaft. Ichigo whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. He felt another hand gliding down his back, fondling his ass. He was going to explode.

"Stop, I can't take it anymore, Byakuya" He whimpered. "Shit!" The man increased his strokes, the precum making it smoother. The rapid friction had the boy seeing stars. He rolled his head back. It was so intense. His usual self was lost in the heat.

"It's ok Ichigo, let go, let me see it." Came Byakuya's husky voice. A violent wave of pain and pleasure sent the boy over the edge, he screamed out and shuddered.

As Ichigo came off his new high, Byakuya lifted his arm and examined his dirtied hand. The younger man blushed.

"Sor-rry" He said ridiculously. Byakuya smiled warmly.

"Ichigo, this makes me happy."

"How does that make you happy?" The boy said exhausted. Still beaming the noble stroked the man's shoulder with his clean hand.

"I am happy because I made you feel good Ichigo." Blushing the boy shivered, his body once more feeling tired. His eyes closed.

Byakuya cleaned his hands with a tissue. Removed the top layer of his robes and crawled in with the man, satisfied. He pulled him towards him. Letting the man lay against his shoulder.

"You _are_ happy Ichigo?" he asked. The boy, too tired, gave a 'hmmed.' Byakuya took that to mean yes.

"Good, we will take a break for now, Rest Ichigo." For a moment they lay there spent, then Ichigo inhaled, his body jerking widely. Surprised Byakuya tried to restrain him. Ichigo opened his mouth, a keening sound released from it. Then his body seemed to settle. He lay there trying to catch his breath for a couple minutes.

"What you said, I remember something about when you told me to 'rest' before…I-"

"Damn!" Urahara glanced back towards the other Shinigami, "They realized we are here."

"What's the problem?"

"No!" The scientist slammed his fist against the tree. "How did they get the message so fast!"

"Urahara what happened?" Matsumoto grabbed Urahara's sleeve, making him look up at her. His face was dark and set.

"We need to get back to Kurosaki, he made need us, what just happened is going to be painful."

"Wait, what do you mean painful? What is happening to Kurosaki?" Renji growled.

"They reported what we were doing, the parasite we were tracking has been released. Its no longer attached to Ichigo, however…" The old man was already running back towards the inn. "That also means the bit of spirt that was being pulled out of him has just suddenly been pushed back."

"Is that bad?"

"If we are lucky Ichigo will just pass out from it, if we are not….it might destroy him."

"What you said, I remember something about when you told me to 'rest' before…I know you told me to _rest_ before I came here."

"When?" Byakuya felt confused as to why this was exciting the young man, he couldn't' recall when he had spoken those words.

"When I died, you said "rest Now.' It seems important to me. I can clearly see that time Byakuya." He grinned thankfully. Byakuya smiled, understanding. He was glad the therapy had been effective since they had veered off from the original goal somewhat in the afternoon.

"I'm glad Ichigo, you-" he froze, Ichigo's body had started to glow. "Ichigo what's happening!?" The man's body felt unnaturally hot in his arms. Then the younger man pushed him away.

The boy opened his mouth and screamed, his hands going to his head, his fingers digging into his skin. He threw his body about, desperation and heat radiating off his body. "No, too much too much!" Byakuya, shocked by the sudden change and not sure what to do dragged the thrashing boy back. "Byakuya stop it! I can't' take it!" Ichigo screamed, his fingers digging into his checks. Byakuya pulled them back, restraining him.

"Ichigo!" The boy was crying, screaming, kicking. The door slammed open, Shiro ran in, his sunglasses in his hand, a fearful look in his eyes. Slamming the door shut again he sprinted towards Ichigo.

"Hold him still Shinigami, I need to help him." Desperate enough to trust the small hollow, Byakuya gripped the boy's arms behind his back guilty.

"What will you do?" He asked suspiciously. The boy placed his hand to the sides of Ichigos head.

"Fucking save him, so shut up." With a pulse of power both Ichigo and the hollow hollered loudly then collapsed.

 ** _Well that was a fun chapter, I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as it was my first time writing something like that! It took a while as I kept reediting it. I am trying to do a better job editing before putting a chapter up. This might mean longer chapters but more waiting time, sorry!_**

 ** _Hope to hear from everyone! Glad everyone got to play a fun part in this chapter._**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	16. Chapter 16 Worries

**_Hello Everyone! I know it has been a long while since last chapter, I won't' make many excuses here, but I haven't' stopped writing, just writing more in this book I am working on. Plus, I had some family visiting and things just got really crazy. I promise though that I haven't forgotten! Below is some strange dialogue. It is the spoken words that are between the creatures attacking Ichigo. You will recognize it when you see these: () I hope that makes sense._**

 ** _Story continues!_**

The place was cold, located in a cave underwater. Fish and other creatures avoided its entrance. Something sinister could be sensed by the local marine life. Moeko, the old crabber that often appeared to Ichigo as a young woman, leaned against the wall, her robes leaking water. She gave them no mind as she listened to the discussion in front of her. Three beings stood before her, all just like her. One was another woman, with long dark hair, and deep pale eyes. One was a man, tall, beefy and with no hair at all. The last was Kinto.

(That was unfortunate) whispered the woman.

(We had no choice; the blasted Shinigami would have found us before we are ready) breathed the man.

(No point worrying over that now, how are the cattle?)

(Well enough, most have stopped their insufferable screaming.) The man sounded irritated.

(Are they healthy?) the ebony-haired woman said sharply.

(Tch-I feed them, they eat, shit and sleep, what more do you want?) he growled back, barring his teeth in displeasure.

(Enough, you know we need them strong for the merge, its approaching.)

(I understand, though I find them disgusting beings, after the merge someone else can take this duty)

(Fine, our master should gouge one worker from the mix, you can be on recon, like the child, if your strong enough)

(Strong enough as it is)

The woman's pale eyes latched on to Kinto. (Not as strong as her) The girl looked bored, her arms were crossed. (Though I wish you had not lost the masters favorite prey)

(Master is still attached to him, isn't he?) asked Kinto, rolling her eyes. (We may have lost one part of him, but the master is a strong being, with many heads, many mouths, all latched on to him)

(Don't think your failure will go unnoticed. Find him, and the other child, before the merge, else you know what can happen) the woman said darkly. The man shivered.

(I have no desire to be unmerged) Kinto turned and walked to the cave entrance. Moeko stood up to join her, (But master knows I am the best hope of luring Kurosaki Ichigo) With that she jumped into the dark water, Moeko glanced at the two left behind, before following her.

(That child is untrustworthy, and the old woman is weak) the man spat out.

(The child is one of us, masters spawn, she cannot disobey) the woman said shrewdly.

Grunting the man went deeper into the cave, (I need to let off some rage)

(How do you plan on doing that?)

Grinning manically the man glanced back (I said most of the cattle stopped screaming. There is one that has a mouth that needs shutting) he slammed his fists together happily.

(Ah that man?) The woman was already growing bored. (Just don't' break him, the merge is only a few days away)

(Tch, if I can get him to stop speaking than its enough, all he does is tell me how much he wants to go back to his girl, how he will teach me a lesson. Keeps telling me his bloody fucking name. As if that is important. He won't be Kinzo much longer anyways)

.

"How's he doing?" Renji and Matsumoto walked into the room, staring at a motionless Ichigo, arms wrapped around a sleeping hollow. The hollow and Ichigo had not awoken since they're mutual collapse five hours previous. Byakuya had sat beside them both, haven lifted the hollow onto the other bed. Ichigo and the hollow had kept moaning in pain until Urahara had entered the room out of breath. After listening to what had occurred he had hastily decided to put the two on to one bed. It worked, and the two calmed. There seemed to be a since of healing that the hollow was giving Ichigo and vice versa.

"Not much has changed, still sleeping, though their colors have returned slightly." The scientist answered. He sat near the table, writing in a notebook as he checked the readings they had followed that afternoon. He answered because the noble was asleep. The man had stayed by their side for two hours, refusing rest, before he too had fallen, fatigued and mentally drained. He slept in the other bed fitfully.

"I see" The red head glanced between the beds sadly. "was all that for nothing then?"

Smiling in understanding the scientist replied, "No, we gained some general location from that chase, we know where to start next time."

"Will Kurosaki be ok then?" Matsumoto joined him at the table, laying down a cup of tea for him to drink. Giving her quick thanks, Urahara drank it gratefully.

"Yes, he will recover, largely thanks to the hollow child no doubt." He glanced at the pale child wrapped in Ichigo's protective arms. "I hate to thank what would have happened otherwise." For a few moments they sat in silence, digesting the knowledge and contemplating the alternative. Renji released a dark laugh.

"Figure that little bastard had his uses, but I wonder what he did?" He narrowed his eyes at the two figures, Ichigo almost looking like a father holding his son. "He doesn't' look like the hollow we know him to be right now, it's sort of freaky." Shiro was curled into Ichigo, his fingers clutching the older boy's kimono. They both looked eerily calm.

"I suspect he gave part of himself back to Ichigo, something to balance out the return of soul." Urahara said conversationally.

"Wait what?" Asked Matsumoto confused. "Wouldn't that overwhelm him more? I thought he couldn't do that in case he destroyed him?"

The scientist leaned back, sipping his tea in thought, "basically what was returned to Ichigo was his human soul, and maybe part of his soul reaper. Too much of that at once might have over powered him. That was why we were doing it slowly, to smoothly put him back together again. Shiro would have eventually been required to do the same on his end, because he is the hollow and Quincy part. Ichigo is a complicated being, and thus healing his soul is complicated. Shiro had to return part of his power to him in a hurry, to counteract his other half."

The other Shinigami thought this through, it was extremely complicated, Renji wasn't sure he understood all of it, Matsumoto felt sorry for them.

"So, the reason they collapsed was because Ichigo was overwhelmed?" she asked.

"Yes, but it didn't' destroy him, luckily. However, it most likely hurt extremely badly. IF the hollow had not done what he had at the right moment, we probably would have a comatose Ichigo for several weeks."

"What about Shiro? Why did he pass out from it?" Renji asked, trying to look like it didn't' bother him. Truth was the annoying hollow child had grown on him.

"He just thrusted a huge chunk of his spiritual energy at the man, that would make anyone collapse. The hollow also had to do it just right, as too much or too little could have disastrous effects. That had to be mentally draining as well." Renji nodded in understanding, then dropped down on the ground, leaning his back against Ichigos bed, his eyes on Byakuya. Wondering what had happened with them that afternoon. He hoped something good.

"You should probably get some rest Renji, they won't be waking until morning, at the earliest."

"I will sleep here, I ain't too fussy, thanks." He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the quilt. Amused, but in a like mind, Matsumoto crossed her arms on the table and laid her head on them. The scientist sighed, as he had planned on staying to keep watch. From the look of things, they would all be sharing the room tonight. He focused on his readings again, jotting down a few more notes, a small smile on his lips. None of them wanted to leave their comrades.

Byakuya woke first, around breakfast time, to find his subordinate staring at him from the floor. "Abarai." He said stone faced. Then his eyes glanced at the two sleeping forms in the other bed.

A wolfish grin spread across Renji's face, "He is breathing captain, as is the hollow brat." The noble nodded but didn't look away from Ichigo's form as he rose from the bed. This didn't get missed by the lieutenant. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he pushed himself off from the floor, dusting his dark robes free of dust.

"Matsumoto?"

"She should be getting you three something to eat from the kitchen staff."

"Urahara?" From the sound of the noble's voice, Renji knew that this was the person his captain truly wished to speak too.

"He said he would return momentarily. The old man went to check on part of his data." Renji hid the chuckle that wanted to slip out as irritation flashed across Byakuya's face. His captain seemed to lose his patience easily regarding Ichigo. Glancing at the younger man, Renji was pleased to see that his friend was breathing easily, his face relaxed, and his color normal again. The hollow was still pressed to his side, protectively. Renji found it surreal, Ichigo protecting a hollow. Then again, Ichigo protected anyone, particularly those he thought of as his own. The hollow diffidently fit that bill.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Rangu had returned with toast, fruit and tea. She placed the platter on the table. Turning she regarded the captain, who had sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Sufficient," he stated as she poured him a cup of tea, "How long will Urahara be gone?"

"Not long, he said it would only take about an hour, that was about forty minutes ago." Byakuya, tore into his bread with more force than was normal for such a stoic man, and made a noise of irritation. Matsumoto blinked, shocked. She caught Renji's grin and raised her eyebrow in question, the red head shrugged his shoulders at the sleeping boys behind him. Matsumoto sighed, and rolled her eyes.

They sat in relative silence for several minutes, before they heard the door shut down below. Renji sighed in relief, "Ah that's Kisuke returning, yeah I can feel his reiatsu." Byakuya glared at the door, as the ex-Shinigami in questioned entered the room.

"Captain Kuchiki, if looks could maim you would be a capable assassin." Said the scientist, a big grin on his face. The trademark smile didn't' fall as the nobles face darkened. "Easy I know you want information, let me check on Ichigo."

He crossed the room, barefooted, having left his clogs outside the door. He stared down at the sleeping man, placing his hand on the youngers forehead, he nodded and shifted to the hollow. After a few moments he stepped back and sighed contently. "Seems they escaped harm, their vitals are normal." He joined Byakuya at the table, taking a cup of tea from Matsumoto. For a few seconds he enjoyed the warm liquid, pointily ignoring the death staring across the table.

"Kisuke."

Chuckling the scientist placed the empty cup on the table. "Your interested in what transpired I take it?"

"I am aware of most of it, Abarai and Matsumoto filled me in before your arrival, my question is what happens now?" The room went silent. Urahara exhaled, leaning back in his chair. They had failed, and yet they knew the young man would have parts of himself returned. It was bittersweet.

"That's fuckin Easy. You lot try again." They all looked up, the hollow was awake, his black eyes staring in their direction. He hadn't risen from the bed yet but stayed wrapped within Ichigo's arms. "fucking ridiculous, ya'll nearly killed him ya know?" He scowled, his face becoming so nearly identical to the orange haired man that Renji snorted, Matsumoto giggled, and Urahara smiled. Byakuya, stony faced, narrowed his eyes on the hollow.

"How did you manage to save him?" He asked quietly.

"It wasn't easy," The black eyes rolled up annoyed, "and it wasn't planned, but its been done, and he will live, this time." He looked up at Ichigo, a strange caring look on his features.

"This time?" Urahara asked sharply. The others stared at the hollow startled.

"Course, a normal soul can't take that twice can it? Not even the King here is likely to survive it."

"Shit!" Renji glared down at the floor. Matsumoto breathed deeply, staring at the scientist. The noble stood up, approaching the blond man.

"What do we do?" Urahara raised his hands in defense, then pointed at a small box in front of him that the others hadn't noticed.

"We use my new tech, and hope for the best." He said softly.

"New tech?" Asked Matsumoto, standing beside them.

"When did you manage that old man?" Renji rubbed his jaw, impressed.

"What do you mean, ' _Hope for the best?'_ Kisuke?" Byakuya didn't like the idea of anything else going wrong.

"Essentially, I mean we shouldn't fail a second time." He grinned and opened the box. "That is why we use this device." He lifted a thin pin, sharp at the end. "Shiro, can you please move?" The hollow eyed him beastly before lifting himself slowly from Ichigo's embrace, his gentleness astounded even the scientist. The hollow carefully placed the man's arms down on the bed, before rolling off the mattress.

"Ok hat and clogs, what cha' have planned?" He gave the scientist a dark look that made the blond man smirk.

"Don't worry, this will help, I promise, I am merely going to put this into young Kurosaki here, and it will attach to the something inside Ichigo that is connected to Captain Kuchiki, Captain if you can come here." The noble moved beside him.

"What do you wish to do Kisuke?"

"Hold this please," Urahara handed the needle to the noble, a smile still in place. "Now focus your reiatsu in it and think of Ichigo please." Byakuya glared at him. "Come now this will help, you're wasting time." Byakuya looked down at Ichigo, remembered holding him a few hours previously and pulsed his reiatsu into the needle. He blinked, the simple needle had changed, it looked blue, dark blue, and it glowed. Suddenly his wrist was forced down towards Ichigo.

"That will do, now place it in his body, here near the neck." Urahara pointed near the ear, not a place the noble would have placed a needle, he hesitated but the scientist pulled his wrist again. "It's safe, it will meld with the skin, this is a good place to reach Ichigo's own reiatsu, we need to attach it to that part of his soul that's responding to you. In this way we can also attach directly to the monster that is eating his soul."

"I thought the part of him responding to Captain Kuchiki had already returned to Ichigo?" Renji asked puzzled.

"Hmm, a small part yes, but remember, Ichigo didn't just respond to our Captain's voice, he also responded to his eyes, so two parts were interlinked to Captain Kuchiki."

Filing away this new-found knowledge, Byakuya pushed the needle into the younger man's skin, watching as Ichigo made a small grimace before calming again.

"There, we will have to wait to see how effective it is, but I believe this will help us greatly."

"Wait, if we could do that why didn't we do that before?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's not completely safe to attach two souls so closely."

"Then is it safe now?" there was worry in Matsumoto's voice as she sat down in Urahara's vacant seat.

"These two won't have much problem." It wasn't Urahara who answered but Shiro. He grinned toothily up at the noble. "They are attached, enough aren't they?" Byakuya decided not to answer. Matsumoto made a gasping sound before covering up a smile. The others smirked.

A grunting noise alerted them to Ichigo waking up. They hurried to his side. The hollow meanwhile sat back on the table, a funny look on his face.

"Kurosaki?

"Ichigo how do you feel?"

"Man, you like fucking scaring me!" Renji grinned down at his friend as he blinked up at them. Renji had remembered to cover his hair up.

"Fucking bastard, don't you know not to berate a sick person, you are starting to sound like that pipsqueak." The younger man complained. They all froze.

"Ichigo?" Urahara approached his side, "Kurosaki, do you remember us now?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes, his heart clenching. _Could Ichigo be healed?_

"Remember ya'll?" Course I do…" Ichigo's eyes sprang open. He lay there quietly for a few breaths. "God, I have been out of it, its like it all just flooded back, but…."

"Kurosaki?"

"But…its like pieces are gone, not all there." He finished confused. As Ichigo mused over this information, the others shared looks of contemplation.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked. "Do you remember where you are from?"

Ichigo stared at her a moment before answering. "I really don't understand what your saying."

"Do you remember your sisters Ichigo?" The scientist asked. Ichigo shook his head, bewildered.

"I have sisters then?" Matsumoto shared a looked with Renji, their eyes sad. So, not all of Ichigo was back.

"Do you, recall…. what you are?" Renji asked.

"What I am…well yeah, a soul reaper right?" They nodded relieved.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I died obviously, I remember that much, and this town and…" His face took on a fascinated look.

"I have a mission though, a promise I made." He made to get up. Byakuya placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Ichigo, you just recovered, what promise are you…" Ichigo jerked back, shocked. Byakuya felt a pang in his heart at the obvious rejection.

"Uh…when have you called me…oh right, you started calling me that here." Ichigo's face went red, as memories of the last few weeks starting flooding back. The others glanced between them, not missing the awkwardness. "Ok, we can talk later I guess, right now I have something else I need to deal with." He tried to rise again, this time stopped by Urahara.

"Kurosaki, you need to stay in bed, you-" He stopped as the younger man's face took on a look of shock. Following his line of sight, the others found the man locking eyes with the hollow boy. Shiro had not approached, and he wasn't acting the child role he had put on so far. Instead he looked conscious and was facing Ichigo almost defensively.

"You- your him?" Ichigo asked softly, an edge to his voice. Shiro looked almost hurt, but the flash of pain clouded over to his usual cockiness.

"So, king? You finally wake up a little?"

The man snorted. He pushed the others away to stand. He faced the boy. "I see you decided to go by Shiro?" He stopped a few steps away. "How exactly are you out of my body then?"

A few hours had passed. Ichigo had been somewhat filled in. They left out the parts about his family, mostly because they were not sure if they would cause a reaction in the younger man. They decided he needed a day or two to regain strength before attempting another therapy session.

Ichigo was currently talking to Lila in the kitchen, he had asked if there was anything she needed done. Renji asked if he could help too, mostly to get the man to rest. He didn't seem capable of taking it easy now that some of his memory had returned. The two were throwing their normal banter around already.

"Can't you take a rest for five minutes strawberry?" Byakuya had approached the kitchen door, watching the orange headed man tug a bucket of trash away from Renji, who had taken it from Ichigo. The younger man was scowling at his lieutenant. This signature look made the noble smile.

"Look, _pineapple,_ I got better things to do then lay in a bed all day, done that enough."

"Stubborn moron, that's what you do when your ill, stop acting like a tough guy and let me do it!"

"Sick but not weak, besides, I'm not the idiot dressed like a bride, who did you leave at the alter?"

"Fucking bastard!" Renji and Ichigo now had their faces pressed against the others. "Whose fault is it that I am forced to dress this ridiculous anyways?"

"Take it off, I can handle it, your face on the other hand might give me problems!" IT was normal and so completely like them to argue like this that Byakuya hesitated before entering the room. Eventually he approached the two. He noted that Ichigo had turned away when noticing his entrance. He ignored the feeling of irritation.

"Abarai, let Ichigo help if he wants, he is well enough." He noticed the younger man flinch when his name was spoken.

"But -Captain," Renji glanced over at his friend, who was purposefully emptying trash into the bucket.

"Abarai." His lieutenant nodded, before grabbing a basket of potatoes from Lila, attempting to stop Ichigo from taking on another chore. He glanced up from peeling to watch his captain. The dark-haired man was looking at Ichigo intensely, and just as intensely the younger man was pretending to ignore him. Renji let out a loud cough, drawing both their attentions.

"Um, captain, uh…where is Shiro?" The hollow had not shown his face much sense the big reveal to Ichigo, but they could tell he was nearby.

"Napping, he is still tired from the…incident." Byakuya responded, grateful at Renji's help. He heard a grunt and looked back at Ichigo who wasn't meeting his eyes.

"He fooled us long enough, acting the part of an innocent child, no wonder he is worn-out." He had a strange look on his face as he picked up the trash and started to head for the exit. He stopped and glanced in Byakuya's direction. "Byakuya, thanks for the help." He sounded somewhat annoyed, which shocked the noble.

"I am happy to help Ichigo." The young man grunted again, his scowl evident.

"You needn't' worry about me anymore though, I am fine now." With that he left the room, leaving the others in awkward silence.

Byakuya attempted to speak to Ichigo a few times the next two days, mostly when they came to bed. The young man was always asleep before he could get much out of him. During the day he avoided him. He would walk outside when he saw the noble and fall into conversation with Renji and Matsumoto during supper. They had agreed not to pressure him too much, and even though it pained him, Byakuya didn't push him to respond. He wondered if Ichigo felt differently now that his memories were returning.

A couple days passed in this manner. The others tried to get the younger man to rest. However, Ichigo was restless, and had ventured outside more times than Renji could count. Ichigo never went too far, instead he would help in the garden or shed. Nevertheless, he was always doing as much as he could. They figured he needed to get his mind off things. Shiro didn't like it and had taken to spying on him from behind the inns' walls. Ichigo had been cold towards him when they were in the same room, but Shiro wouldn't leave him be.

This is where Renji found the hollow boy, spying on Ichigo as he chopped some wood for Lila. Byakuya often watched from the upstairs window. Renji knew that Ichigo would clam up each time the noble approached him. The red head felt sorry for his captain, but figured his friend probably needed some space. Remembering the way his captain had stared at Ichigo throughout breakfast, he hopped the younger man hurried up and got over it.

Shiro was behind the shed across the yard. He sat crossed leg, his hands in his robes, and didn't blink as Renji sat beside him.

"Yo, bored of Ichigo stalking yet?" The hollow glanced over at him before staring back at the orange head of his king. "Take that as a no then." The hollow rolled his eyes and flicked the lieutenant off.

"Look pineapple ass, I have my reasons to sit here, so fuck off." Renji chuckled at the hollows coarseness.

"Sure, hollow brat, but I don't think you spying on your 'king' is going to get him treating you like a lost baby chick again." The hollow growled, aiming a punch at the mans face. Renji grabbed the fist, twisting the arm to the side easily. "Hmm, your way weaker now then you were a couple days ago, this have anything to due with you giving your powers back to Ichigo?" The Hollow jerked his face back, anger all over his features.

"Get lost bastard, I ani't in the mood."

"Well I ani't in the mood to deal with my captain being moody over my best friend ignoring him, so we both get to deal with shit." Renji noted the hollows lips turning up in a tiny smirk before the boy scowled. Chuckling himself he pated the hollow on the shoulder. "Don't worry, he may not treat you like a kid anymore, but he does care, he will remember you saved him and stuck by him, that's something." Shiro growled again but didn't' retort. Instead the hollow's dark eyes followed Ichigo as he carried a stack of wood into the shed. Renji wasn't sure why he felt like helping the hollow, but the pain on the fake brat's face when Ichigo had spoken to him when he had awoken had been real. He did generally care for Ichigo, and probably liked not being hated during his time as Ichigo's adopted kid. Ichigo's return to viewing him as a hollow probably came as a deep shock, though the hollow had probably known it was coming. Renji wondered how that had to feel and couldn't' leave him alone.

"Something is not right." Renji blinked, surprised the boy had spoken.

"What? What's, not right?"

"Humph, you Shinigami are blind, just cause the King a little out of it, doesn't mean the man's traits are lost." He glanced over at Renji, smirking. "Just keep an eye out, and tell that captain to keep watching, Ichigo may just surprise us and not in a way we like."

"I don't' get what you're saying, he's just doing chores." The red head laughed, rolling his shoulders in confusion. The brat had been preoccupied with this idea for the last two days. Renji didn't see too much harm in Ichigo's work ethics, even if he thought the man should be in bed. The hollow groaned and shook his head.

"Don't ya'll think it's a little bizarre for him to be this fixated with helping around the inn? That is all he does, _constantly_. He seems riled up. Like he might do something idiotic soon." The lieutenant looked sharply at the hollow, before looking over at Ichigo. His friend looked normal, if not a bit frustrated at his lack of strength as he brought the axe down again. It was sort of funny that he kept getting irritated at not being all powerful anymore. Then again that too was not a surprise, he remembered how he was when he had lost his powers after Aizen.

"I can't see what your talking about, what makes you say that?"

"I don't know, I just feel something is missing from Ichigo."

"What is missing?"

"I don't know, but I feel it's not right, and the king being the king may do something stupid while not being whole." Rolling his eyes in imitation of the hollow, Renji shook his head down at Shiro. Standing he stretched his arms behind his back with a yawn, thinking he would hunt down a snack.

"Easy hollow brat, course there are things missing, his memories aren't all there for one." He turned around and started walking back towards the inn. Over his shoulder he threw, "Don't' let your obsession of Ichigo freak you out too much." Shiro grumbled, his eyes rolling once more.

"Fucking idiots, the lot of them."

Shiro had been watching his king the last two days. When he had thrusted his powers into Ichigo to save him he had realized something that was unnerving _. Ichigo felt…unbalanced_. No, that wasn't right either. The sense he got wouldn't cause the boy's soul to break. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it was important. The man was restless for a reason, and he didn't want the others to know. He probably didn't want Shiro to realize it. Shiro didn't' know though, not really. The man could just be obsessed with chores, he certainly did enough of them. As he continued to watch him he was aware of another watching his king, from a higher elevation.

 _ **Well I hoped you enjoyed Shiro in this one, I feel he can be adorable in this form haha. I am uploading another chapter tonight. I felt i needed to break them into two as they seemed like they needed their own chapters.**_

 ** _Please review and comment!_**

 ** _Till Next time, thanks for all those still following!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	17. Chapter 17 Frustration

**_Hey Everyone!_**

 ** _As promised here is another chapter tonight! I have been gone so long I hope you all like the story still! I plan on doing a lot more with this story, but things are going to progress more rapidly from here on out!_**

 ** _As always, I do not own Bleach, wish I did, and this story is mine!_**

 ** _Let's start!_**

Byakuya had kept constant vigil on Ichigo sense the boy had miraculously regained parts of his memory. Huge parts were still missing, which worried the noble. The scientist said this was probably due to his soul still being devoured. However, much like the hollow child, the Kuchiki heir was noticing something else about their newly awakened hero.

On the surface he seemed like his usual scowling and helpful self. He constantly volunteered to give the innkeepers daughter a hand. He also willing helped the cooks bring supplies in as it was delivered to the inn. He was somewhat chatty with the locals that came and went from the inn during meal times and sat at the dinner table and argued with his red headed lieutenant when no one else was about. Besides avoiding the noble at every turn, he didn't' seem any different then he did when he left them half a year ago.

Except he had no memories of having a family or having friends outside of soul society. He knew on some level he was human before dying and that he had been a substitute Shinigami, but he did not recall why he had taken up the mantel. He could recall Rukia giving him his powers, but he had no idea why she had needed too. He still couldn't' speak her name but he referred to her as 'shorty,' Midget,' and 'shrimp.' This amused the noble, even though his continued avoidance pained him.

Ichigo wiped his forehead, glaring down at his hands in frustration. That was something the noble and others had noted. He didn't like not having his strength, and absolutely refused to accept help. He watched the man head back into the inn and sighed. _Why am I so worried? I should be glad he remembers some of it._ He wasn't happy though. It was bugging him, something on the surface of Ichigos actions was truly unnerving him. He wondered. _Could losing the memory of your family be causing a deep change?_ He supposed it would. The question they had to figure out though; _What was different and why did it feel dangerous?_

Kurosaki Ichigo, that was his name. He knew who he was and what he had been. At least he remembered the good parts, like being a Shinigami. He found it frustrating that the others kept treating him like he was breakable. He wasn't made of glass, even if his powers were diminished. He also wasn't planning on waiting around for them to fix what they believed was broken.

He had made a promise to someone, he was supposed to keep it. His determination to save Kinzo wasn't lost when he had met up with his Shinigami comrades. It had been stalled for a while but even before the other day, when he had had that awkward moment with Byakuya in the bed, he had still been slowly gathering information. That was why he kept doing chores around the inn. Joking with the cooks and becoming closer to Lila had helped him stabilize his plan. Lila had told him where she had seen Kinzo last. She believed he was still alive, and that he had not run off. She also had a secret she had not told anyone else. Ichigo needed to act, something was driving him to move now. The determination to complete this mission, to save that man, it was driving him mad.

The others were holding him back, being too protective. He just couldn't understand it, especially Byakuya. The noble had not let him alone since he awakened. Remembering what had happened in the bedroom, how weak he had been to the man's touches, he felt shamed. He had not fought back at all. It wasn't that he enjoyed it, it was that he let himself enjoy it. _How had the man got that far?_

Whenever this thought crossed his mind he became angry. He didn't like being weak, he didn't like someone controlling him. _I just want to fight for what is right in this world, to accomplish my mission, to protect! If I am weak that will compromise who I am supposed to protect._ In some part of his mind he knew he had to protect something, someone, and that deep desire had been building more and more after some of his memories returned.

Being involved meant weakness as far as he was concerned. The others were keeping him from keeping his promise to the butcher's wife. Worrying about him was pointless, he had to save Kinzo. Somewhere in his mind he felt like these judgements were not completely right, but he always threw this thought away, what could be wrong about wanting to save someone? The thoughts were almost making him jittery, the chores helped him burn some of the irritated energy too.

Ichigo was skinning potatoes for supper when Byakuya found him. The man was staring angerly at the vegetable as he peeled off its skin. The noble realized that the man must have much on his mind.

"Are we having potatoes for the evening meal then?" He asked softly. Ichigo jumped at his voice, not because of pain anymore but simply because Byakuya had surprised him.

"Ah…Byakuya, dinner will be ready in an hour according to Lila." The younger man was now peeling the vegetable more aggressively. Soon there wouldn't be much potato to eat the way the man was attacking the vegetable. Byakuya noted the reddish tone on the man's neck. Why was he so angry?

"Ichigo, how are you feeling?" he asked calmly. Ichigo growled. Waving the knife as he spoke.

"Fine, can't you leave me be for five minutes?"

"Be careful with that knife you might-" Ichigo whirled around, glaring. The noble closed his mouth.

"I'm not a child Byakuya." This attitude was starting to exasperate the older man.

"You know fully well I do not see you as a child Ichigo." He whispered. The younger man's face went pink.

"I am not in the mood to talk about how you view me." He turned away, continuing his peeling. Thinking he went too far Byakuya sighed.

"Ichigo, that aside, I can tell something is bothering you. If you need help you have comrades beside you." Suddenly Ichigo slammed his fist down. As he turned back the noble was surprised to see how livid Ichigo had become. "Ichigo what-"

"I don't need your help Kuchiki, nor the others, I am not so weak." He snarled. Byakuya raised his hand up to calm him. _Why is he acting so uncontrolled? Ichigo had never behaved like this._

"Relax Ichigo, I wasn't implying you were weak." He stepped closer, then his eyes locked onto Ichigo's fist, that was still on the counter. When Ichigo had slammed the surface, he had been holding the knife which had cut his hand open. Blood was seeping down around the now pathetic excuse of what was left of the potato.

"Ichigo! Your hand!" He reached for the younger man, only to have his hand slapped away. The younger man was glaring daggers, not even phased by his wound. "What are you thinking? Your bleeding!"

Ichigo blinked, looked down at the counter covered in blood, then raised his hand to see the wound, he looked honestly surprised to see it.

"Oh, guess I wasn't paying attention, but I ani't dying." Growling himself now, Byakuya grabbed Ichigos wrist, dragging him towards the sink. He picked up the dish cloth hanging from the faucet and quickly pressed it against the wound.

"What is wrong with you?" He said angerly. "Don't be so reckless!" The younger man pulled at the hold, his face once again livid.

"Leave it, I can deal with it later, I need to finish the potatoes!"

"Later? You would leave your hand gushing blood to finish dinner? Have you lost your senses?" Ichigo struggled pointlessly against the man's grip until Byakuya had stopped the bleeding long enough to bind it. He cursed and snarled at the older Shinigami but in the end his hand was bandaged. Byakuya held the wrist longer then was necessary so he could look into the younger man's eyes. Ichigo was still glaring, but his face went red again. He pulled on the wrist uselessly once more.

"Stop this foolish behavior Ichigo," The older man said sharply. Ichigo looked away, so Byakuya stepped closer, blocking him against the counter. The noble was concerned, the other man was acting too thoughtless. He leaned in, still tightly grasping Ichigo's wrist.

"I want to help you Ichigo." He lifted his hand up and laid it against Ichigo's cheek. The boy froze, his eyes shut with a shiver, but he didn't push him away. For a moment the noble thought he was reaching him. Byakuya stroked the younger man's check with his thumb, noting how the man shivered again. "Let me help when you need it."

"You're not supposed to look me in the eyes Byakuya." With that the boy opened his eyes, and Byakuya quickly shut his own. He felt it as Ichigo jerked his body away. Byakuya let him go, not wanting to the force the boy's compliance, and frustrated that he still couldn't' look the man in the face properly.

"Your help isn't needed Kuchiki so stop interfering!" With that Ichigo left the kitchen, leaving Byakuya befuddled, hurt and somewhat rattled. Ichigo could be insane at times when it came to his fighting, often nearly dying trying to save people. However, this level of uncaring for his own being was strange. The man wasn't one to just hurt himself, especially with any type of blade. _Why was he being reckless? Why was he so fixated about not being weak?_

Ichigo's body felt hot, rattled, and he couldn't seem to control his thoughts, his obsession was getting to him. He knew he needed to act, before they stopped him, before _HE_ tried to stop him. He found Lila outside by the stream, she was washing some sheets. She looked up as he approached smiling at him happily.

"Mr. Ichigo, did you finish the potatoes? I will start on dinner when if finish this, why not take a rest." She froze, Ichigo's normally kind face was darkened in anger and determination. "Mr. Ichigo?" He dropped down beside her, grabbing her wrist, and leaned in.

"Quiet, right now we need to act fast. Stay calm and don't look back at the Inn." She blinked, started glancing back then stopped herself, focusing on Ichigo who was glaring down at the stream with an intensity she hadn't seen before. Did he mean what she thought he did, and if so why was he acting so secretive. Of course, she had noticed he had been this way with the others from the beginning.

"Act? You mean about Kinzo? Now!?" She blurted. Ichigo let out a growl, shifting his eyes towards the inn before facing her again.

"Shh, keep quiet, and yes. I need to leave this instant, no more waiting."

"But, you said you wanted to get stronger first and you needed rest." Ichigo's face grew darker, as he had had that conversation, right before he got his memory back. He now was frustrated with himself for dragging his feet, he can't believe he made them wait this long, he had to protect them. That was his purpose. He shivered as his mind accepted that compulsive thought and refocused on Lila.

"I have recovered enough, and this cannot be put off much longer, for all your sakes, I must act now _."_

Lila wasn't quite sure this was smart, Ichigo looked almost feverish. Plus, she had noticed he had only mentioned himself.

"Are you going alone? What about the other Shinigami? Are you going to speak to them?" She felt the man's fingers tighten around her wrist. She shot the man a look of worry. "You said you believed we could trust them, especially that captain, Kuchiki." She wasn't imagining it now; the man's jaw line had hardened. Had something happened between them? 

"That is something that I was mistaken on. We need to act now or loose Kinzo forever." _I need to protect him, without them stopping me. He would only get in my way._

"Maybe you can talk to him again, maybe- "

" _Think of the child Lila!"_ Ichigo whispered harshly. Lila froze, her eyes wide, she wasn't a brave woman, but, she let her hand fall to her stomach. Heart pounding, she nodded grimly, her eyes slightly wet. Ichigo felt a pang of regret at his words but he needed to protect them. He patted her arm softly. "We need to move now, or it will be too late, please understand." She smiled at him sadly and nodded once more. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he told Lila the plan.

"Go inside and announce dinner. I asked the cooks to start a card game with Shiro, Renji and Matsumoto after, that should capture their attention for a short time." He leaned in more. "Tell them I am helping in the kitchen as you set out the table and when they ask after me during the meal tell them I returned to my room." She nodded. He knew Byakuya would accept his retiring to his room early unsurprising, after their fight, but the stubborn man would try to speak to him later. Hopefully he would be far enough away to avoid him.

Lila wasn't happy, but she did as she was asked. He did go the kitchens to help but once Lila had told him that the others were seating themselves about the table he snuck out the back door. His mind fully on saving Kinzo.

Shiro was frustrated. He had been told to eat his supper without complaint, but he really wanted to check on the king, who had refused supper and made his way up stairs. Renji had teased him throughout dinner for his surliness and apathy in what they were eating.

"How many times do you need to move that potato round your plate till your satisfied brat?" He asked this time, pointing at the hollow child's continued disinterest in food. Ignoring this attempt to engage him again Shiro groaned in frustration. He found something about this dinner irksome but could not put his finger on it. Instead of moving his vegetable across the plate again, he stabbed at it angrily. Renji rolled his eyes.

Byakuya was also mulling over Ichigo and had no appetite either. He was eating, though tasting nothing, his eyes were locked on a corner of the ceiling, where he knew their shared room was located. Renji heaved a sigh, locked eyes with Matsumoto and they both raised their shoulders in expiration. These too were exhausting tonight.

Lila entered with another pot of tea, for some reason she had decided to serve dinner again, having recently started this trend. Before she would only come at lunch. She said it was because Ichigo helped her so much. She started pouring the tea. Urahara thanked her and attempted to talk to the indifferent noble. He could tell the man had had something on his mind all evening.

"Captain Kuchiki, is there something bothering young Kurosaki?" He asked mildly. As everyone focused on Byakuya, the hollow child more intently then it warranted, Lila dropped the tea kettle.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She cried as Renji dropped down to help her. Matsumoto grabbed a hand towel and they went about cleaning the mess up.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Matsumoto assured her with a jovial smile, but she relocked eyes with Renji, their gazes swiftly calculating. Renji glanced at his captain, who had shot the scientist an exasperated look when he spoke but was not staring between Lila and the ceiling.

Lila spilling the tea had reminded them of when she had knocked over a chair the first time they heard her speak. When she had been nervous. Was it a coincidence she became clumsy again at Ichigo's name? Busying herself with cleaning the mess Lila could not see the intensity in the looks the others were sharing.

"I am getting tired, maybe I should check on mister." Shiro said brightly. He jumped up. They didn't miss Lila's intake of breath.

The cooks appeared in the room, carrying some cards and grinning mischievously at the child. Lila relaxed visibly. "Ah so you guys wanted to play with young Shiro again?" They both nodded, and the hollow child eyed them suspiciously. Lila smiled nervously at the boy, "Shiro you should give them a chance to win back their prizes, right? Ichigo would respect that!" Shiro blinked conflicted, then Renji ruffled his head.

"No worries brat I can check on him while you get taken in cards." The red head laughed as Shiro glowered at him.

"Wa-wait!" Lila squeaked. "Wouldn't you also like to play Mr. Abarai?" Renji stared at her flummoxed. This girl obviously was terrified of something and wasn't hiding it well at all. "You and Miss Matsumoto can-can join and have some fun after super." Her eyes glanced at the other woman in the room, anxiety in every line of her face. Rangiku narrowed her eyes, causing Lila to suddenly look panic stricken.

"I am retiring for the night, good evening Miss Lila." Byakuya rose from his chair and started making his way from the table. He wasn't shocked when the inn keeper's daughter stood in his way.

"Wait!" He stared down at her, eyes narrowed. She flushed, but surprisingly continued, "Why not stay for a bit, Mr. Ichigo looked really frustrated, he might want time to himself." She audibly whimpered when he continued to stare down at her. He could see her visibly shaking as well.

"Now-now Captain Kuchiki, she is obviously terrified, why not we sit down for a moment." Urahara stepped in, smiling gently at the shaking woman. "Now why don't you tell us Miss Lila, why do you not want us to go upstairs?" Lila stared at them all, shivered, then turned, as though to bolt. Matsumoto stood behind her, blocking her way and she felt a firm, somewhat cold hand on her shoulder, looking up she wasn't surprised to see Captain Kuchiki's emotionless face.

"I think it is because young Kurosaki isn't here right now." Urahara said softly. The look on Lila's face confirmed it. Byakuya's features darkened.

"Shit." Snarled Shiro.

"Where is Ichigo Lila?" the noble said in a calm voice. The voice was calm but Renji noticed how Lila quailed under his captain's gaze. Looking at the man's eyes, even he was surprised at the fire in them.

"Please don't hurt miss Lila Shinigami." They all turned towards the cooks, who had been standing awkwardly holding cards in the air. Kia stepped forward, a sheepish look on his face. "She was only helping out that strong young lad, mister Ichigo." Lila gulped looking sharply at him.

"What do you mean helping out Ichigo?" Urahara asked sharply. Kia exchanged looks with the other cook, they both sighed. Lila stared at the floor as they spoke. Her ears red.

"He seemed strong, so we thought he could do it."

"Do what exactly?" Asked Matsumoto, dread filling her stomach.

"Well…he wants to save Lila's boyfriend from them monsters she is always talking about."

Byakuya's heart froze. "What do you mean?" he looked down at Lila again. She gulped, before answering quietly.

"He-he-he said that he had to do it, he had to save Kinzo, he needed to, that you would…would stop him so…. we agreed to help, to save Kinzo, he seemed so sure, so focused, we believed he could."

"That's nuts! Why would Ichigo go off on his own, he knows he can count on us to back him up!" Renji yelled frustrated and confused. Lila looked unsure and shared a look with the two cooks. They nodded at her and she focused back on them, a strange look on her face.

"Actually, we were surprised he didn't want you come too."

"What?" Urahara asked shrewdly his eyes contemplating.

"Well until couple days ago, he was saying he was going to approach Captain Kuchiki and tell him everything, but suddenly…" She thought back on the way the man had been acting. "He became determined to do it alone." The noble found he was locking eyes with Ichigo's hollow. They both had noticed the man's behavior. Ichigo's strangeness, his attitude the last couple days. Ever sense he had gained his memories back.

"Where is he?"

 ** _OK Ichigo was a bit of an idiot in this chapter, but there is a huge reason why, more fun for poor Ichi to come! I think Byakuya is a little miffed in this one…what do you think? What will he do when he catches up to Ichigo, or can he?_**

 ** _Till next chapter! Please comment and review!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	18. Chapter 18 Visions and Obsessions

**_Hey Everyone! Welcome back! This chapter reveals a little of what is going on with poor Ichigo! I hope its a fun chapter!_**

 ** _Remember I don't own Bleach._** ** _Now let us continue!_**

In some small part of his being Ichigo knew what he was attempting wasn't the best idea. His body felt jittery and feverish, his hands even shook as he ran fingers through hair dripping with sweat. It was like he was coming off some type of high from an addiction he didn't realize he had and needed something to fix it. Saving this man, that he barely knew, seemed to be his driving force. None of that felt very sane to him, but every time he tried to deliberate his options a sharp pain would rupture through his brain and then his body felt physically ill. All he knew was that this goal would help him. Again…that didn't sound sane either, but nothing was going to stop him at this point.

Less then two hours ago he had left the inn, he had made his way down through the village, and even past the harbor that Moeko and her crabbing boat often moored at. His destination was a bit further, near the shoreline that boarded a rocky encampment. Within this area was a small cave that filled up with water at hightide and emptied at low. Around that area Lila and Kinzo had been walking hand and hand, when the butcher's son had been abducted. Lila had woken hours later at her father's inn; the cooks had found her laying unconscious in the sand and returned her home. It was unsure why she had been spared.

Ichigo was watching this cave now, from behind one of the large boulders near the shore. He was waiting for the tide to lower enough for him to enter. He had been unaware of the hidden area till recently. Why others had not thought to look here surprised him at first, but the cooks had enlightened him. People around here tended to veer away from a place so remote and rocky, especially with monsters on the loose. According to Lila, that was why the couple came here parodically, for the privacy.

He watched as the water slowly shrank, receding from the rocky surface and revealing the hidden mouth of the cave. This place was very eerie and Ichigo pondered at Kinzo's choice of location for their date. It was foolish but Ichigo recalled that Kinzo had never been the brightest man, but Lila said he was kind. According to the cooks, Lila wasn't allowed to even see the butcher's son, so they had found this place to have their lovers meetings.

The moon was bright, he could see its light through the scattered clouds. Ichigo felt itchy, he scratched at his skin. He needed to act soon, or he would go insane. The water was nearly shallow enough for him to begin. He stepped forward with a grin when suddenly he saw a large salute at the entrance. A man waded out on a small boat. Ichigo quickly ducked down, his heart hammering. _Shit!_ The man, hairless, and huge, jumped off at the shore, and leaned against a nearby boulder. For several minutes nothing happened. Ichigo stayed still, unsure if he should act yet or not, he still felt increasingly uncomfortable.

In time Ichigo grew even more restless, his skin was hot. He needed to move, to attack, to find Kinzo. He had to protect him! He rubbed his eyes, they were burning, his head was pounding. As he pressed his fingers against his eyes once more it happened. An image flashed across his mind, it was distorted, but shapes of people could be seen. Confusion filled his mind as he tried to grasp at the pictures.

He fought back an aggravated moan. Since yesterday he had been feeling wrong, like he had forgotten something he had to remember, which was true since most of his memory was gone. IT was becoming frustrating.

Another flash of distorted memory flared up behind his burning eyelids. As though through a dark tunnel he could hear people talking. This seemed so important, something he had to remember. The bald man coughed, and Ichigo blinked with confusion. _He had someone to save._ He shook his head to clear it, the whips of voices disappeared. _Had to focus on his goal, it was vital._

As he stood to make his way around the stone's edge, he was twisted back into hiding forcefully, a hand over his mouth, an arm pinning his own arms down. He struggled desperately, attempting to knock the man from him, _had they known he was there and snuck behind him?_

" _Ichigo!"_ Ichigo froze, his heart still beating rapidly. The hand over his mouth stayed in place, it was cooler then Ichigo's skin. It wasn't a friend of the bald man that had caught him. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki jerked him further back, Ichigo groaned in desperation. He had been so close. As the noble forced him back the images kept spiraling in his head, rapidly flashing and hard to pin down, his stomach churned.

 _"Oy, idiotic fool!"_ The orange headed man jerked his gaze to the side, Shiro glared back up at him, his dark eyes clearly visible. The pictures in his mind faded somewhat as the goal he had come to achieve over road them. Ichigo glared back at him intensely. _They had gotten in his way._ Instead of reacting the hollow child grimaced before addressing Byakuya. "Yeah, there is something wrong with him."

"How can you tell that?" Renji had appeared next to his captain, another pair of angry eyes shot his way before the red head focused on the hairless giant in the distance. "He was always a reckless bastard, not sure why that's news."

"Cause, I can tell, it's in his eyes, they don't' seem right, and two…he would have told you Shinigami shit heads in the past if he had leads." Renji glanced back and eyed the thrashing Ichigo then grunted in consent. Renji was still pissed at his friend for doing something suicidal but the man did seem off his canter.

"He needs to return to his room." That was the ever-cool captain. "Urahara said he needs to be examined when we arrive." Ichigo growled. Like hell they were taking him anywhere now. Right in front of him was the man that had possibly taken Kinzo, he couldn't leave now. Ichigo felt ill. His skin was getting pricklier, like something was crawling under it. As the discomfort grew, so did his anger, anger at the ones who were blocking his way, pissed at the man in the distance, disgust at himself for being unable to fight.

"King doesn't look right." Shiro was focused on Ichigo's face. A look of worry passed between him and Renji. The lieutenant glanced up at his captain, who still had Ichigo restrained.

"Captain you should probably head back now."

Byakuya could feel it, Ichigo's body was over heated, he could smell sweat on the boy's flesh, and occasionally the boy's body would shiver in a convulsive manner, the noble tried to push his worry aside.

"Abarai, Matsumoto is on the other side, you two check out the entrance," Renji nodded in confirmation, he glanced apprehensively at his friend before dashing back out into the darkness. Matsumoto was on surveillance on a large outcropping. Shiro turned towards the captain, his eyes narrowed and his face saner than usual.

"I should stay with the King, he might need me again." Byakuya nodded. Ichigo's shivers were increasing. He wanted to get the young man back to the scientist, so they could figure out what was happening to him. Not only were the younger man's body showing signs of distress, but the way he was behaving warranted more worry. He was fighting to go towards the hairless man, like his life depended on it.

Ichigo was becoming blinded by his growing rage, his goal snatched from him, beaten. He felt weak and annoyed at being unable to fight back. He needed to save Kinzo, to save someone, to protect. More flashes of dark images played through his mind, the voices like cat calls echoing in his brain, the messages he failed to understand. It was driving him mad. Something inside of him was bursting out. It had to be released, it had to go somewhere.

Byakuya's skin was warming rapidly where it was touching the younger man. He could feel a pressure building and realized what was about to happen just as a wave of powerful reiatsu exploded from Ichigo. The older Shinigami was thrown through the air. He managed to shield himself barely but was slammed into one of the stones nearby. He hit the rock with a resounding crack, air escaping his lungs. The Noble quickly jerked his head back up. Ichigo stood in a near crater. His eyes were wide, and he was staring down at his hands. Everything around the man was blackened. Fear entered the noble's heart. _Shiro? Where was the hollow_? Byakuya remembered that if they lost the hollow they lost Ichigo, he lost Ichigo.

"King!" they both looked up. On top of one of the stone cropping's was Shiro, his tattered kimono singed, a small cut on his cheek but otherwise alive. Relief spread through the noble's body. The hollow rubbed his thumb across the dripping blood and licked it off his finger, his face slightly manic and somewhat annoyed. "That was a little close for call don't cha think?"

"What the hell was that?" Renji had returned, out of breath and shocked, his zanpakto at the ready.

"Where is Matsumoto?" Byakuya asked, pushing himself off the smooth surface of the rock, he made his way over to Ichigo, eyeing the younger man to see if he would release another wave of power as he approached him again. He barely glanced at his subordinate, focusing on Ichigo instead.

"Tch, we were chasing down that bald guy, he took off down into that cave. But when we saw the blast, we were worried, so I came back. She said she would only follow him a short distance, to get a feel then she was going to come bac-, " Another blast from behind had them all turning towards the cave.

Renji swore, as Matsumoto came flying out of the entrance. She rolled across the sand, her zanpakto unsheathed, blood pouring down half her face.

"Renji!" The red head leapt in front of her, pairing off a woman with long ebony hair. A long dark blade skirted across Renji's. Sparks flew, Renji pushed her back. The woman lifted both her arms, showing she didn't have a sword, but two elongated arms that sharpened down her frame into blades.

Byakuya kept his eyes both on this new confrontation and on the young man he had grown to care for. Ichigo had an uncanny look in his eyes. Byakuya' s worry grew as the man ignored him completely. Sure, enough the captain had to block Ichigo's path, the young man having tried to enter the fray.

"MOVE!" Ichigo snarled, his reiatsu spiraling off his body. _The ones I need to fight are right there!_

"Shit, this isn't good." Shiro said irritated, still kneeling on his boulder. "King isn't going to come nicely."

"Kurosaki…calm down." Byakuya raised his hands, his attempt at placating the orange head. Ichigo responded with another flare of power.

"I need to protect them!" Ichigo's eyes were burning, he wasn't seeing the noble at all. Byakuya would only cause them both damage if he tried restraining the boy like before. "I need to save them! I need to defeat their enemy! They are right there!" The captain needed to act quickly, before Ichigo released more power. Thinking fast, he stepped closer to the younger man.

"Save Lila's lover, Kinzo?" Byakuya asked calmly. Ichigo stopped, confused. "She told us about Kinzo, about how they ran into monsters here, how you were going to help them." Ichigo shook his head.

"Then you know I need to save them, I need to do it."

"Ichigo we are going to help them, the ones in there, all of them." The noble stepped closer, his heart nearly breaking as the youth continued to look desperate and enraged. "We can help you, Lila said you were going to ask us." This was before Ichigo had gained part of his soul back, before he had pushed Byakuya away. Ignoring the small pain that caused the captain tried speaking calmly. Ichigo shook his head, his reiatsu all over the place.

"Help? _HELP? I don't' need help, I can save her, I can save them!"_ Byakuya lifted a shield as Ichigo attempted to push him aside again, his power mounting. Now the captain was losing his tolerance, his own frustration at being unable to reach the man he cared for increasing. He could feel another wave swelling, how was he going to reach him?

"We need to knock him out Byakuya!" Shiro jumped down behind his king, "I'll distract his ass, you use one of those sleep kidos you soul reapers are fond of." With that Shiro grabbed his king around the knees, nearly toppling them both over. For a all of five seconds Ichigo was distracted but then the young man kicked out hard, sending the child like form across the ground several feet, flying sand into the air. Shiro looked up, pissed, a large bruise growing across his face. He spat out some sand and glowered at the silent Shinigami, "What the hell! Are you a cold ass prick!? Why didn't you use your fucking kido?!"

Byakuya sighed bemused and unnerved. "I did, and he was unaffected." He admitted. Shiro's jaw dropped, then he cursed again.

"Now what?" The captain looked down at the hollow then back at Ichigo, his eyes calculating. They had little options. At this point they had to get Ichigo to sleep or the boy would end up hurting himself and others. Byakuya knew the younger man would regret causing hurting someone. He knew what he needed to do but was unhappy about it.

"I have a plan, but I need to be close to Ichigo for it to work." The hollow cocked in eyebrow. "I need to look into his eyes." Shiro's shot him another glare and spat on the ground angrily.

"Like fuck we gonna play that card!" Byakuya planned on inducing an energy loss on Ichigo by forcing the man to look into his eyes which Ichigo couldn't do without feeling the unpleasant side effects. The intensity of being so close would induce enough shock to knock him out but it was dangerous. Byakuya wasn't very happy about hurting the man either but they were running out of options. The unchecked powers of the youth were becoming dangerous.

"It may be our only option, move when I say, wait till he is distracted by the others and then grab his arms." The hollow groaned in agreement.

"Just remember what I said last time. Don't' forget how close we came to devastating his soul, don't' push it asshole!" Byakuya nodded, his own mind reeling from that possibility. _Just for a couple seconds, I can't lose him._

Ichigo's body was shivering, hot, and pulsating with power. He felt strong, strong enough to protect them all, and these Shinigami were getting in his way, annoying. _Faces flashing before him, faces he should remember, should protect, people he knew but didn't know. Voices he remembered but couldn't place, he had to remember, he had to fight for them. He needed to have power._

He could feel his power vibrating again. He would release another wave, he would wipe them away. _I should protect people though._ He was an opponent! _No, he isn't the enemy._ Then why is he standing between him and the people he needed to protect? His head hurt, he felt confused, angry and the power trapped in his body was progressively increasing. He could hear the voices in his head, yelling his name. _Who are they?_ Irritation overlapped his thoughts and Ichigo knew the rage was going to explode once more.

Then, he heard a noise, a tingling. He looked up and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Kinto was standing on the boulder behind Byakuya. Her head tilted to her side, pigtails blowing in the wind. She was staring down at Ichigo. The Captain was too intent on Ichigo to see her. He opened his mouth in shock, and she placed her finger to her lips. Smiling she twisted her arm about, and the tingling noise clanged in his ears again. Without warning he felt so tired, he blinked and shook his head to clear it.

"Now!"

Abruptly his arms were forced behind his back, his chin was brought up and steal gray eyes stared into his own. His whole mind shattered, pain vibrated down his body. He screamed.

Visions played out in his skull again, flashes of faces dancing past in rapid speed. People standing around him, him standing in front of them, holding a large blade. Rukia was sleeping in a closet, wearing a pair of familiar pajamas. " _Ichi-kun!" A young girl smiled up at him, she was wearing an apron and looked pleased to see him. "Dinner Ichi-kun!" Two others stood behind her, but before he could see them his mind went black._

 _"Yuzu…."_

"King!" Shiro had acted as soon as Ichigo's eyes had turned away from them. Byakuya had been forced to use Ichigo's aliment to knock him out but it had been a painful move for the noble. He now held onto the sleeping man's form.

"He is alive." The noble said wearily, regret laced his words. The hollow snorted, pissed. Another explosion behind them alerted them to the battle once more. Before they could speak a great cloud of sand rained down on them.

"Fuck!" They heard Renji yelling, "Where did they go?!"

 _"I can't see!"_ After a few minutes the sand settled. The woman they had been fighting was gone. As was the man who had disappeared down into the cave.

Byakuya carried the sleeping Ichigo, eyeing the damage. The cave entrance was obliterated. It could take hours or even days to clear a path, and that was during low tides.

"Sorry captain, the big one came back out and slammed his fist into the cave walls, we heard a crack then bam, all this happened."

Shiro glared up at the destroyed entrance. He had not realized there had been a pass here. Kinto had always been the one to approach the other monsters, sharing her info with Shiro. He suspected they didn't trust him completely and had kept this entrance a secret on purpose. It pissed him off. They had been nearby all this time. Now that path was closed.

"Abarai, you return here tomorrow to investigate more, Matsumoto I will have you return to Serieitei to report. It might be time to get a task force together." The two looked astonished but nodded, accepting their orders.

"What about Ichigo?" Matsumoto asked concerned. They didn't' miss how the noble glanced down dejectedly at the man, nor how he grimaced when he spoke his next words.

"We will return him to the inn, Urahara will know who should be brought in to help and who must stay away from Ichigo." They all agreed.

"What do you believe he was trying to achieve exactly?" The scientist asked a couple hours later, while they all sat within Ichigo and Byakuya's bedroom. Ichigo was on the bed, his face flushed and sweaty. They had agreed to not leave the younger man alone, as he might leave again. Plus, the boy's powers were in flux. They needed to act on a moment's notice.

Byakuya sat nearest Ichigo, his eyes never leaving the man's troubled expression. The captain thought back on the previous hours, when Ichigo had been so desperate. It troubled Byakuya that the young man would feel so anxious. However, he understood what the boy had been fixated on.

"Protecting." The others turned towards the captain. When the noble stayed silent Shiro, who was nearest to Ichigo after the captain, growled. The hollow child was still discontent.

"What this frigid ass means, is King kept saying he needed to protect them, save them, that nonsense again." This comment caused even Byakuya to glance back at the hollow.

"What do you mean again, Shiro?" Urahara asked interested. Shiro stood up and walked over to the window, he growled again, almost beastly.

"Cause that is what he is always infatuated about, protecting everyone else." He glared at his own reflection, then shot an exasperated look at Ichigo's sleeping form. "Each time someone is in trouble, he has to butt in and nearly get himself dead protecting them assholes." Renji chuckled a little, which made Shiro turn his angry dark eyes on him. The Red head shrugged, nonplussed.

"That's Kurosaki, he has to help everyone right?" He smiled somewhat fondly, before casting a sad look at his friend, Ichigo slept in discomfort, plagued by dreams that caused him to yell out and squirm in bed.

"He has an uncanny ability to be up against all the bigger bad guys." Matsumoto chimed in, she shared a smile with Renji.

"Ok, but why is that causing the King to be so aggravated now?" Shiro snarled, his anger at the current situation not abated. Urahara approached the noble's side and observed Ichigo's sleeping form. He eyed Ichigo's face, still twisting about as the boy fought off dreams in his sleep.

"Did Kurosaki say anything else before he…fell asleep?" he asked lightly. Byakuya glanced up at him, then back at Ichigo. He nodded silently.

"He called out to his kid sister." Shiro said, "Those brats were always at the front of the kings conscious."

"Karen and Yuzu?" Matsumoto said brightly, "did he remember them then?"

Shiro shook his head, "no…" He cocked his head remembering, "He only said Yuzu."

"He was confused when he spoke." Byakuya added. He remembered how Ichigo said it as an afterthought, right before he collapsed, his eyes had been searching for something, his voice was full of bewilderment when he had said the name. "After he spoke he seemed generally confused by the name that came out of his mouth."

"He only spoke the one name?" Urahara inquired.

"Yes."

"Hmmm, that's interesting." The scientist, took out a piece of paper, wrote some words down and turned to Matsumoto.

"What is it Kisuke?" Byakuya demanded.

"The boy is lashing out now because his soul is being forced back together without all the key parts, which is why he is so desperate to protect something, to fight, his drive to protect someone is there but it's misplaced as he cannot remember people in his family. His powers are also not stable and won't be until he gains more pieces of himself."

The scientist exhaled, then surprised everyone by smiling. "We might face more complications as he is healed but this might be one we can rectify." He handed the paper to Matsumoto. "Take this to Rukia, have her go to the human world to bring back someone for me."

"Who?" Asked Renji, confused by all of it. The scientist grinned impishly.

"Yuzu won't do, her spiritual powers are not adept enough, but…. the other will be fine, plus she has been waiting long enough to see her big brother."

"Oh! "Matsumoto beamed in understanding. Renji moaned, that girl could be a handful. Shiro rolled his eyes, still pissed. Urahara chuckled.

"Bring Kurosaki Karen to Soul Society."

 ** _Ok! I hope all that made sense. Finally got to this part, I have been planning to bring Karen over for so long, I was beginning to think she would never make an appearance. I have a rather sweet spot for Karen, I wish her character had been flushed out a bit more in the real series, she has so much potential! Not that I am going to write too much of it, as it's a ByaxIchi story but yeah…love Karen! She does have a pretty big role in my story, not sure how big yet but enough that I hope you keep following! Review and comment, it really helps! There will be more Byakuya Ichigo moments in the next chapter! Did you all like how I portrayed everyone so far? Sticking to character is difficult and I worry they come over very OC. I kept going back and editing this chapter to get everything I wanted into it. I will continue to do my best!_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	19. Chapter 19 Acceptance and Impatience

**_Trying to get this chapter done and posted! Leaving on a holiday for a few days and wanted to get you all a fresh chapter! Please be patient with me as this chapter follows different characters. I would love to hear what you all feel about how this story is progressing. Its my first fanfic this long so I worry its not flowing correctly! But wow! Can you believe how long this has gone! I originally thought I would stop at 15 or maybe 20 and now I think it will go longer! Want to do it justice!_**

 ** _Now without further ado, usual warnings ! Please enjoy!_**

 _"Bring Kurosaki Karen to Soul Society."_

Karen was in a state of shock, but could anyone blame her? She had lost her brother half a year ago, raged at him before he passed on, woken to guilt only to find that his very soul had gone missing in the afterlife, thus keeping her from apologizing to him. Three hours ago, a cat had found its way into her bedroom while her sister had been in the bathtub. The said cat had transformed into a very naked Yoruichi, who, after relishing in the fact that Karen acted just like a certain orange headed substitute Shinigami when it faced with embarrassment, preceded to tell her that her brother had been found but needed her help. The situation had been explained to a very relieved and overly teary Isshin, who agreed to keep it from Yuzu who would be harder to transport to the Serieitei in their time restraints. Now Karen stood in front of a gate leading to the Soul Society, beside her stood Chad, Orihime and Ishida. The later three had been to Soul Society before and would be introduced to Ichigo as well.

As Karen took her first steps into Soul Society she was surprised to see a reserved Rukia standing before her. The two dark haired females stared awkwardly for several seconds before the older nodded at Karen carefully before greeting the other four stepping out of the gate behind her. The young girl glared about her, taking in the soundings. _So, this is where Ichi-neesan went to save Rukia._ It was more impressive then she thought.

"Kurosaki." Karen glanced to her right and blinked. Toshiro was walking over to their small group, wearing a white Haori, with the number 10 on its back. She had known the boy who had once played soccer with her had not only been a Shinigami, but a high standing one, yet seeing him in his soul reaper gear wearing his Captain Haori always made her pause in amazement. Karen noticed a voluptuous woman with long hair standing beside him. The younger Kurosaki recognized her as one of Ichigo's friends that used to stop by the house, another Shinigami that liked to be in disguise. Rangiku smiled sweetly at the young girl but stifled a chuckle when Karen merely stared at her nonplussed. _Ah…this is what Urahara meant when he told us Karen was…stubborn._ Matsumoto's short captain stopped short before Karen. "Its good to see you doing well."

"Well as I can be." She said in her normal gruff manner. He cocked his head and nodded in understanding.

"I am glad Kurosaki Ichigo has been found. Though I am sorry at the dilemma he is facing." She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I suppose forgetting everyone and everything in his life and having his soul ripped apart could be considered…a dilemma." Everyone sweat-dropped and shifted their gazes to the side. The white-haired captain continued to look Karen in the eye, which garnered the girls respect, grudgingly. Karen felt the tension in the air, and knew it was mostly due to her and how she had ended things with the Shinigami in the past. Honestly, she had mostly forgiven the soul reapers, as she knew Ichigo had chosen the lifestyle because of who he was, and that they couldn't be blamed for how he had died. Nevertheless, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face soul society. However, as she looked around at them all, she knew she would need to accept being here and dealing with them, as they obviously cared for her neesan.

"So, let's go see Ichigo-neesan." She said softly to Rukia. The raven-haired Shinigami appeared relieved at Karen's straightforwardness and agreed.

"Of course, Kar- Miss Kurosaki." Karen stared at her, then grabbed her elbow. "wah-what is it…wait Karen, I mean Kurosaki where are you-"The young girl dragged the female Shinigami to the side.

"Shut up and follow me, we need to talk." The others watched as the two went behind a building, Matsumoto, Orihime and Yoruichi stifling their giggles. Once away from the group Karen turned around and faced Rukia. She crossed her arms and glared. The female soul reaper gulped.

"Kar- Kurosaki? What did you want to discuss?" Rukia had a feeling she knew what this was about, sure she was about to get another earful, from the sister of the man who had been one of her best friends. I man whom Rukia had endangered by dragging into the soul reaper world. She waited for the girl to speak, but the Karen seemed happy to grumpily stare at her. "Look I am sorry Kare-Kurosaki-"She started guilty, before the teenager snapped.

"Shut up already, you don't' call me Kurosaki, you never did, so don't' start now." Rukia's jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting that. The girl sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose in impatience, Rukia almost grinned at the familiar stance. "I'm sorry ok," She looked up to a surprised Rukia.

"Karen-I should apologize." The girl growled, which flabbergasted Rukia, having never been on the receiving end of the girl's frustration.

"Stop that now you _Baka_! We both know it's not your fault, never was, and Ichigo always said you liked to blame yourself, so drop it." The girl grimaced, "Seriously when it came to sticking his nose into things my idiot brother can be a fucking moron and it was bound to happen." Rukia finally let a chuckle loose and the two women smiled in memory, then Karen sobered. Karen closed into herself, her eyes shifting away into the distance. The raven-haired Shinigami noticed the girls face fall.

"Ichigo-neesan came here huh, gave up so much to protect so many, so like that Baka." She mumbled. Rukia smiled in sympathy, she placed her hand on the youngers shoulder.

"He will understand Karen; your brother loves you." Karen sighed, and dipped her head in shame.

"I know that but…." She chewed on her lip, then voiced her hidden fear, "he remembered Yuzu, not me, maybe he blocked me out on purpose cause of how I acted." Karen fought back the annoying tears she could feel prickling her eyes. She was so not going to cry now. "Maybe he doesn't' want to remember me- OUCH" Rukia had hit her over the top of her, and Karen's eyes were watering for a different reason as she glared up at the Shinigami. "What was that for!?"

"For being a fool, sheesh…your so much like Ichigo." Rukia smiled, her fist still raised. "Since smacking him always broke him out of his melancholy I was hoping it would fix your dark thoughts." Karen rolled her eyes, still rubbing her skull. Rukia grabbed the young teenager and pulled her back in the direction of their comrades.

"Ichigo isn't one to hold grudges, and you're here to help him, that's all that matters." She stopped and looked over at the chagrined girl. "So, all you got to do is go save him this time and make him remember you." Karen blinked, then smirked in appreciation.

As they joined the others she muttered, "How many times did you hit my brother you maniac?"

Rukia grinned evilly, "Every time he needed a good kick to the face I jumped to the occasion." Karen rolled her eyes again her smile wide.

"So…what? Everyday?"

"Pretty much."

Byakuya Kuchiki was an infuriating man, at least that was what Kurosaki Ichigo had thought a couple days before. Now he realized the noble had been trying to help, and he, Ichigo, had been blinded by an irrational obsession he wasn't aware he had. Well…he hadn't been completely blind to his drive to protect someone but that stimmed from…. his …. he wasn't sure…. but a girl named popped into his head when he thought about it and shadowy forms wormed their way round his skull.

 _"Yuzu"_ He whispered again. He couldn't place her, not completely, but when he thought about her he would sometimes get flashes of a dining table, home cooked meals laid out to eat…. and stuffed animals. _A child? A mother? I can see a vague shape of a girl…. Young…and who was that beside her?_ He shook his head. None of it fit properly, and when he did remember his head would feel like it was splitting, and the stomach twisting started up again. Basically, all those memories were more triggers. He cursed in frustration.

"What's up Kurosaki?" Urahara beamed at him over his fan, as he read through some reports sent from Serieitei. "Comfortable?" Ichigo glared daggers at him before facing the window again. Since last night the man had not be allowed on his own. He understood why, and his anger was mostly at himself. To be honest part of him was still dying to run outside and kick ass. When these urges took over he tried to sleep.

"Would you like me to get Captain Kuchiki to sit in here awhile?" the scientist asked.

"Fuck no." Ichigo growled. Urahara heaved a sigh regretfully.

"You two got along so well not long ago, wouldn't you feel more relaxed with him around?"

"Shut it." The youth grumbled. Urahara resigned himself to the reports, allowing the discussion to stall for now but determined it would be brought up again later. He scanned the paper sent from Matsumoto. The scientist was pleased that Ichigo's sister had made it to Soul Society, it wouldn't be long till she was brought here, along with Ichigo's human friends and a few choice others. It seemed the man needed comrades to protect to further stabilize his rising disorder.

The boy's soul would be chaotic until all the pieces were in place. They no longer needed to track the source as it was obvious where the lair was but getting to the hideout was the issue. He sighed, sipped his tea and leaned back to contemplate the current predicament. Renji had started therapy sessions with Ichigo the day before, as Urahara couldn't' always be watching him, and they hoped a new part of his soul returned would calm the boy's disquiet. Ichigo's body reacted violently but he was a stubborn man. He insisted on staring at the red head till he nearly passed out, much to Renji's uneasiness and a certain dark-haired Captain's frustration.

The scientist observed the younger man, who looked irritated and confused. From time to time Ichigo would scratch his skull in an anxiety filled motion. He would twist about and sigh deeply. Sometimes he would push his forehead against the cold glass and growl at his own reflection. If it hadn't been so serious, Urahara would have found it mildly entertaining. Well, he did find it somewhat amusing, but the amusement was smaller then usual. He closed his fan and tapped it in his palm, he really needed to get Ichigo and Byakuya back in the same room, but the boy was being obstinate.

For Ichigo's part, he just wanted to be doing something. They had made him take a rest after Renji had nearly made him collapse again, and everyone kept bringing up that annoying Byakuya. Ichigo growled again. Truth be told…Ichigo wasn't even mad at the stoic captain. He was embarrassed at himself, for how he had acted and…he blushed. How the captain made him feel. Now that his sanity had returned he kept revisiting the time where the not so cool captain had held his arms down in bed, pressed his lips against his own…and how warm it had felt when he had…. He groaned for a different reason, as a strong heat from his stomach shot down between his legs and he blushed redder. He kept his face pressed against the cool glass for a long while, ignoring his wayward thoughts.

Anytime he had seen the captain since waking up he had feigned sleep or asked to be watched by one of the others, pretending to be pissed at the man who had made him collapse on the shore. He wasn't certain how long he could keep it up, especially with how every dirty thought popped immediately to mind when the pale man walked into his sights. He flushed again.

A couple hours later, a knock announced dinner. Lila entered smiling sheepishly. She had been rather shy since the whole ordeal, but she wanted to help the young man. She sat the food at the table. Ichigo rose to join her, glad for the distraction.

"Hello Ichigo, Um…Mr. Urahara?" The green cladded scientist smiled at her over his fan as he collected his paper work. "Mr. Abarai has returned."

"Ah…must be time to trade watches, but let him know Kurosaki is eating, after we can continue the treatment."

"A-about that, he said he wanted you to go with h-him somewhere." She said hesitantly, glancing over at Ichigo, who after waving at her in greeting at her entrance, had proceeded to be focused on his food, ignoring everything else. He obviously had things on his mind. The scientist looked over at the younger man as well, nodded and agreed to meet Renji downstairs. _Maybe they could resolve one issue at hand._

Once he made it to the bottom of the staircase he ran into Renji who was gazing up at Ichigo's room with a determined look. Byakuya standing beside him, was staring at the wall unfocused, with an uncharacteristic irritated expression. "Ah…Mr. Abarai, Captain Kuchiki, what seems to be the issue?" He sing-songed.

"About that," Renji started, "I think we may have found another route to their nest." The scientist stilled, then smirked.

"Do tell."

"It would be better if I showed you." Urahara glanced at Byakuya, grinned and exhaled dramatically, before looking back at Ichigo's room himself.

"Yes, but we cannot leave Mr. Kurosaki alone, and Matsumoto hasn't returned yet." He noticed the red head nervously shift his eyes over to his captain. The scientist knew where this was going. The trouble was if the stoic man would corporate.

"You know that Kurosaki hasn't wished to be…near Captain Kuchiki, not to be rude Byakuya" He amended, covering his smirk with his fan. He had been waiting for Byakuya to snap.

"I think its about time he became used to being near me Kisuke." The steel voice of the Captain of the 6th squad didn't really affect Urahara but the worried eyes of the noble that focused on the room behind them did made him grin more fondly. The man had broken down faster then anticipated.

"Relax Captain, I was going to suggest…that young Kurosaki 'suck it up' so to speak, soon anyways." The two stared up at the scientist, Renji's jaw hanging open, Byakuya's eyes merely opening a smidge wider than usual. "Mr. Abarai and I will check out this new lead, and Byakuya will lock himself up with Mr. Kurosaki for tonight."

The captain didn't' need convincing and walked up the stairs. As the other two Shinigami made their leave, they both smirked at the retreating Kuchiki's back.

"Someone was impatient." Kisuke chuckled. Renji grinned devilishly.

"Kurosaki better be prepared, I have never seen Captain Kuchiki this aggravated, and he works with me."

Ichigo hadn't finished eating when the door cracked open. "Bout damn time Renji, lets get this session started" the door shut with a snap, and he heard a lock twist in place. Looking up startled, Ichigo jerked out of his chair. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" The noble eyed him out of the corner of his eye, before walking to his wardrobe.

"Seeing as this is still my room I do not see what the problem is Kurosaki." The noble said coldly.

Ichigo stiffened at the returned formality, not that he should be shocked with how he had acted. He sat back down, grumbling 'that makes sense,' under his breath. Byakuya ignored him. He pulled off his Haori and hung it within the wardrobe. Ichigo glanced at him, before focusing on his food again, not hungry and feeling annoyed. "So, you are calling me Kurosaki again then?"

The noble glanced over at the boy but didn't' respond to the question. He noticed how the man hadn't' touched his food since he had entered the room.

"Renji and Urahara will not be here tonight, so I am taking over the therapy again." He then pulled off the top layers of his robes. He hung this up too and pulled out his sleeping yukata. Looking back at Ichigo he noticed the boy's ears had turned red. He raised his eyebrow but continued getting dressed for bed.

"Wait…if you're doing the sessions why are you getting ready for bed?" The boy asked flabbergasted. He still stared determinedly at his potatoes. The Kuchiki heir took in a deep breath before releasing it. He turned.

"Seeing how this exhausts everyone involved its best to be ready to rest if need be." He watched as the color spread to the boy's neck.

"Ah-um…I see, that makes sense…" Ichigo stood up, dropping his fork with a clang. "Wait how are we going to do sessions, your voice doesn't' work anymore." Byakuya allowed himself a dark chuckle.

"Kurosaki," the man visibly flinched at the sound of his family name, Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "Do you not remember that my eyes have a similar affect?" Ichigo gulped, glanced at the noble then before letting out a growl.

"Well I am not up for a staring contest so-"

The captain walked towards him.

Ichigo growled again, "Seriously that is just weird, why would I want to stare into your eyes, its irritating to think about." He grumbled out. Byakuya made an angry snorting sound, Ichigo looked up shocked, as the noble rarely made shows of emotion, even anger. The captain kept approaching him, his eyes steel, Ichigo shivered and looked away. For some reason he was backing up, towards the window. He really didn't' want to look at the captain, it was awkward.

"Irritating is having to worry about someone who doesn't' worry about themselves Kurosaki." Again, Ichigo winced. "Its frustrating when that person opens up to you then pulls away." Ichigo could feel the cold of the window at his back. "I find it exasperating that you are pushing me away when you are most definitely affected by me… Kurosaki," The younger man glared at the wall, shaking his head, scowling the noble continued, "like how you were glowing red when I was changing… ** _Kurosaki_**." Byakuya said the last word in a deadly whisper and Ichigo's face went purple.

Byakuya pressed on, only gaining momentum, "Its irritating when you obviously find it hard not being called by your given name,' Byakuya pressed his palms to either side of Ichigos head, blocking him in, "Kurosaki." The noble was too close. Ichigo felt himself coloring embarrassingly.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes tight, his heart was hammering. It was humiliating, but Byakuya was correct, and it infuriated him, "Yeah well you wanted to call me by my name, and now you changed it!" He threw out, in desperation. For some reason this amused the noble and Ichigo heard him chuckle darkly again.

"You want me to say your name, don't you Kurosaki" It was a statement and the continued formality was driving the young man crazy. He could feel the noble's breath on his face, he shivered. The dark-haired captain's lips quirked up, he was going to triumph this time. "Tell me the truth, _Kurosaki."_ He breathed the name into Ichigo's ears and watched the boys face heat up before the younger man growled again.

"For fuck SAKE!" Ichigo mumbled. The boy turned his face away, pressing his red check against the cool window, unable to hide his embarrassment anymore, not that he was doing a great job of it. He knew he had lost, _ugh whatever,_ "Just say my name already!" Ichigo bellowed, face flushed.

Byakuya's lips turned all the way up this time, he leaned down, grabbed Ichigo's chin, and whispered, "Ichigo." The boy's face visibly relaxed, though the reddish color had spread. The noble jerked the boys chin up and pressed his lips against them. He felt the boy stiffen then was pleased as Ichigo melted into his arms. _Finally._

Byakuya wrapped the younger man in a tight embrace, deepening the kiss, pressing his tongue against the boy's lips, requesting entrance. As Ichigo's lips parted the noble plunged in, relishing in the youths continued compliance as he was met with a hot tongue. The two battled for dominance, then Byakuya reached up, treading his pale fingers into orange locks, deepening the kiss further. He felt the younger man tentatively raise his arms, then Ichigo was gripping the noble back, holding on to the older man's shoulders with all his strength.

Byakuya abruptly realized the boy's legs were giving out and pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily. He looked down and stared at the boys flushed face. Ichigo had forgot to breath. Byakuya smirked, then pressed his forehead against the stubborn youths. He let himself marvel at the man before him. Ichigo's eyes were still closed, and he was gasping, the red cheeks and bruised lips testament to their shared kiss.

The noble traced his cool fingers over the flushed face, watching Ichigo jump at the touch. He smiled and trailed the appendages across the bridge of his nose, under his eyes, before rubbing his thumb across Ichigo lips. The boy gasped and Byakuya lifted the boys chin back up, softly pressing his lips against the bruised flesh. He pulled back and kissed Ichigo's forehead. He placed his head beside the Ichigos.

"I am happy Kurosaki." He whispered into the boy's ears. The boy shivered, his face reheating.

"Fuck is this how it's going to be like with you?" Ichigo grumbled, flustered. He jumped and then rolled his eyes as the noble nibbled at his ear in response. "Sheesh…I thought we were supposed to be having a therapy session?" then he let out an involuntary moan as the noble licked along his throat. He blushed. Byakuya's fingers shifted under his yukata, his thumb sliding against the boy's collarbone. Ichigo yelped, further embarrassing himself. The older Shinigami chuckled again.

 _"Who said this isn't Therapy…Ichigo."_ This was whispered directly into the younger man's ear in a voice deep enough to get the boy flushing as heat spread through his body.

"Fuck your enjoying this." Ichigo gasped, Byakuya pulled back, Ichigo couldn't' see his eyes anymore as most of the moon's light obscured the man's face. What he could see was a smile, too alluring to be fair.

"Are you not enjoying this Ichigo?" The older man asked in that same deep voice. Ichigo growled ferally.

"Shut up already." With that the youth grabbed the front of Byakuya's yukata and dragged him into another deep, knee shaking kiss. The dark-haired Shinigami relished in the fact that Ichigo was never one to back down.

 ** _I was grinning like mad doing this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed IT! I will be trying to write up some while on vacation, it is getting to the fun part hehe. Anyways please review and let me know what you all think! Hope it wasn't too OC._**

 ** _Till next chapter!  
Anavas88_**


	20. Chapter 20 Let Me Hear You

**_Now we begin another chapter! I am writing this while on vacation so not sure when I will get it finished and posted. I say that but I had time to relax and this part of the story wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you all like it! Just realized... 20 Chapters! Woot! Kinda proud of myself. Thanks to all those who followed the story this far! I shall prevail and bring you many more chapters, maybe 10 more!_**

 ** _Warnings of content and all that….now lets begin:_**

Lieutenant Abarai, I believe you said you found a new entrance to our current foes," Kisuke stared out over the dark waters, nothing for miles but the lakes surface. Renji gave the man a sheepish look, the scientist had his face covered by a fan, his eyes darkened by his hat. "Are you telling me…the entrance is beneath the water?" Renji sighed, and kneeled, fisting sand in his palm and letting it trail through his fingers.

"Yeah…afraid that is correct old man." The scientist made a small noise of acceptance, then begin calculating their chances of reaching the hideout. Renji wasn't worried, knowing this man they would find a way, he may even turn them all into fish to get there. For a moment he imagined his Captain with gills and a tail. The red head shivered involuntarily.

"How did you find this lead?" Urahara questioned, eyebrow raised, breaking through the lieutenants musings. The man was still processing the predicament they were in. Renji grinned wolfishly.

"Remember miss pigtails? The scrawny little brat that Ichigo is looking for?"

"Kinto I believe?" The scientist was intrigued now.

"Yeah, that imposter, well as you know she swims well, but not enough to escape me when I am using this, "He pulled out a small device at the end of a wooden rod. The scientist was generally surprised to see a very familiar bird like skull. This skull was endowed with four fingers like bones protruding around the base, and it was mounted on the rod Renji was holding. He knew this device, it was Yoruichi's tool, the one Ichigo had once used in soul society to fly when saving Rukia, Kisuke was mildly impressed. "As I was watching the site last night I noticed her walking along the shores. I followed at a short distance, then used this tool to help me fly out of her sight. She didn't see me in the air and dived into the water, she didn't' swim to the bottom till a certain point and that is where I believe the entrance is located."

"I take it our cat friend lent that to you when you were last in the Serieitei?" Renji grinned. "hmmm…well that solves one mystery, now we must decide how and when we are going to dive into their lair." His eyes were calculating again, this time Renji noticed a growing smirk on the older man's face, barely hidden behind the trade mark fan. He hoped it didn't involve gills.

"I may have a plan, but it will take some time to set it up, and we most likely will only get one chance at it."

"What did you have in mind sir?" Renji asked. The scientist closed his fan and turned around, heading back to town. Glancing behind him, one hand on his stripped hat he answered.

"I am quite proficient with developing gates Arabria." Renji visibly relaxed, at least he didn't have to grow a tail.

Byakuya found he was obsessed with Ichigo's throat, he couldn't stop kissing across the skin, sucking at the ear lobe, licking under his jawline and nipping the tender flesh on the man's slender neck. Ichigo kept yelping, gasping and moaning beneath him, which only drove him to nuzzle the man's jugular while his hands explored the warm tan skin.

Ichigo hadn't realized when the noble had managed to remove his Yukata. He vaguely recalled when the man had untied his obi, he remembered the cool fingers dancing along his hips, running up his back, over his ribs, tickling the skin on his chest before sliding down his shoulders…AH! That must have been when Ichigo's robe had fallen to the floor. At that point Ichigo had been very distracted by another of Byakuya's passionate kisses which the older man expertly used to maneuver them to the noble's bed. Ichigo felt the back of the mattress against his legs before they both fell across it.

During all this their mouths stayed connected. Ichigo felt slightly dizzy but he did not miss when Byakuya had slid his hand to his hip again, his thumb hooked into Ichigos shorts. The older man deftly pulled and skillfully separated Ichigo from the last of his remaining clothing. At that point the noble sat up, staring down at Ichigo. The younger man went red, self-conscious. Even though Byakuya's face was mostly hidden in the shadows, he knew the man was eyeing every part of his body that was on display. Being a tenacious person, the younger man resisted the impulse to cover himself up, and still feeling awkward, decided to surprise the older man.

Byakuya relished in the fact that Ichigo was letting him touch him, kiss him, undress him. He needed to memorize every inch of the younger soul reaper, and as he removed Ichigo's last layer he rose up, taking in everything in front him. The boy was breathtaking. Lips bruised, face flushed, tan skinned with muscles already showing a soft sheen of sweat. The boy was breathing heavily, his face illuminated by the moon light. Byakuya knew his face was facing away from the window so he could stare down at the man without fear Ichigo would look into his eyes and have a bad reaction, he didn't want that to happen now. It was obvious the youth was somewhat shy but being who he was Ichigo stared almost defiantly back up at the noble, Byakuya smirked.

Then the noble noticed a familiar glow in the man's eyes, before the youth acted in a quick flash. Byakuya's clothing wasn't removed slowly like Ichigo's had been. No, his sleeping robe had been nearly torn apart by the intensity of the other man, before long the top layer was gone, and Byakuya was wearing only his bottoms, which the orange headed man also tried to remove, before the noble grabbed his wrists, forcing them back over the youngers head. Ichigo wasn't ready for everything, and Byakuya was worried he would not be able to retrain himself if they went too far. He pressed his now bare skinned chest against Ichigos, holding the struggling man down. Ichigo wasn't happy to have been stopped.

"Hey! What are you doing Byakuya? Why-?!" Not that they were not going to enjoy themselves, with that the older man forced his tongue into Ichigos hot mouth, stopping the disgruntled complaint of the youth.

Still holding the man's wrists with one hand he stroked down the sides of Ichigos neck with the other, sliding his hands down hot flesh till he brushed one of the man's nipples. Ichigo gasped beneath him, Byakuya strengthened the kiss, wanting to leave the man's lips more bruised. He rolled the nub between his fingers, feeling the body shiver beneath him.

Ichigo was on fire, Byakuya didn't play fair. Ichigo wasn't used to being held down, but it was turning him on like nothing before it. As the noble played with his nipples, Ichigo realized they was way more sensitive then he imagined. The younger man couldn't help the moan that escaped. Flushed with renewed mortification he tried struggling again, not that the weight of the man above him was going anywhere. With a slurping noise the older man pulled out of the kiss, Ichigo sat gasping, unable to catch his breath. Byakuya wasted no time, he attacked Ichigos throat with new vigor. Ichigo moaned again, twisting and shivering. _Shit, Byakuya really doesn't play fair._

The noble chuckled at the continued gasping, twisting and retrained moans of the man under him. He wanted Ichigo to release everything. He placed his lips against the boy's ear, nipping at the soft earlobe. In a husky voice he murmured "It's ok Ichigo…I want to hear your voice." The boy nearly whimpered at that before clamping his mouth shut. Byakuya didn't even need to look at Ichigo to know the boy was scowling and red as the sunrise. "That's ok, I will help you…Ichigo." The noble trailed the boy's collar bone with this tongue, kissing and sucking at the flesh. Ichigo wreathed, but kept his mouth determinedly closed.

Not deterred the older man's lips joined his hand at the boy's nipples, pulling one into his mouth before biting down. Ichigo gasped loudly, a soft moan escaping.

"Fuck!" Ichigo growled. Byakuya wanted to hear more, so he shifted down, kissing at the man's stomach, along his hips, he spread the boys tanned legs, "What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo groaned as Byakuya kissed the man's inner thigh.

Ichigo was so lost in what the noble was doing below to realize Byakuya had released his hands, he stared down, seeing a small smirk on the older man's lips before the noble touched that part of him that had been dying to be touched since Byakuya had first kissed him. Ichigo covered his mouth, but the moan had been heard. He heard another chuckle.

"Relax Ichigo, I want you to enjoy this." This was said so warmly that Ichigo's heart squeezed. He had expected the noble to stroke him with his cool fingers, what he didn't expect was the warmth that suddenly surrounded his cock. He yelped and looked down, astonished to see the stoic captain Kuchiki, licking down his shaft, before pulling him into his mouth.

If he looked back at that night Ichigo was sure that he had released several embarrassing sounds. At the time he really didn't care. As that hot mouth made him forget everything but pure pleasure.

Byakuya was in heaven, to be able to reduce a man like Ichigo, into a writhing moaning mess was incredible. To taste that man so fully was beyond what he had hoped. He licked, sucked and toyed with the weeping member of the man he had come to admire, respect and love. He squeezed the base, pulled back and licked around the tip, listening to the gasping of the man he adored. He blew softly on the wet tip, enjoying the reactions this gartered from Ichigo.

Ichigo jerked upward, being held down by the noble's hand on his hip. "Did you enjoy that Ichigo?" The youth growled, body so hot he didn't know how to respond, "do you want me to continue?"

Ichigo was shocked at the genuine feel of the question, and the uncertainty. He glanced down, he could only see half of Byakuya's face in the moon light but the man had the look of hesitance. _Why ask that now?_ Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare fucking leave me like this Byakuya." The noble's lips curled, taking the youth back into his mouth. The noble had suddenly seen a very vulnerable Ichigo and hesitated, wondering if he was pushing the youth too fast. With those words he decided he would never let the man regret anything. He bobbed his head up and down, holding Ichigo's hips down to keep him from thrusting up. He could feel the man's desire growing, it wouldn't be long now.

"Fuck! Jeez, AH!" Ichigo gasped, his stomach squeezing, "Byakuya wait…I can't, I am going to-" Ichigo tried to push the older man off, to warn him, but Byakuya wouldn't budge, and the speed of his head increased, one hand left Ichigo's hip, fisting the base of Ichigos cock, sliding up and down with the older man's mouth in wet slurping noises that should have embarrassed them both but only made it more intense.

Then Ichigo's toes curled, his eyes squeezed shut and the coiling he had felt released, moaning in pleasure he gripped the back of Byakuya's head, his body jerking as he came off his high.

Byakuya felt it as the man reached his limit, latching on he brought the man to climax, swallowing all the man had to offer, letting the boy jerk beneath him as he moaned to completion. He pulled back, pushing the now weak boned Ichigo to arm's length so he could see him.

"Your beautiful Ichigo." The man's eyes opened a fraction, staring up at the noble in shock.

"You don't' go telling a man he is beautiful idiot." Ichigo grumbled. Byakuya leaned down, kissing the boy lightly. "Plus, you didn't need to swallow…to do that." The man blushed. Byakuya grinned, kissing him again. "are you even listening." The boy complained, still red faced.

"I heard you, Ichigo, and you are beautiful." The boy groaned in annoyance. Byakuya fell to the side, pulling the man into his arms, placing Ichigo's face against his shoulder. He nuzzled the boys head, feeling the man relax in his arms, to weak to really fight the embrace. "Ichigo…."

"Hmm?" The boy murmured tired.

"You tasted good." Byakuya felt a punch to his gut. He chuckled.

"You can be a real bastard." Ichigo growled, contemplating pushing his way out of the noble's arms and making his way over to his own bed.

"Hmm…Ichigo?" The noble whispered.

"What now?!" The youth growled, wondering when the noble had become so talkative.

"You make me happy Ichigo." Ichigo froze, then exhaled, he curled up tighter against the warm flesh of the older man. Guess he was too tired to move to the other bed after all. He would put up with the clingy bastard for one night.

"Are you happy?" He heard the words spoken softly. Smiling at how uncharacteristically unsure the normally stoic captain was being, Ichigo leaned up and kissed the man's lips.

"Why wouldn't I be?" If Ichigo had been able to see him, he would have noticed the change in Byakuya's face, how it glowed, how the steal eyes stared down tenderly at the sleeping youth. No one would have expected such a gentle look from the Captain of the 6th Squad.

 ** _OK! Still on Vacation, hope it wasn't overboard, haha not that I don't plan on writing over the top…smexy parts but its new for me. Did you guys recognize the tool Renji is holding? I reread the Manga recently and realized its never really mentioned again…at least I don't' think so! Thought it would be a cool gadget to use in this story. Tell me what you think. Oh…I have a question for you fellow hard core fans of Bleach Universe….are Karen and Yuzu twins? I always thought they were but someone told me recently they were just sisters, so now I am confused. Review and Comment!_**

 ** _Till Next time!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	21. Chapter 21 Something to Protect

**Hey Guys, it's been like several months since my last update. To be honest things have been crazy in my life but also, I just got stuck at where I was going with this story. I know how I want it to end but getting from point A to point B….it was throwing me. I haven't given up though! I shall prevail! I think a break gave me a good grounding, I reread everything I wrote, got a feel of what I was planning, and I think I can bring this fanfic to a finish…after several more chapters. Haha you didn't think it was over right?**

 **I want to say a big thank you to Cass Ichirof! You really got me back into writing this, I felt relieved someone really enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone else who have followed/reviewed and commented, it truly makes me happy!**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I look forward to all the comments and reviews!**

 **I don't' own, remember the warnings and here we Go!**

As the sunlight creeped into the small room, Byakuya was able to enjoy a rare and tender sight. He lay curled beside his new love, the young recently deceased Kurosaki Ichigo. The man who usually sported a scowl now lay with his face cushioned on the Kuchiki's arm, his face soft and calm and his breathing even. Some of the brazen man's orange locks curled up around his closed eyes, and Byakuya was resisting the urge to slide his fingers through the hair, he didn't want to ruin this moment by waking the man up.

Ichigo had fallen asleep relatively fast the night before, his fingers were resting on Byakuya's chest, and the nobles cool skin felt warm where the flesh touched. The boy shivered a little in his sleep, and Byakuya pulled him closer, wrapping the blanket more firmly around them both, Ichigo made a soft grunting noise, as though waking up before he sighed and snuggled against the older man's chest. The noble's rare smile warmed. He had no reason to wake sooner then needed.

An hour later a soft knock on the door announced his lieutenant's arrival. He sighed. The captain looked forward to a time where they were in no hurry. Renji's red head popped into the room, then froze at the entrance, Byakuya glanced at the man's expression and fought off a smirk. Renji's jaw was slightly unhinged in shock, and his eyes were wide. He was staring at the sleeping Ichigo and the Noble knew Ichigo had never shown this side of himself to others. It was pure innocence. He made a small cough to gain the man's attention, Renji blinked then shook his head and focused on his captain.

"Sir Rukia, Karen Kurosaki and the others will be we arriving in a couple of hours." Byakuya glanced at Ichigo who was stirring.

"Very well, have breakfast prepared and brought up to the room, then have Kisuke come in as soon as he is able, we should discuss the plans for the young Kurosaki's introduction." Renji nodded glanced at his sleeping friend, then attempted and failed to hide his grin before departing.

Byakuya had a foreboding feeling that Renji would probably tease the younger man mercilessly, though he hoped he had good sense to wait until Ichigo was mostly healed, the boy could be challenging when irritated and with how he had been recently he didn't want the man's shyness to rear its head again. Not that he could completely stop his lieutenant from messing with his best friend. He sighed.

A grunt alerted him to the wakeful youth in his arms. Smiling he stared down at Ichigo until the man's brown eyes fluttered open, the boy gazed at him a moment, blushed, then smiled. Byakuya felt his heart flutter at the somewhat timid expression, then squeeze when the man grimaced. He wasn't quite ready to stare Byakuya in the eyes all the time, his soul didn't like the pain. Ichigo, being tenacious didn't back down and his stare turned into a glare of determination. Byakuya chuckled. The boy blinked in surprise.

"What's so funny?" he asked irritated. The noble closed his eyes. "OY! Don't shut your eyes on me!" The boy froze as Byakuya reopened them, sliding his hand through those orange tresses he had barely managed to resist earlier. As his cool fingers brushed the man's scalp the boy flushed again and squeezed shut his own eyes in response. Still chuckling the noble pulled the man into a gentle kiss, enjoying how Ichigo stilled then pressed into him.

Pulling back, Byakuya kissed the younger man's forehead, and said, "Time to get up Ichigo." The man grunted in laughter.

"Too bad, I was enjoying laying in bed." The noble chortled at the man's remark.

"We can enjoy time in bed together later, I am more then willing to stay all day in this comfort one of these days." Ichigo choked back a snort, pushing himself out of the man's arms, before rolling out of the bed. He blushed slightly at his nakedness then played it off.

"I never would have guessed you were a flirt Byakuya." The noble kept his grin as he watched Ichigo get dressed, the boy could throw a jibe, but his neck and face still held a burning blush. Suddenly Ichigo turned around and glared at him, his eyebrows raised, his clothing held in his hands over his more private areas.

Smiling, Byakuya leaned back and continued watching the boy pull on his cloths, he even motioned for Ichigo to continue. Realizing that the noble didn't intend to look away while he stood there half naked Ichigos flush deepened and he growled before pulling his shorts up. He pulled on his short kimono in a rush and was attempting to tie it when he felt arms encircle him. Ichigo gasped as he was pulled back onto the bed. Byakuya kissed his neck softly.

"No need to be so shy Ichigo.' Byakuya purred into his ear as he helped the man tie the robes. He pulled tightly on the knot before he rose up himself and pulled out his Captain uniform. He could hear Ichigo swearing behind him. The noble felt his lips curl up mischievously.

Putting Renji to the side, Byakuya understood he would probably gain the habit of teasing Ichigo himself if he got these kinds of responses. He chuckled as Ichigo swore again.

Karen stared up at the small inn that was in front of her. She felt she had gone back in time. The roads they had passed, the people they saw, it all seemed like they had come from a different era. However, the soul reapers sometimes carried objects that she could picture in modern day Japan. She supposed most of the people in soul society had come from previous time periods, but it was strange to see a mix of old age clothing and new age gadgets running around. Shaking her head from these thoughts she refocused on the building in front of her. Her nee-san was here, her older brother who she idolized, who had died and been lost to them was right there.

 _And he couldn't remember me._

She shivered. She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking sideways she locked eyes with Rukia, the Shinigami woman smiled. There was more understanding in that look then Karen really wanted to deal with, but she nodded in thanks anyway. 

Rukia herself felt nervous. She looked forward to seeing her friend again, but she wondered how this was all going to turn out. Renji had briefed her, but she wasn't sure she was completely prepared for what came next. Ichigo would be in pain, just being near them, and that was sad. However, seeing Karen shudder had sparked her resolve. She needed to be stronger for the younger girl. This would be more difficult for Ichigo's sister then anyone else.

"Kuchiki?" She smiled at Orihime who was standing on her other side. "Shall we go in?" Nodding she motioned for them to follow her. Orihime, Matsumoto, Uyruu, Chad, Rukia and Karen entered the inn.

Renji greeted them downstairs, as did Urahara. The scientist looked as he always did, smiling behind his fan, yet calculating. Rukia crossed her arms at him. He chuckled at her usual stance.

"Hello all!" He said sweetly, then he sobered slightly, "As you know Kurosaki Ichigos soul is currently upstairs, and though he has gained a good percentage of his self-back, large portions are missing." He glanced around at them all, before settling on Karen. "Specifically, certain key pieces that drive his protective nature.:" Karen scowled, sighed and nodded. Rukia couldn't help but grin at the girl's exasperation. Kisuke could be irksome.

"So, what do we do then?" Karen asked sharply. The scientist smiled, then motioned into the kitchen.

"Please let's all have seat and discuss the introduction process."

Ichigo was sitting in bed. Urahara had told him that the following few hours would tire him greatly, and it would be prudent to already be in a place he could easily sleep in. Ichigo figured they didn't want to carry him to bed again when he collapsed. He groaned, rubbing his palm across his face. This wasn't going to be pleasant, and he felt slightly mortified by how weak he felt. Which he also knew on some level was pointless and foolish to feel.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo glanced over at the dark-haired captain, who had seated himself in one of the chairs. Byakuya had decided to stay within the room while this 'introduction' (hat and clogs name for it) went on. Ichigo had denied the company at first, embarrassed, but the older Shinigami had insisted. Ichigo would probably never admit it but having him close was a relief. He did feel calmer.

"I am fine, who is first?" Byakuya could tell he was feigning calmness but chose to ignore it, thankfully.

"The first person is a family member. She is younger then you."

"Is…is she this Yuzu I keep remembering?" The noble sighed and shook his head. Ichigo kept asking after Yuzu and seemed perplexed by the name. They had told him many times over the last few days that she was his little sister, but he had not grasped it yet. It was like the information wouldn't' stick. They hoped Karen might shed some light on it and possibly fix it.

"No but related to her." He explained again. This conversation had happened several times in the last hour. Something that unnerved the Captain a great deal. He really hoped the boy could recall his siblings once this was over. Seeing the somewhat scared expression each time he forgot what he had been told was crushing. Kisuke figured it had something to do with his soul now quite being healed. He had a name but couldn't place it. It was different then how he had dealt with everyone else, probably because she was so dear to him.

"My…my sister then?"

"Yes, the twin of Yuzu."

Ichigo looked confused but nodded, accepting this information once more. The noble was sure he would forget it all in a matter of minutes and repeat the questions again. It pained him.

Before that could happen there was a knock on the door. The green cladded scientist stuck his head in the doorway and smiled. Byakuya was glad the man was less cheery then usual, as this wasn't a time for jokes.

"I have a visitor for you Kurosaki." Ichigo blinked and looked confused again.

"Who would be visiting me?" Kisuke smile slightly froze, he glanced at the noble, who shook his head. Nodding the scientist beamed at the orange headed man again.

"Your relative, someone you are trying to remember."

"Is it….is it Yuzu?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. Byakuya felt his heart clench at the frustration in the man's voice. Looking at the scientist the captain knew Urahara felt unhappy by the confusion as well. Though he also probably felt a little curiosity at the whole ordeal. Byakuya knew his scientist background made this fascinating to him.

"She is related to Yuzu, she can help you remember her I believe." Ichigo nodded, a hopeful look on his face. Urahara turned around and motioned for the girl standing behind him in the hallway to enter.

Karen's heart was beating rapidly. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to face Ichigo, but she knew the time had arrived. Hearing Ichigo ask about Yuzu she had felt a twinge of bitterness, then remorse. Karen knew she shouldn't' feel angry he couldn't recall her yet. She was glad that Ichigo remembered their sister. A small part of Karen couldn't shake the feeling that Ichigo didn't want to remember her.

Throwing that to the back of her mind for now she forced herself to walk into the room. What lay before her was her brother. He laid in a bed near a window. He wore a soft green yukta. He looked healthy, alive and very confused as he stared at her.

For a moment she couldn't' breathe, she could only look at her older brother, tears stung her eyes. She didn't even glance at the dark-haired Shinigami sitting near Ichigo. She only had eyes for the man staring back at her.

Ichigo gawked in confusion as the dark hair girl walked into the room. She stopped at the edge of his bed, her face was pale, and she appeared to have forgotten to breathe. He was shocked that she had tears glistening in her eyes, eyes that were remarkably familiar to his own.

Urahara had shut the door and sat beside Captain Kuchiki. The two Shinigami watched the scene play out, unsure how it would end.

Ichigo was the first to speak, worried the girl would pass out if she didn't take a breath.

"Um…do, do I know you?" It was like he had slapped her, he could see it in her face, she visibly flinched, her breath hitching. Urahara quickly rose, walking to stand beside her. He lightly touched her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Relax, he didn't recognize us when we met either, give it time." She closed her eyes, shuddered then released the air in her lungs. When she opened her eyes again, they were clear of water. Ichigo felt pained, he could tell what he said was upsetting her, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Sorry" he said softly, she blanched then stepped forward rapidly.

"No! Don't' say sorry, don't do that Ichigo-nee-san!" her voice was desperate and anguished and Ichigo felt shocked by the force in them. Then the name she called out clicked in his head.

"Nee-san?" She blinked, tears forming again, she furiously wiped them away. She had a resolute scowl on her face. Ichigo felt nostalgia though he couldn't place why.

"Yes, you-you're my big brother Ichigo." She stumbled over the words but stared at him determined. He gazed back, something was rising inside him, each time she looked sad. He couldn't place the emotion, but he desperately wanted to stop her from feeling grief.

"Please, please don't be sad, I-I" He looked around, focused on Byakuya, the man gave him some courage, he looked into her brown eyes. "I don't want you to be sad, please I am sorry to have caused it." Suddenly she was crying, shaking her head, once again there was a feeling of deep agony inside Ichigo, he felt ill. This wasn't right, why was she crying?

"Don't say sorry, I beg you Ichigo, don't say that!" He shook his head, the overpowering feeling of hurting her was killing him. This was one person he didn't want to hurt.

Urahara was looking at his computer, his eye brows raised, he shared a glance with the noble. Pointed at the screen. The captain narrowed his eyes then glanced at the scene before him. IT was heart wrenching but something was happening. They had to let it play out.

"Why are you crying, I don't understand?" Ichigo demanded frantically, he half raised himself out of the sheets, reaching for her, she jerked away from his hands, pain filtered across his face. "Sor-sorry I was just trying to-"

"Don't' say SORRY" Karen nearly screamed it. She really didn't want him to say that. Byakuya stood up, thinking it was time to end it, the scientist grabbed his arm, shaking his head.

"Wait." Byakuya glared at him, half a mind to ignore him, but eventually he sat down.

"Don't say sorry, don't ever say sorry again." She said devastated.

"Why?" Ichigo asked perplexed. She looked up, seeing a desperate ache in her brothers' eyes. She knew that look, a small sad smile creased her lips.

"Because you have nothing to say sorry about," She heaved a large sigh, hung her head and whispered, "I do though, I need to say sorry, so many times, until you can forgive me."

The room was silent. Byakuya and Urahara felt they were witnessing something almost private between the two siblings, but neither could leave. Ichigo was looking at the girl, his face pale. Byakuya wanted to go to the man but once again stopped himself. They had to work this out, Ichigo needed this part of himself.

Ichigo watched the girl who claimed to be his little sister. He could see the resemblance, but he felt somewhat disconnected. However, as he watched her body shake, knowing she was crying, he knew beyond a doubt that he wanted to stop her pain. It hurt, like a knife in his heart, a small part of him realized this was his soul screaming out to remember, and that if he took the next step, it would be painful for him. However, he was unable to turn away from her tears.

"Please, don't cry, I can't stand seeing you sad, I want to- "Ichigo searched for a word that summed up his feelings. "I want to _Protect_ you." He blinked, then cringed, as a knife slammed into his gut. Karen jerked up at her brethren's words, astonished, then cried out at the pain on his face.

"Ichigo!" He was holding his stomach, breathing heavily. She reached for him, but he raised his hands to stop her. She froze.

"Wait" he gasped. He shut his eyes, breathing deeply, then forced them back open to stare up at her, "I need…. I need to say it." She nodded, knowing what he was doing was painful, but also knowing it was so like her brother to keep pushing, to keep trying… _for her._

 _"I need to protect you, I always have, I can't stand to stop now Karen."_ He curled up for a moment in pain again. Karen looked on in sadness but kept playing his words over in her head, _He had said Karen, all on his own, he knew her name!_

Ichigo shivered, gasped then sighed, he sat up slowly, then looked up at her. His face was flushed, covered in sweat, but otherwise normal.

"Ichigo nee-san." She whispered. He smiled. That smile, she knew that smile. That was Ichigo when he wanted to reassure her. He always smiled like that before everything was ok again. She had missed that face.

"Been awhile since I saw you cry brat." He sat up, a strange look on his face. "I remember…I remember I have sisters, Karen I remember." He abruptly looked stricken, "Karen-"

Knowing he was going to feel guilty for having forgotten Karen jumped, wrapping her arms around his belly. "Don't you dare say sorry you Baka!" She was crying again. Ichigo looked shocked, then he hugged her back, just as desperately, tears running down his cheek.

"Karen, I am so glad to see you." He breathed. He looked up at the two men in the room, his eyes finding Byakuya, he beamed at them. "Thank you! Thank you for making me remember."

The two men smiled, Byakuya felt so relieved, and uncurled the fist he had been clenching during Ichigo's painful episode. Urahara watched the noble, hiding a smile behind his fan. He knew the captain wanted to hug Ichigo but was refraining from interrupting a family moment. It was kind of sweet. He chuckled and tapped the computer, the readings looked good. Ichigo was healing nicely.

"I think we should let him rest for now." Byakuya nodded, glanced at Ichigo who was ruffling his kid sister's hair laughing as she scowled, he sighed in relief then departed the room.

 ** _I thought I would make this chapter longer but wasn't sure how long I could get it…it ended up much shorter then I wanted but this feels like a good place to stop it for now. This was a bit heart clenching at times, and I worry I made Karen and Ichigo too OC, but I swear I tried to keep them somewhat in character. I think I am also writing Nee-san wrong somehow…..O_O. Fanfic writing can get complicated haha. Anyways please review. I am wondering how I want to play out Shiro and Karen meeting one another, if feel that will be kind of fun…not sure why exactly. If you have any idea on what might set off Ichigo's affliction for the other characters let me know! I have a few ideas but am totally up for others. Sorry again it took so long! I will try to keep up with it now that my life isn't as nutty, plus I am off work a couple days so that will help! By the way if your wondering why it is becoming easier for Ichigo its because his soul has healed a little by now, so it won't be nearly as bad as it was before (So Byakuya X Ichigo moments will be more likely!)_**

 ** _Till the next Chapter!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	22. Chapter 22 Friends at Last

**Hey Guys, before I start, I want' to say…SORRY I think spelled Karen's name wrong…but apparently it is Karin? Seriously how did I let that slip by? I probably will not get a chance to fix it on previous chapters…well maybe one day but for now it will be corrected from here on out! _**

 **Also big thanks to cowseatgrass. It means a lot to me that you have liked the story and followed. Hope you keep up till the end! Thanks for not giving up on me!**

 **Usual disclaimers and warnings, lets begin!**

Renji was trying to figure out why he found this so awkward and down right hilarious. He was attempting and failing miserably to keep his humor from showing. From the look on Matsumoto's face and Urahara, he wasn't the only one finding it funny.

Karin was standing on one side of the room, Shiro on the other. The two were eyeing each other down.

For some reason Renji could almost see lightning dancing between the two-short people. After Karin and Ichigo had had their moment Kisuke had believed it might be good to have Shiro see Ichigo for a bit, in case he needed to give him more of his powers. Renji, Matsumoto, and Urahara came to see how it played out. His captain came just to see Ichigo.

The others wondered if Karin was shocked at the idea of Shiro being a part of her brother. She was currently glaring at the hollow in a calculating manner, signature scowl at hand. Shiro on the other hand had an expression of defiance mixed with weary resolve. Again…. Renji had no idea why he found it kind of funny.

Maybe it was because Shiro looked uncomfortable for once instead of cocky, it made a nice change. The red head smirked. Clearly, he didn't know how to deal with Ichigo's kid sister.

Karin was standing directly in front of her brother, it wasn't lost on anyone that she believed she would protect him if it came down to it. That made most people in the room grin, as it reminded them of Ichigo.

"Karin?" Ichigo looked weary at the continued unease in this encounter. He even had his palm up in the air and a sweat drop rolling down his face. Karin glanced back at him, then at the hollow kid. Shrugging she walked over to Urahara. She leaned on the table and threw a look at the scientist.

"I really though he would be taller." Renji choked on a laugh, Matsumoto covered her mouth to stop her own snort. Even Byakuya blinked, showing shock at the girl's response.

The scientist didn't bother hiding his humor, he chuckled darkly. "Well things happened, and he is sort of stuck in this form, it has been an interesting few weeks. Karin scowled at him, as did the hollow who didn't find it at all funny.

"Fucking Shinigami, fucking brat." He mumbled.

"Who are you calling a brat runt?" Karin quipped. Shiro cocked his head at her then smirked before walking over to Ichigo.

His humor seemed to die for a moment. As he stopped beside the bed he quickly glanced over at Karin. He looked annoyed. "So, you're ok with your brother having a hollow inside him then?" He put on a cocky grin but Ichigo noticed the tension in his frame.

Karin snorted, rolling her eyes. "Seriously not the weirdest thing my brother deals with," Shiro stared, "Besides…. Ichigo-nee-san is powerful. He is powerful because he wants to take care of everyone." She gazed at him with narrowed eyes, "your part of what he is, you helped give him the strength to do it." She glared at the window obviously not used to talking so much.

The hollow gawked at her, shock on his face. Grunting he rolled his shoulders and faced back to Ichigo. Ichigo had a funny look on his face, he was still looking at his sister. "Yo, king, you going to sleep or are we doing this?" Ichigo snorted, scowled and took the boys hands.

For a moment the hollow focused his thoughts into the reiatsu floating through Ichigo, then nodded, he pulsed a bit of his own power into the man, Ichigo's breath hitched for only a moment. "there that should do it." Shiro said, "Its easier now, Ichigo is getting better."

There was a collective sigh around the room. Shiro felt tired, he rolled his eyes and made to leave, then Ichigo stopped him with a squeeze of his hands. He looked up surprised and perplexed.

"Thanks…. Shiro." Ichigo said, his voice full of meaning. Shiro froze, not sure what to make of it. Ichigo glared back at him Then he let out a deep breath, "Ya know what I mean, thanks for…for everything till now, I know you helped me survive." With that Ichigo looked away, like his sister he wasn't used to talking about his feelings.

The hollow was a little overwhelmed. It was the first time in awhile that Ichigo had been…not angry, and he had missed that. Though he would admit it of course. Shiro gulped back the mixed emotions, he was a hollow after all. "Yeah well, can't have the king dying on me." Ichigo suddenly rubbed his head forcefully.

"Yeah yeah yeah, can't have that, now go get some sleep already." Shiro flushed, Ichigo had noticed his fatigue, _shit!_ He was swiftly dragged away by Renji, the stupid red head grinned down at him.

"You were worried he would hate you." He teased, pulling the hollow from the room. Shiro laughed.

"Who was worried about that? I don't need affection." Renji just chortled, Shiro glared.

Karin approached her brother, but before she could get there the captain of the 6th squad had beat her. She took a step back confused. Urahara watched Karin's face, wondering how the girl would take this new development in her brothers love life.

The young Kurosaki watched as the Pale noble man leaned down placing his hand comfortingly on her brothers' arm. "Are you feeling well Ichigo?" Ichigo smiled up at him, _Smiled? When does Ichigo show that face to someone?_

"Yeah, I am fine Byakuya, just a little tired." Karin observed, in surprise, as her brother set his hand on top of Byakuya's and squeezed, as though he was reassuring the older Shinigami. Byakuya nodded solemnly.

"I see, did you need an infusion?" He asked softly. For some reason her brother's cheeks went red and he glanced around the room, before catching her eye. His own gaze widened before he coughed and shook his head.

"Um no, not right now Byakuya, maybe just some lunch." The noble glanced over at what Ichigo had been looking at, saw Karin, narrowed his eyes then agreed.

"Very well, I will have the innkeeper's daughter bring up some food, after that though we should start again." Ichigo, still flushed nodded. Karin was intrigued by this new older brother of hers, he had never looked like this before. She found herself watching the older Shinigami, wondering what he meant to her nee-san. A hand closed on her shoulder. Looking up Matsumoto beamed down.

"Miss Kurosaki we should get some lunch ourselves, you will stay in my room, we had some cots brought in so you, Rukia and Orihime can share. The guys will room with Kisuke, as he has an extra bed." Karin glanced back over at her brother as she followed Matsumoto from the room. Ichigo was looking up at Byakuya. That look seemed almost tender, almost scared. _Seriously…what is going on?_

Urahara grinned, he loved a good show, and this promised to be a good one. Kurosaki children were always keeping him entertained. Chuckling he followed the girls out of the room.

"Um, Byakuya?" Ichigo began. Noticing the hesitation in his voice Byakuya brought his chair closer to the younger man.

"Are you worried about your sister?" He asked, sure that was what was worrying him. Ichigo sighed, a look of confusion on his face. "Are you perhaps frightened of how she will react to our relationship?" He watched the younger man, wondering how Ichigo would respond.

The worried look faded into a smile. "Relationship? So, this is one then?"

"Of course, I would not act this way with just anyone Ichigo." Byakuya said, somewhat sternly. Ichigo snorted.

"I know you wouldn't, your too honorable, and that's fine with me by the way." Seeing Byakuya's relieved face Ichigo smirked, "and for the record, I am not one to be…'acting this way with just anyone' either. To be honest this is my first relationship, and I found it ironic that I only get to experience one after dying." He chuckled at the captain astonished face.

"I had thought you and the woman Orihime…" The noble froze, wondering if Ichigo remembered her. Ichigo was looking slightly bemused.

"Orihime…. I do remember her…I think my sister might have triggered some small memories on my friends as well, but…" he looked slightly put out, "not a lot of them, but no I do not think I had that type of relationship Byakuya."

"You can't be sure you did not Ichigo, not until you have regained all your lost memories." Ichigo suddenly blushed and glared up at him.

"I can be sure this is the first time." His voice was confident, even though the flush was spreading to his neck. When the noble still looked unconvinced Ishigo growled, and rubbed his face, looking like man who would rather not talk about this anymore.

"I never did any of this before, not to this extent, I know my body would remember." He said looking slightly mortified. The noble was confused now, and just raised his eyebrows at the younger man.

"Any of what Ichigo?" The young man threw him a very pissed off look, before letting out a growl of exasperation. He grabbed the front of Byakuya's robes, pulling him down, crashing their lips together.

Ichigo's kiss was slightly clumsy but heated, and after a second of surprise Byakuya responded, their tongues soon clashed and the noble reached up and turned Ichigo's head for a better angle, and felt the man moan into the kiss. It was the first time Ichigo had kissed him on his own, and the noble nearly hummed in pleasure.

Their kiss intensified, Byakuya started to lean the boy back on to the bed, one of Ichigo's hands had tangled itself in the captain's ebony hair and Byakuya's pale fingers had curled around the younger's neck, forcing him down even more.

There was a knock on the door, and Ichigo jumped back, breathing heavily and his face red. Byakuya fought off a growl of frustration as Ichigo turned around, covering his face with one hand. "Enter." He said sharper then he intended.

Lila came into the room, smiling hesitantly, obviously confused by the noble's tone. She was carrying lunch on a tray. She stopped at the entrance awkwardly. "I brought food sirs, shall…shall I leave it on the table?" Byakuya pulled back his emotions.

"Yes, please do so, thank you." She smiled in relief and set the table. She turned back and a look of concern passed her face.

"Mr. Ichigo are you feeling well, you look a bit flushed?" Byakuya glanced at Ichigo whose face had indeed grown quite red. He was able to hide his amusement for the younger man's sake.

"He is fine, but please tell the others to give us about an hour before joining us, let him rest." She nodded.

"Of course, if you need anything else let me now." Still smiling she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Byakuya we don't' need an hour to eat and rest, I am fine." Ichigo growled, scowl back in place.

"I know" Ichigo looked at him sharply, his eyes narrowed. He froze as he saw the amusement on the older man's face, then flushed as the amusement turned into something else.

"So, this type of thing is new for your body Ichigo?" Byakuya's voice was deeper than usual, and Ichigo repressed a shudder of pleasure. The noble was now leaning over Ichigo, his cool fingers curling behind his head, pushing him down into the pillow.

"Ye-yeah" Ichigo shivered, as Byakuya lifted his hand, bringing it to his lips. Though Byakuya's eyes could still hurt him, Ichigo found he couldn't look away from the gray eyes that were darkening. He watched as the dark-haired Shinigami turned his arm around, and kissed the soft flesh of his wrist, he trembled as he felt the noble's lips against his pulse. "Yeah…never…never felt this before" Ichigo's voice had also dropped in octave, passion swirling in his own gaze.

The noble smiled, Ichigo could feel it against his skin, as the noble kissed his wrist. "Ichigo… we should see what other things your body does or does not know." Byakuya's voice was husky. Ichigo flushed deeper, his own body screaming for new knowledge.

"I don't' think we can figure that out in an hour." Ichigo grinned. Smiling, Byakuya brought his lips to the younger mans. Laying his body on top, he nipped at Ichigo's lips, and brought the man's hand up above his head.

"We need to begin somewhere Ichigo." Byakuya's mouth descended onto Ichigos, deterring further talk.

The next couple hours were somewhat a blur to Ichigo. Each of his friends made a brief appearance in his room. First it was Chad, when he didn't get a bad reaction right away Ichigo had been relieved, but when Chad had spoken, his low voice had given him a painful headache. After a few minutes, where the man tried speaking to Ichigo, Ichigo realized that his voice gave him pain because he once valued Chad's judgements, as Chad rarely expressed himself. Ichigo was shocked by the emotion in the other man's eyes, but figured he probably felt happy Ichigo trusted him so much.

After Chad came Uyruu, who gave Ichigo a reaction right away.

"For fuck sake!" Ichigo had cursed, "what is with that outfit, it is killing me!" Ishida's white uniform had set Ichigo off remarkably. The Quincy had gotten pissed over it for a moment, before becoming amused.

"Of course, it would be my outfit." He had mumbled, before cursing Shinigami under his breadth in an almost fond voice. After that it had been moderately easy to get Ichigo used to it. At least the white uniform didn't make him sick to his stomach anymore.

Orihime had been tentative to enter, but had squared her shoulders and walked in, she teared up at Ichigo right away.

"Kurosaki-kun" she had breathed. At the sound of his nickname Ichigo had visibly groaned, grabbing his stomach. Apparently, his old nick name was a trigger for her. Byakuya had sat in silence during this session, watching somewhat moodily from the other side of the room. However, once the large breasted woman had left, Ichigo had grinned at him, then rolled his shoulders in a 'see I told you so' kind of motion.

Byakuya approached him when they had a moment alone but before he could question Ichigo the younger man had let out a deep breath.

"I like Inonu, as a sister." He gave a somewhat sad smile, "Though I know she felt differently for me for a long time, but honestly, romance wasn't really on my mind back in the living world. So, you can stop pouting."

The noble had glared. "I do not pout Kurosaki" Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah…you do, and I find it hysterical." Byakuya was still attempting to convince him that he wasn't pouting when a curt knock sounded on the door.

"That will be my sister" The captain said, glancing down at Ichigo again. Rukia had been last to be brought up because she had felt Ichigo should meet with his living friends first. Byakuya guessed this was a moment she was both looking forward to and dreading. Ichigo had frozen at the nobles words and was staring down at his hands.

As Rukia entered she hesitated at the door, taking in the current environment. Renji and Matsumoto had wasted no time in telling her of her Nee-sama's and best friends 'involvement.' She was both intrigued and a bit apprehensive. She hoped they would be happy but wondered how they would be behaving. She had listened at the door before walking in and found herself smiling at the jibes and banter the two were throwing at each other. There was a warmth there that she knew they both deserved.

"Rukia." Ichigo was staring at her, Rukia's eyes widened. He shouldn't have been able to say her name so easily. She shot a glance at her brother, who was currently giving Ichigo a penetrating stare. Ichigo sighed, not looking at him. "Later Byakuya"

Byakuya's eyes had narrowed, but he remained silent. Rukia wondered at the awkwardness in the air. "Oy, Shorty you are coming in or what?" She flinched in irritation, then grinned in affection. That was so like Ichigo.

"Baka!" She snorted. They grinned at each other, then Rukia came over and hugged him. Then she punched him over the head. "So how are you able to say my name? Do you know how scared I was to enter this room?" Ichigo rubbed his head, glaring.

"I practiced saying your name before you got here, it was something I could do on my own."

"That was dangerous Ichigo." Byakuya said somewhat coldly. Ichigo grimaced then put on an air of defiance.

"It was fine, besides I wanted to be able to greet someone I know without hurting them." Byakuya stared at him in surprise, then softened. Rukia felt a strong emotion in her chest, she smiled at Ichigo, before smacking him again. "What the hell Rukia!"

"Baka, you always put others first." She wasn't angry though, just happy, happy to have her friend back.

"Seriously you going to stop your crazy ass sister from punching me?" Ichigo huffed. Rukia looked up at her brother. He was glaring down at Ichigo, and though his face looked impassive his lips were curling in amusement.

"I believe she is justified in your punishment, you were acting recklessly with your health." Ichigo glared at him, then growled, his scowl making the two Kuchiki enjoyment grow.

"Fucking stuck up captain." He glared over at Rukia too, "with his overly aggressive sister." Rukia promptly hit him again.

"Stop hitting me you angry midget!" Rukia grinned at him.

"Missed you too Ichigo." Ichigo grimaced. "what's wrong?" She asked hurriedly. He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Seems I can say your name but when you say mine it gives me a headache." Rukia's smile fell, then she shook her head, grinning again.

"See, all that practice and you still got to deal with me." He flashed her a smirk.

"Should have known you would be a pain in the ass regardless."

The last of the afternoon was spent with Ichigo listening to his old friend saying his name, with insults to make it more enjoyable. Byakuya left them to it, leaving the two alone. He knew his sister had really missed the substitute Shinigami, probably more them most people.

"Seriously, I am glad you are ok Ichigo." She fought back tears in her eyes, and Ichigo rubbed her head affectionally.

"Shut up shorty, you know I always pull through." She grinned. She had always believed that before and had never given up on him these last several months. A part of her would never be able to put the memory of him dying behind her, she would have nightmares forever she was sure. However, he was here, and she wasn't going to ever let it happen again. She would protect him, and she knew the others, especially Byakuya Nee-sama, would never let him be lost again.

"You're such a Baka Ichigo." He laughed.

 ** _Ok! That was a good fluffy chapter, I think. I had fun with the characters, so glad Rukia is here! Hope it wasn't too OC. The story will be progressing more now. Had to get some key people in and the next few chapters should be fun, and action packed! Byakuya X Ichigo Moments to come!_**

 ** _Till next time!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


	23. Chapter 23 Confessions of a Noble Man

**_And we are back! Three Chapters in one week? Yes please! My muse is on a roll recently, so I have been able to really put effort into this story. I feel it's getting closer to a climax, though I have a lot of loose strings to clear up so keep reading please!  
I really am thankful for the comments and reviews, it really keeps me motivated and makes me happy that someone has enjoyed the story. _**

**_This chapter is long~_**

 ** _Remember…don't own, wish I did! (most characters would suddenly become interested in males if it was up to me of course.)_**

 ** _Warnings this is BoyXBoy so if you don't like…don't read…if you want something new…well keep reading! If you love this genre…welcome home!_**

 ** _Let's go!_**

"You wanted to tell us something Kisuke?" The captain of the 6th division seated himself at the table. Everyone but Ichigo and Karin were seated around the dinning table. Orihime was seated between Chad and Uyruu, the Quincy was holding her hand. Chad was leaning on his elbows, looking almost too big for his chair.

Matsumoto was leaning against the wall behind Kisuke, a cup of tea in her hand. Renji stood behind his captain and Rukia, Rukia sat beside her brother. The red head lieutenant placed his hand on her shoulder, and she shot him a grin. Rukia looked happy, much happier then she had the last few months and it made Renji smile. It was good to have Ichigo back.

Shiro was leaning on his palm, staring at the scientist out of the corner of his slanted eyes. He still looked tired.

"Is Miss Kurosaki with her brother?" The scientist asked first. Rukia answered.

"Yes, I told her to spend some time with him and make sure he didn't overdo it after the crazy afternoon he had." She smiled ruefully.

"She took guarding him as a personal challenge and is keeping him preoccupied. She really makes me proud." She laughed, and there was chuckle around the room.

"She'll keep Ichigo resting when he should." Renji smirked. "If he tries to over do it…" He barked out a laugh.

"I can see her giving out similar forms of justice that you are prone to Rukia-chan" Matsumoto snickered. Rukia beamed, not denying anything.

"What did you find out Kisuke?" This time it was Uyruu asking. He hadn't missed the sharp atmosphere cloaking the usual cheery scientist. Tension filled the room as all eyes fell on the green cladded shop keeper.

"Ah…well as you know…Ichigo is making remarkable strides in his rehabilitation the last few days." He went quiet, letting the good news settle in first.

"I feel there is a "but' coming." Abarai grimaced. The scientist sighed deeply.

"I am afraid that there is something that has come to my attention." He was rubbing the bridge of his nose, his eyes down cast. "I am afraid that Ichigo has very little time left."

Around the room a deathly silence fell. Faces paled, Orihime eyes brimmed with tears. Rukia felt Renji's hand squeeze her shoulder, almost painfully. She herself felt ill. She looked at her brother, he had frozen. His eyes though were full of a growing emotion, but what he was feeling she couldn't tell.

Byakuya felt his insides had solidified, despair and desperation were waring inside his mind. He couldn't formulate a response. He didn't have too.

"Explain old man." The hollow was glaring. The scientist let out a breath, then rose his hands up in an placating way.

"Please wait till I am finished, he is running out of time, but he isn't lost, not yet." He saw a collective sigh escape many, but Byakuya remained still, waiting. Urahara hurried to alleviate the growing fear in the man's visage.

"Ichigo's soul is pulling in different directions. By doing therapy we have managed to gradually extract the pieces away from whatever is pulling on them…and steadily integrate them back into young Kurosaki…. however, the process is too slow." He looked down at the hollow, whose skin was pastier than usual.

"Shiro how are you feeling?" Shiro glared. "I ask because you're a prime example of what happens to pieces of soul that are not where they should be." The hollow boy looked shocked, then he looked down at his hands, they were shaking slightly, no one missed it has he quickly grasped his fingers together to stop the shake. "you do not feel well at all do you?" The scientist was unrelenting. Shiro let out an aggravated growl.

"No shit, I feel like I just want to sleep and never wake up again." The group took this in, Renji even felt a pang of guilt, he had known Shiro was exhausted but hadn't chalked it up to more than the hollow sharing his power with Ichigo.

"The longer his soul isn't complete the more likely the pieces of it will simply…" Urahara spread his hands across the table, "fall apart." He looked almost sad as he continued. "basically, we are healing him, but the pieces left outside are eroding due to the elements. Like Shiro here, who is basically a large piece that needs to go back in…eventually."

He sat back in his chair contemplating, then began again. "As you know, its not like his pieces are just…floating somewhere, they are stretched out, and it's taking a toll on young Kurosaki, and Shiro, because they are not complete yet, we can't dilly dally any longer."

"So, what do we do?" Byakuya had finally found his voice. The scientist looked over at him, then smiled.

"I may have a plan to solve all Ichigo's problems." He stood up, his grin indicating that there was no need to freak out yet.

"I wish to run some tests first, I have a collection of Ichigo's current reiatsu, but after I confirm what I believe is an alternative fix, we will work on getting back inside their not so secret base." He looked around the table.

"Ishida, Chad, Renji, Matsumoto, and Rukia." They looked at him, he smirked. "You five will need to collect some things for me and keep an eye on those we wish to hunt." They all nodded then someone spoke up.

"Mr. Urahara, what about me?" Orihime looked apprehensive, Kisuke had once left her out of a battle to devastating consequences and she always worried he would do it again. When he beamed at her she felt relieved, though a small quiver of dread slid down her spine…. he looked a little too eager.

"You have the biggest role of all Miss Orihime!" She gawked. "Oh, question…do you like science experiments?" Inoue could feel sweat dripping down her face, she gulped.

"What kind of science experiments?"

Karin smiled down at her brother, he was finally asleep. This was after complaining about sleeping for half an hour. She couldn't' help but feel amusement at his constant stubbornness. The others had told her that he hated resting, and she had responded with "Yeah the baka never does what's best for him." Rukia had laughed, and the tall red headed man had rubbed her head while doubling over.

"That about sums it up." He had snorted. Karin had glared at him under his hand, she hated being treated as a kid, unless it was Ichigo, though she wouldn't tell anyone that. Rukia had elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Alright Baka let's leave them to it. Karin knows what she's doing, right?" Rukia had given her a thumbs up.

Rolling her eyes, the young Kurosaki had huffed, "Make his stubborn ass sleep, knock him out if he doesn't." Rukia high fived her at that. Renji had put up his hand for a high five too, grinning wolfishly. Karin had eyed the offered hand for a second, shrugged and slapped it, then they left. She found herself chuckling at the memory now.

Ichigo rolled over, his face thrown into the moon light. Karin smile turned almost tender. She had missed him, she had really missed him. Her eyes started burning. She sighed. She kept telling herself the same things. _He is here, he is right there, I didn't lose him forever. I have my nee-chan back._

With that tears started falling down her cheeks, she wiped them away hastily. She didn't' want her brother to wake up and see it. She felt a hand on her knee, gasped and looked down. _Damn._

Brown eyes were staring up at her, a look of worry on her brothers face.

"I am fine, just…just thinking, so go back to sleep." She glared at him but he kept staring at her, then grabbed her hand. She yelped but didn't pull away as he brought her into a hug.

"Karin you are so much like me at times." He rubbed the back of her head, chuckling. "Don't be stubborn, tell me what's wrong, that is what big brothers are for right?" She snorted.

"See and that is what made me cry." He went still, pushed her back to examine her face, then grinned.

"So, what you cried cause your stuck with me being the big brother?" More tears welled in her eyes without her consent and she glared at the wall in frustration. She hated crying. Knowing this Ichigo stopped teasing and fluffed her head like Renji had done before. She fought back a smile, she really did like it when he did that.

"Don't worry Karin, you really are stuck with me, tenacious as I am." She snorted at threat and let her lips curl up.

"Yeah stubborn as a jack ass, now go back to sleep." She punched him lightly in the shoulder. He faked pain before laying back down.

"Yes ma'am, off to bed I go." She rolled her eyes at that and hit him again. Chuckling he kept hold of her hand as he fell back into a light doze.

Several minutes later Karin found herself contemplating getting some water, but she didn't' want to let her brothers hand go. The door abruptly opened. She looked behind her and watched as the tall raven-haired man entered. The captain's face was hidden in shadow, but he made his way quietly to Ichigo's side.

"How is Ichigo?" He asked softly. It was the first real time he had openly spoken to her. She marveled at the dignity he seemed to possess. At the moment his voice was deep and full of concern. She shrugged her shoulders, eyeing him from the side.

"Well, I made him sleep, he woke up a little while ago but fell asleep again." He nodded.

"Thank you for watching him." She opened her mouth to respond that of course she would, she was his sister, but stopped. He had placed his fingers against her brother's temple. Slowly he stroked them down to his cheek. She looked up at his face and saw a look that stilled her heart.

It was full of raw emotion. She wondered what Ichigo meant to him. She looked down at her brother and narrowed her eyes at the slight smile that was forming on her brothers sleeping face.

She let go of his hand and stood up.

"I suppose I can leave him here with you while I sleep?" She asked. The man never looked at her. He merely answered.

"I will let nothing happen to him, I promise." She ogled the noble for a second before turning and walking across the room.

As she closed the door, she whispered her thanks. She watched in awe as the man brought Ichigo's hand to his face, kissing it, before placing it against his cheek. Karin closed the door completely and stood in the hallway, her heart beating rapidly.

"Karin?" She jerked around at Rukia, who was smiling in a knowing kind of way.

"So, they are in that kind of…" Karin's voice caught in her throat. She was unsure how to ask politely, not sure if she trusted her words. Rukia's smile only deepened. She looked at the door warmly.

"Yes, though it is fragile and new now, I do believe it is good for them. For my brother, and for yours." Karin stared at her, processing the information. So, their two brothers were hooked up. That was interesting. She thought back on the kindness and emotion the man had shown Ichigo, then she let out a deep sigh.

"If there together does that mean you become part of the family too? Dad will be ecstatic." Rukia laughed, putting her arm around the younger girls' shoulder.

"Sure, you can be my little sister."

"You know I am taller then you now."

"Don't make me hit you."

Byakuya had felt his heart stop when Urahara had hinted at Ichigo disappearing. The idea of the young man being lost again was too much. Horror and anguish waged in his mind as he took in all the information Kisuke told them. When a plan was formulated, he had excused himself. He needed to see Ichigo, he needed to reassure himself that the young man was still there.

After Karin had left the room the noble had pulled Ichigo's hand to his lips, his own hands were shaking, he kissed the tanned flesh before pressing it against his cheek. He let out a throaty breath, his eyes closed. He could feel Ichigo here. He wasn't lost. He wouldn't let him be lost.

"Byakuya?" a tired voice whispered. Byakuya looked down, seeing Ichigo staring up at him half awake.

"For a moment there I thought my sister had grown taller." He joked. When the older man didn't respond his tired smiled turned into a look of concern. "Hey Byakuya, what's eating you?"

The noble didn't speak, unsure what he would say. Ichigo sat up, lifting the covers he swung his legs over the bed, and scooted closer to the dark-haired man. He lifted Byakuya's chin to gaze into his eyes, the older man's eyes barely hurt him now. The emotions brimming behind the gray orbs made Ichigo's heart wrench.

"Seriously what's wrong Byakuya?" he asked softly, taking both man's hands in his own. The noble sighed, his body shook with the released air. Ichigo felt more apprehension, he had never seen Byakuya like this before, so vulnerable. He squeezed the hands he was holding. "you can tell me."

Byakuya opened his mouth, shut it, then reopened it.

"Kisuke had some information that you need to hear." After listening to Byakuya's report on Urahara's findings, the noble watched as Ichigo scrunched up his face in thought.

"I see, so we need to get the monsters who are behind this right?" He smiled at the captain. "Shouldn't be too hard for us." When Byakuya continued to look weary Ichigo tried to give him a mollifying grin, it might have looked more like a lopsided scowl.

"Its fine, we always get through the battle, we will win this one too." The noble nodded, but didn't respond, his eyes down casted. Ichigo nearly growled in frustration, he took a deep breath and studied Byakuya's face.

"Is it because of me? Are you worried?" He felt the noble stiffen. Still trying to reassure him, he continued, "Byakuya…we knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it's something we can handle. I'll be okay." He leaned back, taking in the older man's suffering profile. "Why is this bothering you so much?" He asked delicately.

For a moment Ichigo didn't think Byakuya would reply, then the older man whispered, "I can't lose you again Ichigo."

Ichigo's heart squeezed once more, the pain in the captain's voice tearing him to pieces.

"You're not going to lose me Byakuya." He stated. The noble shook his head slowly, then reached out, lifting Ichigo's gaze to his own. Ichigo's voice hitched as he felt the soft pain of the eye contact, but he said nothing. He could feel that Byakuya needed to say what he was feeling.

"I looked for you." Ichigo's stared deep into Byakuya's anguished gaze. "I looked for you, sending my reiatsu out, hoping to catch some inkling of your own power in this world. I felt lost, like a large part of me had disappeared when you didn't show up in soul society." Byakuya closed his eyes, pain flickering across his features, Ichigo wanted to speak but the noble's eyes reopened, and he continued.

"It was unnerving because I saw you everywhere. In the orange colored plants in my yard, in the voices I heard when I walked to my office. I had no idea how much you had become ingrained in my soul until you were ripped away." The nobles voice was growing deeper, the younger man shivered as his words rolled over him.

"Ichigo…you were my enemy once, you challenged everything I believed in, you made me look at myself. I didn't like what I could see, and it changed me. You made me stronger." Ichigo's heart was beating now. He swallowed. He never knew Byakuya could say anything like this, with so much emotion.

"I needed your bravado, your recklessness, all of soul society needed it, you altered everything. I couldn't help but admire that. Even though I wished you happiness in life, told you many times that you should stay away, I couldn't' help but feel the appreciation when you appeared beside me in battle. I couldn't' look away from your form, you stood up to everything wrong, bloodied and dying at times, but you kept standing up to it all."

A small tear rolled down the pale face. Ichigo longed to wipe it away but he was frozen in the gray eyes gazing back at him.

"You stood up to me, to soul society, to Aizen, to the Quinces and everything else, and never once did you think that that wasn't where you ought to be. Right there between the evil and the rest of the world. You protected without discrimination." He slid his thump along Ichigo's face.

Ichigo leaned over and pressed his forehead against Byakuya's, hoping to relieve the pain. He squeezed Byakuya's hand again. _I am here, feel my hand Byakuya, I am here._

The noble sighed, it seemed he needed to get the words out, to let the emotions that had been hidden be spoken. Ichigo let him.

"When we lost you, when I lost you, the world was dull and without air. It was like I had died with you. I had lost a rival, a friend, a comrade…and…" He stopped, thinking.

"I lost something I never knew I wanted from you. Ichigo, I never realized I had fallen for you." The last words were almost a whisper.

Ichigo felt tears in his own eyes. Knowing that Byakuya had finished speaking, he rose up and gently placed a kiss on the nobles' lips.

"I won't leave you again Byakuya, please, believe me." He murmured. Ichigo brushed the tear away that was still sliding down the older man's cheek, and smiled, "I promise."

Byakuya shuddered, then pulled Ichigo against him, as his lips fell on the younger nan's his voice came out huskily.

"I won't' let you be taken from me Ichigo." His kiss was tender, and sincere. He lifted Ichigo's eyes to his own again, making sure he had the man's attention. "I swear that, you won't be lost to me again." Ichigo shivered at the intensity in Byakuya's voice.

"I know you won't." Byakuya's eyes were darkening. Ichigo exhaled sharply, feeling the tension rolling into a different direction.

"Ichigo, I fell in love with you long ago." Ichigo didn't have time to respond, as the noble's lips crashed into his own. He was forced back onto the bed, Byakuya's tongue lunging into his mouth with a appetite Ichigo had yet to have seen from the man. He pulled back to gasp for air before he was pulled back into another deep toe-curling kiss.

Ichigo grasped that Byakuya was done with talking, and quite frankly, after the noble started kissing him he was fine with ending the conversation, not that he wouldn't go over it later. After all it was not every day a Noble and Captain of the 13th divisions confessed their love to you, but right now they're focus was on something else entirely.

Byakuya was wasting no time. He was nearly ripping Ichigo's clothing as he pulled it from the younger man's body. Ichigo was doing his very best to do the same to the passionate captain, but Byakuya had more layers. The noble threw Ichigo on to the bed, the younger was completely naked. Ichigo froze, gasping. He found himself mesmerized by Byakuya.

The raven-haired man was missing his top layers, and what he was wearing was disheveled, his hair was also out of its neat ties. It was curling around his face, that was flushed with desire. Desire, Ichigo knew, for him. He shivered at the noble's eyes, which were darker then ever. He found himself watching the captain's lips, as the older man licked them. He licked his own, earning a soft growl from Byakuya that had heat spreading across Ichigo's skin.

Byakuya was taking in all Ichigo's naked flesh, saving it to memory, recording each detail. He planned on touching and kissing every patch of the skin, exploring each freckle and scar. He wanted to know all that the man offered. He felt as if his long held back desires had been unleashed, and the beast wanted what was presented to him. He removed his clothing swiftly. Watching Ichigo's face, the man was beautiful, not in a womanly way. No, it was powerful and intoxicating.

As Byakuya finished undressing he was pleased at the intake of breath from Ichigo, the younger man was eyeing him hungrily. He approached the bed slowly. Looking down he smiled at the substitute Shinigami. A bead of sweat was curling down Ichigo's neck. He wanted to lick it off.

He crawled across Ichigo, until he was directly above him, he leaned down and placed soft kisses across his chin, around his eyes, before he slid their mouths together. Ichigo's moan of approval intensified the heat growing between his legs. He forced Ichigo's thighs apart with his own and slid between them. He lifted his head to see the expression on the younger man's face. Ichigo's skin was flushed, eyes heavy with need. Lips were bruised and his breath was heavy. With a grin Byakuya slammed their hips together. His own need for flesh on flesh finally achieved and he watched as Ichigo's eyes rolled upward, his mouth wide in a moan.

He covered that mouth again and rolled his hips across the younger man's. Ichigo gasped into his mouth. Their cocks were creating a friction that was overwhelming. Heat was coiling in both their bodies. Byakuya felt Ichigo's fingers on his back, scratching into his flesh, dragging him closer. The noble attacked Ichigo's neck, licking and kissing like he had desired. The youth gasped, his nails digging deeper.

Ichigo slammed his hips up to meet him, groaning at the connection. Byakuya brought his mouth back up to Ichigo's. Their tongues battled, Ichigo's teeth bit at Byakuya's, and the noble pulled back to ask, his voice husky, "Are you enjoying this Ichigo?"

Grinning at Byakuya almost cockily, the youth slipped his hand down, gripping the older man's throbbing member in his own scorching hand. He squeezed. Byakuya groaned, Ichigo was always full of surprises. His need was growing.

"Show me what you got Captain." Ichigo growled. Byakuya rolled their bodies, causing Ichigo to straddle him, he grabbed hold of the youth's hips with one hand, while the other he squeezed around Ichigo's cock and his own, trapping Ichigo in his larger hand. Ichigo looked surprised but delighted. He grinned manically down at Byakuya "That's what I want.".

Byakuya thrusted up, his hand stroking their cocks together, Ichigo growled in pleasure, throwing his head back, meeting the thrust of hips with his own, his hand adding friction to their lust.

Their breath was labored, their flesh hot. They rubbed their bodies together like animals. Byakuya had never had this freedom before. The man above him was unbridled strength and he found it beautiful and intoxicating. The noble could let his desire free without free of breaking him, and Ichigo matched his hunger with unchecked appetite. Precum coated their fists as Ichigo growled, throwing his head back.

Byakuya could tell Ichigo was nearing his limit, the boy's body was jerking around wildly. He flipped them again, Ichigo gasped. He grabbed Ichigo's legs and spread them wider, pressing harder onto the boy's cock as he increased his thrusts. Using the precum for lubricant he pumped their cocks together, thrusting harder to increase the pleasure. Byakuya watched as Ichigo went over the edge, his face thrown back, a silent moan of satisfaction as he reached his release. Byakuya pumped his fist twice more before following his lover.

Ichigo lay there panting and shell shocked, his whole body was pulsating in pleasure, he couldn't' even express it in sound. As he came his body jerked up. He forced his eyes open to watch Byakuya follow him, it was a sight he could never forget. The usual stone faced noble had eyes so full of desire it was like staring at chips of onyx. His hair was sleek with sweat, his face flushed with passion. Byakuya gasped, then almost groaned as he reached his went over. Come sprayed across both their stomachs, looking at the mess, Ichigo realized half of it had come from him.

Byakuya balanced on top of Ichigo for a moment, catching his breath, before falling to the side. They both lay there, taking in the moment, pleased and content.

Ichigo felt some embarrassment now that they had finished, he never knew he could be so…. vocal. Feeling grey eyes watching him, he flushed, but chuckled. Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him, innocent and sweet.

The noble got up, Ichigo felt a little disappointed, but smiled when Byakuya returned, with a towel. They cleaned up, then Byakuya joined him in the bed again, wrapping Ichigo in his arms. Ichigo let his own curl around the older man's lower back. He looked up into the gaze that had been so dark with passion just a moment ago.

"So yeah, wanted to say before, about what you were saying." He gave the man a tired grin, "Thanks for thinking so highly of me Byakuya, I really…just…it means a lot to me." He really didn't' know how to finish what he was trying to say. The older man stared a moment, before letting his lips curl into a smile.

"Get some rest Ichigo."

Kisuke Urahara stared down at his computer, his eyes calculating.

"Mr. Urahara?" The scientist looked up, seeing Orihime at the door. She smiled, hesitantly.

"Ah, miss Orihime, thank you for your assistance." She approached the table. He had asked her to support him with a small experiment. He had a feeling what the outcome would be. Still, he always covered his bases, it would be great if there was an easier route to Kurosaki Ichigos healing process.

"I want you to use your power on this." He motioned to a small glass case, like what you would put under a magnifying glass, but slightly larger.

"Is that Kurosaki-kuns…" she struggled for a word to describe the sample in front of her. "Um spirit?"

"A piece, I took a small extract of his reiatsu, to run some tests. What I wish for you to do is use your gift that revokes and see how the sample will be affected. If possible, we might be able to revert Ichigo to his previous whole form."

She nodded, but she didn't look too hopeful. Urahara wasn't surprised, he had long suspected she wasn't as ditsy as people believed and the last few years had hardened the young woman, she wouldn't accept something until she tried to heal it. A wave of bitterness crawled through him, part of her hardness was probably due to Kurosaki Ichigo's death. Something they all had to live with.

"Mr. Urahara…. if you believed this could have worked before, why did you not have me brought here sooner?" He smiled, he had anticipated that question.

"I wasn't sure how your power would affect a soul that was badly damaged, it may shatter it for example." She paled, her eyes wide, he quickly rose his hands to reassure her, "At the moment his soul is much better, but I don't believe it can be….'healed' by this method yet."

"So why do it now?" she asked confused.

"I wish to see how far we are to a full heal, if your power destroys the sample then we are farther then I like, but I do not believe it will destroy it, it may strain it though, and the less it reacts negatively the better." She glared down at the container, her face screwed up in thought, he didn't think she completely understood but she eventually set her shoulders back and nodded in determination.

Smiling at her inner strength he motioned for her to proceed. She raised her hands in her signature stance.

"I revoke!" Her hair pins glowed, two pieces rupturing off and arching around the glass container. Urahara leaned down to get a better view.

Ichigo's reiatsu was glowing softly, if you paid attention you could see the ragged edges, the slight vibrations that spoke of its deformity. Ichigo wasn't whole yet. As the power started its process the glowing pieces of Ichigo started to pulse, then shake, Urahara grimaced at it twisted about, almost ripping in two.

Inonu was sweating, though she had healed people who were practically dead before, this was different, she could sense her power trying to accomplish its task. However, every time it would start to work, she felt as though Ichigo's reiatsu slipped out of her fingers, pulling to the sides. It was unnerving.

"Enough." She glanced up at the shopkeeper then released her power. She was surprised to feel herself breathing heavily. Even more astonished when her vision went hazy and she started to stumble. She felt gentle hands on her shoulders.

"That took more out of you then I thought it would, relax, sit here Orihime." The scientist pulled out a chair and helped her sit. "Did you feel anything strange while doing that?"

Still feeling as though she had run a mile in five minutes the red head shook her head confused. "It worked at moments, but then it felt like whatever I was trying to 'revoke' was being pulled out of my fingers or something. Its unusual, I never had that happen before." She took a deep breath thinking back to a time where she had replaced a whole arm that that had been blown off.

"I healed Grimmjow's arm that one time, and other times I healed other people in the same way…but this…this was too much, why?"

"Because Grimmjow's arm had been blown off. His arm was like the rest of him, spiritual in nature, and the spirt parts that made up his arm returned to the world. When you revoked what had transpired it merely returned to its original form, the spirit particles were pulled back into its previous shape." She blinked at him, that made sense, but then horror spread across her face.

"Wait! Does that mean Ichigo's…. that the pieces missing are destroyed entirely?!"

Smiling the scientist picked up the glass container, staring at the mutilated soul sample of his friend and student. The smile hardened. "Rest assured those pieces still exist, else this would have probably shattered at your attempt." He set the container down again, his face dark.

"Then…what now?"

"Now we need to catch the monsters that are holding Ichigo's soul in their stomachs, if we do that, we can have you use your power on Ichigo, all the pieces will be free, and you can put Ichigo back together again." She stared.

"He wont shatter from that?"

"No, not if we time it right, we need to be careful. Once we kill the creatures doing this, then all the pieces will come back to Kurosaki, if its too fast it will break him, but if you use your power while it is happening then it should return him to a whole soul." _It was complicated, and risky, if they missed the mark, Ichigo would die, but if they didn't kill the creature responsible, then Ichigo would die anyway, slowly._

Rukia felt slightly sick. It wasn't the stinky overrun trash cans standing in the alley they were hidden in. Nor was it the rotten smell of fish that came from the port nearby. It was the water. She could feel something from it…something not quite right.

"Kuchiki?" She looked up at the tall human beside her. Chad was staring at the water too. "Do you feel that too?" She nodded.

"Whatever is going on in the underground base, it isn't going to be good." She said softly.

They were scouting the area around the docks. Renji was flying around the spot he believed the hidden underwater entrance to be.

Uyruu and Matsumoto had gone back to Ichigo's hut, though they didn't expect to see the girl again. They would leave from there and meet up with everyone near where the collapsed land entrance had been. More supporters from the Serieitei would be arriving and they had to give them their reports and intel.

Rukia's eyes narrowed on an older woman who was looking about with nervous shifty eyes. Moeko had been described to the group, though Ichigo still had trouble believing them. She obviously was in on whatever was going on.

The old crab lady was passing their alley, Rukia and Chad could hear her bracelets jingling together. _She seems to be in a hurry,_ Rukia thought. Deciding it was prudent to see where this one was heading, she turned to Chad.

"I need you to report to Renji and the others, I am going tag along with the old lady and see what she is up too."

"No" Chad wasn't much for long speeches, and that was a normal response on his part. Nonetheless, Rukia couldn't help but glare up at him, he had a determined set to his kind face.

"We don't have time for this, one of us needs to go report…." Chad was shaking his head.

"Its not safe to go alone Kuchiki-san." She sighed, the larger man was very protective, smiling she patted his lower arm, which was about as far as she could reach.

"I won't' fight anyone, just follow, we need to let the others know about the odd vibes we are getting and let them know we have seen one of the people we are hunting down." He continued to look stubborn. "Look, you may not remember but I am a powerful Shinigami, plus," She raised her arm, showing her shoulder, a lieutenant symbol was on the sleeve.

"I am at the same level as Renji now, and you know I can take care of myself." She had been promoted not long after Ichigo had vanished and worked under Rose in the 3rd division. She hoped to make captain herself one day, so she didn't like to be looked down upon.

Not that Chad was looking down on her, but she needed him to trust her. "Seriously we don't have time for your worrying, do this now, its an order." He could have ignored her, wouldn't of really been a shock if he did, but after a silent moment he shook his head in agreement before turning to leave, he stopped at the back of the alley but didn't turn around.

"Be safe Kuchiki" Then he was gone. She smirked, before following behind Moeko.

The older woman was not heading towards the docks, but into town. Rukia followed on the rooftops and when the buildings were too far apart, she would land in trees. She let the woman get so far before moving. She kept her reiatsu level as low as possible. Something like this Ichigo could never do, his control capability was impossible for tasks like this. For her though, she had no problems.

Rukia slid to a stop on the nearest building to Moeko, the woman stared up at an old restaurant that had seen better days. Rukia doubted if it was even in business. The crab lady knocked on the door then entered. Rukia made her way around the building. She wouldn't enter, in case there was an ambush waiting for her.

However, she couldn't leave without trying to see what the woman was up too either. She kneeled at a boarded-up window, listening inside. She could hear nothing. She moved to another window, dropping into a crouch to avoid a leaning pipe. At this window she could hear vague mummers. So, she knew Moeko wasn't alone. She squatted down and reviewed her options. _Should she look for another opening, see if she can grasp what they were saying? Or should she send back the location first?_ Suddenly the sound of a door slamming in the room above her had her nearly jumping. She froze, listening in.

"The merge will happen in two days." The voice sounded older, Moeko?

"The soul reapers can feel the leakage of power, if they choose to act sooner rather then later Master will not be happy." _That voice was young…. was it the rumored Kinto that everyone was talking about?_ She longed to bring her head up, to stare into the small crack in the boards covering the window. She didn't though.

"Even if they act now Master is powerful, they may stop the Merge from continuing but not for long, we will have new heads in a matter of days." The old voice replied softly.

"You don't' seem very pleased with that." Whispered the young voice.

"Of course, I am!" snapped Moeko. "I will not fool myself into believing we are nothing but puppets in master's scheme, but I know more then most that there is no point in trying to be anything else."

"No there isn't, if we do not give him more souls to merge with, he will simply take our individuality, and remerge us with his body. I have no taste to be trapped and unable to move."

"Nor do I." They were silent. "do the soul reapers still have Ichigo?" Rukia's heart thudded frantically. _Did they get to her friend while she had been out here_? No, it wasn't possible, her Nee-san and Urahara were at the inn too.

"No, but it will be easy once the Soul reapers are distracted by the upcoming merge, I will lure him to me."

"Do you regret such tricks child?"

"Do not treat me as an infant, I am one of the strongest in masters hold." The girl growled.

"Yes, but you did live with him, and he treated you as his own." There was a curiosity in the older woman's speech, Rukia felt sure now that the younger voice was Kinto.

"I enjoyed him well enough, he kept me entertained. But we both know he is master's supper. Even though master has had to let go of bits of him…the pieces master still has have been slowly breaking down. Won't be long until he can dissolve the soul entirely, but he wants the husk for a puppet when he is done."

"There are only a few days left then?" Moeko almost sounded regretful.

"You are not human anymore Moeko." Kinto stated sharply.

"No, but this woman's body feels somewhat attached to the young man." There was a snort of disbelief.

"Do you still believe you will feel nothing when he is eaten?" When silence met this statement Moeko hummed. "You can deny it, but I see it plan, as do the others, do not slip up or they will report to him of your weaknesses."

"The same could be said of you, old hag." There was a chortle.

"Old I am, but enough, I was told to deliver your orders, bring Ichigo as soon as possible, do not delay further. I need to return to the hive." With that the voices moved away.

Rukia's mind was racing, she knew she had to deliver the news right away. She looked back into the building, some of their words filtered back to her. _Do you still believe you will feel nothing when he is eaten?_

What scared her was the way they spoke of Ichigo being consumed by their master, like it was their duty to feed him up on a silver platter. On the other hand, these two still held perks of being human, they had remorse, even if they couldn't' show it. Maybe Rukia and the others could use that to their advantage. She heard a door slam, she should move. She made her way to the alley across from the restaurant, watching as Moeko disappeared around the bend. She didn't follow. Closing her eyes, she made two hell butterflies appear. One she sent to Renji, the other she sent to Urahara.

That was another reason she knew she was better suited to this role then Chad, he didn't have that ability. He would stand out too. She stood up then heard a jingle. She went into action pulling her zanpakto from its sheath.

"Hello little Shinigami." A voice chanted, she looked up, a girl with pig tails was gazing down at her.

"Shit." Rukia grinned, "Guess I lied to Chad."

 ** _That chapter was quite fun, and full of plot haha. I hoped you liked the Byakuya X Ichigo moment, it was a lot more then I have written previously. I grinned the entire time I wrote that part. I always hated Rukia not getting a lot of respect, it seemed she always needed saving, I want to show her badass side more often. I believe Karin would be totally acceptable to Ichigo and Byakuya's relationship, she wants her brother to be happy. I hope this chapter made sense as there was a lot of info and plot explanation._**

 ** _Till next Chapter!_**

 ** _Anavas88_**


End file.
